Un Sueño Hecho Realidad
by nallemit
Summary: Tres amigas despues de desptear en un lugar donde no era su hogar y descubrir que viven en un mundo que nunca creyeron conocer ahora descrube con ellas sus vidas magicas... Capitulo 11... La gran Espera
1. El Deseo

Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

¡¡¡Antes que nada quiero avisar que tiene uno que otro Spoiler, antes que lo lean les advierto!!!

Pues es la primera vez que hago un Fan Fic y espero que les guste ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 10 jejeje xp es que lo empecé hacer en una libreta y pues ya por fin me decidí a subirlo, me llamo Nallely tengo 19 años y soy Mexicana XD.

Primero que nada le agradezco a Avi, Mik y Kami que por ellas mi involucre mucho en esto de los fics gracias a sus historias me fueron envolviendo mucho y se los agradezco de todo corazón son grandiosas ellas son muy lindas niñas que se ganaron mi amistad y se les quiere mucho.

A mi mejor amiga Mariana que es la única que sabe lo que va pasando en el fic por que ella lo va leyendo cada ves que escribo algo por mas mínimo que sea ella lo lee. Sonsa ya esta aquí el fic ya por fin lo subí jajaja

Bueno ahora si ya los dejo que lean me extendí mucho pero es que primero tenia que decir eso XD espero que les guste

Por cierto se van a dar cuenta que hay notas de Avi que le agradezco mucho que me haya ayudado gracias niña!!! Y las otras notas son mías!!!

N/Avi

N/Nalle

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un Sueño Hecho Realidad

Capitulo 1

El Deseo

Todo comenzó como un día normal. Tres amigas estaban en un centro comercial esperando a que diera la hora de la función, iban a ver por quinta vez la película de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Estas tres amigas se hacían llamar las cuatro fantásticas, dirán porque cuatro si son tres, bueno pues porque una de ellas desapareció dos años atrás pero para ellas su amiga siempre estará presente en sus pensamientos y en sus corazones.

Johann o Jo como le dicen sus amigas es una chica muy sensible y que expresa cariño hacia todos sus seres queridos, siempre les da consejos a sus amigas cuando mas lo necesitan, es una fanática de los libros de Harry Potter siempre ha soñado con estar en ese mundo tan mágico lleno de todo lo que le gusta y ama. Ella antes de leer los libros, lo primero que supo sobre Harry fue la película, la vio y le encanto mucho, luego cuando se entero que había libros y se propuso a leerlos y le encanto cada uno de ellos, cada vez se enamoraba mas de ese mundo lleno de magia.

Johann tiene dos amigas igual de locas que ella y también son igual de fanáticas de los libros de Harry y todo lo relacionado con él.

Katherin Murray y Johann fácilmente serian como hermanas gemelas excepto por su color de cabello. Kat es una chica que sabe lo que quiere pero hay veces que se confunde y duda mucho, se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y defiende a sus amigas ante todo.

Avigail Somerville era igual de guapa que sus amigas, Avi es una chica muy divertida ella es la que siempre hace reír a sus amigas cuando mas están tristes y siempre esta ahí cuando mas la necesitan, para ella primero son sus amigas, es muy inteligente pero le gusta estar libre sin presiones.

Como dije anteriormente las tres amigas son fanáticas de Harry Potter, que en cada estreno de película o de libro siempre estaban en primera fila, aunque con los libros en los estrenos salen en ingles y no en español aun así iban puesto a que su amiga les leía porque ella sabia muy bien el ingles pero después del trágico acontecimiento nada mas iban a leer la parte final del libro bueno tratar de entender lo que decía, si sabían ingles pero no lo suficiente, dejando eso aun lado, lo que hacían era leer las ultimas paginas para poder saber si sus personajes favoritos estaban muertos o seguían en la batalla.

Johann que es fan de Sirius Black se puso muy triste cuando leyó el quinto libro y se dio cuenta que su Sirius había muerto lloro como una magdalena y fue aun mas duro el golpe cuando lo vio en el cine no lo podía creer fue muy fuerte para ella.

Un dolor que las cuatro compartieron fue cuando leyeron el sexto libro, en este muere su director favorito y en ese mismo tiempo en que salió el libro sufrieron la desaparición de su amiga. Cuando salió el último se pusieron muy felices pero a la vez muy tristes porque ya era el final de todo ese mundo tan mágico que compartían entre las tres y ya no sabrían sobre las hazañas de su héroe favorito. Al leer el final del ultimo libro porque como saben nada mas en cada estreno van y leen las ultimas paginas de los libros, lo único que querían saber era si Harry seguía vivo después de la batalla contra Voldemort cuando llegaron a la librería y agarraron un libro cada una estaban súper emocionadas por tenerlo en sus manos aunque no lo iban a comprar pero era una emoción tan grande que a Jo le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas no lo podían creer el último libro de la saga mas famosa, cuando ya lo abrieron y se fueron al final empezaron a buscar el último capitulo la primera que lo encontró fue Jo

Chicas miren – dijo toda emocionada viendo con sus ojos cafés las paginas del libro – dice 19 años después, eso... quiere decir que... – su corazón latía a mil por hora no lo podía creer – esta Vivo (N/Nalle: te acuerdas Mari como estaba ese día XD)

No lo se Jo – decía Kat pasándose un mechón rojo atrás de su oreja

Tenemos que averiguarlo – dijo Avi emocionada – anda hay que leerlo

En eso las tres amigas se dispusieron a leerlo y cuando terminaron de leerlo se vieron y...

Esta Vivo, esta vivo, esta vivoooo – gritaron las tres saltando no lo podían creer su héroe estaba vivo y junto con sus amigos (N/Avi: y más vivo q nunca xD...porq..ejem...tiene tres hijos O.o...Avi mente pervertida xD)

Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellas se les quedaron viendo como diciendo "Y estas locas que tienen" (N/Nalle: la verdad que si se me quedaron viendo así XP) pero eso no les importo porque su Harry esta vivo

Volviendo al principio donde las tres amigas estaban en el centro comercial estaban discutiendo ya el ultimo libro de Harry puesto que en Internet habían subido el libro en español y a como son se pusieron a leerlo a si que ya se lo sabían y estaban hablando sobre lo que sucedió en él.

Pueden creerlo – decía Jo – Rowling mato a todos los merodeadores, ósea se pasa enserio que si – dijo algo enojada sujetándose su cabello rizado en una coleta.

Si es una maldita –dijo Avi enojada – primero nos mato al papi de James, luego a su mejor amigo, al sex... – se callo al mirar la mirada asesina de Jo – esta bien ya se que no te gusta que le diga de cosas a tú Sirius pero es que es la verdad Jo, esta bien bueno (N/Nalle: nadie lo puede negar Sirius es un DIOS) y lo mato la muy infeliz y por último mata a Remus, ósea que le pasa dejo huérfano a su hijo, que le paso a Rowling eh –dijo alzando las manos (N/Avi: para mi que está traumada Rowling ¬¬).

Pero lo bueno de esto – comenzó Kat – es que mato a la rata asquerosa de Peter (N/Avi: coincido con Kat xD...MUERTE A LA RATA APESTOSA) es lo único bueno de eso, porque si no lo mataba, enserio, que te juro que me iba a Londres y le mandaba una bomba molotov – dijo con apretando sus dientes.

Si yo te apoyo y lo mejor de todo aún fue que la perra de Bellatrix murió (N/Avi: eso sonó muy yo O.o) – dijo Jo con una sonrisa macabra que daba miedo (N/Avi: insértese risa _muhahahahaha_) – que, no me miren así es la verdad, primero me mato a mi amor, luego a Dobby, ósea Dobby que culpa tenía, ninguna y al final mato a su propia sobrina (N/Avi: WHAT THE FUCK? O.O...Bellatrix mató a Tonks?..no me enteré :O), la muy estúpida (N/Avi: la muy zorra ¬¬).

Ay! Jo si que das miedo – dijo Kat viéndola asustada con sus ojos miel (N/Avi: ay sí, me comí a Voldy xD).

Pero saben una cosa ellos nunca dejaran nuestros corazones nunca (N/Avi: y yo ahí digo: los meros por siempre en mi corazón. Harry por siempre entre mis piernas xD)– dijo Avi cerrando los ojos – ni mucho menos nuestros pensamientos. (N/Avi: awww meros T.T)

Tienes mucha razón Avi todos ellos, todos los que murieron siempre en nuestras memorias – dijo Kat también cerrando los ojos (N/Avi: no, Dobby no ¬¬...no me importa Dobby...y Tonks casi tampoco xD...y Alastor...mmm...y Snape..jajajajajaj...)

Aaaaaaah! Sirius – suspiro Jo – pero saben cual fue la muerte que no podía creer

¿Cuál? – preguntaron a dúo

La de Fred – se le humedecieron los ojos – esa fue la que mas me dolió, no lo podía creer, fue algo tan repentino (N/Avi: a mi me dolió la de Hedwig O.O...me dejó muy CHAN..y la de Remusin T.T)

Si lo sé, fue algo traumático – dijo Avi pasándose un cabello rubio tras su oreja

Oigan ya hay que irnos – dijo Jo levantándose de la silla rápidamente

Johann Oldman no seas tan desesperada aun falta una hora – le dijo Avi esparciéndose mas en la silla – aparte ya la hemos visto cuatro veces (N/Avi: pero la desesperación queda Nalle xD).

Tiene razón Avi, Jo aun falta mucho para la función y aparte estamos aquí en el centro comercial no en tu casa, que de ahí si que esta lejos, anda siéntate.

Esta bien – dijo sentándose – pero es que ya quiero ver nuevamente a mi Sirius (N/Avi: ahora que recuerdo yo tambien quiero ver HP5 de nuevo...hola DVD xD).

Para que, para verlo morir, ay Jo si que eres masoquista – dijo Avi negando con la cabeza

Después las tres se dirigieron al cine a ver la función. Como había dicho Avi, Johann salió llorando del cine, pero a la vez salió riendo porque siempre que sale la escena de Harry y Cho besándose Avi grita "Muerte a Cho Chang" (N/Avi: grité más cosas, en realidad xD N/Nalle: a mi casi me sacan de la sala xP), lo bueno de esta ves fue que nadie la callo puesto que ya no había mucha gente. Saliendo del cine las tres chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Johann porque iban a hacer una pijamada, ya al llegar Katherin dijo:

Oigan ¿se imaginan que un día despertáramos en nuestro mundo favorito?

Te refieres al mundo de Harry ¿verdad? – pregunto Avi que parecía salir de un sueño, en eso una almohada sale volando hacía su cabeza – ¡Auch! Eso dolió Jo – dijo mientras se sobaba y la fulminaba con sus ojos color azul, mientras las otras dos se reían por lo bajo

¡Pues claro Avi¿qué otro mundo compartimos las tres?

Pues... – a Avi parecía que le salía baba – yo tengo un mundo, otro aparte del que compartimos las tres, que esta lleno de Harry´s y todos son para mi – dijo sonriendo y volviendo a imaginar ese mundo, tenía mirada soñadora (N/Avi: OH MY GOD xD..además de compartir el nombre compartimos la baba :P).

Katherin y Johann se voltean a ver con cara de "esta nunca va a cambiar"

Bueno, esta bien – continuo Katherin – cada quien tiene un mundo así con su respectivo amor, pero yo hablaba del principal (N/Avi: te imaginas un mundo lleno de James y todos míos? DIOS :P)

Ah! Ese – dijo Avi saliendo del sueño – hubieras empezado por ahí

Johann revoleo los ojos hacía el techo

En serio que tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad – le dijo Johann

Pues no, así me quieren y así seguiré –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Bueno ya, no vayan a empezar a pelear – las separo Kat – hay que aprovechar que los papás de Jo no están

Siiiiiii – gritaron Jo y Avi que empezaron a brincar

¿y qué hacemos? – pregunto Avi dejando de brincar

Mmmmm... – pensó Jo

Ya sé – dijo Kat tronando sus dedos – vamos al patio y nos acostamos en el césped y miramos el cielo y las estrellas – propuso (N/Avi: no están al pedo las niñas xD).

Y nos llevamos los libros de Harry – dijo Jo

Si sería genial ver las estrellas y tener lo que mas apreciamos en nuestras manos – dijo Avi corriendo a agarrar el libro que mas le gustaba de su mochila

Siempre lo llevas a todos lados – dijo sorprendida Katherin

¡Claro! Es mi amuleto de la suerte (N/Avi: ey, qué buena idea xD...sabes cuál de los libros de HP es el que más me gusta?)

Déjala Kat – dijo Jo sacando un libro de un baúl – yo también hago lo mismo, pero con el de la Orden – las otras dos se quedaron viéndola sorprendidas

Jo pero tu te pasaste, ese libro es mas grande que el mío

Pues si, lo sé pero como tú dices es mi amuleto – dijo sosteniendo con fuerzas el libro

Bueno, ya vamos a fuera – dijo Kat que ya estaba en la puerta y en brazos con su libro

Ya afuera las amigas estaban acostadas en el césped mirando las constelaciones, e imaginando como sería estar en el mundo de Harry, platicando sobre los libros, las películas y sobre como sería vivir en el hermoso castillo de Hogwarts, en un momento inesperado pasa una estrella fugaz y las tres la vieron al mismo tiempo y al unísono pidieron:

"Queremos estar en el mundo de Harry Potter"

Pero cada una pidió algo más y claro era que estuvieran los merodeadores vivos, su director favorito, Tonks, Fred, un hermoso chico que murió en un torneo de magos (N/Avi: el estúpido de Cedric? XD), su elfo libre y simpático Dobby y Ojoloco Moddy, sabían que era un simple deseo, pero para ellas no les costaba soñar con que eso algún día se haría realidad. Ya después de un rato de estar en el jardín decidieron entrar a la casa ya para dormirse puesto que ya era un poco tarde.

Ya estando en el cuarto de Johann...

Oye Jo – le hablo Kat que ya estaba acostada en la cama

¿Qué paso Kat?

¿Tú crees que un día de estos podamos conocer tan siquiera Londres e ir a ver a los actores? – le pregunto con la voz algo triste y soñadora

Yo digo que si Kat, es solo de luchar por lo que mas queremos y vas a ver que iremos y conoceremos todo lo que nos encanta aunque no sea el mundo de Harry pero vas a ver que si iremos a Londres te lo prometo – en eso se escucha un ronquido - ¡Dios enserio que esta niña me saca de mi inspiración – había sido Avi la que ronco, Kat nada mas se rió (N/Avi: ¬¬U me haces quedar mal N/Nalle: pero así te queremos Avi XD)

Ay Jo sabes como es Avi

Pues si, pero como dice, así se le quiere y mucho (N/Avi: I'M GROSA xD).

De rato las dos amigas se quedaron dormidas igual que su amiga y las tres empezaron a soñar con su hermoso mundo, ese mundo por el que tanto añoran y anhelan, pero sin darse cuenta estaban soñando lo mismo y no sabían lo que les iba a esperar al siguiente día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic espero que no lo critique mucho - aunque son buenas las criticas constructivas XD

Dejen muchos reviews y digan lo que piensan y si le gusto se los agradeceria de todo corazón


	2. ¿Donde Estamos?

Primero que nada muchas gracias a las lindas niñas por dejarme Rev muchas gracias enserio que si!!! Se les agradece de todo corazon.

Perdon por tardarme un buen e subir el capitulo pero es que como ya sabian mi computadora murio y no la tuve por casi un mes osea imaginense, fue un horror, pero ya estoy aquí devuelta xD

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste!!!

Por cierto hay notas de Avi de nuevo xD

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Dónde Estamos?**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Katherin despertó, algo la hizo quedarse en shock, ya que no estaba junto con sus dos amigas en el cuarto de Johann, sino que estaba en un cuarto grande ella sola, a pesar de que el lugar no era nada feo se asustó (N/deAvi: em...no entiendo qué tiene q ver q el lugar no sea feo con asustarse O.o...em...hola?..cerebro? xD..wake up!!!) por el hecho de que ella no había dormido ahí y ante esto, lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer, fue gritar...

Johaaaaaaaannn – había gritado Katherin. Johann aún estaba dormida cuando alcanzó a escuchar el grito a lo lejos y, al momento de abrir los ojos, vio que ya no estaba en su cuarto. No sabia lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos en donde estaba. Así que salió de la habitación corriendo en busca de la persona de había gritado su nombre, por que sabía que era una de sus amigas, corría y corría por un largo pasillo, pasaba por varios cuadros pero no se dio cuenta que estos la miraban ya que iba tan rápido, que lo único que le importaba era buscar una puerta, abrirla y ver que tras ella estaban sus amigas. Fue en ese momento que vio a lo lejos una, se acerca a ella y toma el picaporte al llegar deseando con todo su ser que atrás de ella estén sus amigas, la abrió. Al hacerlo le dio un vuelco el corazón ahí: estaba Kat, pero aun faltaba Avi (N/Avi: no, aca estoy xD).

Kat, ¿estas bien? – fue lo primero que dijo Johann al ver a su amiga.

Jo – Kat se escuchaba asustada- ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó, visualizando la habitación, que por cierto era muy hermosa, grande y espaciosa, tenia ventanas grandes con hermosas cortinas, en medio de estas estaba la cama donde había dormía unos minutos antes, que por cierto era muy linda y con dosel, a cada lado de ella había unos pequeñas mesitas de noche, también había un gran ropero, un tocador con un hermoso espejo que estaba lleno de cosméticos y peines y había una puerta a lo lejos que supuso que era la del baño.

No lo sé Kat, es algo muy extraño – miro hacia una de las mesitas de noche y se quedo sorprendida por lo que estaba mirando, se acerco mas para ver si era verdad – Kat, mira esto – no lo podía creer – es, es ... – Katherin se acerco para ver bien que era lo que Johann tenía en sus manos y al momento de verlo pego un grito ahogado.

¡Es el Profeta! – dijo mirándolo de hito a hito con sus ojos color miel – no puedo creerlo – estaban viendo un periódico con imágenes que se movían, hablaban de un ministerio de magia y de varias cosas mas que no podían creer que estaban leyendo, en eso escuchan un grito a lo lejos...

¡Aaaaaaah!.

¡Avi! – dijeron a dúo y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Por Merlín si que la casa era grande, las dos amigas corrían y corrían sin rastro de una puerta, los retratos las seguían viendo pero ellas ni en cuenta de esa situación. Después de tanto correr, llegaron a una puerta, esperando que fuera la de su amiga, porque no querían correr mas, ya estaban muy cansadas y no sabían donde iba a estar la otra habitación, aunque si se trataba de su mejor amiga correrían cientos de kilómetros mas para saber en donde estaba. Johann tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vieron fue a Avi tirada en el suelo...

¿Qué esta pasando? – gritó ésta incorporándose y arreglándose su liso y rubio cabello.

No lo sabemos Avi, lo mismo me pregunto Kat pero no se que es lo que esta pasando, yo también quisiera saber – dijo medio asustada y quien no, si duermes en tu cuarto y al día siguiente apareces en otro – pero mira tienes que ver esto – se acerco a Avi, cuando se lo entrego, ella se quedó tan sorprendida, igual que sus dos amigas al momento de verlo.

No, no puede ser cierto – las miro asombrada – esto es una broma ¿verdad?.

¡¿Cómo puede ser una broma Avigail Somerville?! – le dijo Kat algo alterada por la situación.

¡ Ash! – volteó a verla con cara de asco – sabes que no me gusta que me digan por mi nombre completo – volteó hacia Johann– pero... entonces si no es una broma y si no es un sueño, ¿en donde estamos? Entonces – le pregunto a su amiga, para luego voltear y observar la habitación – aunque no me quejo, está muy bonita mi alcoba.

La verdad no se – dijo Jo negando con la cabeza – pero la única forma de saber es salir a averiguarlo.

Es la única forma – dijo Kat – así que vamos – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, ya abriéndola salieron las tres amigas para investigar en donde estaban.

Ya estando el en pasillo, lo primero que pensaron fue encontrar las escaleras o encontrar otro pasillo hacia donde las podría llevar a otra parte de la casa, comenzaron a caminar y mientras que hacían esto vieron que los retratos que estaban colgados en la paredes estaban observándolas, algunos seguían dormidos pero la mayoría las observaba, no podían dar crédito a sus ojos, los retratos respiraban no podían creerlo, seguían caminando y a mediación del pasillo encontraron las escaleras y se dieron cuenta que había mas pisos arriba ya que la escalera subía mas; digo a mediación ya que al otro lado de estas se veía mas pasillo por el cual recorrer, se dispusieron a bajar por ellas y vieron que había otro piso debajo de este donde las amigas habitaban, bajaron para poder llegar al final de la casa, al momento de bajar al siguiente piso empezaron a escuchar voces, estas no las reconocían, no sabían de quienes pertenecían, no les resultaban familiares, en eso, escucharon un nombre, que ese si les resultó muy familiar...

-Harry – dijo una voz masculina – ve y levanta a las chicas por favor. (N/Avi: pero levantame todo lo que quieras :P)

No podían creer eso ¿Harry?, ¿habían escuchado bien?

Claro que si Sirius – pronuncio un muchacho que estaba a punto de subir las escaleras y llegar a donde las tres amigas se encontraban. (N/Avi: Sirius, Sirius, RA RA RA)

Al escuchar este último nombre, a Johann se le humedecieron los ojos, no podían creerlo, no sabían si habían escuchado bien "Harry, "Sirius", no lo podían creer ¿acaso aun seguían dormidas?, pero no podía ser eso posible, no podían entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

De repente comenzaron a escuchar mas fuerte los pasos del supuesto Harry subiendo por las escaleras, no sabían que hacer si esconderse y esperar que las encontraran o dejarse ver (N/Avi: esconderse?..él debería esconderse de ellas xD), pero como no se movieron ni un centímetro de su lugar, el muchacho ya había llegado a ellas y en ese momento lo vieron. Era un ejemplar de Apolo, ojos verdes, cabello alborotado color azabache, rasgos finos, de labios delgados pero apetecible, por ultimo se podría apreciar en la frente, la particular cicatriz, definitivamente si era el Harry que ellas conocían mediante los libros, pero como podía ser él, si solo existía en los libros y en sus mentes (N/Avi: y en sus perversos sueños xD), él se les quedo viendo algo extrañado...

-Buenos días chicas – saludo cordialmente – creo que ya no tendré que ir por ustedes a sus cuartos, me ahorraron todo el recorrido – sonrió – pero... – las observo detenidamente y desvió la mirada de las tres amigas – por lo que veo aun siguen en camisón, yo les recomendaría que volvieran a sus habitaciones y se cambiaran – las tres amigas se observaron detenidamente y se dieron cuenta que tenia razón Harry no estaban presentables para bajar (Nota/Avi: VIOLACION EN MASAAAAAAAAAAAA).

-Tienes razón Harry – contesto Johann.

-Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente – dijo Avi acercándose a Harry, acomodándose su cabellera lisa.

-Avi – grito Johann, fulminándola con sus ojos color café – ven, vamos a nuestras habitaciones – dijo acercándose a ella y agarrando su brazo para alejarla de Harry, de repente una figura masculina se acerco al borde de las escaleras y se quedo estatica.

-¿Qué está sucediendo ahí? – pregunto un moreno, al momento que Jo volteo a ver quien había hablado, automáticamente soltó a su amiga y se le salieron unas lagrimas traicioneras.

Nada Sirius, – contesto Harry – cuando me mandaste a despertar a las chicas ya no era necesario, ellas ya venían bajando, pero – volteó a verlas – necesitan ir a cambiarse no están presentables aún – le dijo a su padrino. En eso vio a Johann sollozar- ¿qué tienes Jo? – le pregunto el ojiverde.

Nada, Harry – se apresuró a contestar Kat – no le pasa nada, a lo mejor, se acordó de un mal sueño – le mintió, pero ella sabía perfectamente bien qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, agarro a Jo por el brazo – vamos Avi hay que ir a cambiarnos.

Si tienes razón – dijo viendo como se había puesto Johann

Entonces ahorita las veo, las espero en la cocina chicas – dijo Harry bajando las escaleras

Si Harry – dijeron a dúo Avi y Kat

Volvieron a subir todas las escaleras hasta llegar nuevamente al piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, pero fueron directo a la primera habitación, ésta era la de Avi, ya estando ahí...

Jo, tranquila – la estaba tranquilizando Kat, desde que llegaron a la habitación Johann no dejaba de llorar, era tanta la impresión de ver vivo a una persona que para ella ya estaba muerta – yo también lo vi y fue un gran golpe verlo ¡y vivo! –

Ya sé, esta mas que vivo, esta bien bueno, bien parti... – la rubia no pudo terminar la frase ya que una almohada salió volando directo a su cara - ¡auch!, eso dolió – dijo sobándose su cara

Pues sabes que no me gusta que le digas de cosas – grito Johann (N/Avi: entre quienes se lleva a cabo la conversación?)

Por lo que veo ya estas mejor – dijo alejándose de ella

Claro que no, bueno si – no sabía que decir, estaba confundida (N/Avi: y tambien? XD)

Decídete – le dijo Avi

Bueno ya – se restregó las manos en la cabeza – estoy muy feliz por verlo vivo

Entonces ¿por qué llorabas? – le preguntó confundida Avi – porque si esta vivo deberías estar demasiado contenta, imagínate que yo me enterara que mi James estuviera vivo, me pondría a saltar de un lado a otro de la emoción.

Pero es que... para mi siempre estuvo muerto – vio la cara que puso Avi – yo sé que también James, pero tú amas más a Harry que a James y sabes que yo siempre he (N/Avi: _he_ de haber) amado a Sirius, así que para mi fue un golpe muy duro verlo, pero mas que nada saber que esta vivo.

Tienes razón Jo, pero sacando un poquito de tema – sonrió – ¿vieron a Harry?, esta aun mejor de cómo me lo imaginaba – dijo Avi mordiéndose el labio(N/Avi: xDD..cómo se nota q mi fic te inspiró..jajaja)

Tienes mucha razón – dijo Kat – mira Jo, tienes que tranquilizarte, porque no te pueden ver así, – comentó– mejor aprovechamos esto que nos está pasando y bajamos y averiguamos todo. (N/Avi: y los violan en masa? XD).

Pero ¿no se han puesto a pensar cómo es que hemos llegado aquí?, y ¿cómo es que Sirius esté vivo?

No, la verdad detenidamente no, pero sí me pregunté al momento que desperté en el cuarto sola, que ya no estaban ustedes conmigo y en el momento en que me enseñaron El Profeta, pero luego se me olvido, sentía como si todo fuera normal – terminó de contarles Avi, las tres se quedaron calladas por un momento.

Chicas – hablo Katherin – ¿se acuerdan de la estrella fugaz de anoche?

Si – dijeron a dúo, Kat se quedó pensando un momento

¿Qué tiene que ver eso Kat? – preguntó Johann

¿No creen que a lo mejor se nos cumplió nuestro deseo? – les comentó

No creo – dijo no muy convencida Avi.

A lo mejor si, pero... –Jo se puso a meditar las palabras de Kat, caminando por la habitación. En eso se detuvo – puede que tengas razón – volteó a ver a su amiga – pero yo creí que como en las velitas de cumple años, que nada más son ilusiones y sueños, que fue algo que se inventó para nunca dejar de soñar

Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero mira ya ves lo que pasó – le comento Avi sentándose en su cama

Aparte hay que disfrutar esta oportunidad que nos esta dando la vida – dijo Kat acercándose a Jo (N/Avi: si xD..violación!!!..por q no me hacen caso?).

Tienes toda la razón Kat – Jo le sonrió al verla - hay que aprovechar (N/Avi: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

- Bueno ya que supimos cómo fue que llegamos aquí – dijo Avi poniéndose de pie – ¿me harían el favor de salir de la habitación? – comenzó a acercarse a sus amigas – para poder comenzar a arreglarme – las empezó a empujar hacia la puerta.

Ya va, ya va – dijeron al unísono.

¿No ven que tengo que bañarme y arreglarme para verme mas bella para Harry? – seguía empujándolas, hasta que llegaron a la puerta y las saco – lo siento chicas - agarró la puerta – las veo en un rato – la cerró.

¡Mira ésta! – dijo Jo

Jo, ya sabes cómo es cuando se trata de arreglarse y más si es para Harry y como es el amor de su vida, imagínate cómo ha de estar de emocionada (N/Avi: yo que ella le aparezco desnuda xD...emocionada?..ORINADA).

Tienes toda la razón – dijo negando con la cabeza – y anda ya vayámonos

nosotras también a arreglarnos – dijo comenzando a dar unos pasos

Ya sé vamos – dijo también comenzando a caminar – hay que correr si no queremos hacerlos esperar, ya que nuestras habitaciones no quedan nada cerca

Y a ver con qué más nos encontramos cuando bajemos – terminó por decir Jo, ya que todo el trayecto iban calladas. (N/Avi: James y Remus xD).

No podían creer todo lo que estaban pasando, haber despertado en su mundo mágico (N/Avi: ejem..._Despertarenunmundomágico_ ejem..fic mio, léanlo, es groso xD)(N/Nalle: si leanlo fue mi inspiración para hacer este fic -), haber llegado ahí como por arte de magia, despertar cada una en diferentes habitaciones y que esas habitaciones fueran parte de la casa del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ver el Diario "El Profeta", ver a Harry pero sobre todo saber que Sirius estuviera vivo, fueron muchas sorpresas desde que se levantaron pero eso era solamente por la mañana aun les faltaba el resto del día y todas las cosas por descubrir...­­

Después de un largo rato las tres chicas bajaron para desayunar, Johann iba vestida con unos pantalones ajustados que acentuaban sus lindas caderas haciéndole juego con una blusa estraple y unos tenis, Katherin se puso unos pesqueros dejando ver parte de sus hermosas piernas, traía una blusa de tirante rosa y también unas lindas sandalias, Avigail optó por ponerse una falda dejando lucir sus lindas piernas largas con una blusa de una manga dejando un hombro al descubierto (N/Avi: justo yo con falda? XD...las odio!!!)(N/Nalle: nosotras te queremos xD). Ya llegando a la puerta de la cocina, Johann se acercó a ella para agarrar el picaporte, pero en eso se abre antes de agarrarlo y su mirada se topa con un hombre alto de ojos color gris, lo miro de arriba a bajo, tenia un hermoso cuerpo fornido y una hermosa cabellera negra con destellos azulados, el la miraba con una gran sonrisa...

¡Hola linda! – la saludó, no podía dejar de verlo era Sirius, su Sirius (N/Avi: what the fuck? _Nuestro_ Sirius..o el de Su, de última xD) - ¿cómo has dormido? – le preguntó

M … muy bien –pudo pronunciar – gracias – contestó, pero en eso una pequeña lágrima traicionera se le salió de su ojo, pero gracias a que Kat se acercó para alejarla de ahí y meterla a la cocina antes de que se pusiera a llorar como magdalena, se le paso y no lloro. Ya estando a dentro Harry ya estaba desayunando, volteo y las vio que ya habían llegado

¡Chicas!, si que se tardaron-

Déjalas Harry, son mujeres y es obvio que se tarden en arreglarse - las defendió Sirius (N/Avi: es mas q una defensa sonó machista ¬¬)– y la verdad que vale la pena la larga espera – comentó viendo especialmente a Jo y ésta sintió los ojos del moreno en ella, esto la hizo ruborizarla y desviar la mirada– Bueno chicas ¿ya pensaron bien en lo que quieren trabajar? – preguntó el moreno. (N/avi: trabajar? Q es eso? XD).

Pues... – dijeron las tres

¿Por qué no hay problema que aun sigan aquí? – dijo Sirius – por que es un gran honor tenerlas aquí en mi casa

Muchas gracias Sirius – dijeron las tres ruborizadas

Entonces en que han pensado chicas – comentó Harry – por que ya hace dos años que salieron de Hogwarts. (N/avi: se puede trabajar de violadora de Harry? O.o).

Pues... – comenzó Johann – no sé cuales sean mis opciones

Jo – habló Kat dejando el pan tostado en el plato – tú siempre has querido ser auror – cuando terminó de hablar se quedo sorprendida no sabia por que había dicho eso, pareció como si otra persona había hablado por ella y Jo se le quedo viendo extrañada

- Cierto Jo – dijo Avi tranquilamente agarrando el vaso con zumo de calabaza que tenia enfrente – tu siempre nos has dicho desde que tuvimos los TIMO´s en quinto curso que querías ser auror – no entendió cómo fue que dijo eso y más decir algo que nunca había vivido, tomo el jugo y nada mas se le veían sus ojos viendo a Jo confundida.

Aunque también acuérdate Jo – continuo Kat sin darle importancia lo que habia dicho Avi – que estabas indecisa en ser auror y ser medimaga ya que también te llamaba mucho la atención esa carrera

Auror y medimago son un muy buen trabajo – comento Sirius que no había prestado atención a lo que había pasado – pero yo prefería que fueras auror, aparte no creo que haya ningún problema para que entres y tampoco vas a batallar en los entrenamientos.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Jo

Pues ¿por qué será preciosa? – contesto Sirius viéndola – tú estuviste en nuestro bando y demostraste ser buena en todas las batallas que tuvimos, nunca te diste por vencida, manejabas muy bien la varita cuando te batías en duelo – se estaba ruborizando aun mas – aunque también demostraste ser muy buena en medicina ya que siempre nos venias sanando a toda la Orden – dijo sonriendo

Pe … pero, – titubeó – gracias y la verdad si me encantaría ser auror, pero, ¿cómo o qué tendría que hacer para entrar al departamento de aurores?

Pues no mucho –dijo Harry

¿Por qué no mucho? – pregunto Kat

Si Harry ¿por qué no mucho? Ha de ser algo complicado entrar ¿no? – dijo Jo

Pues si, pero como mi papá es el jefe del departamento no habrá ningún problema para entres – dijo sonriendo (N/Avi: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES xD).

Pero Harry eso no está bien

Jo no desaproveches la oportunidad – dijo Avi

¡Anda Jo acepta! – dijo Kat emocionada

Si preciosa hazle caso a tus amigas y acepta – lo pensó por unos minutos y finalmente...

Esta bien, acepto – dijo finalmente

¡VIVA, VIVA! – gritaban Avi y Kat

Bien, y ahora ustedes chicas – estas dos dejaron de gritar y voltearon a verlo- ¿qué quieren hacer? - pregunto Harry (N/Avi: ahora mismo...violarte xD).

Pues... – dijeron a dúo

A mi también me gustaría ser auror – comentó Kat

Entonces ya está, no habrá ningún problema para que entren, nada más hablo con mi padre y listo – en eso voltea a ver a Avi - ¿y tu Avi, también quieres ser auror? Por que no habrá ningún problema para inscribirte a ti también.

Mmmmm... – pensó Avi – no se la verdad, es que a mi no me han adulado por mi papel en la batalla contra Voldemort

Bueno pequeña –dijo Sirius sonriendo, pero Avi hizo una mueca de disgusto dado que a ella no le gusta que le digan pequeña – tú fuiste muy buena para descubrir los planes de los mortífagos – continuo el moreno – y en donde estaban escondidos y Kat – volteó hacia donde estaba la pelirroja – gracias a tus pociones, pudimos envenenar uno que otro mortífago y ya en la hora de la batalla cada una se supo defender muy bien y la verdad no sería mala idea que las tres estuvieran en el departamento de aurores, pero es su decisión, ustedes deciden

Ya viéndolo desde ese punto – pensó Avi – si, acepto yo también quiero entrar al departamento de aurores

No se diga más – dijo Harry – hoy mismo le mando una lechuza a mi padre

Bueno, como ya decidieron en qué van a trabajar y yo ya acabé de desayunar – se levantó de la silla – yo me paso a retirar, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en el ministerio pero antes estaré en la biblioteca

¿Hay Biblioteca? – preguntaron sorprendidas Jo y Kat, Sirius y Harry se vieron por un minuto confundidos para luego voltear hacia la castaña y la pelirroja y las miraron ceñudos (N/Avi: Sirius sabe leer eh xD...ademas de otras cosas O.o)

Claro que hay biblioteca hermosas, siempre ha habido y han ido un montón de veces – dijo todo extrañado por la sorpresa de las chicas. (N/Avi: no me gusta q Sirius sea tan pervertido xD).

¡Aaaah!, si es cierto – comenzó Kat tratando de zafarse – lo siento Sirius – dijo sonriendo – laguna mental – se ríe

Si Sirius – dijo Jo ayudando a Kat – ya sabes cómo somos de olvidadizas – dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Si, bueno, me retiro – pero él no había creído lo que las chicas dijeron, tenia sus dudas pero a lo mejor decían la verdad y se despertaron algo olvidadizas, no era la primera ves que sucedía, así eran las chicas (N/Avi: como q los olvidadizos son ellos), así que mejor dejó la situación como estaba, pero lo pensó mejor y optó por tomar una medida de precaución. Al momento de salir no se dio cuenta que una castaña lo seguía con la vista

- Bueno chicas – comenzó Harry olvidándose del asunto - ¿Qué les gustaría hacer hoy? – les pregunto a las chicas, haciendo sacar a Jo de sus sueños (N/Avi: me lo preguntas en serio? XD..hagamos bebés)

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Jo

Que a dónde queremos ir Johann – repitió Avi viéndola pícaramente, por como su amiga estaba viendo la puerta embobada por donde el moreno había pasado.

Harry – le habló de repente Kat, dejando a un lado su desayuno.

¿Si Kat? – contestó el morocho

Este... – no sabía cómo preguntarle sin levantar más sospechas, pero no supo como hacerlo así que… - ¿Desde cuando que vivimos aquí en Grimmauld Place? – Avi y Jo casi escupen su desayuno e inmediatamente voltearon a ver a su amiga, ¿Cómo fue que se atrevió a preguntarle eso?, si se suponía que ellas debían de saber. (N/Avi: no le salió no levantar sospechas xD)

Desde que salieron de Hogwarts – contestó Harry todo extrañado, esta vez sí lo dejaron con la intriga y tenía que hablar con Sirius

¡Ah! Ok gracias – contestó sonriendo como si la pregunta fuera de lo mas normal y continuó con su desayuno.

Harry a mi me gustaría ir al Callejón Diagon – dijo Jo tratando de hacer olvidar la pregunta de la pelirroja

Siii - gritó Avi – vayamos al Callejón Diagon – comenzó a saltar en su silla, el ojiverde volteó a verla y comenzó a reírse, eso hizo que Avi dejara de saltar y se ruborizara.

No te burles Harry ¬¬-

Lo siento – se disculpó dejando de reírse – pero, es que te veías muy linda – se sonrojo aún más, Jo y Kat que estaban atentas a la situación, vieron el sonrojo de su amiga y se rieron por lo bajo, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y las tres amigas voltearon a ver a Harry.

¿Quién podrá ser? – se levantó de su silla – ahora regreso chicas – las tres asintieron, al momento que Harry abandonó la cocina, las tres chicas corrieron hacia la puerta para poder escuchar quien fue el que había tocado el timbre.

Mamá, Papá – alcanzaron a escuchar a un Harry sorprendido por la llegada de sus padres, pero las tres amigas estaban aún más ante la noticia que estaban vivos - ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

¡James y Lily están vivos! – dijo Jo toda emocionada.

Tenemos que verlos chicas – sugirió Kat. (N/Avi: tenemos que verlO..a James...Lily no importa xD).

¡Sí! – dijo Avi con una gran sonrisa – hay que ver si James está aún mejor de lo que imaginé – dijo mordiéndose el labio – así como pasó con Harry, que está mucho mejor en vivo que en mis sueños.

¡Sssh! – le dijo Jo con un dedo en la boca – por favor no hablen, no escucho qué hablan – se había vuelto a poner en la puerta para escuchar

¡Gracias por el recibimiento hijo! – escucharon hablar a un hombre que obviamente era James Potter y tenía una voz muy varonil – yo estoy muy bien y tu madre también, gracias por preguntar. (N/Avi: parecen en vez de padre e hijo, empleado y jefe).

Perdón Papá – dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza – pero es que me sorprendieron mucho – dijo acercándose a él dándole un abrazo, para luego dirigirse a su madre.

¡Hola Mamá! – le dio un beso en la mejilla – perdón por la bienvenida.

No te preocupes hijo – dijo abrazándolo – sé que no avisamos que vendríamos y además no llegamos de la forma habitual – sonrió

Si, lo sé, por eso me sorprendieron, pero pasen – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a sus padres a la casa, ya estando dentro, en la sala... – y ¿cómo están?.

Muy bien hijo, todo muy bien –contestó Lily.

¿Cómo le va a Zoe en Hogwarts? Y – volteo hacia la puerta para ver si no entraba alguien mas - ¿por qué no vino Josh con ustedes?.

A tu hermana le va muy bien, se parece mucho a tu madre en sus tiempos de escuela, muy estudiosa, aplicada y nunca se mete en líos a menos que la provoques, por que cuídate si la haces enojar, es toda una fiera – dijo James sonriendo mientras miraba a su esposa con ojos enamorados.

Y tu hermano... – contestó Lily algo exasperada – ya sabes que es imposible sacarlo de la biblioteca – niega con la cabeza – enserio que no se a quien salió, porque pues a tu padre ni de chiste, a él nunca le gusto ir – James la vio con mirada sentida – y a mi me gustaba leer, pero no para tanto. (N/Avi: a James en mi fic si va a la biblioteca es para ver a Lily xD).

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

Escucharon – dijo Johann alejándose de la puerta - ¡Harry tiene hermanos! – estaba toda emocionada – ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó

¡Cállate Jo, te van a escuchar! – Kat se abalanzó hacia su amiga para taparle la boca.

¿Salimos de aquí o nos quedamos como elfos domésticos esperando a que nos ordenen salir? – dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos, al escuchar esto Jo se suelta de Kat y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Avi – ya no me golpees tanto – dijo sobándose – un día de estos me dejaras sin neuronas.- (N/Avi: los fics y la facu ya lograron eso xD).

Pues no digas eso si no quieres que te golpee

Pero es que es al verdad no vamos a estar aquí como… – vio la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba su amiga – esta bien, esta bien, protectora de elfos domésticos ya no diré nada, pero es que yo quiero verlo

Si lo vamos a ver es lo mas seguro – la tranquilizo Jo – pero no comas ansias espera unos minutos mas

Si Avi hazle caso a Jo, espérate un rato mas, lo mas seguro es que Harry los invite a desayunar y obviamente vendran a la cocina

Tienes razón mejor me tranquilizo, no quiero parecer desesperada por ver a mi James

Y mejor sigamos escuchando – dijo Jo acercándose a la puerta

Si si si – dijo emocionada la rubia, también acercándose

Yo no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Kat

¿Por que lo dices? – pregunto Jo volteando a ver a su amiga

Por que ya no escucho voces al otro lado y capas que… - Avi y Jo fueron empujadas a lo lejos de la puerta ya que esta fue abierta por una de las personas que estaban al otro lado. Las tres personas que estaban en el umbral de la puerta las miraban ceñudas.

Chicas ¿están bien? – preguntó James algo confundido por la situación en cómo las había encontrado. Al momento de voltear a verlo Avi, Jo y Kat, se quedaron estupefactas al ver a tal hermoso hombre que se había acercado a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse, era alto, de un cuerpo bien marcado que al paso de los años se veía mucho mejor, de ojos color avellana cubiertos por unos lentes, cabello alborotado y negro azabache, si que tenían razón cada vez que decían que Harry se parecían a el ya que es la viva copia de su padre excepto sus ojos (N/Avi: James está bien bueno xD) – te ayudo – le extendió la mano a Avi para poder ayudarla a levantarse, no lo podía creer estaba en el paraíso, " James es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé" se dijo.

Gracias – agradeció al momento de ya estar de pie. Jo no necesito de su ayuda, ella sola se levantó, se acomodó el cabello y se arregló la ropa.

Chicas ¿Qué les pasó?-preguntó Lily-¿Por qué estaban tiradas?- esto hizo que todas salieran de sus pensamientos pecaminosos hacia James y la voltearon a verla de hito a hito: Era una mujer muy guapa a pesar de su edad, alta, de cabello largo y pelirrojo como el fuego, lo traía suelto, de facciones muy finas, piel blanca y tersa, sus ojos verdes eran

brillantes como esmeraldas; toda una señora y no cualquiera, era la señora de Potter.

Em.. em es que – no sabia que decir, por que no les iba a contar que estaban escuchando toda su conversación desde que llegaron – es que íbamos a salir de la cocina pero nos tropezamos por eso no encontraron así, disculpen – sonrió, esperaba que se lo creyeran

- H... Hola- saludó Avi a James, reaccionando después de un rato

-Hola Avi- la saludó con una gran sonrisa-¿Cómo estás pequeña?- la ojiazul frunció el cejo, pero cambió el gesto porque era James y todo se le perdonaba. (N/Avi: ajajajaja).

-Muy bien Sr. Potter- James se quedó extrañado por cómo le había dicho

-Avi, sabes que me puedes decir James-Avi sintió como se sonrojaba y esperaba que no se le notara - siempre se los he dicho-

-De acuerdo… James- sonrió (N/Avi: babas).

-Bueno – hablo Lily - ¿ como has estado hijo? preguntó sentándose en una silla del comedor

-Muy bien mamá- (N/Avi: en qué momento reapareció Harry? O.o).

-Bueno, no los interrumpimos, nos vamos para que puedan platicar-dijo Kat

-No hay problema que se queden chicas-dijo Lily dulcemente

-Sí, quédense- dijo Harry- así aprovechan y le dicen a mi papá que quieren unirse al departamento de aurores

-¿Conque quieren formar parte del departamento, eh?-dijo seriamente James y las tres asintieron - Pues... -Frunció el cejo- ¡Bienvenidas!-dijo sonriente y con los brazos abiertos

-Pero se... -James la apuntó con el dedo - perdón, James - se disculpó Jo - ¿Así de fácil?-

-Desde que ustedes demostraron estar con nosotros y de demostrar ser excelentes brujas, sabíamos que debían ser aurores, sólo estábamos esperando a que se decidieran-las tres sonrieron-Bueno, entonces cua... –Fue interrumpido. (N/Avi: puso cara de pocker xD).

-Perdón-se disculpó Jo- pero me gustaría ir a mi cuarto, es que no descansé bien en la noche-se levantó de su silla.

-No hay problema Jo, ve y descansa- dijo Harry, pero Avi y Kat se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, ella vio sus caras y les dijo con un ademán que no pasaba nada.

-Por cierto Jo-le habló Avi-te recuerdo que vamos a ir al callejón Diagon más al rato

-No se me olvida- ya estaba cerca de la puerta- antes de irnos van por mí por favor- (N/Avi: ay no, te dejamos durmiendo zorra xD).

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes-contestó la rubia-ve y descansa-

-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Nos vemos al rato Jo- dijo Kat y ella agitó la mano despidiéndose, dejando al otro lado de la puerta a sus amigas con los Potter en la cocina hablando sobre cuándo irían a inscribirse al departamento.

Al momento de estar fuera de la cocina se quedó unos segundos recargada en la puerta y una traicionera lágrima le recorrió la mejilla para terminar en su boca, se la limpió y comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio, durante el trayecto iba pensando todo lo que estaba pasando, por fin lo que siempre había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad y no estaba sola, lo estaba viviendo con sus mejores amigas, de repente, una mano salió de la nada y la jaló hacia una habitación oscura haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos...(N/Avi: CHAN..Sirius, Sirius, RA RA RA xD) (N/Nalle: Pues no es Sirius muahahaha)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Avi muchas gracias por todo enserio que si, gracias por tus consejos y ayudas con este fic, muchas gracias!!!

Ahora dejen muchos rr xD!!!


	3. Mas Sorpresas

Primero que nada pedir perdón por tardarme mucho en subir el tercer capitulo enserio espero que me disculpen y pues ya ando aquí subiendo el tercer capitulo ya era hora jajajaja y espero que les guste mucho!!!

Muchas gracias a **ladyblacksu, Kamiii Malfoy Black, Mariana Malfoy est-potter **muchisimas gracias por sus rr!!!

Por cierto encontraran cuatro diferentes notas las mias claro jeje pero encontraran las de mariana, kamy y por supuesto Avi jejeje!!!

Bueno ya dejo de hablar digo escribir y los dejo leer!!!

**Capítulo 3: Más sorpresas.**

Estaba asustada, no veía nada, no sabía quien era que la jaló. ¿Quién es? (N/Avi: _quien será_ me gusta más) Se preguntaba a si misma en la mente. Se sentía terriblemente temerosa. En eso oyó un "Lumos" cerca de ella y se iluminó parte de la habitación, pero sobre todo alumbró a la persona que lo había conjurado, era un muchacho -¡Qué guapo! -pensó; y sí que lo era: Un poco más alto que ella, de piel blanca, cabello rubio, de buen cuerpo y los ojos¡qué ojos! eran los ojos más bellos que había visto, pero claro los mas bellos para ella siempre iban a ser los de Sirius (N/Avi: y los de Edward Cullen xD..jajaja..perdón, continuo..o..y los de Harry q?). Bueno déjenme decirles que los ojos de aquel chico desconocido eran color miel y de miraba dulce, en eso pronto él sonrió y le dijo:

-¡Hola Jo! - era muy lindo definitivamente.

-H... Hola – contestó, confundida, pero algo hacia que se sintiera segura al estar con aquel extraño muchacho

-¿Ya desayunaste? - le preguntó él de lo más normal, pero ella seguía confundida. ¿Quién era aquel muchacho?, no lo reconocía, aunque esos ojos se le hacían familiares y algo en sus adentros sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con aquel muchacho (N/Avi: Remusin xD).

-Disculpa, no quisiera ser grosera pero... ¿quién eres?- (N/A: quien mierda eres maldita sea?, carajo q me has secuestrado xD) preguntó apenada por no lograr recordar quién era ese joven. El chico volteó rápidamente y la miró ceñudo

-¿Estás jugando, verdad? – preguntó nervioso, pero ella negó con la cabeza – Jo, sabes muy bien quién soy- se quedó viéndola, esperando que recordara, pero no sucedió (N/Avi: ah si?..mi amante secreto? XD).

-Lo siento, pero no... – contestó ella.

- Jo, soy Ian, Ian Lupin - al oír eso Jo abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estaba viendo al hijo de Remus y Tonks...

-Jo, me estás asustando¿te encuentras bien? - la tomó por los hombros y la examinó con la mirada- ¡Por favor, responde! - (N/Avi: no, me dio una embolia xD).

-Lo siento Ian - dijo, recuperándose de la impresión- es que amanecí con un poco de amnesia- sonrió, pero aun así no recordaba del todo aquel chico - pero no te preocupes, claro que me acuerdo de ti jeje - dijo rascándose la cabeza y a la vez era cierto, los recuerdos sobre el joven Lupin la bombardearon, en uno de ellos, vio que se daban un beso en medio de un pasillo del colegio y supuso que eran novios - oye Ian... – le habló- ¿tú y yo som...? - pero Ian le puso un dedo en la boca y luego la besó de una manera tan linda que la sorprendió y a la vez le gustó y le correspondió. (N/M : Bueno, ya que insiste N/k: solo un beso????? Bueno me conformo con eso…N/Avi: PERVETIDAS xD).

Mientras se besaban recordó que se habían hecho novios en el último año en Hogwarts, pero también recordó que no lo quería como a ella le hubiera gustado porque él era muy lindo, de buenos sentimientos y la amaba de verdad, se sentía en ese beso, pero en eso se dio cuenta del porqué estaba con él, ella trataba de olvidar un amor imposible, un amor que nunca iba a tener, en ese preciso momento, un recuerdo muy claro llegó a su mente...

Flash Back 

_-Jo - Decía Ian - Déjame hacerte feliz, yo te amo y no me gusta verte llorar - tenía el rostro de Jo en sus manos y con sus dedos le limpiaba las lágrimas - no sé quién sea el estúpido que te hizo llorar, no sabe que está perdiendo a una hermosa mujer, déjame ayudarte a olvidar..._

_-Pero Ian - dijo sollozando Jo_

_-No digas nada y dame la oportunidad, verás que lo olvidarás y que te haré feliz (N/Avi: haceme feliz a mi xD)._

_-Ian, yo te quiero y mucho, pero no como tú quisieras…_

_-Yo lo sé Jo, pero con el tiempo vas a ver que te voy a enamorar - se quedaron callados viéndose, él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente_

_-Ian - dijo Jo, ya no aguantaba más estar sufriendo por alguien que nunca la iba a ver como mujer (N/Avi: Sirius? O.o)._

_-Mande mi preciosa_

_-Está bien, acepto ser tu novia._

_-¿De verdad? - Jo asintió con la cabeza - ¡Verás que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, vas a ver que sí! - y le dio un beso en la boca que ella se lo correspondió _

_Fin Flash Back. _(N/Avi: en mi país hablamos castellano ¬¬..o eso intentamos..jajajajaja)

Fue ese mismo beso que recordó y la verdad era que no podía negarlo, había sido por lo que recordaba (N/N: Pues nunca lo había vivido) que si fue y era muy feliz a su lado, aunque todavía no olvidaba a aquel hombre que siempre había amado.

-Ian - alguien había abierto la puerta y se sobresaltaron- ¡Oh! Lo siento, bueno, después regreso - era Sirius y Jo se sintió un poco culpable, pero no sabía el por qué...(N/Avi: MUHAHAHAHAHA).

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir - dijo Jo

-Ok mi castaña, pero antes de irte - se acercó a ella- ¿me das otro beso? – (N/Avi: miralo al Lupincito xD). Y Jo lo dudó al principio, pero pues era su novio y no besaba mal, además había cumplido con su promesa, había sido muy feliz con él, así que se acercó y le dio un beso tierno. Luego salió del cuarto y se recargó en la puerta pensando en lo que había pasado, no lo podía creer, era novia del hijo de Remus Lupin (N/Avi: DIOS, Q SUEGRO SE LIGO xD), pero amaba a otro y no podía recordar a quién, tenía que descubrirlo, esperar a que llegaran más recuerdos ya que sabía que el hombre por el cual había sufrido era mayor que ella. De repente escuchó voces que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Eran sus amigas.

-Jo ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Kat - Creíamos que estabas en tu cuarto

-Y... Yo, e... este

-¿Qué pasa Jo? - dijo Avi acercándosele (N/Avi: grosa yo xD).

-Vengan, tengo que contarles algo - dijo alejándose de la habitación de Ian.

Así se fueron hacia el cuarto de Jo, que estaba más lejos que el de Avi y ya estando ahí...

-Jo ¿por qué venimos a tu cuarto? - se quejó Avi - mi cuarto es el más cercano a las escaleras

-Por eso mismo Avi - le contestó Jo - porque así tardarán en llegar y primero nos van a buscar en tu cuarto y después en el de Kat, así tendré tiempo de contarles ¡y ya no te quejes! (N/Avi: mas respeto conmigo eh ¬¬).

-Bueno, ya, cuéntanos - dijo Kat

Entonces Jo les contó todo lo que había pasado con Ian y cuando terminó, Kat le preguntó:

-Pero entonces¿de quién estás enamorada?

-Pues eso era lo que me estaba cuestionando cuando llegaron...

-¿Y besa rico Ian? - preguntó Avi (N/k: metiche…si quieres saber como besa, pues dale uno xD..N/Avi: lo haré, no te preocupes xD) - pues porque nos dijiste que es muy guapo, ha de besar muy bien - Jo se sonrojó un poco. (N/Avi: ser guapo no significa besar bien xD).

-Si, la verdad besa bien, pero me siento culpable por utilizarlo para poder olvidar a alguien que ni siquiera sé quién es... (N/Avi: a quien mierda le importa si besa bien?, pobre chico xD).

-Pues si no sabes quién es disfruta a tu novio que te ama - dijo Kat - y además te prometió hacerte feliz y lo ha cumplido¿verdad?

-Bueno, yo digo que sí, pues por lo que llegué a recordar he sido muy feliz a su lado, pero tuve recuerdos en los que estaba triste porque no podía corresponderle como se merecía

-¿De verdad no recuerdas a ese hombre? – preguntó la rubia

-No, la verdad, no

-¡Entonces ahí está! - dijo Kat-aprovecha y disfruta de tu noviazgo y a lo mejor ahora sí lo olvidas porque pues... no lo recuerdas

-¿Y si llega ese recuerdo?

-No llegará, vas a ver Jo, no te preocupes y si llega, Avi y yo te apoyaremos en todo.

-Sí Jo, para eso somos amigas – dijo acercándose Avi

-Gracias chicas- dijo Jo abrazándolas. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y se sobresaltaron.

-Chicas¿están aquí?- dijo un exhausto Harry (N/Avi: exhausto porq lo agarré yo xD...)

-Si Harry, aquí estamos - contestó Avi arreglándose el cabello - pasa, pasa (N/Avi: ¬¬ arreglándome el pelo?..si no me quiere despeinada, no me quiere xD).

-¡Ay, qué bueno que están aquí! Las busqué por todas partes y como nos las encontré, supuse que se encontrarían aquí, pero si no era así, me iba a desesperar más - dijo tomando aire (N/Avi: ay mi amor, no te desesperes xD). - No sé por qué sus cuartos están tan separados... - Jo las miró como diciendo: _Se los dije_. - Bueno, como ya las encontré, ahora sí vámonos

-¿A dónde? - dijeron Kat y Jo

-¿Pues a dónde más chicas?- dijo Avi yendo hacia Harry - acuérdense que vamos a ir al callejón Diagon (N/k¿esas dos son de efecto retardado o que? XD..N/Avi: Harry logra eso xD)

- ¡Ah, cierto! - dijo Jo - y ¿quiénes más van a ir?

-Pues...-Harry se quedó pensando - no sé si quieran ir Tonks y Remus, es que acaban de llegar, mis padres también van a ir, pero primero vamos a ir mi casa, así podemos convencer a mi hermano, aunque sería raro que... Chicas¿qué tienen?-se quedó mirándolas, pues las tres tenían los ojos humedecidos - ¿Qué dije para que se pusieran así? Lo siento de antemano, pero ¿qué dije? – las miro preocupado

No podían creerlo¡Lupin y Tonks vivos!, ellas creían que habían muerto, pues como Ian vivía en Grimmauld Place, supusieron eso...

-No es nada Harry - habló Kat - no te preocupes - y se limpió una lágrima.

-Entonces vamos a ir primero a tu casa- dijo Avi con tono interesante y tratando de olvidar lo sucedido

-Sí, claro, si no tienen problema (N/Avi: Harry, tendré cara pero estúpida no soy..VAMOS PARA TU CASA).

-No, ninguno, vámonos- dijeron

-Bueno, en cinco minutos nos vamos, así que apúrense - dijo Harry retirándose algo confuso del cuarto de Jo (N/k: ay Harry, como les das solo cinco minutos…son mujeres…deben de arreglarse y eso toma muuuuucho tiempo..N/Avi: yo tardo dos minutos en arreglarme ¬¬..estereotipada de mierda xD)

-¿Pueden creerlo¡Remus y Tonks vivos! - dijo Jo casi a los gritos muy emocionada

-Yo creía que... pues... estaban muertos - dijo Kat

-Pues yo también lo pensé, como Ian vive aquí, pues era muy probable que no vivieran ya que Lily y James están vivos a lo mejor era lógico que Remus y Tonks también - dijo Avi

-¡Tienes mucha razón Avi! - dijo Jo – no lo podía a ver dicho mejor (N/Avi: yo siempre tan yo xD).

-Es que tú no piensas mucho que digamos – dijo jugando Avi (N/Avi: O.O..eso sonó muy yo..jajajajaaaj).

Un zapato salió volando hacia la cara de la rubia y le dio de lleno en ella y quedó tirada en el suelo (N/Avi: me quieren matar T.T).

-¡Auch tarada, eso dolió! - dijo Avi sobándose la cara

- ¡Pues no vuelvas a decirme eso! ¬¬

-Pero si es la verdad – dijo, esquivando el otro zapato - está bien, ya no diré nada - y le enseñó la lengua.

- Ya vámonos niñas chiquitas - dijo Kat

-¿A quiénes les dices niñas chiquitas? - dijeron enojadas Avi y Jo que fulminaban con la mirada a Katherin

-A nadie, a nadie - se retractó Kat al ver la cara de sus amigas

-Bueno, ya - dijo Avi levantándose del suelo y arreglándose el cabello y la ropa- hay que irnos porque se van a ir sin nosotras...

Así se fueron a la sala de estar, tardaron mucho por la distancia, pero al fin ya estaban con los demás...

-¡Hola chicas¿cómo están? – las saludó un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos miel, lindas facciones, aunque con una que otra cicatriz en el rostro, pero eso no le quitaba la linda sonrisa que les regaló a las chicas, lo reconocieron de inmediato...(N/Avi: REMUS, REMUS, RA RA RA).

-¡Hola señor Lupin! – dijeron. Él se quedó extrañado por lo de señor...

-No me digan así, saben que me pueden decir Remus o Lunático- les aclaró con una linda sonrisa (N/Avi: no preferís q te diga hermoso licántropo de mis sueños? XD).

-Yo también les dije lo mismo hoy en la mañana que me dijeron Sr. Potter - dijo James sonriendo - pero también me pueden decir Cornamenta, aunque... - se les quedó viendo

-¿Aunque qué James?- pregunto Lily (N/Avi: xD...Lily celosa de mierda).

-No, nada, es que de repente las chicas nos dicen Sres. Y pues se me hizo raro - las tres se tensaron - pero de seguro se levantaron con sus buenos modales y se hicieron notar, aunque siempre han sido bien educadas...(N/Avi: xD..nos levantamos con buenos modales, si, justo yo).

En eso se acerca una mujer de cabello rosa chicle, de la misma edad que Remus, muy bonita y de buen cuerpo (N/N: espero que no se enojen pero hice a Tonks de esa edad ya que quiero que tuvieran hijos mayores xD..N/Avi: ahora lo comprendo todo xD)

-¡Hola chicas! Veo que ya nos podemos ir ahora que ya están aquí – dijo la mujer que estaba con Remus. La vieron de hito a hito y supusieron que era Tonks

-¿Por qué me ven así chicas? – pregunto la mujer

- Perdón Tonks - dijo Jo - es que te ves muy bien – dijo para zafarse del aprieto ya que volteó a ver a sus amigas y tenían la misma cara que ella había tenido minutos atrás

-¡Gracias! Y no hay problema – dijo sonriendo y tomando el brazo de Remus - bueno, ya estamos todos¿no?

-Falto yo mamá - dijo un muchacho alto, de cabello rubio, con ojos oscuros, de buen cuerpo (N/Avi: WAAAAAAAAAA).

-¿Mamá? - dijo Jo susurrándole a Kat - entonces Ian tiene un hermano

-Y no está nada mal - escuchó decir a Avi (N/Avi: jajajajaja).

-La verdad es que sí, está muy bien -dijo Kat

-¡Hola chicas¿cómo están? - les preguntó el muchacho que también se parecía mucho a su padre, excepto por los ojos

-¡Hola! - dijeron Avi y Jo

-¡Hola! - dijo Kat sonriéndole. Avi y Jo se quedaron viendo como diciendo _¿y a ésta qué le pasa?_

-Ted ¿tu hermano no va a venir?- le preguntó Tonks. Las chicas se sorprendieron mas al escuchar como Tonks había nombrado al muchacho (N/Avi: TED? XD..awwwww).

-Se supone que sí - dijo viendo hacia las escaleras - venía atrás de mí, a lo mejor se le olvidó algo (N/Avi: el cerebro xD..jajajaja..olviden eso).

-Entonces él es Teddy – le dijo susurrando Avi a Johann (N/Avi: me hace pensar en mi Teddy awww).

-Pues por como lo llamo Tonks, si – contestó la castaña, pero en ese momento se percató de que faltaba alguien, un moreno para ser exacta – Disculpen pero y ¿Sirius no va a ir? (N/Avi: y Sirius donde está, y Sirius dónde está, dónde está, y Sirius dónde está? XD léanla como canción de cancha de fútbol).

-Nos va a alcanzar allá en el callejón- dijo James viéndola detenidamente. Jo al notar esto se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada del morocho - porque tiene asuntos en el ministerio – concluyó (N/Avi: alguien te pregunto lo q hacia Sirius? XD).

-Ya estoy listo, vámonos - dijo Ian bajando las escaleras y acercándose a Johann - ¡Hola mi amor!- dijo dándole un beso en los labios (N/Avi: cara de pocker O.O).

Avi y Kat se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la escena, también porque Ian estaba de muy buen ver¡Sí que tenía buen gusto la Jo mágica! (N/N: pues claro soy yo xD..N/Avi: ni q el chico fuera una torta de chocolate xD)

-Bueno, primero iremos a mi casa - dijo James - bueno, nuestra casa - dijo al ver la cara de Lily - ya saben que decir¿verdad? –dijo acercándose a la chimenea

-Claro Corna - dijo Remus

-¿Listos? Nosotros vamos primero - dijo Lily y así uno a uno fueron desapareciendo por la chimenea gritando "Valle de Godric". Fue lo mejor para las chicas, porque no sabían qué decir y pues nunca habían viajado con polvos flu y no podían decir eso.

Cuando los adultos se fueron, siguieron las chicas, primero fue Jo, luego Kat y al último Avi, hicieron lo mismo que los adultos. Así una por una fueron desapareciendo y vieron cómo pasaban de chimenea en chimenea entre las casas de toda clase de magos, pero pasaron tan rápido, que no lograban apreciar bien.

De repente, fue reduciéndose la velocidad en la que giraban, en eso, Jo cayó en la chimenea Potter y se quedó sorprendida de la hermosa casa a la que había llegado: tenía una hermosa sala de estar, al fondo un gran comedor, arriba del comedor había un gran candelabro impresionantemente bello, más allá se veían unas grandes puertas de cristal y se podía ver el patio, seguro que era enorme, en eso, alguien le cayó en la espalda...

-¡Auch!- dijo Jo (N/Avi: GERONIMOOOOOOOO xD).

-Lo siento - era Kat.

- Anda levántate antes de que llegue Avi – dijo la castaña (N/Avi: eso, q soy culona xD).

- Cierto – dijo levantándose rápidamente antes de que su amiga llegara... pero fue demasiado tarde….

-¡Gerónimoooo!- gritó Avi y enseguida les cayó encima (N/Avi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA).

-¡Aviiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaron Jo y Kat

-Perdón chicas, pero ¿quién les manda quedarse aquí tiradas? (N/Avi: no puedo dejar de reírme xD).

-Lo sé, pero... ¿podrías quitarte de encima?- dijo enojada Jo

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-dijo Avi divertida - ¡Wooow, qué hermosa casa! - dijo teniendo los ojos abiertos de par en par (N/Avi: y qué hermoso el propietario xD).

-Es lo que estaba viendo hasta que me cayeron encima ciertas amigas mías...

-¡Ay Jo¿pero quién te mandó a estar embobada viendo?-dijo Kat

-Pues si, pero miren qué hermosa casa - y las tres amigas se quedaron admirando todo a su alrededor, pero no se habían percatado que Ian, Teddy y Harry estaban detrás de ellas

-Mi amor ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto Ian a Jo (N/Avi: empalagoso).

-¡Ian! - se sobresaltó - me asustaste

-Perdona... – se disculpó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Bueno chicas, ya llegamos - dijo Harry (N/Avi: en serio? ¬¬).

-Qué hermosa está tu casa Harry - le dijo Kat (N/Avi: qué hermoso estás vos!!! XD).

-Lo sé – sonrió - pero ya habías venido Kat

-Es cierto, pero es que no me canso de decirlo-dijo para disimular un poco y le sonrió a Harry

-Oigan chicas ¿qué tienen? - dijo Ian - como que amanecieron raras...(N/Avi: te explico: Edward Cullen me chupó la sangre y ahora me estoy transformando en vampiro xD, y si tengo cara de idiota es por eso..O.O..JAJAAJAJJA).

-No es nada mi amor - dijo Jo, aunque no supo por qué había dicho el "mi amor", se le hizo de lo más natural, hasta sus amigas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas - no te preocupes...

-Bueno, está bien - dijo Harry

– Y Josh? - Preguntó Teddy

-Debe estar en la biblioteca, ya sabes que le encanta estar ahí – dijo Harry revoleando los ojos (N/Avi: si es hombre, ya me gusta xD).

-Pues vamos por él¿no? - dijo Avi -Pero... ¿dónde están James, Lily, Remus y Tonks?

-Deben estar en la cocina, al rato los vemos - dijo Harry - vayamos por Josh

-De acuerdo – dijeron las chicas al unísono

Así fue que los seis fueron hacia la biblioteca, las chicas se asombraban cada vez más de lo grande y majestuosa que era la casa de los Potter, había muchos retratos, parecía que estaban de nuevo en Hogwarts, no sabían cómo, pero recordaron varios pasillos del colegio y al momento de hacerlo sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Harry iba delante de todos y de repente se detuvo frente a un par de grandes puertas de mármol, parecían las del gran comedor...

-Josh - dijo Harry - ¿estás ahí? - al momento de entrar, Jo y Kat se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la inmensa biblioteca, tenía grandes estanterías llenas de libros, grandes vitrales por donde pasaban los rayos del sol y en el centro una gran chimenea...

-Aquí estoy Harry - dijo un muchacho acercándose a ellos: de cabello pelirrojo algo alborotado, ojos grises hermosísimos, igual que Harry tenia un cuerpo bien formado (N/M: No sé por qué, pero me acordé de Tommy ¡¡¡sssssss ahhhhh!!! XD) lo más seguro era que había estado en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, lo único que lo hacía diferente su hermano mayor era que no tenía gafas - ¡Hola chicas! - las saludó con una sonrisa. (N/Avi: awww...me recuerda a Alan xD).

-Venimos por ti Josh - dijo Kat acercándose a él, sus amigas se le quedaron viendo algo sorprendidas, pero otro recuerdo vino a sus mentes, aunque fue fugaz, pero se dieron cuenta de que esos dos eran grandes amigos...

-¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó

-Pues las chicas quieren ir al callejón Diagon, lo que no es mala idea y también van a ir nuestros padres, Remus y Tonks - dijo Harry – así aprovecho y me puedo comprar una nueva túnica, por cierto - volteó a ver a las chicas - ¿No quieren que les compremos túnicas nuevas o algo? (N/Avi: comprame a mi xD).

-Pero Harry, no tenemos dinero - dijo apenada Jo

-Por eso pregunté si les hace falta algo, sabes que por eso no hay problema – le dijo el ojiverde

-Yo sí quiero una túnica nueva Harry - dijo Avi

-Bueno, entonces vámonos ya - dijo Teddy que se encontraba al lado de la pelirroja, esto hizo que se pusiera nerviosa con solo escucharlo. Algo en ese chico le gustaba pero no sabia que, pero había otro muchacho que le gustaba y que amaba desde que leyó los libros de Harry Potter y que aun no había visto (N/Avi: what? O.o)

-¿Vienes Josh? - preguntó Ian

-¡Claro que sí!, así podré comprar un libro nuevo – dijo el pelirrojo

-Esperen – dijo Jo – ¿y sus padres? – preguntó

-Esperen aquí que voy por ellos – dijo Harry

-De acuerdo – dijeron todos, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos para cuando Harry ya había regresado

-Ya esta – dijo al momento de llegar

-¿Ya esta qué? – pregunto Kat

-Ellos nos van alcanzar allá – dijo Harry

-Oh de acuerdo – dijo Avi

-Ahora si ¿ya nos podemos ir? – pregunto Ted

-Si – dijo Harry

-Pues andando – dijo Ted

Los chicos se acercaron a la chimenea agarrando polvos Flu. Cada uno fue entrando a la chimenea y eran comidos por unas llamas verdes, esta vez las chicas sí sabían qué decir, así que no había ningún problema. Llegaron a una chimenea y salieron uno por uno, ahora sí no se cayeron...

-¿En dónde estamos? - preguntó Avi

-Estamos en Flourish y Blotts - contestaron Jo, Kat y Josh contemplando las grandes estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo llenas de libros de toda clase de autores y de títulos. (N/Avi: comprame Crepúsculo xD). En eso, Harry dijo:

-Bueno, los que quieran quedarse, no hay problema, nos vemos en 20 minutos en Florean Fortescue.

-De acuerdo Harry - dijeron los seis.

-Jo - se acercó Harry – toma – le entregó unas cuantas monedas en una pequeña bolsita - este dinero por si quieren comprarse algo (N/Avi: si te quiero comprar a vos..cuánto me costas? XD).

-No te preocupes Harry, yo pago lo de ella - dijo Ian (N/M: Como buen deber de novio)

-De acuerdo¿pero Avi y Kat? (N/Avi: ah claro, y a mi q me pague magoya...por cierto...las mujeres ya no dependemos de los hombres económicamente, asi q se pague ella...desterremos el machismo!!!)

-Yo me encargo de Kat - dijo Teddy viéndola - claro, si no tienes ningún inconveniente...(N/Avi: _encargarse_ sonó mafioso xD).

-Mmm... – empezó a decir Kat algo sonrojada - está bien, pero cuando empiece a trabajar, te pagaré todo¿Eh? (N/Avi: con besos se paga mejor xD).

-¡No te preocupes por eso!

-Entonces... – dijo Avi

-Toma Avi, esto es para ti - le dijo Harry (N/Avi: beso, beso)

-¡Gracias! - dijo contenta (N/Avi: yo quería beso ¬¬).

-Bueno¿quién quiere salir de aquí? - Kat, Jo, Ian, Teddy y Josh decidieron quedarse, así que Avi se fue con él - Entonces, en 20 minutos¿entendido? (N/Avi: yo me fui con Harry? XD...q raro..jajajja)

-Sí papá - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con un tono burlón...(N/Avi: ay Dios..papá xD..haceme mamá...jajajajaja)

-¬¬ ¡Qué graciosos! – dijo para luego voltear hacia la rubia - ¿nos vamos Avi?

-Si, claro - en eso, Jo se acerca a ella

-Compórtate por favor

-Jo, no empieces a sermonearme... - dijo Avi - ¡hay que disfrutar la vida!

-Avi- dijo Harry con tono impaciente...

-¡Ya voy Harry! - y se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa - ¡Adiós chicas! - se despidió feliz

-Espero que esta mujer no haga nada malo - le dijo Jo a Kat viendo cómo se iban Avi y Harry (N/Avi: violar no es nada malo xD).

-No te preocupes Jo – le dijo – Avi será loca, como nosotras – sonrieron – pero ella sabe cuidarse... ya es grande, ya no tienes que andar cuidándonos-

-Lo sé – dijo – pero sabes que siempre me preocupo por ustedes –

-Pues si y te lo agradecemos – le sonrió – y mejor vayamos con los demás - la castaña asintió

Los seis se quedaron en la librería.

Kat y Josh estaban muy emocionados porque habían llegado libros nuevos, mientras Teddy observaba a Kat con una hermosa sonrisa por lo emocionada que estaba; del otro lado estaban Jo e Ian caminando por las estanterías viendo todo lo que había.

-Amor - dijo Ian (N/Avi: basta de decir eso..la chica tiene nombre xD).

-Mande - contestó Jo sin voltear a verlo y leyendo los títulos de los libros

-Te amo - esto hizo que Jo volteara, Ian la tomó de la cintura, la acercó a él y le dio un beso tierno y romántico, en eso escucharon pasos y voltearon para ver quién era...

-Sirius - dijo Jo sonrojada y a la vez sorprendida (N/Avi: te doy te doy, yo te doy xD).

-Hola pequeña - la miró con una sonrisa y luego volteó a ver a Ian, furioso- ¿qué estaban haciendo? (N/Avi: what the fuck? O.o.."me estaba comiendo a mi novia..te importa?" xD)

-E... emm... – Jo se ruborizó más - estábamos viendo libros... - Ian notó lo nerviosa que se había puesto su novia ante la presencia de Sirius

-¿Viendo libros? – pregunto incrédulo con la mirada ceñuda (N/Avi: sí...Ian en la lengua tiene todos los libros de Anne Rice xD).

-Si, libros ¿pues qué otra cosa podemos ver? - dijo Jo, ya tranquila - ¿Y cómo te fue en el ministerio?

-Pues muy bi... – fue interrumpido por Ian

-Jo ¿vas a comprar un libro o nos vamos a ver otra cosa? – le pregunto algo molesto

-¡Cierto! - dijo saliendo del trance (N/M: Pues quién no al ver a Sirius) - pues no sé cuál quiero...

-Preciosa, no compres ninguno, todos los que tienen aquí y los que acaban de salir los tengo en la biblioteca (N/Avi: Crepúsculo? Luna Nueva y Eclipse? XD..basta Edward, no me obsesiones mas).

-De acuerdo - dijo Jo sin voltear, porque sabía que si lo veía, se iba a sonrojar de nuevo - gracias Sirius

-Bueno, vámonos _MI AMOR_ - dijo Ian acentuando esas dos ultimas palabras. Salieron de la librería dejando a un Sirius triste, pero adentro se quedaron Kat, Josh y Teddy...

-Kat ¿qué libro te vas a llevar? - preguntó Josh

-Pues no sé, hay muchos que me parecieron interesantes, pero no sé por cuál decidirme...

-Mira, te traje este - Ted le acercó un libro de toda clase de pociones - sé que te encanta hacerlas

-Gracias - le regaló una gran sonrisa pero se empezaba a sonrojar -Josh, me llevo este - dijo viendo a Teddy

-Bueno, vamos a pagar - dijo Josh

-Dámelo Kat para pagarlo - le dijo Ted - si quieren, espérenme afuera

-Está bien, te esperamos allá afuera - dijeron a dúo y Ted asintió

Estando fuera, se toparon con Jo e Ian

-¿Y Teddy? – preguntó Ian, viendo que no estaban con ellos

-Está adentro pagando un libro – contesto Josh

-¿Ted comprando un libro? - dijo asombrado Ian

-No es para él, es para mí - dijo Kat, en eso, volteó hacia el callejón y vio a un muchacho alto, delgado, de cara blanca pálida y puntiaguda, cabello rubio y liso, buen cuerpo fornido, facciones finas y ojos grises (N/Avi: Edward? XD..jajajajaja), iba caminando con dos personas, una muchacha, también de cabello rubio, pero ondulado, de muy bonito cuerpo, cara blanca y otro muchacho que era muy parecido al otro, pero su cabello era oscuro, de cara pálida y de buen cuerpo, se iban acercando a ellos y ….

-¡Hola Lupin! - dijo el mayor de los tres

-Hola Malfoy - dijo Ted...

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que les haya gustado y prometo no tardarme mucho con el cuarto capitulo se los prometo!!!

Cuidence muchisimo y suerte en todo lo que hagan y dejen muchos rr y recomiende el fic jejeje!!!

Besos sabor Black

°Nallely°


	4. Los Malfoy

Perdon por la espera!!! Aqui el nuevo capitulo y ya esta el qe le sige :D

Disfruen el cap!!!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Los Malfoy

Kat volteó rápidamente y vio a Ted, no se había percatado de su presencia y se sorprendió al momento que Ted le habló al chico rubio

- Malfoy - dijo Jo extrañada

- ¿Malfoy? - se sorprendió Draco (N/M:¡¡¡sssss ahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Ahora sí se va a poner bueno jajaja!!!) (N/k: mi amor!!!!!!!!!!! aaa Draco, Draco, Ra, Ra, Ra - ¿Desde cuándo me dices Malfoy?

- Lo siento, Draco - se disculpó Jo

- Jo, ¿Segura que te sientes bien? - preguntó Ian - desde la mañana estás así, como si nunca nos hubieras visto

- N... No me pasa nada, no te preocupes - le dijo dándole un beso en el cachete

- ¡Hola Kat! - dijo Draco saludando a la pelirroja

- H... Hola Draco - titubeó - ¿Cómo estás? - se sonrojó

- No me quejo - le sonrió - ¿Y tú?

- P... Pues bien - tartamudeó de nuevo (N/M: Es que quién no teniéndolo enfrente) (N/k: yo no tartamudearía.. me lanzaría y lo dejaría sin oxígeno xD)

- Bueno, ya vámonos a Florean Fortescue - dijo Ted fulminando con la mirada a Draco

- Sí, vámonos dijo Ian tomando de la mano a Jo

- Si quieren pueden ir con nosotros dijo Josh invitando a los tres chicos - claro, si quieren...

- Claro que sí Josh - dijo la chica

Kat no dejaba de mirar a Draco, era aún mejor en persona, no podía creerlo, el amor de su vida estaba frente a ella y no podía articular palabra alguna sin sonrojarse o tartamudear...

- Ya vámonos - dijo Ted y tomó de la mano a Kat, Draco enarcó una ceja al ver eso...

Mientras se dirigían a la heladería, Josh platicaba con la rubia...

- Y bien Andrómeda... ¿Qué has hecho?

- Pues no mucho - dijo la rubia - ya sabes cómo son mis hermanos que no me dejan hacer casi nada...

Jo e Ian iban al lado de ellos y Jo no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de estos dos y se sorprendió al escuchar cómo se llamaba la muchacha y más al decir que Draco y el otro muchacho eran sus hermanos. En eso, Jo se separó de Ian y se dirigió hacia Kat...

- Amor, adelántense, tengo que hablar con Kat

- Claro mi niña, ahí las esperamos...

En eso, Jo se acercó a Kat y a Ted...

- Ted, ¿Me la permites tantito?

- Sí, no hay problema- se separaron del grupo y vieron cómo se metían a la heladería, Kat intrigada, preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Jo?

- Pasa que la muchacha rubia y el otro de cabello negro son hermanos de Draco - al decir eso, Kat se asombró mucho y se llevó la mano a la boca

- Con razón se parecen tanto, pero entonces ¿Cómo se llama el otro?

- No lo sé, pero hay que vernos menos obvias con todo lo nuevo que nos espera...

- Eso dilo por ti - dijo sonriendo - por que eres más obvia que yo

- Por cierto ¿Viste cómo te miraba Draco? - le dijo pícaramente

- Sí, lo sé - se sonrojó - pero ¿Crees que tuve o tengo algo que ver con él?

En eso una chica rubia se les acerca...

- Chicas, apúrense - era Avi - se están preocupando todos, por cierto Kat ¿Ya viste a Draco? Está como quiere...

- ¬¬ Sí, ya lo vi. Y NO LE COQUETEES, ¡ES MÍO! (N/k: No!!! es Mío!!!)

- Ok, ok, pero no me prohibirás con su hermano Zachary

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? - preguntó Jo

- Draco así lo llamó hace rato y no sé por qué, pero ya sabía - se quedo pensando - bueno, ya vámonos, si no, se van a preocupar más.

- Si preciosa, vamos a comer un helado - dijo Sirius

Las tres se sobresaltaron al escucharlo y más Jo al sentir su mano en la cintura, no se había percatado que el moreno se había acercado a ellas, todos entraron por parejas: Avi y Kat primero para luego dar lugar a Jo y Sirius, que la seguía sosteniendo de la cintura, Ian se dio cuenta, miró ceñudo la escena, se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

- Mi amor ¿Estás bien? - preguntó acercándose más a ella - se tardaron mucho afuera - le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- Estoy bien, sólo estábamos hablando

- Bueno, dijo Sirius mientras le gruñó la panza - ¿Vamos a comer helado o qué?

Se fueron todos a sentar y pidieron sus helados, se los comieron entre risas y pláticas sobre Hogwarts y todo lo que vivieron tiempo atrás, esto les sirvió mucho a las chicas para tener presentes algunas cosas. Las tres amigas se dieron cuenta de que los Malfoy y los Potter eran muy buenos amigos, incluso Sirius, pero Ted y Draco eran la excepción, como que la que causaba eso era una pelirroja, ella ni siquiera se lo imaginaba; seguían riendo y comiendo helado, Kat se percató de las miradas que Josh y Andrómeda se lanzaban, se veían muy lindos y no sabía por qué no estaban juntos si se les notaba que había algo más...

Después de un rato de conversar, reír y comer muchos helados, el primero en levantarse fue el moreno.

- Bueno - comentó Sirius - chicas, nos tenemos que ir - les dijo - Draco, Andrómeda, Zachary fue un honor compartir con ustedes esta tarde - hizo una leve reverencia - pero ya tenemos que retirarnos, saben que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes

- Muchas gracias Sirius - dijo Draco - se te agradece mucho

- Ya sabes que no hay problema, chicas, ya es hora...

- Nosotros también nos vamos - dijo James

- Y nosotros también - dijo Remus

- Bueno entonces nos retiramos - concluyo Sirius

Todos se despidieron de los Malfoy y se dirigieron a la chimenea de la heladería para irse a Grimmauld Place, pero estando en la chimenea...

- Sirius, nosotros nos vamos a la casa - dijo James

- Oh, de acuerdo, no hay problema

- Hijos ¿Quieren ir con nosotros o con Sirius? - pregunto Lily

- Nos quedamos mamá - dijo Josh

- Nosotros nos vamos a nuestra casa también - dijo Remus abrazando a Tonks - de seguro los chicos se quedan contigo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas papá? - le contestó Ted con una sonrisa.

- Bueno chicas, vámonos - dijo Sirius

Así cada cual se fue a su casa y llegando a Grimmauld Place...

- Ok, ya llegamos y yo me retiro - dijo el moreno alejándose de la sala - voy a estar en mi despacho por si se les ofrece algo - al decir esto, le lanzó una mirada a Jo y le guiñó el ojo - Con permiso.

Al retirarse Sirius, todos se alejaron un poco de la chimenea

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Ted sentándose en el sofá

- Pues... - pensó Kat sentándose al lado de Ted - No sé...

- Yo quiero dormir un poco, estoy algo cansada - dijo Jo

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Ian

- No gracias, quiero estar sola un rato - le dio un beso tierno por que vio que Ian ponía cara triste - pero más al rato te busco, ¿Sí?

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo - le devolvió el beso

- Bueno muchachos, nos vemos en un rato - se retiró hacia su dormitorio

- Ya fue mucho ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo Avi empezando a desesperarse un poco

- ¿Y si vamos al salón de música? - propuso Harry

- A mí me gustaría ir a la biblioteca - dijo Josh

- Sí, a mí también - dijo Kat - aunque tampoco suena mal lo del salón de música...

- A ver, hagamos una votación... - dijo Ted - ¿Quién quiere ir al salón de música? levanten la mano - Ian, Kat, Avi y Harry levantaron la mano - Lo siento Josh, tendrás que ir con nosotros, ganamos...

- Pues ya que... – dijo el pelirrojo algo decepcionado

Mientras tanto Jo iba caminando por los desiertos pasillos hacia su cuarto y de repente tuvo la necesidad de ir a buscar a un moreno de ojos grises, pero ¿Cómo saber en dónde estaba su despacho?, durante su trayecto abría puerta tras puerta, pero ninguna daba, cuando llegó al final de uno de los pasillos se encontró con unas grandes puertas de roble y se dirigió hacia ellas, las abrió de par en par y vio que había una gran biblioteca, más grande que la que había en la casa de los Potter, tenía más estanterías llenas de libros, cojines alrededor de la chimenea y algunos regados por todas partes, entró y cerró las puertas, quería leer todos los libros, se acercó a una de las estanterías para ver los títulos de cada uno, en eso, una fragancia llegó a su nariz y cerró los ojos, empezó a recordar a Sirius, una mano se posó en su hombro y la sacó de sus pensamientos brutalmente...

- ¡Ahhhh! - gritó y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises hermosos.

- Shh - dijo Sirius poniéndole un dedo en la boca - no te asustes preciosa, soy yo

- S... Sirius, me asustaste - dijo llevándose la mano al pecho tratando de tranquilizar su corazón (N/M:¡¡¡Así tendrás la conciencia!!! Jajaja xD) (N/k: Sirius sos groso xDDD)

-¿Tan feo estoy pequeña? - dijo sonriendo (N/k: feo???? cuando has sido feo Sirius?)

- No, nada de eso (N/M: ¡¡¡Obviamente que le iba a decir que no, es su viejo!!!) Todo lo contrario - dijo sonrojándose - ¿Qué no estabas en tu despacho? - Se alejó de él

- Sí, pero me aburrí y decidí que era mejor leer un libro - tomó uno de la estantería y se dirigió a uno de los sillones - ¿Y tú preciosa, a qué viniste? - dijo abriendo el libro y se sentándose

- P... Pues - no podía decirle que lo estaba buscando - también vine a leer ¿A qué más? - dijo sintiéndose un poco aliviada. Pero Sirius no le dijo nada y decidió que era mejor irse de ahí. Cuando llegó a la puerta una mano la jaló del brazo y la volteó, volvió a ver esos ojos grises detalladamente, podía sentir la respiración de Sirius, percibía su aroma, estaban tan cerca, que sus narices se rozaban, no aguantaba más, sentía que se iba a desmayar, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y los de él...

- Qué hermosos ojos tienes pequeña. Le dijo acercándose un poco más

- G... Gracias Sirius - volvió a titubear (N/Nalle: ¿Pero quién no al tener a ese hombre tan cerca?) Sirius recortó la distancia y la besó, estaba segura que ese beso jamás lo olvidaría, fue un beso tan hermoso que no dudó corresponder, el la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, ella pudo sentir su hermoso cuerpo, sus músculos y cómo sus senos tocaban con ellos, a pesar de la ropa, cada vez la acercaba más a él, sentía cómo su lengua buscaba la de ella y empezaban a jugar, de repente Johann recordó algo que la hizo detenerse...

- ¡No! - gritó -espera - se separó de Sirius - no puedo hacerle esto a Ian

- Cierto, Ian - dijo algo desilusionado

- Mejor me voy - salió corriendo rápidamente de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su habitación

Mientras tanto en el salón de música...

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué hacemos? - Era un salón lleno de instrumentos, había una batería, guitarras eléctricas, bajos, teclados, pero lo que más sobresalía era un gran piano de cola color blanco y como en la biblioteca, habían muchos cojines tirados por todas partes, una gran chimenea y vitrales por donde entraba la luz del sol y la de la luna.

- Pues a mí me gustaría tocar el piano - dijo Josh - pero no sé...

- Sí Josh, toca el piano - dijo Kat - siempre lo haces tan lindo

- Si hermano, ¡anda! - Dijo Harry arrastrando a Josh hacia el piano

- Bueno, bueno, está bien - dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al piano y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía...

Harry y Avi estaban sentados en unos cojines en el suelo, Kat estaba acostada boca abajo con la cara apoyada en sus manos viendo cómo tocaba Josh y Ted estaba sentado en un sillón admirando a Kat. Pasaron los minutos mientras que el joven Potter tocaba el piano y al finalizar….

- ¡Bravo, bravo! - gritaba y aplaudía Kat - ¡Como siempre Josh, tocas hermoso!

- Gracias Kat - dijo dándole un abrazo

- Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - volvió a preguntar Avi

- Pues no sé ahora si no sé - dijo Harry sonriendo

- Yo voy a ir a la biblioteca ahora sí - dijo Josh - el que quiera ir, ahí voy a estar

- Yo voy contigo Josh - dijo Kat acercándose a él

- Yo iré a buscar a Jo - dijo Avi

- Y yo a Sirius - dijo Harry - para empezar a preparar la cena

- Si quieres te acompaño Harry - dijo Ted - así pongo a prueba mis dotes culinarios

Todos salieron del salón de música y se fueron a donde querían.

En la biblioteca dos amigos estaban hablando de un tema en particular...

- A ver Josh, estuve observando la manera en la que veías a Andrómeda en la heladería -Josh empezó a sonrojarse - te gusta, yo lo sé, soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco perfectamente bien - aunque la chica sabía que ella no lo conocía bien, pero su yo mágica sí y lo consideraba su hermano, por que se conocían desde el primer año de Hogwarts y tenía un lazo muy fuerte de amistad, la pelirroja se dejaba llevar por lo que su inconsciente mágico decía, así era como descubría más sobre su mundo y tal vez les estuviera pasando también a sus amigas...

- Bueno, ya dime ¿Por qué no te le declaras? se ve que ella te corresponde, yo vi cómo te miraba

- Es que no sé cómo lo van a tomar mis padres y Harry

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? - No entendía esa explicación - si tú la quieres y ella te quiere, tienen que aceptar su relación

- Es que no entiendes... - dijo levantándose

- Bueno, entonces explícame - dijo Kat levantándose tras de él - anda, dime...

- Es que... - empezó a explicarle Josh - ella es una Malfoy y yo un Potter

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? si realmente se aman no les debe de importar lo que digan los demás y mucho menos sus apellidos, además ¿Qué no se supone que Harry ya se lleva bien con Draco?

- Eso sí, pero...

- ¡Pero nada Josh! lucha por lo que amas y arriésgate por que si no arriesgas nada, no vives.

- ¡Ay Kat! - dijo acercándose a ella - por eso te quiero tanto - la abrazó - ¡Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga!

- De nada Josh - y le correspondió el abrazo - ya sabes que siempre contarás conmigo y con mis consejos

- Yo lo sé y tú también cuentas conmigo Kat

- Ejem... ¿Interrumpo? - (N/k: CHAN… quien será??….) era Avi - por que si quieren mejor los vuelvo a dejar solos - dijo con una mirada y sonrisa socarrona - ¡Auch! - un libro había sido lanzado por Kat hacia la rubia - ¡eso dolió Kat!

- ¡Pues deja de decir tonterías! - solo se escucho la risa de Josh

- Bueno, bueno perdón, es que me perdí y vine a toparme con estas enormes puertas y quise averiguar que había detrás de ellas y pues me tope con ustedes - sonrío

- Si, yo también a veces me pierdo - dijo Josh

- Bueno, yo me voy con Avi a nuestras habitaciones - le dijo Kat a Josh - en un rato mas nos vemos en la cena y piensa en lo que te dije

- Claro que si lo pensare y de nuevo gracias Kat - le dio un beso en la mejilla - ahorita nos vemos chicas y no se vayan a perder

- Espero que no - dijo Avi

- Bueno, vamos - concluyo Kat

- Las chicas se fueron a sus cuartos, pero decidieron ir a hablar con Johann sobre lo que habían vivido momentos atrás, pero sobre todo Kat quería hablarle por que se había dado cuenta que cada ves se acordaba más de su pasado mágico. Durante todo el trayecto se fueron calladas recordando las situaciones que han pasado en esos días, situaciones tan mágicas que nunca creyeron estar viviendo. Llegaron a la habitación de Johann algo cansadas ya que aun no se acostumbraban a la distancia que estaban las habitaciones de separadas.

- Jo, Jo - llego gritando Avi - ¿adivina a quien vi tan abrazadita de Josh? -

- Avi ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Josh y yo solamente somos amigos y desde el primer año de Hogwarts? , no puedo creer que también desde entonces crees que entre Josh y yo pasa algo más. -

- Bueno, está bien, pero entonces ponme al día por que yo aún no recuerdo nada de nada, bueno casi nada, de repente si, se me salen palabras que no pienso y se que son recuerdo pero… - se detuvo al ver como estaba la castaña, ya que desde que entraron la vieron por la falta de luz en la habitación

- Si lo mismo me pasa a mi…. - no completo la frase ya que también vio como estaba su amiga - Jo ¿qué tienes? - se acerco a la cama en donde estaba la castaña - ¿qué tienes? volvió a preguntar dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda y en eso se volteo con lo ojos un poco hinchados

- ¿Qué te paso Jo? - pregunto Avi acercándose más

- Sirius - fue lo único que pronuncio

- ¿Qué tiene Sirius? - pregunto Kat intrigada, ya que su amiga no decía mas

- Me- me - tartamudeo

- ¿Qué te hizo? - pregunto Avi - ¿te besó?

- Ay Avi no digas eso, ¿cómo crees que … - solo se escucho el sollozo de Johann y voltio rápidamente para verla - ¿es cierto? ¿Sirius te besó? - Johann solo asintió

- ¿Enserio? - dijo sorprendida Avi - y eso que yo solo lo decía en broma, haber cuéntame, ¿que tal besa Sirius? - dijo sentándose a un lado de la castaña - de seguro ha de besar bien apasionado

- Avi - la calló Kat - deja que Jo nos cuente bien como pasó y el por que esta así, ya que no deberías si te besó el sex symbol de Sirius

- Pero que diga como besa - dijo con ojitos de perrito mojado - yo quiero saber - dijo como una niña pequeña

- Jo ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Te hizo algo más Sirius? - dijo levantándose de la cama - por que si fue así, va a ver el muy maldito, se las vera conmigo - dijo Kat enojada y alzando el puño

- N- no nada de eso - dijo por fin Johann - se portó muy lindo - dijo viendo a la pelirroja, para luego voltear hacia Avi - y besa muuuy bien, como un DIOS, pero es que - empezó a llorar - y-ya se quién es el otro hombre en mi vida…

- ¡No! - dijo Kat sorprendida y comprendiendo las cosas - ¿enserio? ¿estas segura de eso? -

- Si por que al momento que me besó lo pudo sentir y un recuerdo llegó a mi mente y era obvio ¿no? yo siempre he amado al Sirius de los libros

- Si en eso tienes razón - confirmo Kat

- Oye Jo - hablo Avi pensativa - como que a ti los recuerdos te llegan siempre cuando besas a alguien -

- Pues sí, parece que sí - dijo encogiendo los hombros - pero no me voy a besar con medio mundo para recordar mi vida mágica

- Ni se te ocurra besar a Harry - dijo luego, luego la rubia

- Claro que no, no te preocupes, se que el es solo tuyo - pero luego sonrió perversamente - aunque no estría nada mal -

- NI SE TE O-CU-RRA - dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente de la cama y con tono amenazador, Jo y Kat solo rieron

- Avi claro que Jo no va hacer eso - dijo Kat - pero lo bueno es que la hiciste reír - volteó a ver a Johann - bueno ahora si cuéntanos bien que recordaste -

- Al momento que me besó recordé cuando lo ví por primera vez que fue en Hogwarts, Harry nos lo presento, luego también recordé cuando nos venimos a vivir aquí a Grimmauld, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él, que me contaba de su vida me enamoraba mas, pero nunca me vio como una mujer, aunque - recordó algo en particular - un día en una fiesta, no me acuerdo de quien era o que estábamos celebrando pero esa vez me puse algo borracha, mejor dicho nos pusimos por que también me acuerdo de cómo estaban ustedes - es eso recordó otra cosa, vio a una pareja en esa fiesta, la chava era muy parecida a una amiga que había desaparecido en el mundo de donde pertenecían, pero no podía ser ella, así que mejor no dijo nada y siguió contándoles - bueno el punto es que esa noche me arme de valor, le conté lo que sentía por él y lo bese -

- ¿Eso hiciste? - dijo Avi sorprendida - ¡wow! Jo enserio que hay que verte en ese estado - se rió - sería muy divertido - aparte por que en tus cinco sentidos nunca hubieras hecho eso -

- Si tienes toda la razón - dijo desanimada

- Avi no la interrumpas y deja que continué - la regaño Kat

- Oh de acuerdo continua Jo, pero antes que continúes, ¿te correspondió el beso o se quito? -

- Si lo correspondió, pero ya sabes es Sirius sex simbol Black y aparte de seguro lo a de ver tomado como juego, además andaba tomada, lo más probable es que por mi estado no me tomó en cuenta -

- Es lo más seguro - dijo Kat pensando en lo que estaba contando su amiga - y ¿no recuerdas que mas paso? - pregunto

- La verdad no sé y es lo que me gustaría saber -

- Pero si hoy te besó, ¿Por qué fue él no?, él tomo la iniciativa - pregunto Avi

- Si fue él quien me besó, lo sentí muy sincero fue un beso tan romántico y tan lindo, pero luego me acorde de Ian y no podía hacerle eso, fue cuando le dije a Sirius que no podía ser y … - se detuvo al recordar la cara de tristeza que había puesto el moreno

- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntaba ansiosa Avi

- Se puso triste por que mencione a Ian -

- Entonces si siente algo por ti - dijo Kat - con razón esas miradas -

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Jo

- Si Jo, por que hoy en la mañana te veía despistadamente y yo lo caché varias veces -

- Pero Kat no puede ser, yo ando con Ian -

- Sí, lo sabemos - dijo Avi - pero bien sabe él que amas a otro -

- Pero no le puedo hacer esto, no puedo no se lo merece, él siempre ha sido tan lindo conmigo, ha estado ahí cuando más lo he necesitado y se supone que han pasado varios años -

- No importa el tiempo que pasé - hablo Kat - cuando uno ama nunca se olvida así de fácil -

- A parte como te eh dicho siempre, él ha sabido que tú no lo amas - le dijo Avi - por cierto él sabe ¿qué ese hombre es Sirius? - pregunto

- No, no lo sabe acuérdate del recuerdo de Hogwarts -

- Si pero eso fue hace mucho Jo - intervino Kat

- Bueno pero espero que nunca se entere, aparte si hemos vivido aquí es por que no lo sabe y si Sirius en verdad siente algo por mi, que lo demuestre y que luche por mi -

- Así será entonces - las tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Sirius en el umbral de la puerta, no supieron cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero fue suficiente como para haber escuchado lo último - hoy mismo empezare y cuando menos te lo esperes estarás junto a mi y miren solo venia a informarles que la cena ya esta lista pero me llevo algo mejor - sonrió - así que bajemos a cenar, que ya esta listó todo, pero si quieren en un rato las veo abajo, preciosa ahorita nos vemos - le guiño un ojo a la castaña al salir de la habitación

Johann estaba paralizada por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía moverse y mucho menos hablar.

- ¡Jo, Jo! - le hablaba Kat - Jo responde, di algo -

- Jo que suertuda eres, Sirius anda tras tus huesos - dijo feliz Avi - pero tú te quedas como momia aquí parada- dijo indignada -yo en tu lugar me hubiera lanzado a darle un beso -

- Jo, di algo, me asustas, responde - le suplicaba insistente Kat, en eso Avi fue al baño tranquilamente agarro un vaso, lo lleno de agua, regreso a donde estaban Kat y Jo se acerco a la Johann y se le aventó el agua a la cara

- ¿Qué te pasa Avigail? - grito

- Es que no contestabas, era la única manera que ibas a reaccionar o te iba a dar unas bofetadas - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - así que obte mejor por el vaso con agua -

- Gracias, creo - agradeció Jo - y si, fue mejor el agua - sonrió nerviosa

- Jo ¿escuchaste lo que te dijo Sirius? - preguntó Kat algo confusa por lo que había pasado

- S-si lo escuche - titubeo - ¿pero qué voy hacer? - dijo girándose rápidamente hacia Kat - ¿Qué voy hacer? díganme - grito esto ultimo

- La verdad no sé - dijo Kat

- Yo si sé que tiene que hacer - dijo Avi pasando su brazo por los hombros de Johann - mira primero que nada manda a volar a Ian y luego irte con el bombón de Sirius y asunto arreglado -

- Avi sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso - dijo alejándose de su amiga - miren ¿saben qué? mejor déjenme sola para pensar bien las cosas, ustedes vayan a cenar y digan que no tenía hambre y que mejor me dormí -

- Pero Jo…- le hablo Kat

- Nada de peros Kat, por favor, necesito pensar, además necesito saber que hacer con mi vida, no se nada sobre mi vida mágica y como que eso también me esta perturbando mucho -

- Bueno esta bien, te dejamos descansar - dijo Kat - anda Avi vámonos

- Jo, sabes que aquí estamos para lo que sea - le recordó la rubia

- Gracias Avi, yo lo sé, por eso las quiero tanto -

- Anda vamos - la apuro Kat

- Hasta mañana chicas - se despidió Johann

Así las dos amigas dejaron a la castaña en su habitación sola junto con los pocos recuerdos de su vida mágica y de su actual problema, ella siempre había amado a Sirius Black hasta en su vida normal, pero ahora estaba Ian, esa personita tan linda que siempre estuvo con ella, que sacrifico todo por estar con ella aunque no lo amaba, pensó que con el tiempo lo iba a llegar a amar, pero ¿Cómo estando en el mismo techo donde vivía Sirius? en donde siempre lo veía, donde siempre en los pasillos se lo topaba, ahora ¿cómo le iba hacer ahora ante esta situación? en donde un joven rubio la amaba sin condición ¿qué le esperaría a Johann al día siguiente?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Dejen lindos rr jejejeje!!! Hasta la proxima!!!

Bye°


	5. Las Cartas de Dumbledore

Lo prometido es deuda :) aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero qe les guste tanto como a mi (obvio yo lo escribi jajajaja)

Esta vez tarde menos en subir cap wiiiiiiii!!!!

Bueno ya las dejo qe lean!!

* * *

Capítulo 5: Las cartas de Dumbledore.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despertaron, y se arreglaron para bajar a desayunar; en el camino se encontraron con Ted e Ian, así que los 5 bajaron a la cocina para tomar el almuerzo, al entrar se toparon con un gran desayuno y a un Sirius muy alegre y risueño; Harry ya estaba desayunando…

- ¡Buenos días chicos! - los saludó el ojiverde y con una mirada de agradecimiento por haber llegado

- ¡Oh! Ya llegaron - dijo Sirius volteando a verlos posando su mirada en una chica en particular - ¡Buenos días! – Saludó para luego dirigirse a los demás - disfruten el desayuno que hice con tanto amor - y se puso a tararear una canción con una gran sonrisa

- Harry… - habló Ted algo confuso - ¿Qué le pasa a Sirius? – pregunto señalándolo

- No sé - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - así está desde que llegué, no entiendo… Es raro verlo así -

- ¡Sí que es raro! Ya que nunca había estado así - dijo Ian - a menos que su comportamiento sea porque esté enamorado, así como yo lo estoy de mi pequeña – dijo dándole un beso a Johann en la frente, al escuchar esto, la castaña se tensó - Pero no lo creo, aun que se le nota en su mirada. -

- ¿Mi padrino enamorado? - preguntó Harry confuso

- ¿Qué tiene de raro eso chicos? - comentó Avi con una gran sonrisa y poniéndose enfrente de ellos - No es raro que un hombre se enamore, es lo más normal del mundo y ha de estar enamorado de una linda chica - volteó a ver a Johann

- ¿Tú sabes algo Avi? – le preguntó Harry intrigado

- No, no sé nada, a mi también me sorprende la situación, pero sólo digo que cualquier hombre, a cualquier edad se puede enamorar y mejor vamos a desayunar, que ya hace hambre – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para sentarse.

- Si, por favor – dijo Johann para poder dejar el tema a un lado

- De acuerdo – dijeron todos

Todos se fueron sentando en la mesa para desayunar, comenzaron a tomar el desayuno tranquilamente y de repente se escuchó el timbre…

- Yo voy - se levantó Sirius y salió de la cocina tarareando la misma canción, de rato regresó y no llegó solo, sino que un chico alto y delgado con cabello rubio platinado lo acompañaba… (N/M: ¡¡Mi amooooooorrrrrr!!)

- ¡¡¡Draco!!! - dijo Harry sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó preocupado

- Esto ocurre - dijo el rubio alzando la mano, mostrando una carta

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Avi

- Es una carta Avi, la trae una lechuza y luego la lees para saber qué es lo que contiene – (N/N: mendiga Mariana que agresiva) le explicó Kat burlonamente, en eso volteó a ver a Draco, que reía divertido y se sonrojó

- Ya sé que es una carta – dijo mirándola enojada - ¿Pero qué dice? Es lo que quiero saber, a eso me refería -

- A pues entonces hubieras preguntado que dice la carta – dijo Kat aun sonrojada

- Ya, no vayan a empezar, por favor – pidió Johann – a ver Draco ¿Qué paso? -

- ¿No les han llegado a ustedes? - le contestó Draco con otra pregunta

- ¿A quién te refieres con ustedes? - le volvió a preguntar Johann

- Pues a ustedes tres y a Harry - dijo señalándolos

- ¿A nosotras? - se alarmó Avi - ¿Qué dice o qué? ¿No hemos hecho nada malo, verdad? -

- No, no es nada malo, no te preocupes - la calmó Draco - pero lo siento, no puedo decirles de qué se trata, me advirtieron que no lo hiciera si me llegaba primero; yo creí que ya las tenían, por eso vine -

- ¿Y de quién son las cartas? - preguntó Harry

- Son de Dumbledore – respondió el rubio

- ¡Oh! Ya sé de qué se tratan - dijo Sirius desde su asiento

- Entonces dinos - le insistió Harry ahora a su padrino

- No, como dijo Draco, hasta que lleguen esas cartas se enterarán - dijo serio - Por cierto Draco, a mí también me llegó una carta de Dumbledore y ya contesté - sonrió ampliamente

- ¿Qué respondiste? ¿O quieres hablar con él primero? - le preguntó serio sentándose en la silla más cercana a él

- No tengo nada que hablar con él, si confía en mí para esta labor claro que acepto ¿Tú ya contestaste o qué vas a responder? – le preguntó

- Pues quiero esperar a que les lleguen las cartas a las chicas - pero volteó a ver especialmente a Kat, ésta lo notó y se ruborizó - y a Harry – dijo para disimular - dependiendo de eso, aceptaré o no -

- Bueno, entonces hay que esperar a que lleguen - dijo Sirius - y si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en la casa mientras eso sucede -

- Pero no creo que se tarden mucho ya que a nosotros nos llegaron hoy – puntualizo – no creo que sea necesario -

- Yo pienso que si tardaran un poco, por algo no habrán llegado junto con las nuestras –

- Tienes razón, es muy buena idea venirnos para acá, pero mis hermanos -

- No te preocupes por tus hermanos – lo interrumpió Sirius - si quieren, se pueden quedar también, por supuesto - cuando Josh escuchó esto, se emocionó en sus adentros

- ¿Escuchaste Josh? ¡Va a venir Andrómeda! - le susurró Kat

- Y tú has de estar muy feliz también, ¿Verdad? No puedes disimularlo - le contestó el pelirrojo en un susurro y ésta se ruborizó

- Pues sí, no te puedo mentir, me conoces muy bien y sabes lo que siento por Draco -

- Muchas gracias Sirius – agradeció el rubio - entonces voy a avisarles y llegamos en un rato - dijo Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina- ¡Hasta luego! – se despidió

-Aquí los esperamos Draco - dijo Harry

Kat y Josh no podían estar más emocionados por la noticia, aunque Kat no podía evitar sentirse incómoda ya que Draco y Teddy no se llevaban bien, siempre le tocaba ver que entre ellos tenían algún reclamo o mirada de repulsión de uno a otro, le preocupaba que estando bajo el mismo techo, eso fuera a causar un problema más grande, no sabía la razón, pero no muy tarde llegaría la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que tenía en su mente, ya que sin darse cuenta ella era la cuestión por la que esos dos chicos se odiaban.

Después de un desayuno muy rico, de un Sirius que parecía no ser el mismo y aparte enamorada, de las dudas que trajo Draco con la carta que mandó Dumbledore dio paso a la tarde donde dos mejores amigos estaban sentados en un sofá cerca de la chimenea…

- Josh – le habló Kat – me podrías explicar algo, pero no vayas a hacer preguntas por favor – el pelirrojo se le quedó viendo extrañado

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – le preguntó

- ¿Por qué Draco y Teddy no se llevan bien? -

- Por favor Kat, ¿Cómo que no sabes por qué? – dijo incrédulo

- Te dije que no preguntaras nada, respóndeme por favor – antes que el pelirrojo contestara el timbre de la casa sonó.

Kat y Josh voltearon inmediatamente hacia la puerta esperando a que entraran las personas que les quitaban el sueño, sabían quienes habían tocado el timbre, Sirius iba bajando las escaleras parea dirigirse hacía la puerta, cuando la abrió, los 3 Malfoy estaban esperando afuera con una maleta cada uno.

- ¡Que bueno que ya llegaron!- los recibió Sirius con una gran sonrisa (N/M: Kat y Josh: ¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!)

Entraron y dejaron las maletas en el vestíbulo, en eso iban llegado los demás chicos para recibir a los recién llegados…

- Disculpa la tardanza Sirius, pero es que mi hermana - volteó Draco hacia Andrómeda - tardó mucho en hacer su maleta.

- No te preocupes, así son las mujeres- dijo Sirius regalándole una sonrisa a Andrómeda, Jo notó esto y sintió una punzada de celos - déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones -

En eso, los Malfoy tomaron sus maletas y siguieron a Sirius, pero antes de que Andrómeda pusiera una mano en la suya, Josh se adelantó y la tomó.

- Permíteme ayudarte - le dijo y ella se ruborizó

- Gracias Josh -

- No hay por que, al contrario, es todo un placer – sonrió ruborizado también

Draco y Zachary vieron la escena y los miraron ceñudos, pero al mismo tiempo, sonrieron por como vieron la expresión de su hermana. Sirius les mostró sus habitaciones, que estaban en el cuarto piso, el primero era el de Draco, el de en medio por orden de los hermanos fue para Andrómeda y el último para Zachary. Después de dejar sus cosas, bajaron de nuevo, pero Sirius se dispuso a ir a su habitación…

- En seguida los alcanzo chicos, Josh, por favor llévalos a la sala, tú sabes el camino de regreso – se dirigió hacía el pelirrojo, para luego dirigirse a los Malfoy - es un poco grande la casa, pero con el tiempo se acostumbrarán - dijo Sirius

- No pensamos quedarnos mucho tiempo Sirius - contestó Draco - es sólo hasta que lleguen las cartas -

- Como te dije Draco, no sabemos hasta cuándo va a pasar eso; los veo en un rato en la cocina - se retiró hacia el piso de arriba, los demás ya estaban en las escaleras y bajaron.

Andrómeda y Josh iban al frente mientras Draco y Zachary los seguían muy de cerca, sin perderlos de vista, no les quitaban los ojos de encima (N/N: Nada protectores los hermanos) Llegaron a la sala junto con los demás; Kat, Jo y Avi estaban platicando, Harry, Teddy e Ian se habían ido a la cocina a preparar la cena, en el momento que los Malfoy y Josh llegaron a la sala las chicas se callaron y Kat se quedó embobada viendo a Draco (N/M: ¡¡¡Pues claro que me iba a quedar embobada, es que está bien bueno!!!) Éste lo notó y le sonrió

- Chicas ¿En dónde están los demás? - preguntó Josh

- En la cocina - le contestó Jo - están preparando la cena -

- Oh, de acuerdo, entonces iré a ayudarlos, nos vemos en un rato - le dijo a Andrómeda

- Si, claro, no hay problema - le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa

- Entonces… - comentó Draco acercándose a las chicas - los Potter y los Lupin hacen la cena - acabando de decir esto, se sentó en uno de los sillones

- Si, ellos siempre cocinan - contestó Kat - y nosotros recogemos y lavamos los platos -se quedaron viendo sonrientes

- ¿Y Sirius? - preguntó Avi

- Se fue a su habitación - dijo Zachary acercándose a ella

- Ah, es…tá bien… - se tensó al verlo tan cerca de ella, Kat y Jo se rieron a lo bajo, nunca habían visto así a su amiga - gra… gracias Zachary -

En eso salió Harry de la cocina y vio a Zachary demasiado cerca de Avi, sintió como un fuego ardía en su interior: eran celos.

- ¡Avi! - gritó Harry, todos voltearon a verlo, Jo y Kat vieron cómo estaba con cara de enojo por la escena que tenía enfrente, notaron lo celoso que estaba emitiendo por sus ojos que los tenían de un rojo intenso y se sorprendieron por esto - ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa? - le habló con un tono furioso

- Sí - dijo Avi levantándose - claro que sí Harry - dijo algo extrañada por la reacción del ojiverde

- Yo te ayudo Avi - habló Zachary

- ¡No! - gritó de nuevo Harry - ella puede sola, gracias; ¡anda Avi! -

Avi se fue a la cocina muy extrañada por la reacción de Harry, pero ya estando con él no quiso preguntarle nada, aunque no se le iba a escapar pedirle una explicación del por que de su reacción…

Después de un rato, Avi anunció que ya estaba lista la cena y todos se fueron a la cocina, pero Jo notó que Sirius no bajaba aún.

- Kat, en seguida regreso – de tuvo a su amiga - voy a avisarle a Sirius – la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada pícara

- Uy… ¿No quieres que te acompañe? - lo bueno fue que Jo no vio la mirada de su amiga, ya que su mirada estaba enfocada en las escaleras

- No, gracias - dijo viendo hacia las escaleras - voy sola -

- De acuerdo, los esperamos ¿eh? - habló dándole empujoncitos - no se vayan a quedar por ahí –

- Kat, sabes que no… - fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- Si, claro, si tú lo dices - y se alejó de su amiga que la miraba con ojos asesinos - Bueno, no te enojes, ahorita te veo y me platicas ¿Eh? -

Así Johann fue a buscar el cuarto de Sirius, sabía que iba a ser algo tardado, ya que nunca había ido a su habitación, pero sí sabía que en el piso en donde sus amigas y ella dormían no se encontraba él, subió al cuarto piso, abrió la primera puerta y lo primero que vio fue una maleta y recordó que los Malfoy estaba de visita, ese debía de ser el piso en donde ellos se iban a quedar, así que descarto ese piso también, volvió a subir y vio unas puertas enormes, no tan grandes como las de la biblioteca, se acerco a ellas, vio una placa que tenía una inscripción que decía:

"Sirius"

Tocó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Sin pensarlo abrió y se quedó anonadada con lo que vio: era una habitación muy espaciosa, más de la que ella y sus amigas tenían, era elegante, había una gran cama con una cabecera de madera labrada, una alta ventana oscurecida por largas cortinas de terciopelo, un candelabro con algunos restos de vela en los soportes, un armario de madera, cuadros por todas partes; en las paredes de seda gris acerada estaban los carteles y fotos de su adolescencia, era una manera de recordar aquellos tiempos en los que se divertía con sus amigos en la escuela, todo esto estaban pegados con un encantamiento de adherencia permanente y no se podían quitar; también habían grandes estandartes de Gryffindor, fotos de motos y mujeres muggles, esto le molesto algo a Johann pero se dio cuenta que habían sido quitados unos cuantos, algo que le llamo mucho la atención fue una foto que sobresalía a las demás era de cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts que se hacían llamar "los merodeadores" la castaña sonrió al verla, ya que reconoció a los que salían en esa foto en cuestión, le tenía demasiado cariño a James y a Remus, a Peter, pues no tanto, lo odiaba a morir. Volteó y vio otra foto en donde se encontraban tres chicas, pudo reconocer a Lily, pero las otras dos no sabía exactamente quienes eran, volteó a ver a la de la esquina y recordó: Aquella muchacha de cabello ondulado y castaño era su madre, no lo podía creer, se contuvo para no llorar, le entró una necesidad enorme de saber qué había pasado con ella, al fin sabía cómo era y además de todo, había sido amiga de los merodeadores y de Lily, la chica rubia al otro lado de Lily supuso era la madre de Avi, la reconoció de inmediato, eran tan parecidas. Una pequeña luz la distrajo de las fotos, volteo para ver de donde provenía, se dio cuenta que era del baño, reacciono y recordó a lo que había ido a esa habitación pero se alejó de ahí para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación, pero un ruido la hizo voltear y se topó de frente a Sirius con una toalla que sólo tapaba sus partes púdneas, (N/M: ¡ay Nalle y luego dices que la puerca soy yo!) su rostro y cuerpo estaban mojados…

- Hola preciosa - dijo Sirius al verla

- Si… Sirius - titubeó desviando la mirada - S… sólo venía a… - se puso roja - a decirte que ya está la cena - comenzó agarrando el picaporte de la puerta

- ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? - dijo acercándose a ella

- Es que… es que… Sólo venía a avisarte - trató de abrir la puerta, pero una mano la cerró de golpe y se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada, podía ver cómo algunas gotas escurrían del rostro del moreno y cómo corrían por su torso bien formado, lleno de músculos marcados, siguió con la mirada a una gotita juguetona que se dirigió a una parte prohibida que no podía ver (N/M: pues yo opino que se asome, para que sepa ¿o no?)

- Te lo vuelvo a decir pequeña, tienes unos ojos hermosos y me gustan más cuando me miras de esa manera –

- Gracias Sirius - le contestó desviando la mirada hacía otra parte de la habitación - pero me tengo que ir - se acercó más - si notan que nos tardamos, Ian va a venir y no quiero que nos encuentre así, él no se merece que lo traicione. –

- Entonces déjalo -

- Sirius, no es tan fácil - dijo zafándose - además él ha estado conmigo en todo momento, él siempre me ha visto como mujer, no como una niña –

- Yo también he estado ahí siempre –

- Pero nunca me has visto como mujer, siempre me has visto como una niña –

- Sí lo he hecho –

- ¡No es cierto! - dijo retándolo - seguro fue hasta el momento en el que te besé en esa fiesta de navidad y te dije lo que sentía, pero aun así ni hiciste nada por acercarte a mi -

- Pero preciosa… - fue interrumpido

- ¡Nada sirius!

- Es que te fuiste y no me dejaste hablar –

- ¿Y qué me ibas a decir? ¿Que no se podía por la diferencia de edad y que tú podrías ser mi padre? Además, cuando nos fuimos a Hogwarts ni siquiera te despediste de nosotras, eso fue lo que más me dolió –

- Yo no bajé a despedirlas por que pensé que no me querías verme –

- ¡Pues no pienses Black, cuando debes de actuar, no lo haces! –

- Pero luego comprendí que todo lo que había sucedido era cierto y cuando quise hablar contigo, me enteré que estabas con Ian y pensé que todo había sido un juego -

- Te lo vuelvo a decir ¡No pienses, actúa! Y si me hice novia de Ian fue por que al día siguiente vio lo triste que estaba, él siempre me ha querido, me pidió una oportunidad y se la di… ¿Y sabes qué? Mejor me voy, ya me cansé de hablar de esto, no se por que te dije todo esto - pero Sirius la detuvo y la volteó hacia él - ¿Qué quieres ahora? -

- Sólo dime algo - le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto irrita y con ganas de llorar - y que sea rápido - estaba muy dolida por la declaración de Sirius y no podía hacer nada

- ¿Aún me amas? - al escuchar esto, Jo bajó la mirada y sí, aún lo amaba, pero no podía traicionar a Ian, por quien sentía un gran cariño.

- Y… Yo Sirius - no podía decirle que sí, en eso, la mano de Sirius tomó su mentón y levantó su cara.

- Dime preciosa ¿Aún sientes algo por mí? - pero esta vez no esperó respuesta y la besó tiernamente, Jo lo correspondió, podía sentir cómo Sirius la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, pero lo empujó para apartarlo de ella.

- ¡Sí, aún te amo! - le gritó y salió corriendo del cuarto dejando a Sirius con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Lo juro preciosa, lucharé por ti! -

En eso, en la cocina…

- Jo, te estábamos esperando - dijo Kat

- Es que me perdí - dijo sonriendo - ya saben lo enorme que es esta casa –

- Si, lo sabemos - dijo Harry - espero que Draco, Zachary y Andrómeda se acostumbren pronto –

- No te preocupes Harry, nos acostumbraremos más rápido de lo que te imaginas - le contestó Draco con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno, a cenar - comentó Sirius que acababa de entrar a la cocina

Al terminar de cenar, habló Harry, bueno, si se puede decir eso…

- ¡AVI! - Todos se sobresaltaron, ya que nunca le había gritado de esa manera, fue aun mas peor de cómo le había hablado un par de horas atrás - ¿Podrías ayudarme a recoger todo por favor? -

- ¿Yo? - preguntó incrédula

- Sí, tú - le contestó medio enojado

- Si, claro - dijo la rubia viendo a Jo como preguntando ¿Y a éste qué le pasa?

Todos los demás se levantaron y se fueron a dormir dejando solos a Avi y a Harry…

- Bueno, te vemos arriba Avi -dijo Jo

- Si, te esperamos y suerte con Don Gruñón - comentó Kat

- ¡Gracias! – dijo revoleando los ojos – solo espero saber qué le pasa -les dijo Avi volteando a ver a Harry - pero ahora mismo lo averiguo –

- Y cuando subas nos cuentas, ¿Eh? - le dijo Jo

- Claro que sí, nos vemos en un rato - se fueron Jo y Kat a sus habitaciones

- Bueno Avi, tú recoges la mesa (N/M: Aunque no creo que eso es lo único que quiera recoger, ¿verdad Avi? XD) y yo lavo los platos - le dijo con voz dulce - y al final los dos acomodamos todo en su lugar -

Avi se sorprendió mucho por el cambio tan radical de Harry y empezó a recoger la mesa en silencio, pero no aguantó la duda…

- Harry… -

- ¿Qué pasa Avi? – pregunto como si nada

- ¿Por qué estabas de mal humor desde hace rato y de repente de buen humor, sobre todo hacía conmigo? - pregunto tranquila sin gritarle, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo

- ¿De qué hablas? - él sabía muy bien de qué hablaba, pero no sabía cómo decirle que lo que sentía eran celos.

- ¿Cómo que de qué hablo Harry? - se acercó a él- primero me gritas cuando estaba en la sala con los demás y después en la cena vuelves a hacerlo, no sé qué te pasa, yo no te he hecho nada malo, ¿O sí? Por que si es así discúlpame

- No - se adelantó a decir Harry – si no todo lo contrario, haz sido muy linda conmigo y me encanta estar contigo - al decir esto, Harry se sonrojó y agradeció que Avi estaba volteando hacía otro lado, pero al decir esto, la rubia reaccionó rápidamente y volteó a verlo - pero no sé qué me pasó, lo siento mucho, ¿Me disculpas? - le acarició la mejilla, Avi se tensó al sentir la suave piel de Harry acariciándola

- Claro que sí Harry - dijo sonrojándose con una sonrisa tímida - pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Eh? Me confundes al no saber que te hice o que no

- No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo - levantó su mano derecha.

- Bueno, terminemos de una vez ¿Quieres? - dijo Avi, así que siguió recogiendo la mesa, mientras que Harry la miraba con ojos enamorados, la rubia no lo noto, si lo hubiera hecho le habría dado hiperventilación.

Acabando de limpiar cada uno de dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero al momento de la despedida…

- Bueno, hasta mañana Harry - se dirigió hacia las escaleras

- Hasta mañana Avi - se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Que sueñes con los angelitos - dijo la rubia tocándose en donde la había besado, para luego comenzar a subir

- Soñaré contigo - le contestó Harry cuando ella ya había subido los primeros escalones, él creyó que no lo había escuchado, pero no fue así, Avi sintió su corazón palpitar al cien, ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que contarles a sus amigas y se fue corriendo, primero al cuarto de Kat

- ¡Kat, Kat! -gritó llegando a la puerta - tengo que contarte algo - entró y tomó una almohada - ¡Anda, despierta! - la empezó a golpear con la almohada

- ¡Avi! - dijo medio dormida y enojada por que la despertó - ¿Qué te pasa? - comenzó a levantarse.

Avi la tomó de la mano y la sacó del cuarto - Anda, vamos, debo de contarles algo - y se la llevó corriendo al cuarto de Johann

- ¡Avi! ¿No ves cómo estoy? - gritaba Kat al ser jalada fuera de su habitación por su amiga - ¡Espera! – gritaba

- Es que no puedo esperar hasta mañana, anda, vamos - le estiró aun mas el brazo

Llegaron al cuarto de Jo, Avi dejó a Kat en la puerta, se fue corriendo hacía a la cama de la castaña y comenzó a saltar encima de ella.

- ¡Despierta, Despierta! - seguía saltando - ¡Despieeeeertaaaaa!

- ¿Qué te pasa Avigail Somerville? - gritó Johann molesta

- ¡Ash! ¡Ya saben que no me gusta que digan mi nombre completo! – se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre

- ¡Pues deja de saltar encima de mí! – Avi se bajó de la cama - Tengo que contarles algo que pasó y no podía esperar hasta mañana, ¡Anda, anda, levántate! - dijo estirando el brazo de Jo haciéndola salir de la cama

- Bueno, ya, cuéntanos ¿Qué te pasó? - dijo Kat bostezando y sentándose en la cama de su amiga

- Mmm… A ver - respiró profundamente - bueno, ahí les va…

- ¡Anda, ya dilo, que tengo mucho sueño! - dijo Jo fastidiada

- Pues no me interrumpas entonces –

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdón, anda, continúa –

- Es sobre Harry - dijo sonrojada

- ¿Qué pasó?, ¡ya dinos! - dijo Kat ansiosa por saber

- ¡Me dio un beso en la mejilla! - dijo toda feliz, sus amigas se le quedaron viendo

- ¬¬ ¡¡¿¿Nada más para eso nos despertaste??!! – gritaron

- Avi, yo creí que era algo mucho mejor - le reclamó Jo - pensé que se te declaró o tan siquiera un beso en la boca –

- Pues si, pero fue en la mejilla, no es tan malo, al menos pasó algo entre nosotros –

- ¿Y fue todo o hubo más? - preguntó Kat

- Pues le pregunté el por qué de sus gritos, no me dio una buena explicación, pero me prometió que no lo volverá a hacer, acarició mi mejilla y me dio el beso; fue tan lindo – les contó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- ¡Ay, qué lindo debió ser! - dijo Jo acordándose del beso que se dio con Sirius

- Sí, lo sé - dijo con mirada soñadora - pero también me dijo algo, bueno, creo que no quería decírmelo por que lo dijo cuando me estaba alejando, aún así, alcancé a escucharlo – se río

- ¿Y qué dijo? - preguntó Kat emocionada

- Pues cuando nos despedimos le dije que soñara con los angelitos y me fui, pero alcancé a escuchar que decía: "soñaré contigo" –

- ¡¡Aww!! - dijeron a dúo Kat y Jo

- ¡Qué lindo! - dijo Kat

- ¡Qué romántico! - comentó Jo

- ¿Ahora entienden mi urgencia de contarles? –

- Pues si, pero sigo opinando que esperaba algo más grande, tan siquiera un beso bien o… - una almohada fue lanzada a la cabeza de Jo - ¡Avi, eso dolió!

- Lo mismo te digo yo cuando me avientas cosas y ahora pude vengarme - rió divertida

- Oye Avi – le hablo la pelirroja

- ¿Qué pasa Kat? –

- ¿No crees que Harry estuviera celoso por que Zachary se te acercó mucho cuando estábamos en la sala? - Kat se quedó pensando - por que cuando los vio, fue cuando te gritó –

- Pues en eso tienes razón ahora que lo recuerdo - recordó ese momento

- Si estuviera celoso, no te lo diría, pero lo escuchaste decir eso, lo último que te dijo en las escaleras ¡ese es un indicio de que quiere contigo! - dijo Jo

- Pues yo esperaría a que me dijeran que me aman -dijo Kat y Jo la vio con ojos asesinos - ¿Qué dije? -

- No vas a esperar a alguien sólo por que crees que siente algo por ti - dijo enojada

- ¿Qué te pasa Jo? - preguntó extrañada Kat

- ¿Es Sirius, verdad? - pregunto Avi

- Sí, el muy infeliz me dijo que sí me ve como mujer y que de verdad siente algo por mí, pero por la maldita diferencia de edad, no se atrevió a decirme algo y ahora que estoy con Ian viene y se hace el interesado - dijo muy molesta - por eso Avi, si quieres a Harry, díselo de frente, no importan las consecuencias, arriésgate para ser feliz –

- Ese es el problema, no sé si sea el indicado, sí me sentí muy feliz cuando pasó eso, pero es que algo me sucedió cuando estaba en la sala –

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Kat

- Pues… Cuando se acercó Zachary ¿Si vieron, verdad? –

- Si - dijeron a dúo

- Bueno, es que sentí algo por él, pero no sé qué sea, como que hay algo en mi pasado con él que aún no recuerdo - se quedó pensando - lo mejor tendré que hacerle como Jo – se burló

- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron

- Besándolo, a lo mejor así me acuerdo – dijo aun riéndose

- Avi, así no son las cosas - la regañó Kat - los recuerdos llegan solos, no por dar besos, aunque no hay que descartar esa posibilidad – sonrió

- ¬¬ lo bueno es que la estás regañando Katherin Murray – dijo revoleando los ojos Johann

- Pues a ti te da muy buen resultado - dijo Avi riéndose - ¿Por qué a mí no? Además ha de besar muy bien –

- ¿Y si te ve Harry? – pregunto Johann

- ¿Qué crees que me voy a besar con Zachary en la cara de Harry? ¡Ni que estuviera loca!

- Por eso lo digo –

- ¬¬ Que graciosa eres Johann –

- Pero no hagas eso, espera a que algunos recuerdos regresen a tu mente por que presiento que hubo algo entre ustedes –

- ¿Entre Harry y yo? –

- No, entre tú y Zachary, no sé por qué, pero lo recuerdo vagamente - dijo Jo

- ¿Crees que fuimos novios o algo por el estilo? – seguía preguntando curiosa

- A lo mejor sí Avi, por eso te digo que esperes a que lleguen más recuerdos a ti –

- ¡Oh!, está bien, bueno, ya me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño - dijo tallando sus ojos

- Gracias a Merlín – dijo alzando las manos Kat

- Hasta mañana chicas - se despidió Jo

- Hasta mañana – dijeron a dúo

Pasaron semanas después de todos estos sucesos, Draco y sus hermanos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la gran casa, siempre llegaban a tiempo a cualquier lugar, nunca se perdían, en cambio, las chicas eran otra cosa: se la pasaban perdiéndose, aún así encontraban los puntos de reunión en la casa. Avi estaba muy feliz, pero por dentro, muy confundida por Zachary y Harry, no había hecho lo que les dijo a sus amigas, pero no lograba recordar nada y eso la llegaba a desesperar, Kat se pasaba ratos con su mejor amigo Josh en la biblioteca y siempre estaban acompañados por Teddy, Draco y Andrómeda, ella no entendía por qué éstos primeros se odiaban, aún no lo descubría, pero no le importaba mucho, por que a su mejor amigo le hacía muy feliz la presencia de Andrómeda, eso era lo que le importaba mas, ya que para ella era primero la felicidad de su amigo que el odio de esos dos chicos, mientras que Jo estaba algo ida por días, no sabía qué hacer con la situación en la que estaba, algunas veces quería hablar con Ian sobre quién era la otra persona, pero a la vez no quería decirle nada por temor y por que ¿Cómo era posible que después de tres años seguía amando a ese hombre si Ian estaba a su lado? otras, pensaba en la foto que había visto en el cuarto de Sirius aquella noche, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a ese pensamiento, pero temía la reacción de todos si preguntaba qué le había pasado con su madre, si se suponía que ella lo sabía.

Un día como cualquier otro llegaron las cartas que habían estado esperando desde la llegada de Draco a Grimmauld Place, ayudaron demasiado a las chicas a olvidarse de aquellas ideas que rondaban por sus cabezas esas últimas semanas, ya que se enfocaron sólo en las cartas.

- ¡Chicas, Chicas! - gritaba Harry - La primera que bajó fue Avi, éste la saludó de beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojó

- ¡Ya llegaron las cartas Avi! ¡Y también la mía! - dijo sonriendo - avísales a Jo y a Kat, para que bajen a leerlas también -

- Sí - le contestó muy emocionada - voy rápido a avisarles - dijo avanzando un poco, pero se regresó y abrazó a Harry - Gracias Harry - le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a buscar a sus amigas

- ¡Kaaaat! - gritó llegando al cuarto de la pelirroja - ¡Despierta, ya llegaron las cartas! – fue lo unico que dijo o mejor dicho grito para luego irse corriendo a la habitación de Johann

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta loca? - se quejó Kat todavía medio dormida

- ¡¡Jo, Jooooooooooooo!! - gritó Avi - ¡Levántate, ya llegaron las cartas! – volvió hacer lo mismo pero esta vez azotó la puerta de la castaña.

- ¡Dios con ésta niña! No sé qué vamos a hacer con ella – dijo Johann al momento de despertarse

De rato bajaron Kat y Jo y se encontraron en la sala con Draco (N/M: qué hermoso ha de ser bajar a la sala de tu casa y verlo sentadito ahí esperando, ¡¡¡Me desmayo!!!) y sus hermanos, Avi, Harry, Sirius y los Lupin.

- Preciosas, ya llegaron sus cartas - dijo Sirius acercándose a las chicas - tengan, Avi y Harry ya las abrieron

- ¡Gracias Sirius!- dijeron

Al momento de abrirla, Jo vio que Ian estaba un poco triste, pero no sabía el por qué, después comenzó a leer:

_Señorita Johann Oldman:_

_Qué gusto es poder escribirle, es muy importante para mí informarle que debido a su valentía y gran fidelidad al colegio todo este tiempo, ha sido elegida para integrarse al profesorado de nuestra institución, teniendo el cargo de la materia de transformaciones, me enorgullece saber que tuvo grandes notas en sus TIMOS y EXTASIS en esta materia durante sus estudios aquí, así que no dudo en otorgarle mi absoluta confianza para que imparta esta materia, sería un gran honor tenerla de vuelta por los pasillos del colegio._

_Espero su respuesta antes del 31 de Julio._

_Mis mejores deseos._

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Director del colegio _

_Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Jo no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y al momento de levantar la cara, volteó hacia Kat, estaba impávida, seguía leyendo la carta, pero reaccionó de rato…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - gritó Kat emocionada - ¡Qué emoción, vamos a volver a Hogwarts!

- ¿Entonces aceptan? - pregunto Draco yendo hacia Kat

- ¡Claro que sí! yo acepto sin dudarlo - concluyó la pelirroja

- Entonces yo también - dijo poniéndose frente a ella

- ¡Qué emoción! - sin previo aviso, abrazó a Draco - Lo siento Draco, es que me emocioné mucho por que vamos a volver a Hogwarts, en donde nos conocimos… Todos, bueno, casi todos – no sabía que decir de lo apenada que estaba, a lo lejos Avi y Jo se sonrieron pícaramente para luego ver a Kat, que se había sonrojado a tal grado, que su cara combinaba con su cabello; Teddy veía la escena molestó.

- No te preocupes - le sonrió ruborizado el rubio

- Avi ¿Tú qué dices? - le preguntó Kat haciendo de cuenta que nada había sucedido

- Ya mandé la respuesta - dijo seria

- ¿Y qué contestaste? - preguntó Jo

- Pues… - titubeo

- ¡No me digas que te negaste! - gritó Kat

- Claro que… ¡No! – dijo - obviamente dije que sí, no me iba a perder ir de nuevo a Hogwarts, bueno, ahora sólo faltas tú Johann -

- Pues, ya que las dos aceptaron, diré que sí - sus amigas empezaron a brincar alrededor de ella

- ¡Wiii, wiii! Volveremos a Hogwarts - gritaban Kat y Avi.

* * *

Espero qe hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y si les gusto dejen RR :)

Hasta Pronto!!

Bye°


	6. La Fiesta de Despedida

Aquí después de dos años de espera he vuelto :D, PERDÓN por la espera, pero es que pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, por ejemplo me case, soy mamá de una hermosa nena llamada Danna Isabella, ya acabe la carrera, ya soy Licenciada en Diseño Gráfico, pueden creerlo jejejeje... Bueno todo eso me ha pasado y muchas cosas más pero eso es lo relevante jejejeje...

Espero que les guste el capítulo... GRACIAS POR TODO!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La fiesta de Despedida**

Todos las miraron sonriendo, era una escena la cual admirar con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Así que de eso se trataban las cartas? - dijo Jo emocionada

- Si preciosa - dijo Sirius - y a mí también me llegó una - finalizo lanzándole una sonrisa

- ¿Qué clase vas a impartir? - le preguntó la castaña

- Voy a enseñar duelo ¿Y tú preciosa? - dijo con una sonrisa seductora (N/C: en esta parte me imagino a Sirius con una de esas sonrisas made in Black… así toda seductora 3)

- Transformaciones - en eso voltea hacia sus amigas- ¡Oigan, ya dejen de brincar! - dijo sonriendo

- ¡Oh!, no seas aguafiestas - le dijo Avi brincando por toda la habitación- celebra con nosotras - le dijo haciéndole un ademán de mano en el cual la invitaba a unirse a ellas.

- Más al rato - sonrió - por cierto, no me han dicho, ¿qué clase van a dar? - les preguntó haciendo que se detuvieran de tanto salto.

- Yo voy a dar encantamientos - dijo Kat muy emocionada y comenzando a saltar otra vez.

- Yo adivinación - en eso se acercó más a Jo - A ver si así recuerdo algo - sonrió y siguió saltando junto con Kat.

En eso Jo se acercó con Harry y Draco (N:C: Rayos… servicio de mopa por aca por favor… el suelo se llenó de baba) que estaban sentados viendo a sus amigas, que ya volvían a dejar de brincar (N/M: qué bueno, por que ya me estaba cansando xD)

- Harry, Draco…

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijeron a dúo

- ¿Qué clase les tocó? -

- A mí. - comenzó a decir Harry - Defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿Y a ti? - pregunto el ojiverde.

- Transformaciones ¿Y a ti Draco? -

- Pociones - contestó el rubio, un su típico deje de orgullo

- Entonces todos iremos a Hogwarts - dijo emocionada pero a la vez sorprendida.

- No todos mi amor - habló Ian algo triste, Jo no se había acordado de su novio, esto sí que era un pequeño detalle, ya que se iba a ir a Hogwarts sin él… pero Sirius sí iría.

- ¡Oh, Ian! - volteó a verlo - debe de haber una forma para que nos veamos - dijo acercándose a él con cariño y tomándolo de la mano.

- Voy a hablar con Dumbledore para ver qué se puede hacer ¿Sí? - y le dio un beso en la boca, Sirius al ver esto se tornó serio y algo triste, tenía que aprovechar esta ida a Hogwarts para recuperar a Johann.

- Bueno - habló el moreno - sólo falta que Kat y Jo manden su respuesta.

- ¡Oh!, es cierto - dijo Kat acercándose a Sirius y olvidándose un poco de la euforia que traía por la carta recibida.

- ¿Y contesto aquí mismo en la carta o en un pergamino nuevo? - preguntó Jo a Sirius que también se había acercado hacía su amiga y al moreno.

- Tengan - les entregó un pergamino en blanco - pongan aquí las dos su respuesta, solo con poner un si o un no y después su nombre, con eso bastara.

- Está bien -dijeron a dúo; Draco estaba detrás de Kat mirando cómo escribía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el rubio estaba de lo más feliz al ver que su pelirroja aceptaba.

- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos a ir a Hogwarts? - preguntó ansiosa Kat

- Pues igual que los alumnos: el 1 de Septiembre - le respondió Sirius

- Ay, falta más de un mes - dijo Avi agitada.

- Pero pasa rápido y cuando menos te lo esperes, será Septiembre - la animó Harry

- Aunque si va a ser así - comentó Ian - voy a aprovechar todo este tiempo para estar al lado de Johann (N/M: Nalle… ¿Qué no te decía así el innombrable? jajajaja, ¡otra vez en tu cara!) - tomó de la cintura a Jo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Por cierto Draco - habló Harry - ¿Se van a ir ahora que recibimos las cartas? - pregunto, para luego decir - nos gustaría que se quedaran hasta ese día, irnos todos juntos.

- Pues no me gustaría y no les gustaría irnos y hablo por mis hermanos también, - sonrió al voltear a verlos - pero dije que al recibirlas nos íbamos, pero con eso último que dices o sería mala idea.

- Draco, sabes que no hay problema, hay mucho espacio para que estemos todos - le dijo Sirius, para que lo pensara mejor.

- ¿De verdad Sirius? no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad, pero acepto, bueno aceptamos - dijo feliz y volteando a ver a sus hermanos con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. (N:C: este Draco es muy feliz xD pero igualmente lo amo *O*)

- Bien - dijo Avi así que todos nos iremos a Hogwarts -

- Bueno no todos - dijo Jo - pero no hay que sentirnos triste hay que festejarlo - volteo a ver a Ian.

- Si tienes razón - sonrió Ian, pero por dentro estaba de lo más triste, tenía que disimular por su novia.

Después de que leyeran las cartas y de que los hermanos Malfoy aceptaran quedarse más tiempo, bueno, hasta que llegara el 1 de Septiembre, las cosas en la casa se habían vuelto algo extremistas: Ian no dejaba a solas a Jo en ningún momento, esto hacía que Sirius se pusiera serio cada vez que los veía juntos, Kat se pasaba horas en la biblioteca leyendo sobre encantamientos, Draco la acompañaba con el pretexto de que iba a buscar información sobre pociones, a Teddy no le hacía mucha gracia esto, por eso a veces acompañaba a Kat, pero un día no fue, así que Draco no perdió la oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella.

- Mira Draco, ten este libro, aquí vienen toda clase de pociones - le dijo Kat dándole el libro que le había comprado Teddy - seguro te servirá

- ¡Muchas gracias Kat! - al momento de tomar el libro rozó la mano de Kat y ésta se ruborizó

-Eh… Bueno, deja sigo estudiando más sobre encantamientos - dijo la pelirroja toda sonrojada

- Si, claro y… yo leeré el libro - dijo el rubio también algo apenado pero a la vez feliz al ver lo que provoco en ella.

Mientras Avi seguía sin recordar mucho, se pasaba días con Harry y otros con Zachary, se confundía cada vez más por que se sentía muy bien con cada uno y comenzaba a pensar que sí había tenido algo con Zachary, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer, por eso no daba pie a los cariños de los dos, necesitaba poner en claro sus ideas, pero lo que la ponía muy feliz y la hacía olvidar era que faltaba poco para regresar a Hogwarts, tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver su amado colegio, sentía que llegando ahí, los recuerdos la iban a invadir. Josh y Andrómeda estaban cada vez más juntos, se podía decir que eran novios, pero cuando hacían algún comentario al respecto, los hermanos de ésta cambiaban la conversación y se ponían serios.

Ya faltaba poco para la partida a Hogwarts, exactamente faltaba una semana y Sirius dijo que quería hacer una fiesta de despedida para las chicas, Harry y para él. Junto con él, Avi estaba cada vez más feliz por irse y por supuesto, por la fiesta.

Estando un día en la cocina a la hora de la comida…

- Sirius - le habló Avi

- Dime hermosa - Avi se sonrojó por cómo le había dicho es inevitable sonrojarte cuando Sirius te habla así.

- ¿Quiénes vendrán a la fiesta? - pregunto la rubia

- Pues los de siempre: James y Lily, pero esta vez traerán a Zoe, Remus y Tonks, la familia Weasley, Hermione… - comenzó a contar

- ¡Oh! Vamos a ser varios - dijo riendo - ya quiero que sea viernes para la fiesta - dijo toda emocionada.

- Ya falta menos - le dijo Harry - sólo faltan cuatro días

- Qué rápido se pasó el mes ¿verdad? - dijo Josh

- La verdad que sí - comentó Teddy - pero ojala y se pase rápido este periodo de clases para que dé paso a las vacaciones de Navidad y regresen para pasarla todos juntos.

- Teddy, todavía no nos vamos y ya quieres que regresemos - le dijo Kat con una sonrisa.

- Es que… Se les va a extrañar demasiado - dijo mirando especialmente a Kat y ésta desvió la mirada al notarlo.

- Bueno - interrumpió Draco celoso al ver la escena - Sirius ¿Quieres que te ayudemos para los preparativos de la fiesta? - pregunto al moreno

- Por el momento, no, faltan cuatro días, todo se puede hacer un día antes, yo lo arreglo todo, pero si necesito algo, les diré - contesto Sirius.

- Oigan chicas - habló Harry - tienen que comprar túnicas nuevas, porque ahora que regresemos a Hogwarts van a necesitarlas - les recomendó

- Tiene razón Harry - dijo Sirius - así que mañana nos vamos al callejón Diagon y se las compraré

- Pero Sirius…- dijo Jo al momento de ser interrumpida por Sirius.

- Nada de peros preciosa, es un regalo de mi parte, para ustedes que se han portado tan bien con nosotros y por su ingreso como maestras a Hogwarts - le lanzó su particular sonrisa.

- Gracias Sirius - dijeron Kat y Avi

- Sí Sirius, muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado - contestó Jo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No es ninguna molestia preciosa, es todo un honor.

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron felices, pero Jo notó que necesitaba algo que no había utilizado desde el día que llegó a ese mundo mágico, entonces empezó a buscar por toda su habitación y no encontró nada y fue corriendo al cuarto de Kat…

- Kat - dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto, pero no estaba, tocó la puerta del baño y nadie respondió, se fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de Avi y pasó lo mismo, no estaba y eso se le hizo raro y preocupante, ó acaso ¿Tan rápido se arreglaron? pensó, bajó las escaleras hasta la sala y comenzó a escuchar risas que provenían de la cocina, se dirigió ahí, abrió la puerta y ahí estaban todos desayunando…

- Jo - dijo Kat

- Vaya, ya se despertó la bella durmiente - dijo Avi riendose.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Draco confuso

- Es una princesa de un cuento muggle - contesto Josh

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Teddy también confuso e interesado

- Por los libros primo, por los libros - contesto el pelirrojo revoleando los ojos al techo.

- En serio Teddy, no sería malo que algún día agarraras un libro y lo leyeras - le dijo Ian algo burlón.

- Pues no es mi culpa que no me leyeran esas historias, como iba yo a saber - dijo defendiéndose Ted.

- Bueno no discutan sobre la ignorancia muggle de Ted - se burlo Harry y Ted lo miro enojado - bueno ya ya, pero apúrense y Jo desayuna algo para poder irnos a comprar sus túnicas - dijo apurando a todos.

Todo esto hizo que Jo olvidara lo que estaba buscando. De rato, todos estaban frente a la chimenea para irse al callejón Diagon…

- Bueno, primero las chicas y al último yo - dijo Sirius - Andrómeda, tú primero

- De acuerdo - le contestó la chica - te veo allá - le susurró a Josh.

Así fueron uno por uno por la Red Flu, cada uno eran consumidos por las llamas verdes y fueron saliendo uno por uno, nuevamente por la chimenea de Flourish y Blotts.

- Bien, ya estamos todos - dijo Sirius que fue el último en llegar.

- Ahora vamos con Madame Malkin - anunció Harry

Todos se dirigieron hacia la sastrería y llegando ahí…

- Draco - dijo Andrómeda - ¿Me das dinero por favor? - le pidió a su hermano

- ¿Qué quieres comprar? - le pregunto el rubio.

- Quiero un libro que acaba de salir, lo vi cuando pasamos por Flourish y Blotts.

- ¿Vas a ir sola? - le preguntó ceñudo

- No, Josh irá conmigo - dijo señalándolo, él parecía un poco nervioso puesto que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Draco.

- Yo te acompaño entonces - pero en eso, vio cómo Teddy se le acercaba a Kat para empezar a platicar - bueno, está bien, ve con Josh, pero mucho cuidado, ¿eh? - voltio a ver al pelirrojo con mirada amenazante

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Draco! - lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡Por eso te quiero tanto hermano!

- Sí, sí, claro. Anda, ve antes de que cambie de opinión o mande a Zac contigo - dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja.

- Si, adiós - dijo corriendo hacía Josh, le contó lo ocurrido, este se puso muy alegre por que por fin iba a pasar un rato a solas con ella. Las chicas ya estaban adentro, Sirius estaba sentado viendo cómo Jo hojeaba un libro para ver las túnicas que habían para los maestros, la veía con ojos enamorados, pero en ese momento, llegó Ian y le cambió la mirada, era una mirada muy triste, no entendía cómo pudo perder la oportunidad de ser parte de la vida de Jo, lo único que lo animaba eran las palabras que le había dicho, bueno, gritado la última vez que se besaron; mientras tanto, Avi estaba en el banquito y Madame Malkin le pasaba una cinta métrica que se movía de un lado a otro para tomar sus tallas…

- ¿Y cuántas túnicas vas a querer querida? - le pregunto Madame Malkin

- Pues no sé - dijo Avi, Sirius estaba escuchando ya que estaba cerca de ahí

- Las que sean necesarias, no te preocupes linda - le dijo Sirius

- Bueno, entonces quiero dos de invierno, dos para dar clases y una para salir - comentó mientras contaba con los dedos toda emocionada.

- Lo bueno es que solamente es eso ¿eh? - dijo Jo sarcásticamente sin quitar la vista del libro de túnicas

- ¡Cállate Johann! ¬¬ - dijo la rubia.

En otra parte de la tienda, Kat estaba con Teddy viendo modelos, no sabía cuál escoger…

- No sé cual Ted, todas están muy bonitas - dijo la pelirroja al estar viendo otro libro de túnicas

- Cualquiera que elijas, se te va a ver hermosa, tenlo por seguro - le contesto y la pelirroja se sonrojó.

- Muchas gracias, pero ¿Cuál escojo? - dijo hojeando el libro. Los dos no se percataron que un chico rubio se les había acercado.

- Kat - dijo Draco - mira esta túnica - Kat se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz (N/M: ¡Oh sí que sí!)

- ¡Draco, me asustaste! - dijo exaltada

- Lo siento Kat, sólo quería enseñarte esta túnica que me gustó mucho para ti - y le mostró un hermoso modelo que estaba colgado en un perchero.

- Gracias Malfoy, pero ella puede elegir sola - dijo molesto Teddy

- Perdón ¿Dijiste algo Lupin? - le contestó Draco volteando a verlo, Kat no podía estar más incómoda ante tal situación.

- Ya cálmense - dijo Kat poniéndose entre los dos chicos - no vayan a pelear como en otras ocasiones por favor - les advierto viendo que estaban por agarrar cada uno su varita.

- Bueno ya - dijo el rubio - Kat ¿Sí te gusta la túnica que te mostré? - cambio el tema rápidamente.

-La verdad, sí, está hermosa - dijo y al decir esto, Draco se puso feliz y Teddy se cruzó de brazos y se puso serio - déjame decirle a Sirius que también voy a querer ésta - le dijo tomando la túnica del perchero.

- No Kat - la detuvo - yo te la quiero comprar - dijo agarrando la túnica

- Pero… - dijo sorprendida

- No me digas nada, quiero obsequiártela, para la nueva maestra de encantamientos - al escuchar esto, Kat se ruborizó. (N:C: yo también quiero que me obsequie algo… algo que no está a la venta xD) (N/M: Se lo obsequiará a Kat, que soy yo, oh, sí! :D xD)

- Gracias Draco, qué lindo eres - y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Draco se tensó al sentir los labios de Kat tocando su piel.

- B… Bueno, entonces ve con Madame Malkin para que te tome las medidas -dijo Ted molesto.

-Está bien, enseguida regreso - a Teddy no le agradó nada la situación y Draco volteó a verlo con una sonrisa triunfante y caminando detrás de Kat.

Mientras tanto…

- Avi, apúrate que ya me toca - dijo Jo

- Aún no termino de ver cómo me quedan las túnicas y debo de asegurarme de que me queden perfectamente bien - le contestó mientras se miraba en el espejo - Tengo que ser la profesora más hermosa de todas.

- Tú siempre te ves hermosa Avi - dijo Zachary que la estaba admirando.

- Gracias Zachary - dijo bajándose del banquillo un poco sonrojada.

- ¡Al fin! - dijo Jo subiendo al banquillo y la empezaba a medir la cinta mágica

- Bueno, son todas estas ¿Verdad linda? - preguntó Madame Malkin a Avi.

- Si Madame, ¡Gracias! - contesto la rubia.

- Entonces permíteme, en seguida te las traigo envueltas - dijo - mientras a ti linda la cinta te medirá.

-De acuerdo - dijeron a dúo las dos.

- Bueno hermosa, entonces las tuyas ya están - dijo Sirius.

- Si, las van a envolver, no tarda - dijo emocionada Avi.

- Av i - le habló Zachary - ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo mientras los demás terminan?

- Si, claro, vamos - dijo sonriendo toda emocionada. Llegando a la puerta para salir del local, Harry se les acercó…

- Avi - volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? - pregunto curiosa.

- No te puedes ir aún - dijo insistente.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo que salga? - pregunto extrañada.

- Es que… - pensó una buena excusa - no sabemos cuánto se van a tardar y pues… Es mejor quedarnos juntos… -dijo al fin.

- Pero Harry - dijo Zachary - sólo vamos a dar un paseo, no pasa de 10 o 15 minutos, no te molesta, ¿Verdad? -

- Está bien, pero no se tarden mucho y aquí los quiero en 15 minutos, se va con cuidado - dijo algo decepcionado y triste al ver que su rubia se iba con otro y no poder haber logrado que no fuera.

- No te preocupes Harry, en un rato volvemos - le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del local con Zachary. Esto hizo que Harry no se quedara mal por lo sucedido. En eso se dirigió hacia donde estaban Kat y Jo discutiendo…

- Anda Jo, ¡Apúrate! - la apresuraba la pelirroja.

- Ya voy, no te desesperes - dijo tranquilizándola.

-Llevas mucho tiempo ahí- dijo desesperada

- Kat, sólo llevo 10 minutos arriba del banquillo, la que se tardó bastante fue Avi, ve con ella y quéjate, yo no tengo la culpa - dijo defendiéndose

- Bueno, pero apúrate - la volvió a presionar

-Ya voy, ya voy - dijo desesperada

- Querida ¿Cuántas túnicas vas a querer? - pregunto Madame Malkin

- Pues… - volteo a ver a Sirius - una de cada una nada más, por favor - dijo algo insegura

- ¿Segura preciosa? - le preguntó el moreno

- Si, muchas gracias - sonrió

- Bueno linda, ya te puedes bajar - dijo la señora

- Está bien, gracias - agradeció Johann

- Ahora sigo yo - dijo Kat subiéndose al banquillo - ¡Oh! por cierto Sirius, Draco me va a comprar una túnica de gala para que no vayas a pagarla - le comentó mientras la cinta métrica rodeaba su cintura.

- Bueno linda, ¿Tú cuántas vas a querer? - pregunto Madame

- Mmm.. Dos de invierno, una para dar clases y una para salir ¡Ah! y la de gala, pero por separado, por favor - le contesto Katherin

Al poco rato, llegaron Josh y Andrómeda muy felices y se quedaron afuera esperando.

- Muchas gracias por el libro, Josh - dijo Andrómeda

- No tienes nada que agradecer, es un placer. Andrómeda - dijo el pelirrojo algo sonrojado y agradecido.

Se miraron directo a los ojos, a Josh le gustaba mucho Andrómeda, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, él la quería mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

- Va a ser un poco indiscreto lo que te voy a decir, pero… - titubeo - Eres muy bella y… -¿Cómo decirle? Pero recordó lo que le dijo su mejor amiga y se armó de valor… - me gustas mucho - Andrómeda se ruborizó al escuchar esas hermosas palabras que tanto anhelaba que Josh le dijera

- No es ninguna indiscreción- dijo - no te preocupes y… - también ella le iba a decir lo que sentía por el - Yo también tengo que decirte algo… - confeso.

- Adelante, dime - él pensó que le iba a decir que ya nunca le hablara, pero se iba a sorprender con lo que le iba a decir.

- A mí también me gustas mucho - se declaro sin pensarlo dos veces - desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, siempre me has gustado… - dijo

- ¿En serio Andrómeda? - ella asintió sonrojada - ¡Oh, me haces tan feliz!- pero luego se puso serio - pero tus hermanos… ¿Qué dirán? - dijo algo asustado.

- ¡No te preocupes! se verán sobre protectores, pero si estoy feliz, ellos también - sonrió.

- Entonces voy a hablar con ellos para que nos den permiso de ser novios - dijo en tono educado y serio

- No les pidas permiso - dijo seria y autoritaria - la que va a andar contigo soy yo, primero me lo tienes que pedir a mí - se ruborizó.

- Andrómeda… -comenzó Josh pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Sí? - pregunto curiosa y haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Mmm… Déjame pensarlo - bromeó, pero Josh puso cara de perrito triste - No es cierto, claro que sí - y se dieron un beso lindo y tierno, en eso, un chico rubio y uno moreno se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo y fueron hacia donde estaba la pareja.

- ¡Andrómeda! - gritaron los hermanos, la pareja se separó rápidamente algo asustados por la sorpresa de que estaban viéndolos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto Draco algo molesto y con mirada ceñuda.

- Pues besándome con mi novio - le contestó Andrómeda cruzándose de brazos.

- Y tú Potter ¿Qué te crees? - Kat se asomó para ver qué pasaba porque escuchó los gritos y vio que Draco apuntaba con su varita a Josh y corrió a defender a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - gritó Kat llegando al lugar

- Que este Potter estaba besando a mi hermana - dijo Draco algo enojado

- Y Andrómeda dice que son novios - contestó Zachary molesto. (N:C: awww hermanitos bellos)

- ¿En serio Josh? - dijo emocionada Kat - ¿Ya son novios? - Josh asintió - ¡Qué felicidad, muchas felicidades! - grito para luego abrazar a su amigo.

- ¿Ya sabías de esto? - preguntó Draco sorprendido.

- Sabía que se quieren, pero no que andaban ¿Qué tiene de malo? - pregunto.

- Pues… - comenzó a hablar el rubio, pero no encontró las palabras exactas para contestarle, porque en realidad no había nada de malo en eso, eran simples celos protectores de hermano mayor.

- Mira Draco, si tu hermana es feliz, tú y Zachary deben de estarlo por ella, además, algún día iba a pasar esto, ¿No? - les dijo Kat, haciéndoles ver la verdad - podría haber sido cualquiera pero en este caso es Josh y pueden estar más que seguros que la hará mega feliz.

- Pues sí, pero… - comenzó Draco.

- Pero nada Draco, yo digo que cuando dos personas se aman, tienen que estar juntas, no importa nada más - al rubio le cambió la cara cuando dijo esto y la miró de una manera muy especial, Kat desvió la mirada cuando lo notó - así que déjenlos.

- Bueno, está bien, pero no vayas a lastimarla, ¿Eh Potter? - dijo amenazándolo.

- Si Potter - dijo Zachary - más te vale que no lo hagas - lo miro con una mirada amenazante.

- No se preocupen Draco y Zachary, la voy a cuidar más que a mi vida - dijo Josh mientras salía detrás de Andrómeda, ya que esta se había puesto entre su novio y sus hermanos.

- Bueno, yo voy adentro, que todavía no término - dijo Kat sonriendo - y Andrómeda te felicito, tienes a uno de los mejores chicos del mundo a tu lado

- Lo sé, gracias Kat - sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias Kat - dijo Josh - por defenderme - agradeció.

-No tienes porque, solo dije la verdad - le sonrió - bueno ahora si ya iré adentro que enserio que aún no termino - se rio - al rato los veo.

- Yo te acompaño Kat - dijo Draco poniéndose a su lado.

Entraron al local y de rato ya estaban listas las chicas con sus túnicas nuevas. Después de esto, pasaron unos días y al fin el día de la fiesta había llegado, Sirius adornó espectacularmente el salón de música, había encantado los instrumentos para que tocaran por sí solos, puso una manta de Gryffindor y unas tiras de color rojo escarlata adornando el techo, Harry, Teddy e Ian prepararon la cena y los bocadillos mientras disfrutaban la música, todo esto lo pusieron en una gran mesa, para tomar, había cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego.

Las chicas aún no estaban listas, cada una estaba en su cuarto arreglándose, no sabían qué ponerse, lo bueno es que ya estaban peinadas y maquilladas, como Kat sabía mucho de pociones, se acordó de cómo preparar poción alisadora y ella y Jo se la pusieron y su cabello lucía hermoso, totalmente liso. Después de sacar toda su ropa del armario, escogieron qué iban a ponerse: Avi escogió una minifalda negra con ligeros adornos blancos, unas sandalias de tacón, la blusa era de cuello V de color café y llevaba el cabello sujeto con un listón negro; Kat optó por unos pantalones de vestir ajustados a la cadera con una blusa strapple de color negro y el cabello suelto y Jo se puso un vestido sin tirantes negro con bolitas blancas con un pequeño moño blanco, el cabello lo llevaba suelto pero sujeto por un listón blanco. Al llegar al salón, ya estaba la familia Weasley, los detectaron de inmediato por que había mucho pelirrojo en el salón, junto con ellos había una muchacha de cabello castaño medio alborotado y supusieron que era Hermione, también estaban Harry, Ian, Teddy, Josh, Draco, Sirius y Andrómeda, ya habían llegado los Potter, Remus y Tonks. Cuando entraron, captaron las miradas de todos, se veían muy hermosas, en eso, Ian se acercó rápidamente a Jo…

- Mi amor, te ves tan hermosa - dijo mientras la veía de arriba abajo y dándole una vuelta para admirarla aún más.

- Gracias Ian - dijo toda ruborizada.

- Ustedes también se ven muy guapas chicas - les dijo a Avi y Kat

- Muchas gracias Ian - dijeron a dúo.

- Bueno, vamos - dijo Ian.

- ¡Chicas, qué guapas se ven! - les dijeron dos chicos altos y pelirrojos que tenían un gran parecido.

- Lo bueno es que hay dos disponibles ¿Eh Fred? - dijo uno de ellos.

- Sí George, pero yo quiero a Kat, hay que mantener el gen pelirrojo de la familia - dijo el otro con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. (N/C: Fred T-T aunque eras un Weasley… eras un ejemplo a seguir, con tus bromas y ocurrencias… minuto de silencio por Fred)

-Bueno, yo me quedo con Avi, ¡Gracias hermano por dejarme a esta preciosura! - Kat y Avi rieron muy divertidas ante tal situación.

- Gracias Fred, George, que lindo de su parte tomarnos en cuenta - dijo Avi mientras buscaba con la mirada a Harry - pero lamentablemente no se podrá.

- Bueno nosotros hicimos nuestro intento - dijo encogiéndose los hombre Fred - pero si acaso no encuentra a alguien no se olviden de nosotros. - concluyo.

- Si chicas aquí estamos - dijo George guiñándoles un ojo.

En eso…

- Jo - se acercó Avi a ella - tenemos que ir a saludar a los demás - dijo

- ¡Cierto! - se volteó hacia Ian - amor, ahora vuelvo, voy a ir a saludar a los demás -

- De acuerdo - le dio un beso de piquito - nos vemos en un rato.

Las chicas se acercaron a una pareja, la señora era bajita y rechoncha, de rostro bondadoso y de cabello pelirrojo, su acompañante o más bien dicho, su esposo era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso cabello que le quedaba era pelirrojo…

-¡Hola Sr. y Sra. Weasley! -dijo Avi, Kat y Jo se sorprendieron, pero era fácil saber quiénes eran.

- Hola chicas -les dijo el Sr. Weasley sonriendo.

-Hola queridas - saludó la Sra. Weasley - qué guapas están, a ver cuándo van a visitarnos a la madriguera, nos daría mucho gusto tenerlas de visita un tiempo.

- ¡Si, por favor! - gritaron Fred y George. (N/M: Se leen bien urgidos Fred y George jajajajajaja xD)

- ¡Fred, George, no sean groseros! - los reprendió la Sra. Weasley - no les hagan caso, de verdad nos encantaría tenerlas por allá unos días, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

- Eso sería fantástico - dijo Avi sonriente - tenga por seguro que iremos.

- Si Sra. Weasley, nos encantaría - comentó Kat.

- Bueno, con permiso, aún nos quedan invitados por saludar - dijo Johann - luego se ponen tristes si no vamos - dijo riéndose.

- Vayan, vayan, no las entretenemos más - contestó Molly con una gran sonrisa.

Se acercaron a James y Lily, con ellos estaba una chica que nunca habían visto, era muy parecida a Lily, pero tenía los ojos de James, Kat sabía quién era, no supo cómo, pero se dejó llevar por su yo mágica y habló primero:

- ¡Hola James, Lily!, ¡Hola Zoe! ¿Cómo te fue en tu curso en Hogwarts? espero que muy bien -dijo toda emocionada.

- Sí Kat, muchas gracias - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola chicas - dijo Lily

- Se ven muy lindas chicas - les dijo James viéndolas de arriba abajo.

- Gracias - dijeron las tres algo ruborizadas.

- ¿Ya están listas para el Lunes? - preguntó Lily curiosa por la opinión de las chicas.

- Sí, muy listas - respondió Kat sonriendo.

- Dilo por ti que te devoraste todos los libros de la biblioteca - dijo Avi- yo estoy un poco nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, lo harás bien - la consoló James - no se habían dado cuenta de que Harry estaba cerca.

- Sí Avi, no te preocupes, lo harás muy bien -dijo Harry; eso hizo que Avi se sobresaltara - y si tienes problemas vas conmigo y juntos los solucionaremos.

- Gracias Harry - dijo tímida y sonrojada.

- Bueno - interrumpió Jo las miradas que se echaban éstos dos tortolitos - nos retiramos, aún falta gente por saludar.

- ¡Cierto! - dijo Avi desviando la mirada de Harry - nos vemos en un rato, con permiso.

Alejándose de los Potter…

- ¡Sí que le gustas Avi! - dijo Kat.

- ¡Ay cállate! - dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

- Kat tiene razón Avi, se nota mucho que le gustas a Harry - ratifico la castaña lo que había dicho Kat.

- Lo sé, pero ya saben lo que pienso, hasta que no sepa que pasó en mi pasado, no tomaré una decisión - dijo seria.

- Avi ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar qué pasaría si no llegaran los recuerdos? - preguntó Kat.

- Sí lo he pensado, pero estoy segura de que llegarán - dijo con mucha fe en que eso un día llegaría a suceder.

En eso llegaron con Remus, Tonks, Teddy e Ian.

- ¡Hola! - dijeron las tres.

- ¡Hola chicas! - dijo Tonks sonriéndoles.

- Chicas - dijo Remus viéndolas - seguro que ya les dijeron lo hermosas que se ven.

-Pues sí, pero no importa que nos lo repitan - dijo Avi, Jo y Kat negaron con la cabeza algo sonrojadas.

- ¿Cómo se la están pasando? - preguntó Tonks

- Pues bien -contestó Jo - por el momento estamos saludando a la gente que ya llegó, pero la música y lo demás está muy bien - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sirius se vio muy espléndido con todo esto - comentó Remus.

- Chicas - dijo Teddy viendo a Kat - ¿Ya terminaron de saludar a todos? - pregunto curiosa para poder estar con un pelirroja en cuestión.

- Pues… - volteó Kat alrededor del salón - faltan Draco y sus hermanos y Ron y Hermione - dijo al ver los que faltaban.

- Está bien, entonces aquí las esperamos - dijo algo decepcionado.

- Sí, aquí te espero amor - le dijo Ian a Jo dándole un beso en la mejilla (N/M: ¡Necesito poner algo, ya es mucho! ¡Qué cursi es Ian! XD)

En eso se acercan a una pareja, él era pelirrojo, alto y delgado, lleno de pecas y de nariz larga; descubrieron que era Ron por cómo le había gritado la chica que lo acompañaba…

- ¡Ron! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que comer tanto? - dijo esta algo exasperada.

- Hermione, estoy en pleno desarrollo y tengo que alimentarme bien - le contestó llevándose un emparedado a la boca.

- ¡Pero si tienes 21 años, ya no eres un niño! - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Ya Hermione, déjame comer! ¡Ho- hola chicas! - saludó a las tres amigas, que se estaban acercando - ¡Qué bien se ven!

- Gracias Ron - dijeron riendo por cómo el pelirrojo devoraba la comida.

- ¡Chicas! ¿Cómo están? - Hermione se volteó para saludar con un enorme abrazo a cada una

- Muy bien Herms ¿Y tú? - contestó Jo.

- También, aquí batallando con este hombre - dijo apuntando a Ron.

- ¿Ya cuánto llevan de novios? - preguntó Avi (N/ C: ñe….. insisto… no me gusta esa pareja.. - Hermione se debería quedar con Draco =D)

- Pues como cuatro años - contestó Hermione con una voz enamorada y feliz.

- Viven juntos, ¿Verdad? - dijo Kat

- Sí - sonrió Hermione - dos años viviendo juntos; ustedes llevan dos aquí en Grimmauld Place ¿Verdad? - pregunto.

- Sí, el tiempo pasa volando - contestó Jo, gracias a esto iba recordando algo más

- ¿Y planes para boda no hay? - preguntó Avi, en cuanto Ron escuchó esto, se atragantó y volteó a verla con ojos de ¡Cállate!

- Pues yo sería muy feliz, pero yo no lo decido - contestó Hermione algo triste, en eso se dirigió a Jo - ¿Y tú cuánto llevas con Ian?

- Dos años - dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

- Bueno Herms, te dejamos porque todavía falta saludar a Draco y a sus hermanos - dijo Kat ansiosa volteando para ver dónde estaba el rubio.

- Uy si, a Draco - dijo Hermione, Kat volteó a ver a rápidamente a verla.

- ¿Qué? - contestó Kat algo confusa

- Nada, vayan, vayan - dijo Hermione sonriendo pícaramente.

- Ya Hermione, deja de molestarla - la reprendió Ron.

- No te preocupes Ron, es mi amiga - sonrió Kat apenada - está bien, ¡Nos vemos! disfruten de la fiesta -

- ¡Adiós Ron! - dijeron Jo y Avi.

Alejándose de ahí, fueron a saludar a Draco y Zachary, puesto que Andrómeda estaba con Josh se les veía muy felices desde que estaban juntos. Llegando con Draco.

- ¡Hola Draco y Zachary! - saludó Jo sonriente.

- ¡Hola Draco! - saludó la pelirroja sonrojada.

- ¡Hola Kat! - dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo - ¡qué hermosa te ves!

- Gracias - se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

- ¡Hola Zachary! - dijo Avi coquetamente.

- ¡Hola Avi! - como su hermano hizo con Kat, vio a Avi de arriba a abajo - qué preciosa estás.

- Muchas gracias Zachary - de inmediato, su cara adquirió el color de un tomate.

Jo vio cómo sus amigas se quedaban embobadas con esos dos bombones (N/M: más Draco, claro xD) así que decidió retirarse e ir por una bebida, llegó a la mesa, tomó un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y de repente llegó un aroma que podía reconocer desde kilómetros, pero no volteó, porque sabía quién era el portador de tal fragancia que la enloquecía. (N/M: Y en sus adentros, puso cara de B:)

- ¡Hola preciosa! - saludo Sirius, Johann se sorprendió, pero no iba a demostrárselo, así que volteó y lo saludó de lo más normal.

- ¡Ah! Hola Sirius - saludo indiferente y dándole un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla.

- Qué hermosa te ves esta noche, bueno, siempre te ves hermosa, pero hoy me dejaste sin palabras - al decir esto, se iba acercando cada vez más a ella, Jo se tensó demasiado.

- Gracias, ya lo sabía - dijo no dándole importancia al hecho - lástima que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora, si me disculpas… - dicho esto, se alejó y fue hasta donde estaba Ian para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios y así provocarle celos a Sirius.

- Ya regresé mi amor - le dijo a su novio dándole un beso, esto hizo que Sirius se pusiera serio y loco de celos

- Oye Jo, le habló Teddy - ¿Dónde está Kat? - pregunto al no verla con su amiga.

- Se quedó con Draco - contesto señalándola.

En eso, Teddy empezó a buscarla con la mirada y en efecto, estaba con Draco platicando muy animosamente.

- ¿Y ya estás preparado para el lunes? - preguntó Kat a Draco.

- La verdad sí, gracias al libro que me prestaste, me siento preparado, pero no sé... Aún siento un poco de miedo... - confeso el rubio.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? - pregunto confusa.

- A cómo me vayan a recibir los alumnos por que fui mortífago - dijo algo triste y avergonzado.

- No te preocupes por eso Draco - dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de él - si fuiste un mortífago, pero te diste cuenta que habías hecho mal y te uniste a la orden y ayudaste mucho - dijo con una gran sonrisa reconfortante.

- Gracias Kat y te vuelvo a pedir que me perdones por lo que te hice - dijo demasiado triste y con la cabeza agachada.

Al escuchar esto, Kat no entendió de inmediato, pero enseguida un recuerdo no muy grato la envolvió…

Flash Back

- ¡No Draco, por favor, no! - gritaba Kat de forma que suplicaba.

Estaban en una casa grande y muy oscura, tenía decoraciones muy sombrías, en cada parte a donde volteaba había una serpiente como escudo, supuso que era la mansión Malfoy, estaba en el suelo hincada y atada...

- Anda Draco, ¡tortúrala! - le decía una mujer alta de cabello negro, brillante y espeso, párpados caídos, de cara demacrada y marchita como una calavera - O lo haré yo con mucho gusto - dijo con una mirada extasiada - piensa en las consecuencias, no le gustará al señor tenebroso, si no lo haces tú -

- ¡Por favor Draco, no! - suplicaba llorosa Kat

- ¡Cállate niña tonta! - le gritó Bellatrix y le dio una bofetada

- ¡Date prisa hijo! -dijo insistente un señor alto, de cara pálida y cabello rubio y platinado - ¿O quieres que tu tía lo haga? - amenazo.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo padre! Yo... - bajó la mirada - la amo... - confeso. (N/M:¡wooooooo! Yo también)

- ¿Qué? - dijo asombrada Bellatrix - ¿Es en serio sobrino? ¿De una sangre sucia? - soltó una carcajada - Entonces me va a gustar mucho más verte torturarla - dijo con una gran sonrisa diabólica - ¡hazlo o la mataré! Tú decides- le dijo de manera autoritaria- la torturas por un momento o la mato y sale de tu vida para siempre - dijo apuntando con su varita hacia el pecho de Katherin.

- ¡NO! - gritó Draco, para luego voltear hacia Kat - de verdad lo siento, pero quiero que vivas... Te amo... - Kat lo miraba confundida por aquella declaración, pero a la ves suplicándole que no lo hiciera...

- Por favor, no...- dijo por último para luego ser torturada.

- C... Crucio - dijo Draco con un hilo de voz y una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla (N/M: El Cruciatus más romántico de la historia, ¡awww!)

End Flash Back

- ¡Kat, Kat! - le hablaba Draco - ¿Estás bien? -la zarandeó un poco, chica no reaccionaba - Kat, ¡Responde! - eso hizo salir de sus pensamientos o mejor dicho, de un recuerdo nada lindo para ella, aunque pensándolo bien, algo bueno de ese recuerdo la hizo sonreír.

- Perdón, ¿Me hablabas? - dijo saliendo del recuerdo.

- ¿En qué pensabas? Te fuiste por un momento - dijo confuso.

- En nada, no sé qué me pasó - mintió - ¿De qué estábamos hablando? - dijo para volver a la conversación.

- De que me perdones por lo que te hice, yo sé que no tengo perdón, pero no tenía salida. Tenía que hacerlo si no, iban a... - Bajó la cabeza.

- Matarme, lo sé - dijo la pelirroja.

- Yo no quería hacerte daño, te lo juro - dijo volteando a verla - No quería que te mataran, por eso lo hice, no quería per... - no completo lo último, no sabía si decirlo estaba bien.

- ¿No querías qué, Draco? - le preguntó acercándose demasiado a su cara, Draco se acercó también, estaban a centímetros para darse un beso.

- Ejem... ¿Interrumpo? - era Teddy (N/M: ¡Qué inoportunooooo! ¡Aww!)

- Sí Lupin - dijo Draco molesto(N/C: LINDO) - interrumpes, ¡así que retírate!

- No te pregunté a ti Malfoy - volteó a ver a Kat, que se encontraba muy incómoda por la situación - Kat, Jo quiere hablar contigo - le dijo.

- ¿No sabes sobre qué? - pregunto confuso y algo distraída.

- No, la verdad no - respondió sincero Ted.

- Bueno, no pasa nada (N/M:¡Claro que importa, estaba con el amor de mi vidaaaa!) Aún así yo también quiero hablar con ella - volteó hacia Draco y luego hacia Teddy - Teddy ¿Me esperas un minuto? y enseguida voy contigo - le dijo al mayor de los Lupin

- Si, no te preocupes - le contesto y se alejó un poco de Draco y Kat.

- Draco, te perdono, me salvaste la vida, porque si recuerdas, tú me sacaste de la mansión, a pesar de que traicionaste a tu padre y aunque me hubieras hecho todos los crucios que te obligaran, me hubieran matado - dijo la pelirroja tratando de hacer sentir mejor al rubio.

- Pero Kat, te lastimé, te torturé... - decía Draco pero fue interrumpido por Kat.

- Lo sé, pero por favor olvida eso - insistió - me salvaste la vida si o no, bueno... ¿Quieres que te perdone o no? - le dijo.

- ¡Claro que quiero que me perdones! - dijo de forma alegre

-Entonces, déjame pensarlo... - se burló y se rió al ver la cara del hermoso rubio - No es cierto, ¡Claro que te perdono! - le dio un beso, pero no se lo dio en la mejilla, sin querer se lo dio en la comisura de los labios y esto hizo que los dos se tensaran - Em... Bueno, ahora vengo - dijo algo apenada pero a la vez feliz.

-Si... de acuerdo - dijo Draco confuso, feliz y tocándose en donde Kat lo había besado.

- Bueno Ted - le dijo al muchacho acercándose a el - vamos.

- Kat ¿Te puedo decir algo? - le pregunto.

- Claro que sí, dime - contesto.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablarle a Malfoy después de lo que te hizo? - volvió a preguntar pero de forma incrédula.

- Teddy, él me salvó la vida, me iban a matar si no me torturaba, además, él me sacó de la mansión Malfoy - le recordó

- Kat, sabes que te quiero y que me preocupas, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti - le dijo preocupado pero a la vez insistente.

- Lo sé Teddy y te lo agradezco - lo abrazó - Bueno, basta de recordar momentos feos, vamos con Jo.

Se acercaron con Jo e Ian...

- ¿Me hablabas Jo? - preguntó Kat a la castaña.

- Sí, por favor ayúdame - dijo apuntando a una Avi que estaba un poco influenciada por los whiskies de fuego bailando en medio del salón con los gemelos. Estaba de lo más divertida y animada.

- Anda, vamos - dijo Kat acercándose a la rubia

- Avi, ven, vamos a sentarnos - dijo Johann agarrándola de unos de sus brazos.

- ¡NO!- se zafó de su amiga - déjenme seguir bailando - dijo Avi bailando sin parar, moviendo su cuerpo al son de la música.

- ¡AVI, HAZNOS CASO POR FAVOR! - dijo Johann volviéndola a tomar del brazo -¡Y YA DEJA DE TOMAR! - le quitó la bebida de la mano algo furiosa por la situación, no le gustaba que una de sus amigas estuviera así ya que le hacía recordar como ella se había puesto tiempo atrás. (N/C: oye, oye, lo peor que puedes hacer cuando alguien está alcoholizado es quitarle de golpe el alcohol… unas cachetadas o simples gritos deberían funcionar xD)

- Ay Jo, eres una maldita pinche amargada - le dijo Avi desanimada.

- Ven - dijo Kat, que la estaba agarrando del otro brazo.

- Está bien, está bien, pero suéltenme, yo puedo sola - pero al momento que quiso caminar, se tambaleó- ¡Oh! de acuerdo, ayúdenme - dijo burlona

La agarraron entre las dos y la llevaron a un sillón.

- Avi - dijo Jo con voz autoritaria - aquí te quedas, no te vayas a mover por favor - le pidió.

- Si mamá - dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

- Vamos a ir a la cocina para prepararte un café (N/M: el mejor remedio para bajarse una borrachera XD) - dijo Kat - por favor ya no tomes más.

- Sí, sí, anden, vayan con Merlín, ah, no, a él no lo invitaron jajajajajajajajaja - dijo esta llevándose la mano a la boca por la carcajada.

Se retiraron y fueron a la cocina, Avi estaba sola en el sillón, al poco rato, Harry se sentó a su lado ya que la vio sola y quiso aprovechar e ir a ver como estaba.

- Hola Avi - la chica estaba dormitando y se sobresaltó por su presencia.

- ¡Harry, me asustaste! - dijo sobresaltada.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! - se disculpo el ojiverde.

- No te preocupes - dijo acercándose a él - ¿Y cómo te la estás pasando? - le pregunto.

- Muy bien, gracias - se tensó un poco al verla tan cerca - ¿y... tú? - pregunto nervioso.

- Pues bien, aunque me divertiría más si Kat y Jo no fueran tan mandonas - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, ella siempre te han cuidado y quieren lo mejor para ti - dijo gentilmente.

- Pues sí, eso sí - se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás - pero mejor cambiemos de tema - dijo acercándose un poco más al ojiverde.

- ¿Como de qué quieres hablar? - preguntó Harry más nerviosa ante la situación.

- Mmm... - pensó - de ti- contestó.

- ¿De mí? - dijo sorprendido Harry.

- Sí - se acercó más - ¿quiero saber quién te gusta? - Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco influenciada por la bebida - A ver, dime ¿quién te gusta? - volvió a preguntar

- Avi, tomaste de más, ¿Verdad? - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¡No me cambies el tema Potter! Dime quién te gusta para ir a golpearla, la única que te debe gustar soy yo - dijo ya algo alterada.

- Avi, no sabes lo que dices - dijo ya algo molesto.

- Claro que sé, anda, dime quién te gusta... - no completo la frase, se quedo un momento pensando - O ya sé quién, de seguro todavía piensas en Ginny, ¿Verdad? es esa niñita la que te gusta verdad y a ver si tanto te gusta por que no vino hoy -

- Avi, no, ella ya no es nada para mí, sólo la hermana de mi mejor amigo - dijo de manera molesta y firme.

- Sí, claro, pues no te creo - se abalanzó sobre él, pero Harry alcanzó a agarrarla de las manos- ¡SUÉLTAME! - grito.

- ¡NO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES! - amenazo Harry.

- ¡SUÉLTAME POTTER, SUÉLTAME! - volvió a gritar, gracias a la música y que el sillón estaba lejos de los demás nadie la escucho gritar.

- Ginny y yo ya terminamos hace mucho ¿Por qué crees que no vino? Ella ya no es nada para mí, entiéndelo y te voy a contestar, la persona que me gusta ¡ERES TÚ! - Avi se quedó sorprendida, no supo qué decir - desde que llegaron a esta casa y empecé a convivir contigo, desde ese momento me enamoré de ti, por eso dejé a Ginny, no podía estar engañándome más - después de esto, la soltó y se levanto del sillón - bueno, ya contesté tu pregunta, al cabo mañana no te vas a acordar de nada - se volteó y se fue enojado pero a la vez triste.

- Harry - dijo Avi

- ¿Qué paso? - este se acerco a ella de nuevo, ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarro de la cara y lo besó (N/M: ¡Borracha, pero no atontada! ¡Esa es Avi!) Harry había extrañado tanto esos labios rojos y carnosos, ya se habían besado, fue cuando le dijo que la amaba después de cortar con Ginny, pero Avi estaba en ese entonces con Zachary, al parecer, todos esos recuerdos de Harry fueron transmitidos a Avi y esto la hizo separarse de ese beso - lo siento - dijo la rubia.

- No... no te preocupes - dijo algo triste e incrédulo - como dije, mañana no vas a recordar nada, lo sé - Harry se retiró dejando a una Avi más confundida de lo que estaba,

Avi se vuelve a tirar en el sillón, tenía que contarles a sus amigas y sabía que tenía que recordar qué pasó después de esa declaración.

Mientras, sus amigas estaban en la cocina preparando el café, pero Avi ya no lo necesitaba, por que con ese beso y esos recuerdos bastaron para bajarse la influencia del alcohol.

- ¡No puedo creer cómo se puso Avi! - decía Johann.

- Ya sabes cómo es - le contestó Kat.

Las dos estaban sentadas esperando que hirviera el agua.

- Si, eso sí, lo bueno es que tú y yo estamos bien, porque acuérdate de tu recuerdo - recordó la pelirroja.

- Si, lo sé, pero ¿Te digo algo? - dijo la castaña algo misteriosa.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto curiosa Kat.

- Me gustaría volver a ponerme así... (N/M: Bien borrachas todas jajajajajaja, N/C: mari… aun no me has visto en acción xDDD cuando haga mi entrada y me ponga ebria… jijiji) - confesó.

- Pues sí, a mí también, pero no está bien, hay que estar sobrias y regresar a Avi a la normalidad, además mañana tengo que contarles algo que recordé cuando estaba con Draco - dijo feliz.

- ¿Qué recordaste? - pregunto curiosa y emocionada.

- Mañana te cuento - dijo - y sirve que Avi escucha, por que ahora no se puede.

- ¡Oh! de acuerdo - dijo Jo resignada.

- ¡Ya está el agua! - dijo Kat al escuchar el chillido de la tetera, se levando para ir por ella y llevarla a la mesa, estaban ella preparando el café cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría y era Sirius...

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Black? - dijo Jo molesta, él se sorprendió por que lo llamó por su apellido, Kat volteó a ver sorprendida a su amiga y vio la tensión del lugar

- Bueno, yo me retiro - tomó la taza de café la pelirroja - nos vemos arriba, no te preocupes por Avi, que yo la controlo - por más que Johann quiso detenerla, era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

- Preciosa... - empezó hablar Sirius pero no dejo que terminara Johann.

- ¡No me digas preciosa! (N/M:¡Puto! jajajajajajajajaja, ¡En tu cara! Cada que lo leo, me da muchísima risa jajajajajajaaja xDDD) - Sirius se acercó a ella - ¡Y no te acerques más! - se alejó de él.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? - puso ojitos de cachorro apaleado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? - dijo casi a gritos la castaña.

- ¡Claro que quiero saber por qué! - preguntó.

- Por que eres un inmaduro -vio que Sirius iba a protestar - no te arriesgas por lo que amas, ya que lo ves perdido todo, quieres recuperarlo sin ningún esfuerzo, ¡Eres un mujeriego! - iba contando con los dedos las cosas que le decía.

- Por ti cambié preciosa y lo sabes, desde que me enamoré de ti no salgo con nadie - confeso.

- Me alegro, pero sigo pensando que cuando tienes la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, no lo haces y pierdes todo, ¡sigues igual!

- Pero preciosa por favor dame una oportunidad, yo te amo - se acercó a ella - déjame demostrártelo - la tomó de los brazos.

- Sirius - lo tenía tan cerca, sentía como si estuviera electrizada, se le puso la piel de gallina - yo también te amo, siempre te he amado y lo sabes - lo miró a los ojos - pero sabes que no podemos estar juntos, por que soy novia de Ian y no lo quiero lastimar.

- Yo tampoco quiero eso, es el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, pero ¿Cómo hacerle para tener a la persona que amo a mi lado sin que nadie salga lastimado? - dijo triste y sincero.

- No lo sé Sirius, por el momento no se puede, así que por favor aléjate de mí (N/M: Bien que quieres... Ya te hiciste mucho del rogar... xD) - trató de alejarse de él, pero la acorraló.

- Nunca me alejaré de ti, mucho menos sabiendo que me amas y que deseas tanto como yo que estemos juntos - dijo acercándose más a ella.

- Pero Sirius, por favor, por el momento no, tengo que pensar muchas cosas, quiero mucho a Ian, no lo quiero lastimar se que a ti te amo pero no es tan fácil - dijo desanimada.

- Entonces todo está más claro que el agua, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa - dijo feliz.

- Aún así tengo que hablar con Ian y decirle todo, pero mientras eso sucede aléjate de mí por favor y no busques momentos para quedarnos a solas - le pidió.

- Tratare de hacer todo eso con una condición - dijo acercándose más a la cara de Jo - ya que no puedo evitar estar sin ti.

- ¿Cu... Cuál condición? - lo vio tan cerca que supuso lo que le iba a pedir.

- Que me permitas darte un último beso y acompañarte esta noche mientras duermes - dijo al fin el moreno.

- Sirius, no - dijo sorprendida.

-Anda pequeña - la agarró del mentón - te prometo que no pasará nada, sólo quiero estar junto a ti y verte dormir - le dijo.

- P... Pero si alguien nos ve va a pensar mal, no Sirius, no - dijo negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Ni el beso? - dijo con cara triste.

- No Sir... - él no lo pensó dos veces y la besó, cómo le encantaba a Jo que hiciera eso, que fuera tan espontáneo y le robara tantos besos de esa manera, la hacían estremecer, esos besos tan Black, la tenía pegada a él, sus manos estaban en la cintura de ella, parecía que no la iba a soltar, el beso era tan apasionado que podían quedarse horas si podían, Jo tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius, podía sentir la sinceridad de ese beso, era el más romántico que había tenido. Al momento de separarse, él quiso besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo, aunque sabía que quería más...

- Uno pequeñito preciosa - suplico.

- No Sirius y ya tenemos que volver a la fiesta o se van a dar cuenta de nuestra ausencia - dijo apartándose un poco de el -

- ¡Oh! de acuerdo - Jo se dirigió a la puerta y Sirius dijo algo que la hizo voltear - pequeña, te amo -

- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto sorprendida.

- Que - se acercó a ella - Te-a-mo.

- Sirius - dijo con los ojos humedecidos - yo también te amo.-Dijo esto último con el rubor cubriéndole todo el rostro.

- Anda preciosa, regresemos a la fiesta - dijo tomándola de la mano

Subieron y se unieron a los demás, Avi ya se encontraba mejor, pero el resto de la fiesta estuvo muy seria (N/M: Rarísimo en ella), pasaron las horas y los invitados empezaban a irse, Josh llevó a Andrómeda a su cuarto, pero iban vigilados por Zachary, Harry también se fue, pero antes volteó a ver a Avi sin que ella se diera cuenta, iba triste por la escena que pasaron momentos atrás, Ian acompañó a Jo, ésta vio que Sirius tenía una gran sonrisa, no sabía qué estaba planeando su mente siniestra, pero esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, Teddy se fue con su hermano, Draco y Kat esperaban que Avi se quisiera ir y Sirius observaba el salón para ver por donde empezar a arreglar.

- Anda Avi, vámonos ya - decía Kat.

- Si Avi, hazle caso a Kat, tiene que irse a descansar - decía Draco.

- De acuerdo -dijo Avi levantándose del sillón desanimada - así aprovechamos para ir con Jo - dijo.

- ¿Para qué? - dijo Kat confusa.

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirles - confesó.

- ¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana? - pregunto agotada - ya estoy cansada - dijo.

- Pues sí, tienes razón, mañana hablamos - dijo Avi.

- Yo las acompaño - les dijo el rubio - claro, si me lo permiten.

- Claro que sí Draco - dijo Kat con una sonrisa - no hay problema, sirve que me ayudas con ésta ebria - se burlo.

Avi miró a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos- qué graciosa eres Katherin - Draco le sonrió - tu te has puesto peores y no te digo nada - dijo sacándole la lengua -

- Bueno ya, esta bien, no he dicho nada - dijo Kat recordando sus fiestas en el mundo muggle.

Los tres voltearon a despedirse de Sirius.

- ¡Adiós Sirius! - dijeron los tres.

- Gracias por la fiesta - dijo Kat - estuvo hermosa.

- No agradezcas, fue todo un gusto - le respondió Sirius, salieron de la habitación y el moreno sacó su varita de su bolsillo y con un singular movimiento comenzó a limpiar todo, le quito el encantamiento los instrumentos y dejo todo en su lugar y limpio como si no hubiera pasado nada ahí, cuando terminó, se escuchó un simple clap y desapareció...

Mientras tanto, Draco (N/M: Chulo, hermoso, lindo, etc.) acompañó a las dos amigas a sus habitaciones, como el cuarto de Avi era el primero, la dejaron al instante.

- Bueno Draco, aquí es mi cuarto, gracias por acompañarnos - dijo acercándose a la puerta - gracias Kat, mañana hablamos, que descansen - y se metió a su cuarto. Estaba de lo más confusa con todo lo que vivió en esa noche, Harry el gran amor de su vida le confeso que la ama, que dejo a Ginny por ella, no lo podía creer, pero por desgracia tuvo un noviazgo con Zachary el cual no recuerda nada y que a la vez le genera conflictos en su corazón ya que también por el siente algo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un caos, así que mejor prefirió por irse inmediato a dormir.

- Eh... - dijo Kat - si quieres vete a tu habitación a descansar, yo me puedo ir sola desde aquí - le dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

- No, yo dije que las iba a acompañar y así lo voy a hacer, Avi está en su habitación, sólo faltas tú, anda, vamos - dijo empujándola un poco para seguir el camino.

Partieron hacia el cuarto de Kat, no hablaron durante todo el trayecto, ya que Kat iba toda sonrojada por la compañía del rubio, en cuanto llegaron a la puerta...

- Ya llegamos…- dijo nerviosa Kat - gracias Draco - agradeció.

- De nada Kat, ya sabes, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca sólo dime y con todo gusto te ayudo - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias - volvió a agradecer - bueno… ya me voy a descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo - dijo medio volteándose a su puerta.

- Si, tienes razón, ya es un poco tarde - dijo mirando el reloj - bueno... ¡Hasta mañana!.

Draco se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, Kat sin querer se movió (N/M: ajá, yo también lo haría, la verdad...) y se dieron un beso chiquito, esto hizo que Kat se pusiera mas roja de lo que ya estaba, agradecía que no se pudiera ver debido a lo oscuro que estaba... (N/M: ¡Uy! Mejor ambiente no se puede tener con Draco)

- Lo siento - se disculpo Kat - no fue mi... - alguien la callo pero de que manera.

Draco le había agarrado la cara y le dio un beso, no como el anterior, éste sí fue un beso bien dado, algo apasionado y salvaje, digno de Draco Malfoy, Kat estaba sorprendida por lo que pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que ese beso nunca terminara; la tenía entre la puerta y él, su mano iba recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, así que ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, no quería dejarlo ir; la pegó tanto a su cuerpo que se estremeció al sentirlo, el beso fue más apasionado, se notaba que estaban esperando que eso pasara desde hace mucho tiempo; nunca imaginó besar a su gran amor y menos que él fuera el que tomara la iniciativa; al momento de separarse... (N/C: aprovecha mientras puedas mari…. muahaha)

- Perdón Kat - se disculpó Draco - lo siento, pero tenía tantas ganas de besarte… Cuando estabas en la mansión, siempre iba a cuidarte a las mazmorras para que nada malo te pasara, aunque yo fui el que te hizo el mal... - dijo agachando la mirada.

- Draco - Kat con su mano levantó la cara del rubio - quiero que sepas que te agradezco todo, en serio y ya te dije, no hay problema por lo que pasó, ya está en el pasado y sé que lo hiciste para salvar mi vida.

-Pero Kat... Yo nunca lo voy a olvidar, todas las noches sueño eso (N/M: ¡Bendito el señor que sueña conmigo!) escucho tus gritos... - dijo negando con la cabeza - es demasiado torturante.

- Yo te perdono, en serio, de todo corazón - lo besó tiernamente.

- Bueno, ya me voy, descansa mi niña - y le dio un beso en la frente - Hasta mañana - se despidió.

- Hasta mañana Draco - se despidió la pelirroja.

Kat no podía creer todo lo que había vivido esa noche, fue tan mágico, estaba muy emocionada, estaba ansiosa de contárselo a sus amigas al día siguiente. No podía creer el recuerdo que vio, lo que paso en la Mansión Malfoy era algo que quería saber, los besos que se dieron, la confesión de Draco, era todo sorprendente, ya quería que fuera el siguiente día para ir corriendo a sus brazos y decirle que también lo ama, que no se quiere separar de él, pero primero ir con sus amigas tenían que saberlo todo. Se cambió de ropa y se fue a dormir y a soñar con Draco.

* * *

Dejen lindos comentarios :D

Y ya estoy escribiendo el que sigue así que ya no sera tanta espera jejejeje...


	7. Después de la Fiesta

**Aquí de nuevo subiendo capítulo nuevo jejejeje... les dije que no me iba a tardar mucho como antes :D... Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios :D**

**Tiene comentarios de Mariana y Avi... y también la ayuda en redacción de Avi :D Gracias Loca!**

**Disfrutenlo **

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Después de la Fiesta**

Al día siguiente, después de una larga noche repleta de tantos acontecimientos, que incluidos iban recuerdos y amores imposibles. (**Avi: esta oración no me cierra**).

La primera de las chicas en despertar fue Avigail (N/Avi: ¿como osaste llamarme? ¬¬). Estaba tan mal, no solo por la cruda sino también por lo que pasó con Harry, porque lo recordaba todo, no había sucedido como él había dicho que iba a pasar a "_olvidarlo todo_", no, así no había sido todo, lo recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero a pesar de ellos, a la vez estaba de lo más feliz porque de una vez por todas había podido recordar algo de su _yo_ mágica, y que por fin había sabido lo que había ocurrido con esos dos hombres que la traían vuelta de cabeza. Ahora lo que le faltaba saber era por qué había terminado con Zachary…necesitaba saber todo sobre esa relación.

Tengo que hablar con las chicas – se dijo, y se levantó de la cama para luego dirigirse al baño a arreglarse. (N/Avi: yo también hablo sola xD).

Mientras tanto su amiga la pelirroja, apenas comenzaba a despertarse e iba sonriendo poco a poco, ya que comenzaba a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. No podía creer lo que había pasado con Draco, estaba tan feliz, pero luego una confusión y tristeza invadió su cara al recordar el feo momento de su vida, aunque aún no sabía (**Avi: en pasado!**) cómo había ido a parar a manos de los mortífagos, y en especial que la hubiesen mandado a la Mansión Malfoy, aunque recordó lo que les había dicho Sirius, que ella y sus amigas habían sido muy importantes en la guerra contra Voldemort. No podía esperar más para contarles todo a Avi y Kat.

Estoy tan feliz – se dijo para volver a sonreír, y, al igual que Avi, fue al baño a arreglarse. (N/Avi: obvio, yo siempre arregladisima xD).

Al rato, Kat y Avi salieron de sus cuartos para ir a buscarse la una a la otra y, en medio del camino, se toparon.

¡Avi! – (N/Avi: nunca nadie había estado tan feliz por verme).

¡Kat! – dijeron sorprendidas, y se sobresaltaron al verse.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Venía a buscarte – dijeron al unísono. (N/M: Parece que estas chicas tienen en mismo cerebro jajajajaja xD)(N/Avi: ni en pedo saldría con un Malfoy, asi q no digas q tengo el mismo cerebro…el mio funciona xD jajaja… momento…FUCK, salgo con Zac… agggg...*kill Nalle*).

A ver, espera – dijo Kat riéndose – habla tú primero. (N/Avi: FELICIDAD xD).

Bueno, pues iba a ir por ti, para luego irnos juntas al cuarto de Jo y contarles a ambas lo que pasó ayer. En serio que necesito que me escuchen – dijo, con un dejo de angustia en su voz (N/Avi: en su voz cantarina y melodiosa xD).

Yo también quiero contarles algo – dijo feliz, sin notar la angustia de su amiga. La miró a los ojos y percibió que Avi no andaba bien - ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó curiosa por el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

Ahorita te cuento, vamos con Johann – dijo Avi, encaminándose al cuarto de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Johann se iba despertando. Comenzó a estirarse poco a poco y fue en ese momento en que sintió algo extraño, un bulto grande a su lado (N/M: cuando pone bulto, no puedo evitar pensar en que le agarró por ahí a Sirius jajajajaja xD) (N/Avi: NOOOO…*mente libidinosa domina cerebro*), alguien más estaba en su cama, lo que la hizo sobresaltar. Volteó lentamente para poder ver quién era la persona que estaba a su lado y, al verlo, se asustó.

Aaaaaah – gritó – SIRIUS – esto hizo que el moreno se despertara. (N/Avi: PUTOOO xD… no Sirius, i love you so much).

¿Qué pasa preciosa? – preguntó somnoliento. (N/Avi: repito DETESTO Q VIVA DICIENDO ZANDECESSSS).

¿Cómo que qué pasa? – dijo Johann alterada – Sirius, te dije que _no_, claro pero no pensaste que alguien podría llegar y vernos así (N/Avi: moría por eso xD), no claro que no, eres Sirius "impulsos" Black, tú no piensas – dijo, mientras la desesperación y la angustia la invadían ante el inminente hecho de que alguien pudiera entrar y verlos.

Auch, eso dolió preciosa – dijo cabizbajo.

Pues es la verdad Sirius, en cualquier minuto alguien podría entrar a la habitación y vernos así, van a pensar mal, podrían entrar las chicas o hasta Ian – dijo preocupada - ¿ves por qué te digo que eres un inmaduro? – le dijo enojada. Su voz destiló rabia.

Preciosa, nadie puede entrar, ni escuchar, esta vez sí pensé – dijo él riéndose, de la forma en que él y sólo él podía hacerlo (N/Avi: me agarró el amor xD… él y Harry, también :P) – conjuré la habitación – dijo victorioso.

¿Qué hiciste, Black? – preguntó, furiosa y estupefacta al mismo tiempo.

Me encanta cuando te enojas y me dices Black – dijo él con una sonrisa y mirada seductora. (N/Avi: Sirius Rules).

Ya Sirius – dijo sonrojada – dime ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó, apresurada.

Insonoricé la habitación e imperturbé la puerta – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Qué hiciste _QUÉ_? – preguntó sorprendida. (N/Avi: le faltó apretar los dientes xD).

Si hice eso preciosa, con tal de que nadie entrara y nos escuchara – dijo sonriente.

Bueno, ya estuviste conmigo en la noche – dijo algo alterada (N/Avi: y excitada no?... vamos q sabemos quien sos xD) – ahora sí ya te puedes retirar – dijo ella, saliendo rápidamente de la cama.

Pues me hubiera gustado pasar la noche contigo de otra manera – dijo Sirius en un susurro y también él saliendo de la cama.

¿Qué dijiste Black? – pregunto Jo aún más alterada, ya que había alcanzado a escuchar.

Nada, nada… - dijo, intimidado- bueno si… – se acercó a ella – dije que no me has dado mi beso de los buenos días – dijo parando la boca.

Sirius por favor ¡compórtate! – dijo Johann al verlo hacer eso – pareces un niño chiquito – río.

Fue en ese mismo momento, demasiado inoportuno, en que alguien golpeó a la puerta...

JO – gritaba Kat – abre la puerta, somos nosotras – (N/Avi: ya sabemos…se habrán enterado los de Durmstrang? ¬¬).

Jo se sobresaltó al escuchar a sus amigas, y volteó rápidamente a mirar hacia la puerta y luego a Sirius, y así lo hizo como tres veces seguidas.

¡Anda Sirius, vete! – dijo apurándolo y nerviosa.

¡Jo abre la puerta! – seguían gritando.

¡Por favor Sirius vete ya! – le suplicaba.

Pero dame un beso – dijo de lo más tranquilo.

JO ¡abre! – gritaban sus amigas desesperadas.

¡Sirius POR FAVOR! – seguía suplicando, estaba muy nerviosa.

No me voy sin mi beso – insistió. (N/Avi: PERO DALE, DALE EL BESO…).

Jooooo – volvieron a gritar sus amigas, ya estaban preocupadas, no sabían que pasaba dentro de la habitación, pero si hubieran sabido, no habrían molestado. (N/Avi: y es porque somos capas mal xD).

Johann se acercó a Sirius y le dio un besito, rápido y casto, como de hermanos.

Ya ¡anda vete! – lo apresuró.

Así no lo quería – dijo Sirius indignado

ABRE LA PUERTA JOHANN OLDMAN – gritó Avi enojada. (N/Avi: OLDMANNNN *O*).

No dijiste como lo querías y eso fue un beso, ¡ahora VETE! – dijo alterada.

Está bien, pero regresaré por mi beso – amenazó Sirius. Johann no se dejó amedrentar. Sirius no le causaba ni el más mínimo terror (N/Avi: mira que linda oración q te puse Nalle).

Se escuchó un clap y desapareció. Johann tomó aire hondamente y, luego de exhalarlo en un profundo suspiro, corrió a la puerta para abrirles a sus amigas.

Voy – gritó, pero no se acordó que estaba insonorizado el cuarto, así que no podían escucharla, por lo que aún seguían golpeando a la puerta.

JOHANN OLD… - se abrió la puerta - ¿Por qué tardaste? - preguntó Avi enojada.

Perdón – se disculpó, volteó a su habitación para cerciorarse de que Sirius ya no estuviera. Suspiró tranquila.

Jo ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta con seguro? – preguntó curiosa Kat – Jo ¿qué tienes?

Cierra la puerta por favor, ahorita les cuento – dijo de prisa.

Ya, ¡anda cuéntanos! – dijo Avi interesada y sentándose en la cama, pero percibió un aroma distinto – Johann Oldman ¿con quién estuviste? – dijo pícaramente.

Jo se sorprendió por lo que le preguntó Avi ¿cómo…cómo había podido saberlo? Estaba sorprendida. (N/M: Avi tiene poderes extrapectorales, como Nimüe jajajaja xD)(N/Avi: jajajajaja, no por nada es mi hija literaria xD).

De eso quiero hablarles – les dijo Jo, apenada.

¿Qué hiciste Johann? – pregunto Kat seria.

Y ¿con quién? – dijo Avi pícaramente. (N/Avi: soy yo MAL xD).

No pasó nada de nada – dijo algo sonrojada – para que quede claro desde el principio, solo déjenme explicarles – advirtió.

Está bien, pero que sea rápido, porque nosotras también necesitamos contarte cosas – dijo Avi poniéndose algo sería, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Pues…- Jo se aclaró al garganta. Maldita carraspera - Sirius estuvo aquí – dijo, sin preámbulos. (N/Avi: y ahora las dos chicas ponen caras de WTFFFF?).

¿QUÉ? – gritaron sus amigas sorprendidas.

¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso? – preguntó consternada y sorprendida Kat.

¿Cómo que _no_ pasó nada? – preguntó sorprendida Avi. (N/Avi: JAJAJAJAJAJ).

No pasó nada Kat, no te preocupes ¿cómo van a creer que iba a tener algo con Sirius andando con Ian? – les dijo – yo no sabía que iba a venir, bueno… er… si, pero yo le dije que no - concluyó.

Pues parece que no te hizo caso – dijo Kat ya algo despreocupada.

Bueno, déjenme explicarles las cosas – dijo Jo y comenzó explicándoles lo que había sucedido en la cocina con Sirius.

¿Entonces Sirius te dijo "Te Amo"? – preguntó Kat y Jo asintió – y ¿vas a hablar con Ian? – Johann volvió a asentir – pero… ¿cómo le vas a hacer? – hizo la última pregunta.

No sé, la verdad no sé qué hacer, no quiero lastimar a Ian, pero amo con todo mi corazón a Sirius – se restregó las manos en la cara – en realidad no sé qué hacer - .

Pero explícame algo – pidió Avi.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Jo curiosa.

¿Cómo no sentiste a Sirius cuando llegó a tu cuarto y más cuando se metió a la cama? – pregunto incrédula.

Pues la verdad no sentí nada, te lo juro(N/M: Yo sí le creo, Nalle cuando duerme parece que se muere jajajaja xD) – dijo viendo la cara que ponía su amiga – Avi no pongas esa cara de no te creo, porque es la verdad, no sentí NADA, aparte ustedes dos venían a otra cosa, ¿qué quieren contarme? (N/Avi: si no sentiste nada, habla muy mal de Sirius xD) – preguntó tratando de zafarse de la conversación, al preguntar esto Avi se puso de lo más sería - ¿qué pasó Avi? .

Pues… - se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación – es sobre Harry – dijo al fin. (N/Avi: skljfksfjkjshfjkfhjks mi amado, partible y violable Harry xD).

¿Qué pasó con él? – preguntó Kat con curiosidad.

Tuve un recuerdo – dijo sin ánimo.

¿En serio?, ¡qué padre! – dijo emocionada Kat – eras la única que faltaba por tener un recuerdo, vas a ver que pronto llegarán más – dijo la pelirroja. Avi suspiró

Ojalá y lleguen pronto, porque necesito saber más sobre la relación que tuve con Zachary – dijo pensativa.

¿Anduviste con Zachary? – preguntó Johann sorprendida. (N/Avi: yo también me sorprendo…UN MALFOY…PUAJJJ).

- Al parecer sí, por el recuerdo que tuve, anduve con él y también, al parecer, Harry dejó a Ginny por mí – no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar pero tenía que contarles.

- ¿Harry la dejó por ti? - dijo sorprendida Kat, Avi solo asintió (N/Avi: *baila la conga*) - y ¿por qué dices que al parecer? - preguntó confusa.

- Bueno, no es al parecer, Harry me lo dijo y también me dijo que me ama, pero estoy como tú, Jo, no sé qué hacer, necesito saber que pasó con Zachary, ¿por qué rompimos? - dijo confundida.

- Pero Avi… - le habló Jo - tú siempre has querido a Harry como fanática y estás enamorada del personaje - comenzó a decir Johann - decías que si existiera, harías todo lo posible por estar con él y ahora que lo tienes en vivo y en directo y te dice que te ama ¿cómo puedes dudar? - preguntó. (N/Avi: le dio toda la razón a la loca q rechazó a Sirius xD).

- Por lo mismo que tú dudas Jo, porque yo no quiero hacerle daño a Zachary y como les digo, necesito saber todo sobre mi pasado, porque - se detuvo para luego decir - por Zachary… -

- Pero Avi - comenzó Jo - tú no andas con Zachary - le recordó.

- No, no andaré - dijo - pero siento algo por él, no sé qué es, y quiero averiguarlo, no me sentiría cómoda si empiezo andar con Harry y siguen estos sentimientos en mi, quiero aclararlo todo - dijo decidida. (N/Avi: para no cuernear a Harry, obvio xD).

- De acuerdo - dijo Johann - sabes que te apoyamos en todo – sonrió, mientras Kat asentía al mismo tiempo.

- Lo sé Jo, y gracias a las dos - sonrió Avi, agradecida. Amaba a sus amigas más que a su propia vida. Por ellas, todo. Y por Harry, también (N/Avi: necesitaba ponerlo xD).

- Una pregunta Avi – dijo Kat. Avi suspiró. Era como hablar con una niña que quisiera saber la teoría cuántica…aunque ella no la supiera y no pudiera jamás explicarla…aunque tampoco le interesaba aprenderla, que caray…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- ¿Cómo tuviste tu recuerdo? – Avi se sonrojó - ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó curiosa Kat.

- Pues… como que el whisky influyó… y me dio fuerzas y pues… – sonrió pícaramente - lo besé –

- ¡Avi! - dijeron las dos. (N/Avi: ay por Dios xD).

- ¿Qué? – se defendió, mientras se rascaba la cabeza - no tiene nada de malo, además, él dijo que no me iba a acordar del beso, así que para él no tuvo importancia y no lo va a tomar en serio – dijo desanimada.

- Pues si Avi pero… ¿y si lo tomó en serio? - preguntó Johann. Aquella idea llenó de gozo a la joven rubia que se encontraba frente a ella, antes con la cabeza gacha y repentinamente acongojada. Avi dio un respingo.

- La verdad no lo creo y si fuera así, espero que lo haya disfrutado, además no fue el primer beso que tuve con él – sonrió. (N/Avi: falto un MUAHHAHAAH xD).

- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron las otras dos, sorprendidas. Avi volvió a suspirar. Si ella poseía algo…era que sabía que no tenía paciencia. Y menos que la atozigaran a preguntas…detestaba aquello.

- De acuerdo al recuerdo fue el segundo, pero el primero no era yo, bueno si pero era mi yo mágica, así que no me puedes regañar por esa vez - le dijo a Jo sacando la lengua. (N/Avi: regáñame y veras ¬¬).

- Bueno eso sí, tienes razón, pero por esta vez tampoco te puedo decir nada - dijo Jo sonriéndole.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Avi, confundida. -¿Por qué?-

- Sí, porque estabas algo pasada de tragos - Avi hizo un pedorreo que enfadó a Jo apenas- aunque de eso sí te tengo que regañar - dijo viéndola con ojos entrecerrados. Avi revoleó los ojos al techo. Como si Johann nunca se hubiese pasado de copas…

- ¡Ay! Johann no seas así y mejor no digas nada que en la última navidad que tuvimos, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, tú también te pusiste así y recuerda lo que pasó - al terminar de decirle Johann ya no le reclamó nada. Avi 1- Johann 0. (N/Avi: xD).

- Bueno, ya no discutan y déjenme a mí contarles mi recuerdo - dijo Katherin muy emocionada. (N/Avi: a nadie le interesa un recuerdo con el hurón saltarín xD).

- ¿Tu también tuviste uno? - preguntó la castaña, enarcando una ceja.

- Claro que sí - chilló Kat, emocionada - ¿por qué crees que también vine a tu cuarto? - dijo feliz.

- ¡Ay! yo creí que venías a verme a mí – dijo Jo en tono triste pero en broma. La expresión de Avi de "_no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo_" la hizo sonreír - no te creas - se río - y a ver ¿qué recuerdo tuviste? - preguntó curiosa.

- Se van a sorprender mucho - dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

- ¡Pues anda cuenta! - dijo Avi con ansias.

Y así Katherin comenzó a contarles todo lo sucedido en la fiesta con Draco hasta el beso en la puerta de su cuarto.

¡Entonces Draco te ama! - dijo Johann sorprendida y feliz.

¡Sí! – dijo toda feliz Kat.

Y… ¿también estas feliz porque te lanzó un crucio? – preguntó confundida Avi pero a la vez burlona. (N/Avi: q hdp q soy xD) - porque de verdad que no comprendo eso, entiendo que te gusta y que…Dios, nos enfermas la cabeza con que es el amor de tu vida desde que lo leíste por primera vez… pero… em… - la mirada de Kat la hizo callar - ¡no me mires así! - Kat suspiró. Avi era tan exasperante a veces.

No, claro que no, por eso sí estoy triste y confundida, pero él lo tenía que hacer, si no me iban a matar, mil veces prefiero un crucio a un Avada Kedavra – dijo la pelirroja dando una comparación. Avi levantó las cejas.

En eso si tienes razón – confirmó – pero aún así… - fue interrumpida por Kat.

Eso ya quedó en el pasado, el punto es que me ama y yo a él, ¿no creen qué es genial?, nuestros amores nos aman igual que nosotras a ellos – dijo de lo más emocionada y feliz. (N/M: Bendita creatividad e imaginación de Nallely xD)

Pues sí – dijo Johann algo cabizbaja – pero sería aún más genial que no lastimáramos a nadie con nuestro amor – dijo.

Así es el amor hermana mía-dijo Avi, en una excelente imitación de una monja. Le faltaba el crucifijo… Suspiró -Jo tiene razón, Kat eso pasa en nuestro caso, pero en el tuyo es todo lo contrario, tú tienes el camino libre con Draco – dijo feliz por su amiga pero a la vez algo triste por ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Así que aprovéchalo y sé de lo más feliz que puedas – dijo Johann. (N/Avi: no quiero imaginar como lo va a aprovechar…vomitaré).

Gracias Jo, se los prometo, seré feliz por las tres y ojalá que ustedes también lo puedan ser y que no sea muy lejana su felicidad – les deseó a sus amigas. Se miraron atentamente durante varios segundos, para luego lanzarse una a la otra a abrazarse. (N/Avi: abrazo virtual (L)).

Después de un largo tiempo de contarse todos sus recuerdos, bajaron a la cocina a comer, ya que se habían perdido el desayuno debido a tanta plática… al momento de ir entrando…

Chicas – dijo Harry sorprendido al verlas - ¿Por qué no bajaron a desayunar? – preguntó extrañado. Su oscuro cabello azabache caía delicadamente sobre su frente, en donde poseía la cicatriza. Aquella visión de aquel hombre acercándose a ellas, con su remera blanca cernida al cuerpo, provocó que Avi se sonrojara e intentara huir despavorida de la cocina. Kat levantó las cejas, asombrada, y tomó a Avi del codo, impidiéndole huir. (N/Avi: *colapsa*).

Es que nos quedamos platicando – contestó Johann, mientras Kat forcejeaba con Avi. Jo enarcó una ceja. Luego miró a Harry, que, gracias a Merlín, no había notado el intento de fuga – lo sentimos – se disculpó por ella y sus amigas.

No hay problema – sonrió Harry. Su sonrisa blanca y dulce hizo que Avi dejara de forcejear. Aunque notó que él ni siquiera había volteado a verla, lo que la hizo sentirse mal.

Cierra la boca, por favor - dijo Kat - ya se fue… - Avi se mordió el labio, para luego morderse el puño… miró atentamente a Kat… y la persiguió por la cocina, intentando morderla…

ESTÁ LOCA, ESTÁ LOCA…JO AYUDAAA - Jo suspiró, mientras sus dos amigas corrían alrededor de la mesa, como dos enfermas psiquiátricas. La aparición de los demás hizo que tanto Avi como Kat dejaran de comportarse como idiotas infantiles.

Y se sentaron a la mesa, fingiendo ser las reinas de las hadas. Fue en ese momento en que notaron que faltaba alguien, un chico rubio que no había llegado.

Andrómeda – le habló Kat – ¿y Draco? – le preguntó.

En la mañana se tuvo que ir a la mansión para arreglar sus cosas y otros detalles para el lunes y dijo que en Hogwarts se volverían a ver, que lo disculparas, pero era muy necesario ir – le contó.

¡Ah! Ok – dijo Kat algo triste – gracias.

No te preocupes Kat, el lunes lo vas a ver- la consoló Johann. Avi hizo señas de vomitar sobre el vol de cereal, provocando risas. Kat la golpeó duramente en la nuca, provocando que la joven se llenara la cara de copos.

Sí, pero yo lo quería ver, le quiero decir que yo también lo amo, igual que él a mí – dijo algo desilusionada por la situación. Avi puso los ojos en blanco, y susurró "_ahora sí voy a vomitar_".

Chicas – interrumpió Sirius. Las tres lo miraron atentamente – necesito que desde hoy empiecen a arreglar sus baúles para Hogwarts, por favor – les pidió.

Sí, claro que sí – dijo Avi – no te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa.

No hay ningún problema – dijo Kat.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a comer y nadie más hablo ya hasta terminar…

Johann – le habló Sirius – necesito hablar contigo en mi despacho – Jo se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

¿Sobre qué? – preguntó nerviosa. Su cuerpo se transformó en una gelatina grande y esponjosa. (N/Avi: yumi xD).

Luego te lo digo Johann, por eso necesito hablar bien contigo en el despacho, es importante – le dijo muy serio Sirius.

¡Oh! De acuerdo – dijo medio asustada Johann. Carraspeó. Alguien la picó en el estómago, haciéndola sobresaltar.

¿Qué habrá pasado? – Jo le preguntó a Avi. La joven se encogió de hombros.

Como si yo tuviera el tercer ojo o la bola de cristal… - el grito de Kat de "_compórtate_" la hizo suspirar y redimirse - no lo sé, pero yo estaría asustada por cómo habló, nunca lo había visto tan serio – dijo, frunciendo el ceño, como lo hacía cuando se concentraba para analizar las situaciones.

Tendré que ir para averiguar qué es – concluyó Jo.

En ese mismo instante Zachary se levantó…

Zachary – le habló Avi.

Dime Avi – la rubia se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a él.

¿Podemos hablar un momento? – le preguntó. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que Harry se encontraba cerca, escuchando. Lo miró. ¿Acaso poseía un aura rosada y hermosa que lo rodeaba? Se mordió el labio. Le gustaba tanto.

Él se puso serio y atento.

Sí, claro – dijo Zac y salieron de la cocina.

¿Podemos ir a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste? – preguntó Avi, algo nerviosa.

Sí, por supuesto que sí – respondió Zachary – si quieres vamos a mi habitación, claro si no te molesta – le comentó. Avi había levantado las cejas. Carraspeó. A cualquier intento perverso del joven, ella se sabía defender.

No, para nada, vamos – dijo la rubia, destilando seguridad.

Así fue que subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y caminaron hacia la habitación de Zachary que, igual que la de Johann, era la más lejana.

Pasa – dijo Zac con un ademán cortes, abriendo la puerta.

Gracias –dijo Avi, inclinando la cabeza. Un poco de caballerosidad no le hacía mal a nadie.

Bueno – comenzó Zachary - ¿de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó curioso. Se había parado contra la puerta, en una pose de por más sensual, pero a Avi, digna Gryffindor acérrima, no le atraían los Slytherins, menos si eran Malfoy… o eso creía. Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando pensamientos lujuriosos. Merlín.

Pues… - comenzó. Estaba nerviosa - quisiera saber que pasó sobre… - fue interrumpida por el chico.

¿Nosotros? – terminó la frase en forma de pregunta.

Sí, de eso – contestó Avi para luego continuar – quiero saber porque tú y yo… - volvió a ser interrumpida.

¿Terminamos? – volvió Zac a terminar la frase en forma de pregunta. (N/Avi: ODIO que me interrumpan cuando HABLOOO).

Ya déjame terminar de hablar – chilló sobresaltada. (N/M: Odio que me hagan eso cuando estoy nerviosa, opino que Avi saque aquí al camionero que lleva dentro xD)

Lo siento – se disculpó – pero me gusta cómo te ves alterada, siempre me gustaba verte así – confesó y Avi se sonrojó. Apretó los puños.

Zac, tienes una cara demasiado bonita, no creo que te guste que te la desfigure - él levantó las cejas. Ella suspiró - Bueno, ya explícame ¿qué pasó? – le pidió.

Avi, tú fuiste quien me cortó y no me diste ninguna explicación – dijo recordándole – pero si quieres volver no hay ningún problema, volvamos – dijo acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa. (N/Avi: ALEJATE DE MÍ).

¿En serio? – dijo confundida Avi -¿fui yo? –

Si, fuiste tú – corroboró Zac estando un poco más cerca de la rubia.

Y… ¿cuándo paso eso? – titubeó Avi al verlo tan cerca de ella. Levantó el mentón, enfrentándolo.

Llevabas un año aquí en Grimmauld Place – le recordó, solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros de distancia… y la mano de Avi, estratégicamente ubicada sobre el estómago de él – pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo confundido.

No, nada más quería saber –dijo ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó con la pared. – _Fuck _-

¿Pero para qué me preguntas? – Zac se acercó – si tú sabes muy bien todo eso – le dijo.

Laguna mental – sonrió nerviosa. (N/Avi: JAJAJAJAJA).

Bueno… entonces…espero que esto aún lo recuerdes – le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta.

¿Qué co…?- iba a preguntar cuando Zachary la besó y en ese momento le vinieron unos recuerdos que la hicieron recordar su noviazgo con Zac, pero en ese mismo momento ninguno de los dos escucharon que la puerta se abrió.

Zac… - los dos se sobresaltaron, era Harry el que había abierto la puerta. Avi inmediatamente se alejó de Zachary, golpeándolo en el estómago – lo siento, no quise interrumpir – dijo el ojiverde triste.

No, Harry – dijo Avi – no interrumpes – Zachary la miró confuso.

Al rato vuelvo – dijo desanimado Harry – los dejo solos – y se fue.

¡Espera Harry! – gritó Avi. Diablos.

¿Para qué lo quieres? – pregunto Zachary (N/Avi: no está permitido responder, puesto que NO estamos en horario de protección al menor xD). – si puedes estar conmigo – dijo tomándola de la mano. Avi hizo muecas. Quería correr, quería golpear a aquel chico que tenía delante… quería ir hacia los brazos de Harry… y besarlo… y decirle que lo amaba sólo a él, a él, desde sus inocentes y tiernos once años.

Mira Zachary necesito aclarar mis ideas, yo sé que tuvimos un lindo noviazgo y que te quise mucho, pero… - se detuvo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Amaba a Harry…

¿Pero qué? – pregunto Zac y Avi volteó hacía la puerta donde unos minutos atrás estaba Harry - ¿es Harry verdad? – preguntó, casi afirmando. Ella volteó.

No sé lo que siento por él, cuando estoy cerca de ti también me pasan cosas, por eso quiero aclarar mis sentimientos, no quiero lastimarte y mucho menos a mi – se dirigió a la puerta – lo siento – volteó a decirle y se fue.

Se dirigió hacía su cuarto, con los recuerdos golpeándole duramente la cabeza. Habían sido más claros que el agua, y sabía por qué había cortado con Zac y era obvio, siempre había sido obvio: Harry, pero esa fue su yo mágica, en esos momentos estaba confundida, porque siempre que estaba con Zachary se sentía atraída por él al igual que por Harry, así que tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos antes de tomar cualquier decisión, y necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigas para que la pudieran aconsejar, así que mejor que quedarse en su habitación y hacerse bolas (N/Avi: cómo? O.o) prefirió ir al cuarto de Katherin primero.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Sirius…

Bueno Johann – Jo se sorprendió mucho de que no le dijera un piropo, ella creyó que en la cocina solo lo había hecho por respeto a Ian, pero no fue así, algo se traía Sirius – necesito hablar contigo – Jo hizo una mueca.

Si ya me lo dijiste en la cocina, anda dime de qué se trata, me tienes preocupada - dijo nerviosa.

Pues sí es de preocuparse – dijo muy serio.

¿De qué se trata Sirius? – dijo aún más nerviosa – dímelo ya – dijo insistente.

Es que… ¿cómo voy a hacerle cuando estemos en Hogwarts? – preguntó angustiado.

¿A qué te refieres Sirius? – dijo confundida.

Pues a ti preciosa ¿a qué más? – dijo levantándose de la silla – al tenerte tan cerca de mí y sin que Ian este detrás de ti todo el tiempo – dijo otra vez algo angustiado.

Ya te habías tardado en decirme preciosa – dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tranquilizándose un poco – y no vas hacer nada, ya te dije, hasta que no se arreglen las cosas con Ian, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos – le advirtió.

Pero preciosa – se hincó enfrente de ella y agarró las manos de la castaña. Esta acción casi provoca una embolia en la pobre de Jo – no aguanto verte cerca de él, que te bese, te abrace, yo quiero estar en su lugar y hacerte inmensamente feliz, nunca más separarme de ti, quiero estar contigo siempre – le pidió casi suplicando.

Sirius, por favor entiéndeme – le pidió ella con ojos llorosos – déjame aclarar las cosas - agarró la cara del moreno – si en verdad me amas… - la interrumpió el moreno.

¡Claro que te amo, preciosa! – dijo poniéndose de pie. (N/Avi: deja de decirle preciosa que…me dan ganas de meterme al fic y golpearte).

Si en verdad me amas – volvió a decir – sabrás esperar y por favor… Abstente a estar a solas conmigo.

Te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites y referente a lo otro, no me pidas imposibles dijo con voz pícara – sabes que soy un merodeador – dijo (N/Avi: *colapsa*)

Por eso te lo digo – puso sus manos en los hombros de Sirius – te conozco Black, así que por favor prométemelo –

No te preocupes preciosa, trataré – dijo levantado su mano derecha pero con la izquierda cruzó los dedos – te lo prometo –

Bueno, me retiro – dijo Johann alejándose de Sirius – tengo que ir a ver qué me voy a llevar a Hogwarts -

Espera – Johann ya estaba en la puerta.

Mande – Sirius se acercó a ella.

Te Amo – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – anda ve y empaca todo, nos vemos en la cena – dijo con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, adiós – salió del despacho más enamorada de Sirius, iba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero luego pensó en Ian, en cómo le iba a explicar todo lo que estaba pasando, que ya no quería ser su novia, ¿cómo iba a decírselo?, no le quería hacer daño, él no se lo merecía, llegó a su cuarto y empezó a empacar y espero que con eso pudiera olvidar por un momento lo que estaba pasando.

Llegó la hora de la cena y todos bajaron a cenar, Kat guardaba la esperanza de que Draco estuviera ahí, que llegara a cenar a Grimmuald Place y poder decirle que lo amaba, pero no llegó, esto la desanimó pero volvió a sonreír, ya que no faltaba mucho para volver a verse. Avi no podía ver a los ojos a Harry, ella tenía que aclarar las cosas con él y decirle que lo quería, que lo quería con locura, pero necesitaba dejar bien en claro sus sentimientos, recordar todo sobre lo que había vivido con esos dos chicos. Johann por otro lado también andaba casi en las mismas, no sabía cómo hablar con Ian sin hacerle daño, ¿por dónde empezar a explicarle?, ella por lo menos ya estaba decidida, pero no sabía cómo decirle, estaba hecha un desastre.

Al día siguiente, las chicas se despertaron temprano, ya faltaba un solo día para que volvieran a ir a su colegio, poder conocerlo aunque muy en sus adentros sabían que ya lo conocían como la palma de su mano. Ya en el desayuno todos estaban reunidos, pero nuevamente la ausencia de Draco se hacía notar para Katherin, y Johann se había dado cuenta de que faltaba alguien más…

Kat – le susurró a la pelirroja – no está Sirius – le dijo a su amiga y esta volteó y recorrió con la mirada toda la mesa.

Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta – dijo volteando a preguntar a un chico ojiverde – Harry – esté volteó hacía ella - ¿y Sirius? – preguntó

Le mandaron una lechuza de Hogwarts diciéndole que lo necesitaban antes, ya el lunes lo veremos allá – le informó.

¡Oh! De acuerdo – dijo - ¿y no has sabido nada de Draco? – preguntó

No, la verdad, no, pero no te preocupes, él está bien, seguro también fue Dumbledore el que le mandó una carta para que estuviera antes en Hogwarts – dijo tranquilizándola.

Sí, es lo más seguro, ¡gracias Harry! – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Oye Harry – habló Teddy -¿sabías que Oliver Wood va a dar clases de vuelo en Hogwarts? –l e preguntó en forma de aviso.

No, no sabía – dijo sorprendido – creía que seguía jugando con Puddlemore Profesional United, pero qué bueno que regrese a Hogwarts como maestro y más de lo que le gusta – sonrió – sé que le enseñará a los alumnos cómo se debe de volar, aunque Madame Hooch no lo hacía nada mal – recordó –pero Wood viene de un equipo de quidditch profesional y podría enseñarles nuevas tácticas – dijo alegre.

Tienes mucha razón Harry – corroboró Ted – y otra cosa – dijo feliz.

¿Qué pasó? – pregunto curioso Harry.

¿Se acuerdan de una Emily Jefferson? – preguntó, pero al escuchar esto las chicas se atragantaron con su comida. (N/M Yo prefiero escupir mi bebida, le da más dramatismo xD)

Sí – contestaron Harry e Ian.

De hecho es del mismo año que Johann – dijo Ian

Cierto iba con ustedes chicas – dijo acordándose Harry y volteando hacía ellas, pero estaban de lo más consternadas y confusas por la plática ya que si conocían a una Emily pero era en su mundo y había desaparecido, no sabían si existía una Emily Jefferson también en este mundo mágico.

Me acuerdo vagamente – comentó Johann – pero creo que sí – mintió porque la verdad no recordaba nada, sus amigas se le quedaron viendo, como diciendo ¿crees que sea?

Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ella? – preguntó Ian curioso.

Bueno, pues anda de novia con Oliver – dijo Ted.

¿En serio? – pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Sí – confirmó Ted – ya por fin después de tanto tiempo. (N/M: Lo bueno es que a los hombres no les gusta el chisme jajajaja xD) (N/Avi: te parece que no?)

Disculpen – interrumpió Johann – nosotras nos retiramos

Sí, tenemos que ver si ya empacamos todo – dijo Avi inventando un motivo creíble para salir de ahí.

Al rato no vemos – se despidió Johann – nos vemos al rato Ian- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

De acuerdo amor – dijo el rubio.

Al salir de la cocina…

Jo… - comenzó Avi algo consternada - ¿cómo?... – no pudo terminar la frase.

Si lo sé – dijo confundida Johann – es algo confuso – dijo mirando de un lado a otro.

Pero esperen, aún no estamos seguras de que sea la Emily que nosotras conocemos – dijo Kat tratando de tranquilizarlas.

¿Y si es ella? – preguntó Avi, casi con la voz chirriando – porque no puede existir otra Emily Jefferson en el mundo ¿o sí? – volvió a preguntar algo alterada.

Avi recuerda que estamos en el mundo de Harry Potter, no en el nuestro – le recordó Katherin.

Kat tiene razón Avi, pero si es la Emily que nosotras conocemos ¿cómo fue que llego aquí? – preguntó tratando de comprender la situación.

A ver – habló Kat – cuando pidieron el deseo ¿alguna de ustedes incluyó a Emily en él? – pregunto, pero Johann y Avi negaron con la cabeza – ¿entonces? – dijo confundida.

La única manera de averiguarlo es viéndola – dijo Johann.

Pues sí – afirmo Avi – pero ¿cuándo será eso? – preguntó– porque si es Emily ya la quiero ver – dijo emocionada.

Nosotras también queremos verla – dijo Jo – después de dos años de desaparecida claro que quiero verla, pero lo más extraño de aquella vez de su desaparición fue que solamente nosotras la recordábamos y todas las demás personas no se acordaban de ella, como si nunca hubiera existido – dijo pensativa y recordando.

Si, fue muy extraño – dijo Avi – como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Lo sé, fue algo muy extraño – comentó Kat – pero si la queremos ver, tenemos que esperar a llegar a Hogwarts y buscar a Oliver, puesto que anda de novia con él.

Si es Emily, qué suertuda por andar con Oliver – dijo sonriendo Avi.

Eso sí, pero ¿cuándo fue que desapareció Em? – preguntó Johann tratando de recordar

Fue cuando… - pensó Kat – salió el sexto libro ¿no?

Sí creo que sí – dijo casi segura Jo – porque fue cuando fuimos al estreno del libro y a la semana desapareció.

¡Cierto! – confirmó Avi – y luego nadie la recordaba, nadie la conocía excepto nosotras y pues ahora con esto nuevo, solo hay que esperar hasta mañana que lleguemos al colegio para verificar si es ella o no – dijo esperanzada.

Después de esa conversación, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas porque quizás volvían a ver a su amiga de años de amistad, aquella que había desaparecido dos años atrás. La extrañaban mucho pero a la vez se hacían a la idea de que no podía ser ella y nada más sería la coincidencia del puro nombre.

Llegó la noche…

Kat – le habló Avi – estoy muy nerviosa, no sé cómo me vaya a ir con los alumnos – dijo nerviosa.

Avi, te va a ir bien, ya lo verás, tú tranquila – la animó la pelirroja. Avi hizo una mueca. La paciencia no era su fuerte.

Sí Avi, vas a ver que lo harás muy bien – dijo Johann con una gran sonrisa. La sonrisa de mamá dulce de Jo la hacía sentir tan bien.

¡Que Merlín las escuche! – dijo Avi casi a las súplicas – porque estoy muy, pero muy nerviosa – les confesó. Su estómago lo corroboró, haciendo un gran estruendo.

Por cierto – dijo Johann – hace días que les he querido decir algo, pero por una u otra cosa se me olvida – se rio – pero ahora si no se me va contarles

¿Qué cosa Jo? – preguntó Kat curiosa.

¿No se han dado cuenta que no tenemos algo que nos pertenece y que es muy esencial para una bruja? – respondió con otra pregunta.

¿A qué te refieres Jo? – preguntó aún más curiosa Avi.

Pues a nuestras varitas – contestó – no las hemos utilizado para nada, por eso no nos hemos dado cuenta de su existencia, por que cuando hicimos la poción alisadora no la utilizamos, pero ahora que seremos maestras debemos tenerlas – les informó.

¿Pero dónde están? – pregunto Avi – porque en nuestras habitaciones no están – dijo recordando.

Tenemos que hablar con Harry – opinó Kat.

NO, con Harry NO – dijo Avi casi a los gritos. Las otras dos chicas retrocedieron unos pasos.

¿Por qué no, Avi? – preguntó Johann extrañada.

Es que… - aún no les contaba lo que había sucedido con Zachary y Harry - ¿si recuerdan que fui hablar con Zachary? – les preguntó.

Si – dijeron a dúo.

Bueno, pues Zachary me dijo que yo lo corté – les contó.

¿En serio? – se sorprendieron sus amigas.

Sí – afirmó la rubia.

Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Harry? – preguntó Kat confusa.

Deja que te cuente bien primero – dijo Avi – el recuerdo que tuve fue que yo corté a Zachary por Harry – le contó a sus amigas

¡Ves Avi! – habló Johann – ahí está, ¿qué más quieres? - preguntó – ve y anda con Harry – la animó feliz. Avi se mordió el labio. Ganas no le faltaban…pero…

A ver – dijo Kat seria - ¿cómo obtuviste ese recuerdo? – preguntó – más te vale que no haya sido porque lo besaste – vio la cara que puso su amiga – ¿lo besaste, verdad? - Avi y su maldita obsesión besadora.

No, yo no lo besé, él fue el que me besó, no yo – se defendió – fue Zachary, aparte me tenía acorralada ¿qué querías que hiciera? (N/M: Qué sacrificada la niña jajajaja xD) (N/Avi: que lo golpearas, como lo haría la Avi de carne y hueso ¬¬) – le dijo – y justo ahí fue donde Harry entró y nos vio besándonos – dijo, pataleando. Jo negó con la cabeza.

¡Ay Avi!, te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado con eso – le dijo la castaña.

Si lo sé, pero yo solamente iba con Zachary a hablar, no a otra cosa y aparte ¿cómo iba a saber que Harry iba a llegar? – dijo defendiéndose. La voz se le había desgarrada de tanto chillar desaforada. No podía entender. Estaba cagada por un dinosaurio... Una manada de colacuernos húngaros.

Pues si, en eso si tienes razón – dijo Kat. Avi hizo un gesto con las manos hacia el cielo. _Ella siempre tenía razón_.

Además chicas, no puedo andar con Harry si siento algo por Zachary – confesó. Eso era raro. Nunca, en su vida, se había imaginado que iba a sentirse confundida por un… se le atragantaba el pensamiento… un Malfoy. Y menos que…iba a dejar de lado a Harry… su amado y hermoso Harry…

Pero Avi – le habló Johann - ¿estás _segura_ de que sientes algo por Zac? – le preguntó. Aquella palabra, _seguridad_, era la que más le faltaba.

La verdad no sé, no sé – dijo Avi restregándose las manos en la cara – necesito recordar, es tan frustrante esta situación – dijo desesperada y con voz quebrada.

Si lo sé Avi, pero vas a ver que poco a poco recordaremos todo – dijo Kat animándola.

Espero que sí, porque es muy estresante estar así – dijo esperanzada – hasta dan ganas de tirar y quebrar cosas – dijo desesperada. Jo y Kat se miraron.

Tranquila, tranquila, no vayas a romper nada – le dijo asustada Johann – todo tiene solución. (N/Avi: i love you Nalle xD).

Espero porque si no, si rompo cosas – dijo amenazando para luego reírse.

Bueno, tranquila – dijo la castaña – entonces ¿podemos ir con Harry? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su amiga rubia – porque son las varitas las que están en juego – dijo.

Si anden, vamos – dijo algo desanimada – ya que, tengo que aclarar las cosas con él, no puedo dejarlo así y si no me quiere hacer caso, lo obligaré – dijo alzando su mano en puño.

No seas agresiva – le dijo riéndose Kat. Avi sacó la lengua. Ella era la reina de la agresividad.

Sólo lo necesario – dijo la rubia – pero sí, tengo que hablar con él – dijo algo dudosa.

Bueno vamos – dijo Johann.

Bajaron a la sala, esperaban que Harry estuviera a solas, pero lamentablemente no fue así, estaba con Teddy e Ian…

Harry – le habló Johann - ¿podemos hablar contigo? – le preguntó.

Sí, claro – respondió algo confundido. Avi lo observó mordiéndose el labio. Merlín, usaba remeras demasiado cernidas…y ella era tan…_inflamable_.

Pero en privado – dijo Kat.

Harry volteó hacía los hermanos Lupin algo confundido, pero estos solo se encogieron de hombros.

Si quieren, vamos al despacho de Sirius – sugirió Harry

Si no hay problema – contestó Katherin.

¿Pasa algo princesa? – preguntó Ian a Johann.

No, nada – contestó – solo queremos hablar con Harry sobre algo – le contó – luego te platico de que se trata – sonrió.

De acuerdo – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Volvieron a subir por las escaleras para dirigirse al despacho de Sirius, durante el transcurso Harry no le dirigió ni una pequeña mirada a Avi, lo que ella notó y se sintió muy triste, pero no podía hacer nada, no estaba segura aún de sus sentimientos, pero aún así tenía que dejar las cosas en claro con él. Ya llegando al despacho…

Bueno ¿de qué quieren hablar? – preguntó a las chicas curioso.

Pues… – comenzó Johann, no sabía cómo decirle a Harry que no encontraban sus varitas pero tenía que decirle tal cual – quisiéramos saber dónde están nuestras varitas – le comentó a Harry, éste no se sorprendió por la pregunta, de hecho sonrió, esto hizo que se desconcertaran.

Sirius tenía razón – contestó Harry

¿De qué hablas Harry? – preguntó Kat curiosa.

Pues verán, Sirius guardó sus varitas y de hecho ya se habían tardado en pedirlas, cómo tenía razón mi padrino – sonrió – dijo que las iban a pedir el último día antes de irnos a Hogwarts.

A ver – dijo Johann sería – primero, ¿por qué las guardó Sirius? – preguntó confundida.

¿Se acuerdan del día que amanecieron muy olvidadizas? – les preguntó y las tres amigas asintieron – bueno pues Sirius pensó que a lo mejor estaban bajo una maldición o un hechizo, así que para prevenir guardó sus varitas – le contó a las chicas. Avi sonrió. Sirius…tan Sirius.

Y si ya se habían dado cuenta que no estábamos bajo ninguna maldición, ¿por qué no nos las devolvió? – preguntó Kat.

Bueno, pues a lo mejor se le olvidó, ya saben cómo es Sirius – dijo riéndose – además ustedes nunca las pidieron hasta hoy – dijo.

En eso tienes razón – dijo Jo – pero ahora que las queremos ¿nos las puedes dar? – preguntó algo nerviosa, por si la respuesta era no.

Pues con mucho gusto se las daría, pero Sirius se las llevó con él, así que tendrán que esperar hasta llegar al colegió – les informó algo apenado.

Entonces hasta mañana tenemos que esperar – dijo algo fastidiada Jo.

Así es chicas – dijo Harry – discúlpenme – dijo el morocho – si fuera por mi yo se las daba ahorita. (N/M: Sólo la varita mágica, ¿eh, Avi? Jajajaja) (N/Avi: no juegues conmigo Mar xD).

Pues ni modo Jo – dijo insatisfecha Katherin – será hasta mañana que tendremos nuestras varitas - se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a sus amigas con expresión fastidiada.

Bueno chicas, si eso es todo, yo me retiro – les dijo Harry.

Si Harry, muchas gracias – dijo Kat.

Entonces me retiro – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero en el momento que ya estaba ahí…

Harry – por fin Avi habló, ya que en toda la conversación el ojiverde evitó la mirada de la rubia, hasta ese momento que ella le habló – ¿podemos hablar un momento? – le preguntó, Harry la vio algo triste.

Lo siento Avi – se disculpó – pero tengo que guardar algunas cosas que aun me faltan para mañana – le mintió. Avi levantó las cejas.

¡Oh! De acuerdo – agachó la cabeza la rubia, él la vio indefensa y triste quería ir hacia ella, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaba bien (N/Avi: PERO VENI), pero pensó que lo rechazaría, así que mejor salió del despacho. Avi volteó a mirar a sus amigas – no quiere hablar conmigo – dijo con voz quebrada.

No es eso Avi – la animó Kat – ya sabes cómo son los hombres que dejan todo para el último – la consoló.

Fue una excusa – dijo Avi - ¿no viste qué todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí no me miró? Me estuvo evitando, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra – ya tenía los ojos muy llorosos. Ella odiaba la mentira.

Tranquila Avi – se acercó Johann a consolarla – vas a ver que es un mal entendido y que en la cena te va a hablar, vas a ver que sí – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Si no me habla ahora si yo iré y haré que me escuche aunque no quiera – dijo quitándose una lágrima de su mejilla.

Salieron del despacho para dirigirse a la cocina y esperar la hora de la cena.

Chicas – habló Ted - ¿listas para mañana? – les preguntó.

La verdad que sí – dijo Kat toda emocionada – estoy súper emocionada ya quiero volver a Hogwarts – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yo también estoy muy contenta, aunque como que me está llegando el nerviosismo – comentó Johann. Lo sentía desde la boca del estómago, muy profundo en sus entrañas, hasta su cabeza, en la punta de la raíz del pelo. Mierda.

No te preocupes mi amor – la tranquilizó Ian – vas a ver que lo harás muy bien – la animó.

Tú Avi ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Zac - ¿ya lista para mañana? – ella se veía verde de los nervios. Se recompuso en segundos.

Pues algo nerviosa también, pero ya quiero volver a ver mi colegio, lo extraño mucho – contestó. Un joven morocho la estaba observando y la miraba con una gran sonrisa al escucharla decir esto – quiero volver a pasear por los terrenos y acostarme en las orillas del Lago Negro – dijo emocionada y cerrando los ojos para recordar esos lugares.

Lo sé – empezó a imaginar Johann – ahí tirada en el pasto viendo las estrellas – dijo pensativa y con los ojos cerrados. (N/Avi: Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts).

Johann – la interrumpió Ian - ¿vas a salir en las noches? – preguntó preocupado. (N/Avi: OBVEEEO xD)

Sí, se puede sí – contestó honestamente - ¿por qué? – preguntó confusa.

¿Cómo que por qué? – dijo algo alterado – no voy a estar allá para cuidarte, no quiero que te pase nada – le dijo preocupado. Avi por poco se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared más próxima. El romanticismo le resultaba tan… agggg…

Ian, no me va a pasar nada – le dijo Jo, rotunda – sé cuidarme bien, soy una Gryffindor y no iré sola aparte, estaré acompañada – dijo tranquilizándolo.

¿Con quién vas a ir entonces? – preguntó serio y con algo de celo. Avi enarcó una ceja y miró a Kat, que tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

¿Con quién más?, obvio que con las chicas – contestó – confía en mí – le dijo.

Ay amor, es que no voy a aguantar tenerte tan lejos, te voy a extrañar mucho – confesó algo triste.(N/M: Me recordó a alguien cof, cof… xD jajaja)

Pero vas a ver que los fines de semana nos veremos – lo consoló Johann.

Nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Josh levantándose de la mesa junto con Andrómeda.

¡Momento Potter! – dijo Zachary serio – no porque no esté mi hermano te vas a aprovechar, porque aquí estoy yo vigilando – le advirtió con una mirada amenazante.

Zachary, por favor – dijo Andrómeda molesta – nada más vamos a ir a la biblioteca ¿de qué te preocupas? – le preguntó – aparte me sé defender y Josh nunca me haría daño.

De lo que te llegue a hacer este Potter – dijo un poco alterado. Avi suspiró. Ojalá cierto Potter le hiciera cosas a ella… Las cosas que tenía que escuchar. Kat la codeó en las costillas, ya que había notado en su semblante que estaba pensando cosas fuera de lugar. ¡Que ni pensar asquerosidades la dejaban!

Zachary, yo nunca le haría daño a tu hermana y mucho menos hacerle algo que ella no quiera, tenme confianza – le pidió Josh sincero.

Más te vale que no le hagas nada, porque si le haces algo o la lastimas te las verás conmigo – lo amenazó.

Bueno hermanito – le habló Andrómeda molesta - ¿ya nos podemos ir o nos vas a decir algo más? -le pregunto hastiada.

No, ya váyanse – dijo volviéndose a sentar – pero cuidadito ¿eh? –

Zachary no seas así – le habló Kat – ellos se quieren, además Josh la ama y nunca le haría daño, te lo aseguro porque lo conozco más que tu y sé que no haría nada malo – lo tranquilizó.

Más le vale, porque si no, se las verá también con Draco – le aseguró con tono amenazador – y mejor yo ya me voy a mi habitación, hasta mañana, las vamos a acompañar a despedirlas así que me voy a descansar – dijo volviéndose a poner de pie.

Zachary – le hablo de nuevo Kat – no vayas a espiarlos por favor – le pidió.

No te preocupes Kat, no lo haré – le aseguró.

Bueno yo también me voy – dijo Johann – quiero descansar bien y despertarme sin sueño – dijo estirándose un poco.

Yo te acompaño Jo – dijo Kat levantándose casi al instante.

Nosotros las acompañamos – dijo Teddy volteando a ver a Ian.

Sí, claro, vamos – dijo Johann – bueno Harry, Avi, nos vemos mañana, que descansen – se despidió, la castaña se acercó a su rubia amiga y le susurro al oído – suerte.

Gracias – dijo Avi.

En ese caso – comentó Harry – Avi y yo nos quedaremos a recoger la cocina – dijo sin ganas y sin opción.

Las dos amigas y los hermanos Lupin salieron de la cocina dejando a Avi y Harry solos. De nueva cuenta Harry no le hablaba a la chica, ni siquiera la miraba, evitaba cualquier contacto, todo esto a Avi la hacía sentir por los suelos, no iba a aguantar más estar así…Tomó aire.

Harry – le habló Avigail decidida, pero este no volteó – por favor Harry voltea y escúchame – le suplicó, pero este de nuevo no volteó. Apretó los puños – HARRY JAMES POTTER VOLTEA – le gritó.

Mande – dijo serio pero aún sin voltear.

VOLTEA Y VEME – le volvió a gritar.- MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO, MALDICIÓN -

¿Qué paso Avigail? – preguntó Harry volteando a verla casi enojado.

Pues que ya estoy harta de que me evites olímpicamente y no me dejas explicarte las cosas, no me dejas hablar contigo, eso es lo que pasa – dijo alterada y ya no gritando tanto – y yo sé que me dijiste que no me iba acordar de nada de lo que pasó en la fiesta, pero déjame decirte que me acuerdo de todo – confesó.

Y aún así de lo que hablamos esa noche te besaste con Zachary – le sacó en cara lo sucedido.

Harry, _él_ me besó, me acorraló, yo sé que eso no es excusa pero… -.

¿Pero qué Avi?, ¿pero qué? - la interrumpió el morocho, molesto.

Es que escúchame, yo corté a Zachary por ti – le dijo tratando de que la entendiera.

¿Ah sí? Pues no se nota, parece todo lo contrario, parece que quieres volver con él – estaba muy molesto y dolido, con obvia razón. Avi volvió a apretar los dientes. Era tan terco, tan terco, era como en el libro, _diablos_.

No nada de eso, es que lo que pasa… - ¿cómo decirle que estaba confundida?, pero no había otra opción era la única manera – lo que pasa es que estoy confundida – le dijo la verdad.

¿Confundida? – preguntó confuso.

Si confundida, Harry, por ti, por Zachary, es que no sé qué me pasa y por favor créeme, no te quiero lastimar, ni a Zachary, por favor entiéndeme, yo en verdad te quiero, pero no sé de qué forma, dame tiempo para aclarar mis dudas – le pido casi a las suplicas. (N/Avi: LO AMAS MAS QUE A TU PROPIA VIDA).

Avi – se acercó a ella. Ella se tensó en su lugar, mientras él le tomaba dulcemente la mano. Las manos masculinas eran ásperas… manos de buscador, fuertes y seguras – yo te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte y te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario –le tomó el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. A ese mar inmenso y verdoso – solo te pido un favor – ella asintió – no me lastimes por favor, no podré soportarlo otra vez – le pidió. Ella tragó saliva.

Te lo prometo Harry – dijo sollozando – gracias por entenderme y te lo juro, no quiero lastimarte, es lo último que haría, tú no mereces sufrir – le aseguró. Ya había sufrido demasiado.

Yo sabré esperar Avi – la tomó de la cara para darle un beso en la mejilla – pero no tardes en tomar una decisión - ella quería un beso… uno de verdad. Pero podía aguantar perfectamente… lo bueno se hacía esperar.

Gracias Harry – sonrió – veras que no tardaré – rió.

Volvieron a recoger la cocina, Harry puso a lavar los trastes con un singular movimiento de varita, mientras Avi recogía con sus manos los platos de la mesa y se los iba pasando, ya que ella no tenía su varita, ya al terminar cada uno se fue a su habitación, pero al llegar Avi a la suya se topo con una nota en su puerta…

"_Avi te esperamos en mi cuarto, traite una almohada y una cobija_"

Atte. Jo.

Se metió rápido a su habitación para agarrar su almohada y una cobija, también se acordó de la pijama, ni modo que dormir así con la ropa del día, rápido entró al baño a cambiarse. Ya lista y con las cosas en mano, salió rápido para dirigirse al cuarto de Johann.

Y al llegar al cuarto de su amiga…

Te tardaste mucho – dijo Kat que estaba sentada en el suelo.

Es que aclaré todo con Harry – le contó con una sonrisa. Una gran sonrisa que podría haberle llenado la cara completa.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó emocionada Jo - ¿qué dijo? – hizo otra pregunta pero más ansiosa por saber.

Pues… - dijo en pausa para hacerla de emoción. Kat enarcó una ceja. Odiaba el suspenso – me dijo que _me ama_ y que me va a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario – respondió feliz.

¿En serio te dijo eso? – preguntó emocionada Kat y Avi asintió con la cabeza. Podía ponerse a bailar la conga y a saltar vestida con un tutú rosa, y ella detestaba el rosa. DIOS.

¡Qué emoción Avi! ¡qué hermoso! – dijo con tono soñador Johann. Avi se mordió el labio. Sí, Harry era hermoso – en serio que sí, ¡qué romántico! Igual que Sirius – dijo sonriendo. _Oh sí_.

Si, fue algo romántico, pero no puedo estar con él, ni con nadie hasta no aclarar lo que siento – dijo, repentinamente cabizbaja. La moral, la ética, cuánto las odiaba a veces…

Eso sí – dijo Jo dándole la razón – pero bueno, hay que olvidar todo eso por un momento y celebrar que mañana regresamos a Hogwarts – dijo sentándose en su cama de lo más feliz.

Síííííííí – gritaron Avi y Kat. Se pusieron a saltar cual niñas sobre la cama. Jo, que por ese momento era la más madura, carraspeó, y las otras dos dejaron de saltar, procurando comportarse como personas adultas.

Bueno, pero hay que levantarnos temprano para poder estar a tiempo y no quedarnos dormidas – dijo Jo seria.

¡Ay! Jo no seas aburrida – dijo Avi sonriendo. (N/Avi: cortamambos!).

No es que sea aburrida, pero es que nos tenemos que levantar temprano, si no nos dejan, hay que estar listas a tiempo – dijo algo aún más seria.

Tiene razón Jo, Avi – dijo Kat – pero eso no le quita lo aburrida- dijo riéndose.

NO SOY ABURRIDA – grito Johann.

Bueno, bueno no lo eres – dijo Avi – pero cierto tienes razón, hay que madrugar – dijo algo desanimada – _aburrida_ – susurró riéndose.

Estuvieron platicando por horas, diciendo lo maravilloso del mundo en el que estaban, a pesar de no recordar mucho, pero sabían lo felices que eran ahí, y de lo felices que habían sido, también platicaron de lo emocionante que sería su regreso a su colegio, al castillo de Hogwarts.

Después de tanto platicar y de la insistencia de Johann por irse a dormir temprano, se quedaron dormidas. Lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar a que diera la hora de levantarse e irse a su antiguo colegió, a su antiguo hogar, el único hogar que siempre habían tenido, su castillo, su amado castillo repleto de magia,

"_**HOGWARTS**_**".**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Dejen lindos comentarios :D**


	8. Regreso a Hogwarts y Un Gran Noticia

**Aquí subiendo el otro cap... así o más rápido jajajaja...  
****Espero que les guste y que les haya gustado el pasado :D  
Tiene comentarios de Avi y míos jejejeje y de nuevo la ayuda de Avi en la redacción :D  
Gracias Loca y va dedicado a ti este capítulo... ANIMO SABES QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO PARA TODO! **

* * *

**Capítulo 8****: ****Regreso a Hogwarts y Una Gran Noticia****.**

A la mañana siguiente, las tres chicas fueron despertadas por un morocho…

Chicas – era Harry tocando a la puerta – ya levántense. Hay que desayunar antes de partir-al no recibir respuesta…-chicas abran la puerta o voy a entrar… - como nadie fue para abrirle, Harry entró a la habitación sin mediar palabras – les advertí, ya levántense – dijo casi gritando.

Yaaa vaaamoooossss Harryyyy – dijo Avi, bostezando - ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí todas? – le preguntó. Lo que vio al levantar la mirada la dejó sin habla. Merlín, ese hombre no podía tener puesta aquella camiseta verde oscura…Por poco y cae de la cama. Aunque notó que Harry no se había dado cuenta de nada…Menos mal.

Por esta nota que estaba en tu puerta – contestó él levantando su mano con la nota, haciendo que Avi sonriera.

Kat, Jo, vamos, ya levántense – dijo Avi poniéndose de pie y acercándose a cada una para moverlas.

Harry, qué hay, vamos… – dijo Johann levantándose de su cama – perdón, es que nos quedamos platicando toda la noche – dijo para luego bostezar.

Si, se nota - dijo con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que haría derretir el Polo Norte (N/Avi: xD mi amor) – oigan chicas – les habló a las tres - ¿ya tienen todo listo, verdad? – preguntó y las tres asintieron – bueno entonces mientras se arreglan, yo bajo sus maletas – dijo sacando su varita.

Gracias – agradecieron las tres.

Bueno, pero apúrense - dijo Harry – por cierto, vamos a ir a Hogwarts en el expreso – les informó.

¿Vamos a ir a Hogwarts en el expreso? – preguntó anonadada Kat - ¡eso quiere decir que iremos a la estación Kings Cross! (N/Avi: en serio Kat? xD).

Obviamente Kat…-Kat hizo una mueca de suficiencia, mientras Avi reía- bueno, ya apúrense – Harry se retiró llevándose el baúl de Johann, levitando.

Chicas ¿escucharon? – les preguntó Kat a los gritos, Johann estaba en la ducha y Avi se había vuelto a acostar pero estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par tras escuchar la noticia.

Si… si escuché – pudo pronunciar Avi, estaba tan emocionada como Kat, tanto que no podía hablar.

Jooo… Jooo… - gritaba Kat, en eso va saliendo una Johann con bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza enrollada.

¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué gritas? – preguntó – Avi ya levántate y métete a bañar tú primero ¡anda! – le grito. Avi hizo muecas.

¿A qué no sabes como nos vamos a ir a Hogwarts? – le preguntó Kat toda emocionada, Johann se quedó pensando.

No, la verdad, no sé, no me había puesto a pensar en eso – contestó sincera.

¡NOS – VA - MOS – A –IR – EN –EL – EX – PRE – SO – DE – HOG – WARTS! – dijo dejando espacios entre sílaba y sílaba y gritando emocionada.

¿Enserio? – dijo Jo atónita.

¡Si, Jo! – Kat no cabía de la emoción.

¡Aaaaaah que emoción! – comenzó a brincar y le siguió Kat – bueno ya – se detuvo la castaña – hay que arreglarnos si nos queremos ir a tiempo – dijo quitándose la toalla de la cabeza.

¡Oh!, si, de acuerdo – dijo Kat deteniéndose también.

Después de una hora terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron a desayunar. (N/Avi: UNA HORA?).

¡Buenos días chicas! – las saludó Teddy. (N/Avi: q hace Teddy aca?, ah, cierto q no es ese Teddy xD).

¡Buenos días a todos! – dijeron las tres felices.

¡Buen día mi amor! – (N/Avi: ¬¬) era Ian que se acercó Johann para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Hola – contestó ella sonriendo. Fulminó a Avi con la mirada al ver que la joven hacía expresiones de asco, haciendo sonreír a Zachary.

¿Lista para volver? – le preguntó Ian.

Si, muy lista – contestó Jo con una gran sonrisa. Bien, bien y tu? :D

Bueno chicas a desayunar – dijo Harry – tenemos que salir de aquí a las 10am – les aviso.

Todos empezaron a desayunar, aunque las tres chicas no podían hacerlo bien, debido a que estaban muy emocionadas y nerviosas por regresar a su colegio y más porque no regresaban como alumnas sino como maestras. Lo único que lograron desayunar fueron unos cuantos panes tostados con leche y jugo de naranja.

Kat – le habló Teddy – necesitas desayunar algo más – le dijo preocupado.

Si Kat, desayuna bien – le dijo Josh – sé que estás nerviosa, te conozco, pero tienes que comer algo más que pan.

Es que no tengo hambre – dijo nerviosa.

Tu también Avi – le habló Zachary – necesitas desayunar bien, de seguro estas de lo más nerviosa, pero necesitas tener algo más sólido en el estómago – le aconsejó. Si, claro, algo más sólido… con lo revoltoso que tenía el estómago de los nervios, había que sumar el hecho de que Harry le pusiera los pelos de punta… sí, iba a comer algo sólido…¡para que le cayera como una piedra!.

Es que no tenemos tanta hambre - respondió Johann por sus amigas y por ella, ya que Ian también iba a decirle lo mismo – gracias por preocuparse por nosotras, pero no tenemos hambre, si comemos más de seguro y vomitamos – rió – aparte lo más seguro es que comeremos algo en el tren… así que tranquilos –

Chicas, ya es hora – les avisó Harry, levantándose deprisa. Avi lo observó atentamente. Diablos, era más alto de lo que lo había imaginado.

¡Oh! De acuerdo – dijeron nerviosas las tres.

¿Quiénes nos van acompañar? – preguntó Harry a los demás.

Vamos a ir todos, Harry – contestó Andrómeda.

Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vámonos – dijo apresurado.

Las chicas desde su llegada no habían salido de Grimmuald Place, excepto cuando fueron al callejón Diagon, pero viajaban por polvos flú y esta vez iban a irse a la estación King´s Cross en coche e iban a conocer parte de Londres (N/Avi: waaaaa xD), conocer la ciudad donde sucedía toda esa magia, estaban muy emocionadas mirando de un lado a otro a través de la ventanilla del carro, admirando la hermosa ciudad como si fuera la primera vez, pero así era para ellas.

Kat palmeó la espalda de Avi cuando ésta comenzó a lagrimear. La pobre estaba tan loca. Jo rió ante la situación.

Ya llegamos – avisó Harry. E hizo algo que ninguna de las tres hubiera esperado…ni en sus mejores sueños: Harry bajó del auto y les abrió la puerta, como un caballero de antaño. Kat tuvo que empujar a Avi para que saliera, ya que se había quedado estupidizada y con la boca abierta, aunque mejor no haberlo hecho, ya que la pobre se terminó golpeando la cabeza con la puerta y trastabillando en la acera. (N/Avi: todo me pasa a mi xD).

Ups - susurró Kat, mientras Harry tomaba a Avi del codo y la ayudaba a levantarse. Kat levantó las cejas, y miró a Jo.

No le arruines la diversión - susurró, y ambas sonrieron.

Avi se separó como pudo de Harry, Merlín, cómo separarse de él. Se detuvo al ver en donde tenía sus manos. Ambas apoyadas sobre el torso de Harry que, para potenciar su embolia cerebral, era duro y tibio. Carraspeó, retrocediendo, y trastabilló con sus talones. Merlín, se había convertido en Tonos. Cayó de sentón al suelo, viendo que Harry le tendía las manos. Se quedó allí sentada… Y miró en derredor. Se levantó del suelo sola.

Ninguna lo podía creer, estaban en la estación King´s Cross. Empezaron a bajar los baúles, y Josh y Andrómeda fueron a buscar carritos mientras Teddy cargaba el baúl de Kat, Zachary el de Avi e Ian el de Johann (N/Avi: q amores xD). Ya entrando a la estación cada quien traía su carrito, comenzaron a andar entre los andenes hasta llegar a las plataformas nueve y diez.

Bueno chicas, ustedes primero – dijo Harry.

¡¿QUÉ? – dijeron las tres gritando y nerviosas. Se miraron.

Si chicas, ustedes primero – volvió a decir el morocho.

Es que… es que… - tartamudeó Avi.

¿Qué pasa Avi? – preguntó Zachary.

Mejor ve tú primero Harry, luego nosotras – le dijo la rubia, no podía decirle que iba a ser la primera vez que ella y sus amigas iban a pasar por el andén 9 3/4 , puesto que para todos ellos, lo habían estado haciendo durante 7 años seguidos. Harry vio el nerviosismo de Avi, así que accedió con una gran sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le hizo poner la piel de gallina…

Bueno, está bien, voy primero – le guiñó un ojo a Avi y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, y así pasó Harry entre los andenes nueve y diez, desapareció ante sus ojos y quedaron asombradas y emocionadas.

Chicas ahora sí siguen ustedes – les dijo Ian - ¿quien va primero? – preguntó.

Yo – dijo Johann adelantándose – pero… - volteó a ver a Ian - ¿me acompañas? – le extendió la mano. Avi puso los ojos en blanco, y Kat la codeó.

Claro que sí Jo - se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y juntos tomaron también el carrito, corrieron y atravesaron el andén. Al ya estar del otro lado Johann no quiso abrir los ojos, quería esperar la llegada de sus amigas y así ver el hermoso Expreso de Hogwarts juntas, podía escuchar todo el bullicio de toda la gente que estaba ahí, en eso escuchó...

¡Wooooooow qué hermoso está! - era Avi que ya había atravesado el andén - ¡está hermosísimo! ya había olvidado lo hermoso que era - estaba emocionada. Se orinaría de la emoción…no podía creerlo…después de tantos años, por fin lo veía con sus propios ojos.

Avi - le hablo Jo - ¿Kat ya pasó el andén? - le preguntó.

No, aún no - volteó a ver a su amiga y vio que traía los ojos cerrados - oye ¿por qué tienes los ojos cerrados? ¿qué te pasó? - le preguntó curiosa. Intentó contener la carcajada. Jo se veía tan ridícula.

Nada, solo que no quería verlo hasta que ustedes llegaran, pero por lo visto tú ya lo viste - dijo seria y desanimada, Avi se rió.

Lo siento Jo - se disculpó - pero cómo iba a saber - dijo. No tenía la bola de cristal, no era Sybill Trelawney, no poseía el tercer ojo… tenía dos, y con esos dos le bastaban..

No, no te preocupes, pero hazme un favor - le pidió Johann.

Claro - aceptó la rubia.

Cuando llegue Kat, luego, luego le tapas los ojos - le pidió. Avi abrió los ojos, estupefacta. Como si tocar a Kat fuese tan fácil. Era _la señorita no me toques sin pedir permiso_. Suspiró.

Con mucho gusto - dijo con tono malicioso.

Pero sé gentil - le advirtió - no seas tosca.

¡Cómo crees! ¿yo tosca? - dijo sarcásticamente. Pufff…

Avi - la reprendió.

¡Oh! De acuerdo - y se fue murmurando - qué aburrida eres –

¡TE ESCUCHÉ AVIGAIL! - le gritó.

De repente se escuchó un grito...

¡Aaaah! - gritó Katherin. Empezó a batir los brazos en el aire, intentando golpear a quien la estaba tocando.

¡Soy yo Kat! - le dijo Avi riéndose. Con más razón quería golpear…

¡Me asustaste Avi! – le dijo ya pasándosele el susto.

Era el punto – dijo riéndose.

¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿por qué me tapas los ojos? – preguntó algo nerviosa. Avi lanzó una risa del tipo _muhahahha_.

Es que Jo me pidió que lo hiciera – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Kat se mordió el labio.

¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida.

Ya sabes cómo es Jo de sentimental, quería que las tres viéramos el expreso juntas, pero como yo ya lo vi pues me pidió que cuando llegaras te tapara los ojos y no lo vieras, hasta que estuvieras con ella – le contó.

¡Ay Jo!, como siempre tan tierna, bueno entonces llévame a donde está – le pidió y Avi la llevó junto a su otra amiga que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y al lado de Ian.

Jo, ya llegó Kat – le avisó Ian.

Avi, ¿Kat ya vio el expreso? –le preguntó.

No, aún no, lo pude prevenir – dijo Avi riéndose.

Hola Jo, ya estoy aquí – le hablo Kat.

Momento – dijo Jo.

¿Qué pasó? – pregunto confundida Avi.

Kat, tú fuiste la que grito ¿verdad? – preguntó.

Si – afirmo – ¿por qué? – preguntó.

AVI – le grito a su amiga – ¡te dije que no la asustaras! – regaño a la rubia. La risa de la rubia se dejó oír por toda la extensión del andén.

Déjame golpearla-dijo Kat, pero las manos de Avi le mantenían los ojos fuertemente tapados.

Jo, ya sabes como es Kat, se asusta por todo – dijo Avi.

¡Claro que no! – dijo defendiéndose la pelirroja.

¡Claro que sí! – dijo Avi en risas.

¡Ya basta, no peleen! – las interrumpió Ian – parecen niñas chiquitas – les dijo y las dos amigas le sacaron la lengua, este se rió ya que Kat por traer los ojos cerrados volteó hacía otro lado.

Kat – le habló Jo – a la de tres abrimos los ojos ¿sí? – le dijo.

Sí – respondió su amiga.

Uno – comenzaron a contar.

Dos –estaban ansiosas.

TRES – gritaron las dos.

Al momento de abrir los ojos se asombraron. Vieron la locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, el humo se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, pudieron ver cómo la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro, habían gatos de todos los colores que pasaban entre las piernas de la gente. Lechuzas que se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, vislumbraron también cómo algunos estudiantes se asomaban por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares. No podían dar crédito a sus ojos, estaban tan emocionadas y sorprendidas por todo lo que estaban pasando a su alrededor.

Jo ¿estás viendo? – dijo emocionada Kat.

Claro que sí Kat, es algo hermoso y mágico – dijo Jo con una lagrima en su mejilla.

Obvio que es mágico Jo – dijo Avi – pero sí que es hermoso, no puedo creer que estemos viviendo todo esto – dijo emocionada casi a romper en llanto.

Créelo Avi, porque esta sucediendo – le dijo Johann limpiándose las lagrimas de la emoción – nuestro deseo se está cumpliendo.

¡Hola chicas! – era James quien se había acercado a ellas - ¿listas para partir? – preguntó.

James – dijeron las tres sorprendidas.

Hola – volvió a decir pero ahora con una hermosa sonrisa muy típica de él que hacía derretir a cualquiera - ¿ya están listas? – Avi no podía dejar de verlo, estaba embobada. (N/Avi: SUEGROOO).

Si James, listísimas – contestó Kat con una gran sonrisa. Golpeó a Avi en la nuca, logrando que ésta la mirara entre confusa y enojada.

Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso – volvió a sonreír, Johann se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga y le dio un ligero codazo.

Avi ¡reacciona! – le susurró Jo. Avi hizo muecas. ¿Acaso tenía en la frente un letrero que dijera _GOLPEENME_?

¿Qué le pasa a Avi? – preguntó James curioso.

Es que… - pensó rápidamente en algo Johann – se quedó sorprendida, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver el Expreso – inventó. Avi pensó que en realidad, le había estado por dar una embolia.

Si la comprendo, es muy hermoso volver a ver algo a lo que le tomaste mucho cariño – automáticamente, las tres pensaron en Harry. James volteó a ver su reloj – bueno, tienen que apurarse a subir al tren si no quieren que las deje – las apresuro.

¡Ah! Si, claro, bueno, luego nos vemos James – dijo Jo despidiéndose. Avi levantó la mano como una autómata.

Se cuidan mucho chicas y suerte en todo – les dijo.

Gracias – dijeron al unísono Jo y Kat.

Gracias James – dijo por fin Avi, saliendo de su ensimismamiento luego de que Kat, cómo no, la golpeara en la cabeza.

Fue en ese momento, en que un chico rubio se acerco a la castaña.

Mi amor, te voy a extrañar – le dijo Ian a Johann abrazándola – prometo ir este fin de semana a visitarte – dijo sonriendo. (N/Avi: te juro que lo golpearía).

De acuerdo – contesto ella – hasta entonces será – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ya estaba decidida en ser menos cariñosa con Ian, dejarlo de ilusionar más.

Por otro lado, Harry se estaba despidiendo de sus padres y prometiendo que iba a cuidar a su hermana menor, mientras por otro lado Katherin se despedía de Andrómeda y Josh…

Cuídate mucho Kat – le decía Josh.

Claro que sí Josh y tú cuida mucho a Andrómeda ¿eh?, por que si no te las verás no solo con sus hermanos sino también conmigo – lo miró de forma amenazante – y lo mismo te digo a ti Andrómeda – dijo amenazando a ambos.

Ahora tú también – dijo Josh revoleando los ojos al cielo – pero sabes que la cuidaré más que mi alma – dijo tomando a su novia de la mano.

Más te vale – ¬¬.

No te preocupes Kat – le dijo la chica – si no lo hace te mando una lechuza – río – y lo mismo hago yo Kat, nunca lo lastimaría, lo amo mucho – dijo para después darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Se ven tan lindos en verdad – dijo de lo más feliz la pelirroja – por cierto prométanme algo – les dijo.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron los dos curiosos.

Me van a matar tus hermanos si me escuchan pero no me importa, quiero ser la madrina de su primer hijo – sonrió. (N/Avi: otro Potter en el mundo? Wiiiiiiiiiiiii).

KAT – gritó Josh volteando a ver qué tan lejos estaba Zachary – apenas somos novios, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo alterado Josh.

Todavía falta mucho para eso Kat – dijo sonrojada Andrómeda.

Ya sé, ya sé – dijo – pero ustedes prométanmelo – suplicó la pelirroja.

Claro que si Kat – dijo por fin Andrómeda de lo más apenada.

Bueno, ya me voy – se acercó a cada uno de ellos para abrazarlos.

¡Suerte! – le dijo Josh al oído al momento de abrazarla.

Gracias, la necesito – dijo la pelirroja al momento de separarse de él.

Se alejó de la pareja para dirigirse al tren, cuando un chico iba corriendo hacia ella…

¿No te vas a ir sin despedirte de mi, verdad? – era Teddy. Kat sonrió.

¿Cómo crees eso? – le dijo acercándose a él, dándole un abrazo – te cuidas mucho, se te va a extrañar – dijo sonriendo.

Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Kat – la abrazo más fuerte – prometo ir a visitarte.

Pero en horas de trabajo no – le dijo seria.

Lo sé Kat, no te preocupes – se separaron y, al momento de eso, quedaron sus caras muy cerca. Teddy no aguantaba más, la amaba y esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad y la besó, Kat se sorprendió mucho y más porque le correspondió, pero un rubio llegó a su mente y se quitó.

Ted, no debiste… - dijo nerviosa, el sentimiento de culpa la invadía, esto la hacía sentir mal.

Lo siento Kat, no quería… - mintió. Claro que quería, la amaba – lo siento en verdad, yo se que estas con Malfoy, pero no podía más – le dijo.

Yo te quiero Teddy, pero como amigos, no como algo más, no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada – dijo la pelirroja.

No te quiero perder Kat, prométeme que siempre seremos amigos – le pidió agachando la cabeza – aunque yo te ame.

Lo prometo Ted, lo prometo, y sé que encontraras a alguien que te corresponda – le sonrió – ya me tengo que ir - dijo volteando hacia el tren – ya es tarde, adiós y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana – le sonrió para luego correr hacia el tren.

Mientras tanto, Avi se despedía de Zachary, siendo observada por Harry, desde el tren…

Te cuidas mucho Avi – le decía el morocho.

Claro que sí Zac, no te preocupes – le dijo ella, para luego voltear al tren y ver que sus amigas ya estaban dentro – ya me tengo que ir. Jo y Kat ya están en el vagón… ya se me hace tarde – le dio un abrazo fugaz, esto tensó a Harry que se encontraba viendo toda la escena a la distancia - adiós – le dijo para voltearse y dirigirse al tren.

Espera – dijo Zachary tomándola del brazo, se acercó a ella a una distancia muy corta, Avi vio la intención del morocho y lo detuvo.

No Zachary – dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho para detenerlo - por favor, te dije que me dieras tiempo – le dijo seria. Lo iba a golpear. No tenía ningún problema.

Lo siento Avi – se disculpó – pero es que en verdad te amo y me encantaría poder volver estar a tu lado como pareja – confesó – extraño los momentos que pasábamos juntos – recordó. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, en clara muestra defensiva.

Eso el tiempo y yo lo decidiremos Zac – le dijo – ya me voy porque si no el tren me deja, adiós – se despidió corriendo. Al momento en que la rubia se subió al tren pasó junto a Harry…

Te Amo – le dijo el ojiverde. Avi dio un respingo tan potente que chocó contra la pared del vagón. Harry levantó las cejas y la miró estupefacto. Ella se ruborizó a tal grado que se podía comparar con el cabello rojo de Katherin. No le contestó nada al joven que la observaba, y siguió caminando, agachando la cabeza, pero para Harry el simple hecho de ver ruborizada a Avi valió más que mil palabras. Sonrió, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. (N/Avi: NO…q…aslkfdajsklfja, TONTAAA… por qué él hizo eso?).

Las chicas y Harry ya estaban en un vagón, ya que Zoe se había ido a otro con sus amigas. Cuando el tren empezó a dar marcha, las chicas y Harry se asomaron por la ventilla para despedirse de todos los que aún seguía en el andén. El tren comenzó a avanzar, mientras Kat y Harry aún seguían fuera de la ventanilla, y Jo y Avi ya se habían ido a sentar. Los otros dos chicos seguían despidiéndose, y se fueron a sentar ya cuando el tren había dado vuelta y ya no se veía el andén con todos los familiares.

Chicas – le habló Harry a las tres levantándose de su asiento – las dejo a solas por unos momentos – les comentó. Avi mantuvo la mirada sobre la ventanilla, pero eso a él le hizo tener más valor que antes.

¿A dónde vas Harry? – preguntó Johann.

Voy a ver como está Zoe – dijo, ya estando en la puerta.

Harry no seas sobreprotector, deja que esté con sus amigas a gusto – le dijo Kat.

Tengo que ir a ver que ningún niñito se le acerque – dijo celoso – soy su hermano mayor y tengo que cuidarla de tipos que solo la quieren utilizar – dijo molesto. Avi clavó los ojos en él. Y Harry, divertido, la desafió con la mirada.

Mira Harry, conozco bien a Zoe y ella sabe defenderse muy bien, mejor dicho, excelente, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte – dijo Kat tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Además ya esta en edad de tener novio – comentó Avi, ácida, para luego ser fulminada por la mirada del ojiverde - ¿qué? No me mires así, sólo digo la verdad – dijo defendiéndose.

Con mayor razón, ahorita vengo – dijo él, saliendo rápidamente del compartimiento. La ida de Harry había dejado en el lugar un hermoso perfume varonil, que llenó la mente de Avi de recuerdos, y a su estómago de colacuernos húngaros y unicornios.

Oigan – habló Kat – por una parte qué bueno que se fue Harry, necesito hablar con ustedes – dijo algo nerviosa. Avi por poco la golpea. Creyó haber oído "_qué bueno está Harry_".

¿Qué paso Kat? – preguntó Johann.

Es que sucedió algo con Ted en la estación King´s Cross – dijo seria.

A ver cuenta – dijo Avi acomodándose en su asiento - ¿qué paso? ¿te besó o qué? – al momento de preguntarle esto la pelirroja se quedo más seria aún - ¡ay no es cierto! ¡por Merlín! En serio que siempre que digo algo en broma, le atino - dijo asombrada. Quizás sí tenía el tercer ojo o el maldito y estúpido don de la clarividencia.

Pues por algo serás la maestra de adivinación - dijo Johann sonriéndole. Avi hizo una mueca de disgusto – y a ver señorita Murray ¿cómo sucedió eso? – pregunto seria. Kat tragó saliva.

Pues me estaba despidiendo de él… – comenzó a contarles – no lo vi venir, se los juro que no – dijo casi llorando. Avi levantó las cejas y miró a Jo. No consideraba que fuera para tanto como para llorar – lo peor fue que le correspondí – dijo, restregándose las manos en su cara - pero me acordé de Draco y fue cuando me separé de él, no sé cómo le voy hacer cuando lo vea – dijo triste. Avi hizo una mueca de disgusto. Merlín, como si acordarse de Draco fuese grato. Levantó las cejas al percibir que Johann la miraba como si pudiese leerle los pensamientos.

Primero tranquilízate – le habló Johann – le vas a tener que contar a Draco - la expresión de miseria de Kat la hizo sonreír tristemente - no puedes ocultárselo – aconsejó. Avi miró por la ventana, ensimismada – ya que si alguien te vio besándote con Teddy… – fue interrumpida por su amiga.

Pero es que no lo vi venir – se defendió Kat. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo habría reaccionado en el caso de haberlo prevenido. Y tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Lo sabemos – dijo Avi.

Repito – continuó Johann – si alguien los vio quizás y le van con el chisme a Draco, así que, llegando, lo buscas y le cuentas – le dijo – pero primero tranquilízate.

Si tienes razón – dijo Kat menos alterada – no va a quedar de otra – dijo cabizbaja – llegando a Hogwarts tendré que hablar con él y decirle todo, espero que no se enoje y me deje hablar – dijo esperanzada.

No tiene por qué enojarse – dijo Avi – bueno tantito – rió – pero ya explicándole todo, tiene que entender – bah. Hacerle entender algo a un Malfoy…JA.

Exacto, y si me ama como yo a él - Avi miró a Jo con tanto sarcasmo que Kat necesitó tomar aire hondamente - tendrá que creerme – dijo decidida.

Cambiando un poco de tema chicas – habló Avi – ¿podemos dar un paseo por el tren? – preguntó. Si le hubiesen puesto un alfiler en el trasero, seguramente se pondría a saltar.

No sería mala idea – dijo Johann.

Si, vamos – dijo Kat – así se me olvida un poco toda esta situación.

Las tres amigas salieron de su vagón y empezaron a andar entre los demás compartimentos. Veían como los alumnos de todas las edades platicaban bien animados unos entre otros, ya queriendo llegar a su colegio, estaban tan felices como ellas. Uno que otro alumno volteaba y las veía, les sonreían en forma de saludo, otros se les quedaban viendo de forma de sorpresa, esto hacía pensar a las chicas el por que de esta reacción, fue en ese momento, mientras deambulaban por el tren, que se toparon con Harry…

Harry – le habló Johann.

Chicas ¿a qué salieron? – preguntó él. "_A buscarte_", pensó Avi. Se mordió el labio y dijo:

A estirar un poco las piernas –. Por muy poco…

¡Oh! De acuerdo – dijo Harry – yo acabo de venir con Zoe, les manda muchos saludos –

Gracias – contestaron las chicas.

Oye Harry – le habló Kat – ¿no sabes por qué algunos alumnos se nos quedan viendo asombrados? – preguntó curiosa.

Se preguntan qué hacen aquí – contestó – a mí me vieron igual- rió. Avi se mordió el labio y miró a Johann.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Johann.

Me lo dijo Zoe – sonrió – y es porque todo el mundo pensó que después de la batalla contra Voldemort, ustedes se iban a hacer aurores – les contó.

Pues si lo íbamos a ser – dijo Avi – pero llegó la propuesta de Dumbledore y… cómo no la íbamos a aceptar –cualquier cosa con tal de estar en Hogwarts. Y cerca de Harry.

Si, lo sé, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo – confesó Harry – ese es el motivo de que algunos alumnos las vean así -

Ya me habían asustado – dijo Kat – parecía como si hubieran visto a un fantasma –

Pero bueno chicas volvamos al vagón ya que ya mero llegamos a Hogwarts y tenemos que ponernos las túnicas – apresuró Harry.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a su vagón correspondiente, al llegar, Harry las esperó un momento fuera para que se pudieran cambiar a gusto. Minutos, o mejor dicho, una hora después, las chicas salieron del vagón para dar paso a Harry a cambiarse. Él no tardó casi nada en hacerlo, cuando terminó las chicas volvieron a entrar y se sentaron para esperar llegar a Hogwarts, no fue mucha la espera ya que al poco tiempo de haberse sentado, el tren empezó a disminuir la velocidad, estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros, no lo podían creer ya estaban a nada de conocer su colegio. De repente el tren se detuvo…

Creo que ya llegamos – dijo Harry, asomándose por la ventanilla. – Sí, ya llegamos – las chicas estaban eufóricas, no lo podían creer. No podían decir una palabra. Y para mantenerlas calladas, tenía que pasar algo poderoso - hay que esperar a que bajen todos los alumnos y ya por último nosotros – les comentó Harry.

De acuerdo – dijo Johann, quería gritar de la emoción igual que sus amigas, pero no lo podían hacer ya que no debían hacerlo porque levantarían sospechas con Harry ahí presente.

Bueno chicas, ustedes primero – dijo Harry con un ademán cortes. Avi por poco grita de la emoción.

Las tres salieron del vagón para poder salir del tren, y lo primero que vieron fue la estación de Hogsmeade, y un poco a lo lejos, cómo un grupo de alumnos de primero eran dirigidos por un semi gigante que reconocieron al instante: Hagrid. No podían de dejar de sonreír, hasta los ojos los tenían algo llorosos de la emoción.

Harry – habló Kat - ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir a Hogwarts? – preguntó. Avi susurró algo parecido a _Thestrals_.

En los carruajes, por supuesto – contestó él.

Salieron de la estación Hogsmeade para caminar unos cuantos metros y poder llegar a donde se encontraban los carruajes con los thestrals, al momento de llegar ahí las chicas se quedaron anonadadas al verlos, no supieron y no quisieron pensar como fue que los podían ver. Sólo se quedaron ahí admirándolos, eran hermosos… (N/Avi: todo bien, pero no xD).

¡WOW! – dijeron las tres.

¡Qué hermosos son! – dijo Avi acercándose a ellos, tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron sus pies. - ¡Son bellísimos! – acercó su mano con toda confianza a la cabeza del primer thestral, y lo acarició. Sonrió, recordando lo mucho que adoraba a los animales… y cómo había adorado al basilisco, a Buckbeack, a los thestrals en el quinto libro, a Norbert, a Crookshanks, y a tantos otros….

Si que lo son – dijo Johann también acercándose a ellos para verlos más de cerca y poder acariciarlos.

No son bonitos – dijo Kat con cara de asco. Avi la fulminó con la mirada.

Tú no eres bonita - Kat golpeó duramente a Avi en la cabeza. –Auch… claro que sí lo son – dijo, acariciando a uno de ellos, para sobarse la cabeza con la mano izquierda – bueno… para mí lo son –

Para mí también – dijo Jo. Kat suspiró hastiada.

Chicas – habló Harry ya arriba del carruaje – súbanse – las apresuró. Avi puso expresión de perro apaleado bajo la lluvia. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, prefería estar cerca de Harry que estar acariciando un thestral hasta que se le desintegrara la mano.

Ya vamos Harry – dijo Kat.

Se acercaron al carruaje. Harry les tendió la mano a cada una, haciéndolas sonreír enternecidas. Aunque Avi más que sonreír, se mordió el labio con tanta rabia y ganas de destrozar al pobre chico, que terminó chillando de dolor y lastimándose. Merlín, debía controlar las hormonas o terminaría mutilada por sus propios dientes. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de Harry, y él la miró atentamente al percibir aquella actitud. Lo vio sonreír con tanto regocijo que necesitó clavar la mirada en los árboles linderos para no derretirse, enrojecer o, en el peor de los casos, cometer una violación arriba del carruaje. El coche comenzó a andar, atravesando un camino rodeado de árboles enormes. Por lo que Jo pudo percibir, y decir, ya que ella jamás se callaba nada que no fuera sumamente culto e inteligente producido por su cerebro de alto coeficiente intelectual, era una parte del Bosque Prohibido. Iban admirando todo por donde pasaban.

Varias veces la mirada de Avi se topó con Harry, ubicado frente a ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras lo observaba. Si alguna vez le hubiesen dicho que iba a conocerlo en persona… los habría mandado a freír espárragos. No porque no creyera, sino porque… él no era real. Y además… era mejor que en su imaginación… y ella, en su mente y en sus pensamientos más profundos y libidinosos, porque no iba a negar que los tenía, se lo había imaginado tan hermoso, pero no al grado en que se encontraba él. Porque a ella le gustaba con defectos, le gustaba con ese cuerpo delgado, con su cicatriz, las espantosas gafas redondas, la sinceridad brutal, los enojos, el temperamento rabioso… Sonrió cuando él la miró. Menos mal que él no sabía _legeremancia_.

El carruaje dio una pequeña vuelta, la luna ilumino aún más el panorama y con ello dio paso al gran castillo. Estaba lleno de luces, como una gran y hermosa noche llena de estrellas, era más grande y majestuoso de lo que se habían imaginado, no podían quitar la mirada de él, era aún mejor de lo que imaginaban, era lo más increíble que habían visto desde su llegada.

Llegaron a las puertas principales del castillo, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de entrar de nuevo a su antiguo hogar, en el cual vivieron durante siete años, donde cada una conoció el amor, donde aprendieron a luchar por lo que más anhelaban, donde hicieron travesuras a lo diestra y siniestra, lucharon contra Voldemort y así durante unos minutos, o mejor dicho, segundos varios recuerdos invadieron sus mentes para ser interrumpidas por Harry…

Chicas – les habló – hay que entrar – dijo. (N/Avi: me molesta soberanamente que Harry esté todo el tiempo apurado, tómatelo con calma corazón).

Si perdón Harry – dijo Johann – Avi, Kat – les habló por lo bajo – reaccionen – las dos volvieron en si.

Ya vamos – sonrieron.

Atravesaron las dos puertas grandes, y lo primero que vieron fue a...

¡Sirius! – dijo Johann emocionada y feliz. (N/Avi: PUTOOO xD N/Nalle: hay que mala... yo lo amo jejeje…).

¡Hola preciosa! – la saludó con su particular sonrisa de publicidad de dentífrico muggle, para luego dirigirse a los demás – espero que les haya ido muy bien en el trayecto – dijo esperanzado. Avi pensó que le había ido bastante bien. Miró de soslayo a Harry, y Kat le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

Deja de mirarlo - susurró cuando Avi la miró furibunda.

Si, magnífico – dijo Harry - ¿a ti como te ha ido aquí? – preguntó a su padrino.

Algo Aburrido, lo normal, pero ya los extrañaba – al decir esto volteo a ver particularmente a Jo y ella se puso roja como tomate, pero gracias a la poca luz del lugar nadie pudo verla tal cual – lo bueno es que ya llegaron y por cierto chicas, Dumbledore me pidió que cuando llegaran, inmediatamente fueran a su despacho – les avisó. Oír aquel nombre hizo que las tres tuvieran un estremecimiento atroz.

¿No sabes de que se trata? – preguntó Kat, Sirius solo negó con la cabeza.

Bueno pues vamos ¿no? – dijo Avi viendo a sus amigas con cara de poker – por cierto – volteó a ver a Sirius - ¿sabes cuál es la clave para pasar por la gárgola? – le preguntó.

¡Ah, cierto!, si quieren yo las acompaño – se ofreció Sirius, para darle una mirada traviesa a Johann. Ésta se tenso un poco.

Yo también voy – se ofreció también Harry. Avi pensó que Harry podía acompañarlas cuantas veces quisiera.

¿Para qué las querría Dumbledore con tanta urgencia, que no podía esperar después del banquete? Iban caminado por los largos y solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, aunque el silencio era roto por las pinturas de brujas y magos, que hablaban entre sí, y las armaduras que de repente se movían…

Te extrañe demasiado preciosa – le dijo Sirius a Johann (N/Avi: me saca xD N/Nalle: yo lo amo me encanta que sea así :p), los dos iban atrás del grupo y un poco lejos de los demás. Jo solo se puso algo sonrojada.

Sirius te pueden escuchar – dijo apenada, percibiendo que Avi, ni lerda ni perezosa, había movido la cabeza apenas hacia atrás, y que Kat los observaba por el rabillo del ojo. (N/Nalle: que meches son jajaja…)

No importa que me escuchen que te extrañé y que te amo – dijo casi a los gritos, por suerte no lo escucharon pero Johann se abalanzó sobre él para taparle la boca y él aprovechó esto para tomarla de la cintura – te amo – le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos.

Yo también – le contestó Johann, con toda la sinceridad de su alma – por favor no me vayas a defraudar – le pidió – y suéltame antes de que volteen y nos vean – dijo nerviosa.

Nunca te voy a soltar Johann - le dijo Sirius tomándola más fuerte. (N/Avi: te juro que lo golpearía xD).

Sirius, por favor – dijo volteando a ver a sus amigas y Harry alejándose más de ellos – recuerda que tengo que ir con Dumbledore – le recordó y al decirle esto la soltó.

Solo por eso te dejo, pero si por mi fuera nunca te soltaría – le sonrió.

No quiero que me sueltes pero ahorita si – dijo entre risas.

Bueno anda vayamos con los demás – dijo Sirius tomando la mano de la castaña y así alcanzaron a los demás, pero ya estando cerca se soltaron, llegaron al final de un pasillo y se toparon con una enorme gárgola – cera de oído - pronunció Sirius, las chicas se rieron al escucharlo. La gárgola comenzó a girar y dio paso a una escalera de caracol que iba girando por sí sola e iba subiendo – bueno chicas suban.

¿Tú no vas? – preguntó confusa Johann. Avi susurró algo así como "_ya quisiera que fuese_". Kat intentó no reír, en vano. Jo se sonrojó.

No Jo, solamente quiere verlas a ustedes – vio la cara de nerviosismo que puso la castaña – pero no te preocupes todo estará bien, no creo que sea nada malo – la tranquilizó.

Anda Jo, vamos – le habló Avi, ella y Kat ya estaban en la escalera subiendo.

Ahí voy - dijo Johann subiendo las escaleras para alcanzar a sus amigas – Gracias – gritó agradeciendo a Sirius y Harry. Se veían tan guapos los dos…

Las chicas subieron y llegaron a una hermosa puerta de roble tallada a mano. Avi tocó la puerta y se escucho un "Adelante", entraron y se toparon con una hermosa oficina ovalada, llena de retratos de todos los directores, al fondo un grandioso escritorio que a lado de el estaba un gran fénix dormitando, en una pared estaba la magnifica espada de Godric Gryffindor, aunque las chicas se preguntaron si era la verdadera, de repente un ruido las sacó de su admiración por el despacho.

Lamento mucho haberlas asustado señoritas – era Dumbledore. Avi se quedó estática junto a la puerta, observando a aquel abuelo ficticio que ella había adoptado por diez largos años. Las lágrimas iban a escapárseles en cualquier momento. Miró a Jo, buscando un punto de conexión, un poco de comprensión y de apoyo, y sonrió tenuemente al ver que Jo la instaba a avanzar, ella también con los ojos inundados.

No se preocupe director – dijo Kat. Carraspeó.

Tenía mucho que no me decía así, señorita Murray – rió y Kat tuvo un pequeño sonrojo.

Señoritas, yo sé lo que les está pasando – las miró fijamente, las tres se sorprendieron por lo que les acababa de decir ¿cómo podía saber? Aunque bueno, era Dumbledore, él sabía todo.

¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Avi haciéndose la indiferente, mirándose las uñas.

A su falta de memoria en este mundo… - Avi dejó de mirarse las manos y clavó sus ojos en Dumbledore - y voy a explicarles cómo fue que ustedes llegaron aquí – dijo de lo más tranquilo.

¿Usted sabe? – dijo asombrada Johann – pero, ¿cómo?, es decir, nosotras sabemos que no somos de este mundo mágico pero a la vez sí, es algo confuso y ¿cómo es que solo usted sabe esto y los demás no? – preguntó curiosa, aún no daba crédito de que Dumbledore supiera todo. (N/Avi: BECAUSE I AM ALBUS DUMBLEDORE xD).

Paciencia señorita Oldman, son muchas preguntas – dijo sonriendo. - Les voy a explicar como llegaron aquí – les dijo.

Por favor – dijo Avi, impaciente. El don de la paciencia… no lo poseía.

Fue por una especie de magia muy antigua, ustedes en su mundo creen mucho en los deseos y eso es algo que los mantiene con ganas de vivir y soñar. También por lo que sé, hay unos libros donde relatan toda la historia o parte de ella, del señor Potter… -

No toda – habló Avi - solamente sus 7 años en Hogwarts, bueno… aunque en el último libro no vino aquí al colegio – puntualizó. Dumbledore la observaba admirado – pero si, nada más contaron siete años de su vida – dijo de lo más normal, si alguien se sabía la historia de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, esa era Avi (N/Avi: te amo Nalle xD), se la sabía al derecho y al revés. Jo y Kat sonrieron abiertamente. El diccionario con patas del mundo mágico. Miró a Dumbledore y supo que lo había interrumpido – lo siento – se disculpó apenada.

No hay problema, como les decía, esos libros son muy famosos en su mundo – las tres asintieron – y ustedes desearon con todo su ser y corazón puro estar aquí y conocernos.

Pero hay miles de personas que también han deseado lo mismo y no creo que todos estén aquí – volvió a interrumpir Avi. Jo la miró con ojos previsores, lo que provocó que la joven rubia bajara la cabeza apenas.

Por supuesto que no, señorita Somerville, pero en su caso, pasó una pequeñita estrella y la que vieron no era una estrella común, esa estrella lleva consigo una magia y es muy extraño que aparezca en los cielos a menos que la gente que la vea comparta el mismo sueño y anhelo, pero sobre todo no tener un interés propio – les contó. Avi no estaba de acuerdo. Poseía un interés propio: ser la propietaria de Harry James Potter.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Kat. Por más que hubiesen deseado de todo corazón estar allí, seguramente algún interés debían de tener…

Si, que no las beneficie a ustedes, que no utilicen la magia para su propio bien, dado que sus yo mágicas fueron parte del ED, que fueron indispensables para la batalla final y que en el deseo pidieron que varias personas estuvieran con vida, su deseo se cumplió – les explicó.

Pero ¿usted cómo supo que nosotras ya no éramos las de siempre? - preguntó Johann.

Porque ese día que llegaron hablé con Sirius y yo ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, y sabía que un día no muy lejano, iban a llegar - las tres levantaron las cejas - por eso les envié las cartas para que formaran parte del profesorado y así poderles ayudar a recordar todo sobre su pasado, para ya terminar e irnos a cenar porque ya es hora del gran banquete y no podemos faltar, les tengo una gran noticia, espero y les agrade – les dijo. La forma en que cambiaba el tema era digno para echarse a reír.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Kat. Dumbledore sonrió.

Señorita Jefferson ¿me haría el favor de acercarse? –Avi volteó tan bruscamente que por poco se arranca la nuca. Kat miró detrás de sí con lentitud, logrando que de su cabello rojo salieran destellos de luz, y Jo se mantuvo quieta durante varios segundos, para luego voltear, con el nudo de estómago más fuerte de su vida. Una persona se levantó de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del Director, se veía de la misma edad de las chicas, sus ojos eran color cafés, de pelo largo, ondulado y negro, de lindas facciones, piel aperlada, era Emily, la Emily que ellas conocían, su amiga que había desaparecido hace dos años atrás. Emily sonrió. Se sorprendieron mucho al verla y sus ojos se humedecieron.

* * *

**Dejen lindos comentarios... **

**GRACIAS!**


	9. El Regreso de las Cuatro Fantásticas

**Aquí subiendo otro capítulo... Espero que les guste tanto como a mí al escribirlo...**

**Todos los personajes conocidos no son míos son de JKR eso ya lo saben jajaja... pero sólo les recuerdo y los que no reconozcan obvio son míos jajajaja... Sólo aclarando :D**

**Se me olvido agradecerles a Avi, Cami y Mariana por su ayuda con el capítulo... Gracias Chicas LAS AMO!**

**Ahora si, ya no los entretengo más LEAN!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. El Regreso de las Cuatro Fantásticas**

Era inimaginable, no lo podían creer ¡era Emily!, su amiga de toda la vida.

¡Chicas! – corrió Emily a abrazarlas – las extrañe mucho – dijo entre lágrimas.

Em – dijo Avi. Aún en estado de shock - ¿pe- pero cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó asombrada.

Igual que ustedes – sonrió – pero con la diferencia de que yo llegué dos años antes que ustedes – río. Avi sonrió. Em siempre una adelantada (N/Avi: xD).

Em, te extrañamos mucho – dijo Johann llorando. (N/Mariana: ¿De qué no llora Johann? xD) La voz se le entrecortaba al hablar – nos pusimos muy tristes cuando desapareciste… nadie se acordaba de ti, ni tu familia, fue muy extraño todo eso – decía entre llantos. Kat le palmeó la espalda.

Lo siento chicas – se disculpó Emily – solo pedí un simple deseo y nunca pensé que se haría realidad – dijo entre risas. Las expresiones de las otras tres chicas le hicieron saber que ellas tampoco habían pensado así.

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – preguntó Kat, que también tenía los ojos llorosos.

Aquí en este mundo llevo tres años, pero para ustedes llevo dos –les informó.

¿Cómo que tres? – preguntó confundida Avi.

Es que el deseo que yo pedí, fue ser parte del libro seis y así fue, por eso llevo aquí tres años – dijo feliz.

¡WOW! – dijeron las tres amigas.

Avi – dijo– lo siento, no cumplí la promesa, leí el libro – sonrió – te podrás dar cuenta del por qué estoy aquí – dijo entre risas. (N/Avi: mi no comprender o_o) (N/Mariana: Mi tampoco xD N/Nalle: yo si, se jajaja…)

No te preocupes – dijo Avi sonriendo, mientras hacía un ademán de impaciencia con la mano – además lo viviste en vivo y en directo – dijo.

Por cierto chicas, muchas gracias – agradeció Emily.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Kat sin entender.

Porque su deseo fue que todos vivieran, claro, no los malos – sonrió – gracias a ese deseo cambió mucho este mundo, lo transformaron – dijo sonriendo.

¡Sí que somos poderosas! – dijo Avi como pavorreal. (N/Avi: JAJAJAJAJAJA). Kat y Jo sonrieron.

Por cierto – habló Kat - ¿cómo es eso que andas con Oliver Wood? – preguntó. Avi hizo muecas. Sí, quería saber cómo era que andaba con Wood. Emily abrió la boca, pero tuvo que callar al ver al imponente director ponerse en pie.

Señoritas – interrumpió Dumbledore – siento interrumpirlas, pero ya es hora del gran banquete, tendrán mucho tiempo para conversar. Señorita Jefferson, usted les mostrará a sus amigas sus dormitorios y las ayudará a recordar su pasado – dijo el director.

Claro que si Dumbledore – se dirigió al anciano de gafas de media luna – no te preocupes y gracias por avisar que mis hermanas llegaron – agradeció y Dumbledore le sonrió – bueno chicas, vamos al gran comedor – dijo feliz.

Siiiiii – gritaron las tres como niñas chiquitas (N/Mariana: ¬¬ ¿Por qué como niñas chiquitas?) para luego voltear y ver al director.

¡Oh! Lo sentimos señor – se disculpó Johann por las tres.

No se preocupen, las entiendo – sonrió.

Las cuatro chicas y el director bajaron, ellas se fueron por otro lado y dejaron atrás al director. No pudieron evitar platicar todo lo que había pasado, aunque no todo, claro, era demasiado, solo lo que se les venía a la cabeza en ese instante, pero al dar la vuelta se toparon con una escena nada agradable para Katherin: Draco se estaba besando con una chica. (N: Mariana: PERRA! Y MALDITO INFELIZ! Dx) Ninguna sabía quién era ella, pero eso no importaba, el caso era que Draco se estaba besando con otra… La vena en la sien de Kat se inflamó, y Avi, ubicada a su lado, dio un paso hacia atrás.

¡DRACO! – gritó Kat toda alterada, la pareja de separó al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja. Como para no hacerlo con semejante alarido, Katherin tenía pulmones de cóndor. (N/Mariana: Y eso que Avi nunca me ha escuchado hablar, te adoro amiga!)

¡Kat! – se asombró Draco. Si acaso era posible, palideció aún más.

¿Cómo pudiste? – preguntó casi a romper en llanto – yo en Grimmauld Place, extrañándote - oyó que Avi susurraba algo así como "_como una idiota_"- y esperando tan siquiera una carta tuya, pero no, ya veo el por qué no te aparecías, si estabas con está – dijo, con asco. Le faltaba escupir al piso. (N/Mariana: Mejor a la cara de la vieja y lo que sobra, a la de Draco, por maldito ¬¬)

Draquito ¿quién es ella? – preguntó la chica que estaba junto a él. Avi por poco se mea de la risa. "_Draquito_".

Pansy, por favor retírate – le dijo Draco tajante.

¡Ah! Es Pansy, tu ex – novia – dijo Kat sorprendida.

¿Ex – novia? – dijo Pansy – no, discúlpame querida, (N/Mariana: ¬¬ Querida, tu madre, PERRA!) pero sigo siendo su novia – le aclaró. Al escuchar esto, a Kat se le vino el mundo encima y se le retorció el estómago, de la misma forma en que lo hace una serpiente.

¿Es _tu novia_ Draco? – preguntó la pelirroja con la esperanza de que lo negara, pero Draco solo agachó la cabeza – ¿entonces todo lo que me dijiste… y el beso fue pura mentira? – preguntó a los gritos, sollozando.

Avi suspiró mientras observaba la escena, apartada. Jo le hizo señas para que no interviniera. Era una pelea de Kat y sólo de Kat.

No Kat, no es así – trató de explicar Draco, pero fue interrumpido por Kat.

¿_QUE NO ES ASÍ_? Y yo que me sentía culpable porque Teddy me besó - la cara de Draco se transformó - y me confesó su amor por mí y tú… aquí… _de novio con Pansy_ – Draco la tomó de los brazos rápidamente. Kat forcejeó.

¿Cómo que Lupin te besó? – preguntó enojado, zarandeándola. Kat lo golpeó duramente en la nariz, aunque Draco aún la mantenía muy bien cautiva.

Avi se mordió el labio entre risas. Aunque tuvo que dejar de reír al ver la expresión de Jo. Qué aguafiestas…

Sí… me besó – dijo ella. Se lo echó completamente en cara – además eso ya no te incumbe, y suéltame que me lastimas – le pidió a los gritos.

¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó furioso - ¡explícate! – tenía los ojos casi en llamas.

NO TE IMPORTA - bramó Kat. Le faltaban los colmillos y era un lobo hambriento.

Draquito – habló Pansy – eso no importa, anda vámonos, hay que ir a la ceremonia de selección – dijo, tomándolo del brazo. Ese simple gesto provocó que el cuerpo de Kat se tensara.

¿Cuándo fue eso Kat? – inquirió Draco, haciendo caso omiso a la petición tanto de Kat como de Pansy.

Eso no te interesa – dijo Kat zafándose de las manos de Draco – y anda _Draquito_,vete con tu novia – dijo en tono de burla y desprecio. Kat sí que sabía ser una maldita cuando se lo proponía.

Sí Draco, deja a Kat y vete con tu fea novia Pansy – dijo Avi apuntándole con la varita. Jo no había podido detenerla. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza…

Esto no se puede quedar así Kat – dijo Draco, alejándose de ella – tenemos que hablar – le dijo.

Ya no hay nada entre nosotros y nunca lo hubo – dijo, tratando de no llorar. No podía dejarse ver débil ante él.

Si vámonos… - lo miró de arriba abajo - apesta aquí – dijo Avi.

Anda Kat, vámonos de aquí – dijo Johann tomando a su amiga de la mano. Dieron vuelta por un pasillo y Kat se soltó a llorar. No lo podía creer, todo lo que había pasado era una mentira, la engañó, jugó con sus sentimientos – Kat, lo sentimos mucho – dijo Johann.

No, no importa – dijo Kat limpiándose las lágrimas – no merece ninguna lágrima mía – dijo.

¡Claro que importa! – dijo enojada Avi – cuando lo vuelva a ver le voy a lanzar un _sectumsempra_ para que vea que no se debe de meter con mis amigas – dijo la chica, de manera protectora y amenazante.

Kat – habló Emily, acercándose– vas a ver que es un mal entendido, yo en estos días hablaba con él y me decía que cuando llegaras te iba a proponer que fueran novios, no entiendo por qué hizo eso – dijo.

¡¿UN MAL ENTENDIDO? ¡¿UN MAL ENTENDIDO? - dijo Kat a los gritos – esto que acaba de pasar no es ningún mal entendido Em, y todo lo que te dijo fueron puras mentiras, igual que todo lo que me dijo a mí – dijo, ya menos alterada y con los ojos rojos. (N/Avi: ¿estas segura q menos alterada? xD N/Nalle: jajaja, algo jajaja.).

No lo sé Kat, pero sabes que cuando alguien miente, yo soy la primera en saberlo… y sé que Draco no mentía al hablar conmigo – afirmó decidida.

Pero ¿saben qué?... ya vámonos de aquí, ya se hace tarde, hay que ir al Gran Comedor – dijo Kat limpiándose una que otra lágrima traicionera.

Vámonos, entonces – dijo Johann tomándola del brazo. Le sonrió para darle ánimos.

Sí, vamos - dijo Avi. Ningún Draco iba a arruinarles la fiesta de estar en Hogwarts.

Síganme – dijo Em - yo sé por dónde queda – dijo, al momento de comenzar a dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor.

Fueron guiadas por Emily. Poco a poco, conforme se iban acercando, se empezaron a escuchar voces y risas de los alumnos que ya se encontraban allí. Pasaron por las enormes puertas de roble del Gran Comedor, y lo primero que vieron fueron las cuatro grandes y largas mesas de las diferentes casas, a lo lejos se podía ver la mesa de los profesores. Pasaron por todo el Gran Salón para irse a sentar en la mesa alta, pero mientras iban caminando, los alumnos las veían otra vez extrañados, pero a la vez felices... como si ellos supieran que las cuatro amigas volvían a estar juntas. Al momento de mirar al techo, no lo encontraron, lo que vieron fue un hermoso cielo de noche lleno de velas que flotaban. Ya al llegar a la gran mesa, Dumbledore ya estaba ahí y les dijo donde sentarse, en el momento que ya las cuatro estaban sentadas…

Em – habló Johann - ¿tú también vas a dar clases? –le preguntó.

Sí – afirmo - ¿adivinen qué voy a impartir? – les preguntó y las tres chicas se quedaron pensando un rato pero ninguna logro decir nada hasta que Avi habló.

Ya sé – dijo – vas a dar Runas, tu materias favorita – Em asintió – ¡Merlín!, sí que soy buena – sonrió. De verdad tenía un tercer ojo.

Yo voy a dar Encantamientos – dijo Kat con una sonrisa – Jo dará Transformaciones y Avi, ya te haz de haber dado cuenta que Adivinación –

¡Wow! Chicas, son sus materias favoritas – dijo Emily feliz y entusiasmada, pero volteó a ver a su amiga pelirroja – aunque, excepto tu Kat – dijo la chica.

¿Por qué lo dices Em? – preguntó Kat curiosa.

Porque a ti te encantan las pociones, aunque también eres buena con los encantamientos, ¿sabes por qué no te dieron el cargo de Pociones? – preguntó.

Se lo dieron a Draco – contestó Johann, sin darse cuenta de que Sirius se sentaba a su lado.

Hola preciosa – le susurró al oído, Johann se tensó al escuchar su voz tan cerca. Esto la hizo sonrojar un poco, sus amigas lo notaron y se rieron de ella. La chica volteó hacía donde se encontraba Sirius.

Hola Sirius – le sonrió - ¿aquí es donde te tocó sentarte? – le preguntó dudosa.

Si aquí es mi lugar – dijo pícaramente - ¿Qué, no quieres que me siente a tu lado? – preguntó con carita de puchero.

No es eso Sirius, pero habíamos quedado en algo – le recordó.

De acuerdo preciosa, como te dije, voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario – se acercó aún más a ella – porque te amo – Johann se sonrojó más – pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti o que aproveche estos momentos para estar contigo.

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Al abrirse dándole pasó al semi-gigante y atrás de él varios alumnos de primer año, Hagrid los dirigió al frente de la gran mesa, donde había un taburete, encima de él, había un sombrero muy desgastado que comenzó a cantar al momento que ya todos los pequeños niños estaban delante de él…

_"__Oh podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
por que los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tengo)  
Por que soy el Sombrero Seleccionador._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción, y Hagrid comenzó a llamar alumno por alumno para que comenzaran a subir al taburete y se pusieran el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cada vez que uno se lo ponía el sombrero gritaba: Gryffindor, Huffleppuf, Ravenclaw ó Slytherin. Cada alumno se bajaba feliz del taburete y se dirigía a su respectiva casa. Al terminar, Dumbledore se levantó…

Bienvenidos a los nuevos alumnos y bienvenidos nuevamente a los demás – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver a todos felices igual que él – bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hay nuevos profesores que comparten nuestra mesa – dijo viendo a un joven rubio - el señor Draco Malfoy dará Pociones – Kat ni siquiera volteó a verlo y mucho menos aplaudió – el señor Potter impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – continuó el director, hubo un gran aplauso – el señor Black impartirá Duelo – otro gran aplauso, y cuchicheo entre las alumnas al verlo – el señor Wood que nos hizo el favor y dejó a un lado su carrera de jugador profesional, impartirá Vuelo, la señorita Jefferson impartirá Runas, la señorita Somerville impartirá Adivinación, la señorita Murray, Encantamientos, y por último, la señorita Oldman impartirá Transformaciones – cada uno se iba levantando de su asiento para que los alumnos los vieran. Era normal que las alumnas cuchicheaban cuando los hombres se levantaban, y viceversa con las mujeres, pero en su caso eran los alumnos, pero los que se veían más interesados eran los de sexto y séptimo año, ya que no había tanta diferencia de edad – Ahora sí alumnos, ya pueden comenzar a cenar, disfruten y empáchense de toda la comida que quieran – aparecieron en todas las mesas diferentes tipos de comidas, y todos, comenzaron a comer.

¡Mmm… qué rico! – dijo Johann, viendo toda la comida, ya que la chica poseía un apetito insaciable.

La verdad que sí – dijo Avi – por cierto Em – la morocha estaba hablando con su novio, pero volteó para ver a su amiga.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó

¿Desdé cuando andas con Wood? – preguntó, sin más ni más.

Luego les cuento todo – dijo sonrojada Emily.

Anda Em, cuéntanos – pidió emocionada Katherin.

En la habitación les cuento chicas – dijo seria.

Ya chicas déjenla – interfirió Johann – si dijo que en la habitación nos dice, ahí nos dirá, ya no insistan – dijo, tratando de convencer a sus amigas.

¡Oh! Está bien – dijo Avi, resignada.

Todos cenaron muy rico, ya que después de un rato desaparecieron la cena, y dieron paso al postre que de igual manera se empacharon de tanto comer dulce. Después volvieron a desaparecer y Dumbledore volvió a dirigirse a los alumnos…

Queridos alumnos, ya pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones y dormir para mañana comenzar un nuevo y maravilloso curso – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse e irse a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Señoritas, señores – habló Dumbledore dirigiéndose a las chicas y a los hombres – como algunos de los ex – profesores eran nuestros jefes de algunas casas les voy a pedir al el señor Malfoy y al señor Black que sean los jefes de las casas de Slytherin y de Gryffindor respectivamente – les pidió. (N/Avi: y McGonagall?)

Claro que sí Dumbledore – dijo un orgulloso Sirius – es un gran honor ser el jefe de la casa donde pertenecía – dijo de lo más feliz.

Muchas gracias señor – agradeció Draco – será un placer – sonrió.

Entonces vayan a descansar, que mañana les espera un grandioso día – les sonrió a todos.

Las chicas salieron del Gran Comedor…

Em – le habló Avi - ¿cuáles van a ser nuestras habitaciones?, porque por lo poco que recuerdo, nunca supe dónde estaban las habitaciones de los profesores – dijo, tratando de recordar.

Ahorita les digo – se alejó de sus amigas para dirigirse a Oliver – mi amor (N/Avi: hay DIOS otra más?) hoy voy a dormir con las chicas, tenemos mucho qué hablar, no hay problema ¿verdad? – le preguntó con carita de niña chiquita.

Claro que no Em – dijo Oliver al verla con carita de puchero – ve con ellas, nos vemos mañana – le dio un beso tierno en la boca – descansa y sueña conmigo -.

Como siempre, y tu también descansa y sueña conmigo – esos dos derrochaban miel y daban asco – hasta mañana – se acercó a sus amigas – bueno síganme – les dijo.

¿Duermes con él? - preguntó Johann asombrada y Emily se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta.

Pues… sí – contestó apenada.

Entonces ¿ya es serio? – preguntó Avi.

Claro que es serio – dijo Em – yo lo amo – sonrió.

¡Qué hermoso ha de ser eso! – dijo Kat algo triste, pero a la vez alegre por su amiga.

Kat – le habló Avi – ya olvídalo, no vale la pena – en ese mismo momento un chico rubio se acercó a ellas.

¿Kat, podemos hablar? – preguntó Draco.

¿Para qué la quieres Malfoy? – preguntó Avi enojada y poniéndose enfrente de su amiga – ¿No crees que con lo que hiciste ya fue suficiente? – dijo en tono de reproche.

Kat, por favor ¿podemos hablar? – volvió a preguntar sin hacer caso a lo que la rubia le dijo – necesito hablar contigo, explicarte las cosas – suplicó.

No tienes nada que explicarme – dijo Kat de lo más seria, y tratando de no llorar – lo vi todo Malfoy y no quiero saber nada de ti – se volteó para darle la espalda y siguió caminando, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Emily se acercó al chico.

Draco. No entiendo porqué lo has hecho, Pero te conozco y sé que amas a Kat. Aunque lo que vimos no lo demuestre, debes tratar de solucionar el mal entendido. Vé, búscala y explícale lo ocurrido. Si no quiere escucharte, se que encontraras alguna manera. Hechízala si es necesario, pero no quiero verla triste. No te atrevas a lastimarla porque sabes que no solo estará ella contra tí, sino que seremos las cuatro. Ambos sabemos por todo lo que Kat ha pasado y no quiero verla sufriendo otra vez – le pidió la chica.

Lo sé Emily, lo sé, pero en serio que no la quise lastimar, no quería que pasara esto, Pansy llegó de sorpresa, yo pensaba hoy hablar con Kat – dijo de lo más desesperado por lo sucedido.

Em – Avi le gritó a su amiga - ¿nos vamos? – preguntó viéndola con ojos fulminantes por el de hecho que estaba hablando con Draco.

Sí, ya voy – le gritó, para luego volver a dirigirse al chico – si la amas, lucha por ella – se volteó hacia sus amigas y corrió hacia ellas.

¿De qué hablabas con esa serpiente? – preguntó Avi.

Nada importante – mintió – síganme, las llevaré a la habitación.

¿Es una para las cuatro? – preguntó Johann.

Para las tres Jo - contestó Emily – recuerda que yo duermo con Oliver - .

Ay sí, yo duermo con mi novio – dijo Avi burlonamente, Em volteó a verla y le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Auch! Em, eso dolió – se quejó. (N/Avi: una más y van)

Te lo merecías – dijo sería – aparte tenía mucho que no te daba un pequeño golpecito – dijo entre risas – así que no te quejes, aparte sabes que te quiero -.

Pues no me quieras tanto – dijo Avi, aún sobándose la cabeza.

Bueno, ya llegamos – se detuvieron frente a una hermosa puerta tallada – anden, entren – les dijo.

Al momento de entrar se sorprendieron de lo enorme que estaba la habitación. Había tres grandes camas, con dosel cada una y ubicadas de manera adecuada para tener espacio entre ellas. A lado de cada una tenían una pequeña mesa de noche y al otro lado tenían un tocador, había también tres armarios medianos para cada una, al fondo se veían dos puertas, esperaron que fueran dos baños ya que sería un caos total en las mañanas…

¡Wow! – dijo asombrada Katherin – está hermoso.

¡Esta más que hermoso, esta genial! – dijo Avi.

Yo escojo esta cama (N/Mariana: Esta camas harbana, ahora resulta que Johann tiene raíces árabes xD) – gritó Johann corriendo a la del medio de la habitación.

¡Maldita Jo! – dijo molesta Avi – yo iba a escoger esa – dijo con los brazos cruzados.(N/Avi: ajajajajaja)

Te viste lenta – rió – lo siento – se encogió de brazos.

Bueno entonces – dijo Avi analizando y acercándose a una de las camas – escojo ésta – dijo tirándose a la más cercana que estaba al lado derecho.

Pues ya está, ya no hay otra por escoger – dijo resignada Katherin. Avi volteó alrededor.

Tu Em, ¿Dónde dormirás? – le preguntó la chica.

Aquí – saco su varita y con un ligero movimiento apareció una pequeña cama. Johann se acordó de algo primordial.

Chicas – gritó.(N/Mariana: ¿Por qué Johann arma drama por todo? xD)

¿Qué pasa Jo? – preguntó Em asustada por la reacción de su amiga.

Sirius – dijo. (N/Avi: qué se joda)

¿Qué tiene Sirius? – preguntó Katherin.

Él tiene nuestras varitas – contestó poniéndose de pie – tengo que ir por ellas – se dirigió a la puerta. (N/Mariana: Ay, sí, haré el sacrificio de ir por ellas jajajaja)

Jo ¡espera! – le gritó Avi.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desesperada – necesitamos nuestras varitas, mañana comenzamos clases y ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer sin ellas? – les preguntó, un poco más desesperada.

Tranquila, mañana a primera hora, vamos las tres y se las pedimos – le dijo Katherin tratando de tranquilizarla. (N/Mariana: Como siempre, encontrando soluciones para medio mundo, menos para ella jajajaja)

Sí Jo, mañana en el desayuno se las pedimos – dijo Avi.

Sí Jo – habló Katherin – mañana en el desayuno se las pedimos – aparte tenemos mucho de que platicar con Em, sobre todo lo que ha pasado - .

Sí, pero especialmente cómo se hizo novia de Wood – dijo pícaramente Avi.

Como ya saben en la batalla contra Voldemort, Oliver volvió a Hogwarts para ayudar y combatir contra los mortífagos, gigantes, carroñeros y obvio Voldemort, yo también combatí y ustedes también, pues ahí fue donde nos hicimos novios – explicó.

En plena batalla y tu ligando ¡por Merlín Em!, no cambias – dijo sonriendo Avi. (N/Avi: se zarpo XD)

Ya me conoces – se rió – ¿y que querías?, desde primer año que estaba loquita por él, pero por la maldita diferencia de edad y la maldita moral, no fuimos nada de nada hasta entonces – contó Emily.

Odio que los hombres tomen decisiones por nosotras - dijo Johann enojada - ¿Por qué no se arriesgan por lo que aman? – Emily volteó con Avi y Kat con cara de duda.

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó en voz baja.

Sirius – fue lo único que respondió, pero vio la cara de confusión de su amiga – luego te cuento -.

Bueno omitamos un poco el comentario de Jo – dijo Kat – luego, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó interesada.

Bueno, como les dije al principio, lo volví a ver en la batalla, aunque yo seguía aquí en el colegio como alumna y él en el equipo de quidditch, él aún con su gran moral – revoleó los ojos al techo - y hasta que no saliera del colegio comenzamos a salir, aunque la diferencia de edades nunca va a desaparecer – sonrió – pero eso ya no importa tanto, lo que importa es que nos amamos -.

Em – habló Avi - ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – preguntó.

Sí, claro – dijo la amiga.

Ya… - no sabía como preguntarle a su amiga algo tan personal – mmm… ¿cómo decirlo? -.

¿Qué pasa Avi? Dilo – pregunto curiosa Emily.

¿Ya lo hiciste con Oliver? – preguntó con menos nervios y casi a los gritos, ésto hizo que su amiga se pusiera roja como tomate.

La verdad, no – negó seria y bajándosele el tono rojo de su cara.

Ay, si tú – dijo Avi incrédula.

¡En serio!, Em, dinos la verdad – pidió Katherin.

En serio chicas, créanme, no ha pasado nada – dijo Emily. Pidió ayuda a su amiga Johann.

Chicas – habló Johann - no la atosiguen con esas cosas – les pidió a sus amigas.

Claro, duermes en la misma cama con él y quieres que pensemos que nada de nada – dijo Avi, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Johann.

¡Es la verdad! – se defendió Emily – no niego que haya pasado algo, pero no al punto de hacerlo – explicó seria y con un ligero sonrojo – aparte quiero que sea muy especial ese momento – dijo esperanzada.

¡Qué tierno! – dijo Katherin

Si, lo sé – dijo feliz la chica - aparte es la primera vez que vamos a dormir juntos, bueno no la primera, pero sí donde vamos a pasar más tiempo, porque, como les dije, estuvo jugando quidditch y nada más los fines de semana se quedaba en casa, o cuando no había entrenamiento intensivo o juegos – rió – esta vez será todo un año – se quedó callada al decir eso, no lo había pensado así, todo un año era demasiado tiempo - ¡Merlín!, todo un año – dijo asustada y sorprendida.

¿Qué ocurre Em? - preguntó Avi acercándose a su amiga ya que se había quedado sin habla.

Es que… no lo había pensado hasta ahorita que se los estoy contando – seguía en estado de shock.

¿Qué un año entero o más van a compartir la habitación? – preguntó Katherin tratando de entender el porque estaba así su amiga.

Si, a eso, es que… y si él ya quiere – hizo unos movimientos con las manos – hacerlo, pues… ya vamos a estar más tiempo juntos y ya llevamos dos años (N/Avi: Dos años? Oli se lo merece. Ninguno espera tanto) de novios – se restregó las manos en la cara.

Mira Em – habló Johann – si como dices que él te ha sabido esperar, que no te ha forzado para nada, él debe de seguir así y no obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres – dijo sería.

Eso, sí pero… - Emily no completó la frase.

¿Pero qué? – preguntó Johann.

Es que, yo a la vez, sí quiero – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Entonces ¿qué esperas? – le dijo Avi – es Oliver Wood, jugador profesional de quidditch – dijo levantando sus manos al aire.

Si quiero, pero me da miedo – contestó Emily.

No debes de tener miedo Em – dijo consolándola Johann – mira Em, todo eso, es algo tan natural y hermoso, que no debes de tener miedo, además si lo amas y él te ama, va a ser lo más maravilloso que puedas vivir – sus amigas se le quedaron viendo confundidas y sorprendidas.

Jo – le habló Em - ¿tú ya lo hiciste con Ian? – preguntó, pero Johann se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta.

No, claro que no – dijo negándolo rotundamente, ya que con el que quería pasar ese hermoso momento era Sirius.

Es que Jo – habló Kat – lo que dijiste, fue como si ya lo hubieras hecho, lo dijiste tan romántico -.

Pero no… - se detuvo por un momento – que yo recuerde no (N/Avi: ah bueno) y aparte lo más seguro sería que mi yo mágica se lo hubiera contado a Em – dijo pensando.

Sí, eso sí es cierto – confirmó Emily.

Aparte yo no amo a Ian, amo a Sirius – dijo Johann.

¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó sorprendida Emily - ¿cuándo ocurrió eso?

Déjanos contarte todo lo que ha pasado en Grimmauld, mientras que tú estabas con Oliver – dijo Avi, agarrando a Emily para sentarla en la cama y comenzar a contar todo lo que las tres chicas vivieron en la casa Black desde su llegada. Platicaron por horas, ya era muy tarde, pero eso no les importó, tenían años de no verse, así que no el tiempo no les impidió quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche.

Entonces Jo, está enamorada de Sirius, es mutuo el sentimiento, pero no quiere hacerle daño a Ian – dijo resumiendo las cosas Emily, Johann solo asintió – tú – dijo señalando a Avi – estás en las mismas, pero no andas con ninguno y quieres mi (N/Avi: HARRY) ayuda para saber todo sobre tu relación con Zachary – Avi asintió – no te preocupes que esa relación me la sé mejor que tú – rió – y tú Kat, está más que claro que amas a Draco y él a ti.

Yo de él sí, pero por lo que vimos en el pasillo camino al Gran Comedor, él se burló de mí – dijo triste y ofendida.

Kat, como te dije, yo sé que él te ama, algo ha de haber pasado, deja que te explique - le pidió.

¿Qué me puede explicar?, ¿qué ella lo besó? ¿Qué fue un error? – dijo molesta.

¿Saben qué? – habló Avi poniéndose de pie – dejen eso a un lado, lo que importa es que las cuatro estamos juntas, después de dos años. Las cuatro fantásticas están juntas – dijo, gritando emocionada.

Estamos de vuelta – dijo Emily levantando la mano.

Sí – gritaron efusivas Johann y Katherin.

Siempre unidas – dijo Kat uniéndose a Avi y Emily.

Nada ni nadie – se acercó Johann a ellas – podrá separarnos.

Por el regreso de las cuatro fantásticas – gritó Avi levantando la mano.

Por el regreso de las cuatro fantásticas – hizo lo mismo Kat, sonriendo.

Por el regreso de las cuatro fantásticas – Emily se les unió también.

Por el regreso de las cuatro fantásticas – gritó por último Johann.

Siempre juntas, siempre unidas – gritaron las cuatro al unísono. (N/Mariana: Aww, creo que voy a llorar xD)

Bueno chicas – habló Johann –vayámonos a dormir, creo que ya es un poco tarde – se asomó por la ventana, y ya estaba empezando a iluminar un poco el cielo.

Si, de hecho – dijo bostezando Avi – yo ya tengo mucho sueño – dijo estirándose.

Hasta al rato, entonces – dijo Katherin acercándose a su cama.

Que duerman y sueñen bonito – les deseó Johann, que ya estaba en su cama acostada.

Igual para todas – dijo Avi. Iba a soñar con un par de ojos verdes.

Chicas – habló Emily desde su cama.

¿Sí?- contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Qué bueno que están aquí conmigo – dijo feliz – y que estamos juntas, viviendo este hermoso sueño – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de eso, las chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, tenían que descansar las pocas horas que les quedaban, porque iban a tener un día muy ajetreado dando clases a los alumnos.

Avi, Johann y Katherin, dormían con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que Emily. Por fin las tres amigas supieron a donde se había ido Emily, estaban tan felices, cada día que pasaban en el mundo mágico era extremadamente maravilloso y nuevo por vivir, aunque en el amor era algo complicado y diferente, pero en un tiempo no muy lejano lo vivirían al máximo y sin problemas. Como Avi había dicho: lo principal era que estaban juntas de nuevo.

* * *

**Dejen lindos comentarios... claro si quieren y si no, no hay problema... lo único que quiero es saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo :D**

**Gracias por pasar y leer mi historia n.n Espero que la hayan disfrutado!**


	10. Recordando

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca :D Espero me perdonen por mi falta de consistencia en la historia pero he tenido varios problemitas pero nunca la dejare ya que tengo hasta el capítulo catorce escrito en libretas así que solo denme tiempo, dirán más de lo que me han dado pero entiendanme con cambio de casa y luego de ciudad, soy madre y esposa imaginence son muchas cosas.**

**Bueno como recordatorio personajes conocidos son de J.K. Rowling y los no conocidos obvio son míos jejeje...**

**Bueno los dejo ya leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Recordando.**

Ya en la mañana las chicas fueron despertadas por una dulce y gentil Emily, las despertó de la única manera que ella lo hacía, claro solo con sus amigas y era a almohadazos.

- ¡Ya a levantarse! - gritaba Emily, acercándose a cada una y dándole un pequeño almohadazo.

- Em ¿qué te pasa? - grito Katherin, sobándose la cabeza y viendo cómo se dirigía hacía Johann.

- Ya despiértense - volvió a gritar Emily, pegándole a Johann.

- Ya voy, ya voy - comenzó a levantarse de su cama.

- Cinco minutitos más - decía Avi, acurrucándose.

- ¡Nada! - grito Emily, quitándole la cobija - ya, ¡a levantarse, anda! - le dio un almohadazo, a esta chica le deberían de quitar esa almohada, es peligrosa en sus manos.

- Aún es temprano - dijo buscando con la mano, su cobija. Aún traía los ojos cerrados - déjame dormir cinco minutitos más - se volvió acurrucar.

- Avi, ya es tarde, no vamos a alcanzar desayuno, anda levántate, ya Jo y Kat se están arreglando - esto era cierto, las dos chicas ya estaban en el baño.

- Está bien, está bien - dijo abriendo los ojos y sentándose en su cama, vio a su amiga y aún ella tampoco se había arreglado - ¿y tú, porque no te has arreglado? - le preguntó.

- Porque, estaba esperando que te levantaras, como ya estas despierta, ahora sí ya me voy a mi habitación a arreglarme - dijo dejando la almohada en la cama de Avi, para luego dirigirse a la puerta, pero en eso alguien toco en ella - ¿quién será? - volteó a ver a su amiga.

- No sé - dijo Avi encogiéndose de hombros, la morocha tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla…

- ¡Oliver! - era el novio de la chica, con una bandeja con algo de comida y una mochila al hombro.

- Buenos días mi pequeña - dijo sonriente, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios - te traje algo de desayuno y una mochila con tu ropa, para que te arregles aquí con las chicas - le dijo, dándole la bandeja con desayuno y dejando en el suelo la mochila.

- Gracias mi amor, no te hubieras molestado - dijo sorprendida por el lindo gesto de su novio. A pesar que Wood era muy serio tenía su corazoncito y más cuando se trataba de Emily.

- No es ninguna molestia, ya que no dormiste conmigo, pues quería sorprenderte con esto - sonrió.

- ¡Ay amor, te adoro! - lo abrazó por el cuello y lo beso.

- Yo quiero uno así (N/Mar: de hecho todas) - dijo Avi viéndolos desde su cama anonadada. Se abrieron dos puertas al mismo tiempo, eran Katherin y Johann, ya estaban bañadas, cambiadas y listas para bajar a desayunar.

- Ya estoy - dijo Katherin, vio que Oliver estaba en la habitación junto a su amiga - buenos días Oliver - lo saludó.

- ¡Buenos días Katherin! - devolvió el saludo el chico.

- Dime Kat - sonrió - ya somos familia - Oliver enarcó una ceja, la chica noto el gesto - sí, porque, andas con mi amiga y ella es como mi hermana -.

- Buenos días a todos - dijo feliz Johann, estaba de muy buen humor y como no, estaba en Hogwarts y con sus amigas.

- Bueno días Jo - saludó Emily - ¿por qué tan feliz? - preguntó.

- La verdad no sé, pero me siento muy feliz - mintió, ya que si sabía pero por algún motivo no quiso decirlo. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en eso volteó a ver a una chica en particular, esta chica aún tenía la pijama puesta - ¡AVI! - gritó

- Mande - contestó de lo más tranquila

- AL BAÑO - le ordeno - anda que no hay tiempo, ve y arréglate - le dijo apuntando hacía el baño.

- Ya voy mamá - dijo desganada y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, antes de que entrara en el baño, volteó y miro a Emily - tú también ya arréglate - dijo señalándola con el dedo.

- Ya lo sé y ya lo hare, pero ya anda, métete a bañar ya - dijo Emily con una voz autoritaria.

- ¿Por qué me apuran todas? Con presión yo no puedo hacer las cosas - dijo con cara de puchero y acercándose al cuarto de baño.

- ¡AVI! - gritaron sus amigas.

- Esté bien, está bien, ya me voy arreglar, ya no me regañen - dijo metiéndose al baño. Tras cerrar la puerta la morocha alza los brazos al aire.

- ¡Por Gryffindor! - dijo Em - ya no recodaba lo que era batallar con esta niña - en ese mismo momento una cabellera rubia se asomó rápidamente por la puerta donde unos momentos antes su amiga había desaparecido.

- Pero así me quieren - dijo Avi y de nuevo se volvió a meter antes de que sus amigas le lanzaran almohadas u otras cosas. Las tres amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco y solo negaron con la cabeza ante el acto de su amiga.

- Bueno ahora yo me arreglare - dijo Emily metiéndose en el otro cuarto de baño.

Johann y Katherin esperaron que sus amigas salieran de arreglarse, no tardaron tanto, ya que sabían que era demasiado tarde como para tardase más tiempo. No podían saltarse el desayuno y mucho menos dejar esperando a sus futuros alumnos, estaban nerviosas pero a la vez emocionadas. Bajaron al Gran Comedor y en el camino se toparon con Oliver que al ver a su novia le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Al llegar al comedor una gran cantidad de alumnos estaban desayunando, uno que otro se iba levantando para dirigirse a sus primeras clases y otros igual que las chicas apenas iban llegando. Se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores para comenzar a desayunar.

- Em - le hablo Avi - tú ya desayunaste, así que ya no agarres nada si no te pondrás gorda - dijo apuntándole con el dedo y burlándose.

- Avi - hablo Johann - déjala que desayune más si quiere, no la limites -.

- Si Avi déjame desayunar - dijo Emily sacándole la lengua.

- Oigan - interrumpió Katherin la pequeña discusión - ¿a qué hora vamos a dar clases? - preguntó.

- Oye si es cierto - dijo Johann poniéndose a pensar. Dumbledore no les había dicho nada sobre los horarios de clases.

- Ah ¡lo siento chicas! - dijo Oliver, buscando algo entre sus bolsillos - se me olvido decirles, yo tengo sus horarios , aquí están - saco varios pergaminos y se los repartió.

- Mi amor siempre tan olvidadizo - dijo Emiliy, para luego acercarse y darle un beso.

- Miren - dijo Avi algo sorprendida y enseñando su horario a sus amigas - nadamás voy a dar clases apartir de tercero -.

- Yo igual Avi - comento Emily con una sonrisa.

- Pero nosotras no - dijo Katherin viendo su horario y el de Johann.

- Si, nosotras no, serán todos los años de primero hasta séptimo - dijo Johann algo más nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? ¡qué padre! - dijo emocionada Avi.

- Si, mira - Johann le acerco su horario - ya me volvió a entrar el nerviosismo - les dijo.

- No te preocupes Jo, todo saldrá bien - la animo Katherin - por cierto y las varitas - le recordó - la necesito ahorita, por que mi primera clase es ya en 20 minutos - dijo preocupada. Johann recordó quien las tenía, dio un vistazo por la gran mesa buscando a Sirius y no lo encontró, volteó hacía las cuatro mesas y nada, no estaba ahí tampoco.

- No esta aquí Sirius - dijo la castaña - dejen voy a buscarlo y sin falta te llevo la varita antes de que comience tu clase - se paro de la silla al terminar de decir esto.

- Rápido Jo, por que no se qué voy hacer sin la varita - la apresuro, Katherin ahora estaba nerviosa. Johann salió corriendo en busca de Sirius

- Kat, no te pongas así, tranquila - trato de tranquilizarla Emily.

- Si Kat, no te preocupes, a demás te tragaste todos los libros de la biblioteca de Sirius, así que la que deberá estar nerviosa sería yo - dijo Avi.

- ¿Leíste todos los libros de la biblioteca Black? - pregunto sorprendida Emily, Katherin solo asintió - ¡Por Merlín! Tú no cambias - Katherin sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Por cierto, no leí todos - se defendió - me faltaron como unos cinco - dijo contando con la mano y con la mirada hacía el techo.

- ¿Nada más cinco? - se burló Avi -¡Por Gryffindor Kat!, si que te tomaste muy enserio todo esto -.

- Claro Avi, ser maestra es algo serio e importante y mucho más siendo de Hogwarts - dijo sería Katherin.

- Yo sé que es serio Kat, pero no para leerte todos los libros de la biblioteca eso es ser exagerada - dijo Avi negando con la cabeza.

Mientras que estas dos amigas seguían discutiendo, Emily y Olvier trataban de desayunar algo más y alejados de la discusión, Johann iba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de Sirius. No le gustaba la idea de ir ella, pero no lo podía negar también quería ir, no sólo para verlo, si no que era importante hablar con él, sobre las varitas, las necesitaban sus amigas y ella. El castillo era enorme, no se acordaba de lo hermoso que era, cada vez bajaba más la velocidad con la que corría, se quedaba asombrada cada vez que daba vuelta por un corredor, si el castillo por fuera era majestuosa por dentro lo era aún más. No supo como pero se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, tomo el picaporte y lo giro, sabía que dentro de ese cuarto estaría Sirius. Abrió la puerta, pero al ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo dentro no le agrado nada, sintió una horrible punzada en el corazón, tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo, azotar la puerta, matar a alguien, pero no hizo nada de eso, menos matar, no quería ir a Azkaban obvio no, pensó frio y solo en las varitas, dejo de lado sus sentimientos y emociones. Tosió para que la voltearan a ver.

- ¿Interrumpo? - dijo fríamente, Sirius se sorprendió al escucharla, e inmediatamente soltó a la chica con la que estaba. Johann seguía en el umbral de la puerta.

- Johann… - contestó nervioso Sirius.

- Señorita, ¿podría dejarme a solas con el profesor Black?, necesito hablar con él - Johann se dirigió hacía la alumna.

- Claro que si profesora - se retiró, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sirius, esto hizo enojar aún más a Johann y a Sirius lo puso aún más nervioso. Ya al estar solos en la aula.

- Preciosa - hablo primero Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por Johann. Seguía nervioso por la reacción de Johann y no era para menos, ya que lo había encontrado besándose con otra.

- Mira Black - le hablo en un tono que daba miedo - nada más vine para que me devolvieras la varita de mis amigas y la mía, así que por favor ve por ellas y tráemelas - le dijo tajante y sin hablar de lo sucedido minutos antes.

- Jo - le habló suplicante.

- Por favor Black, que no tengo todo tu tiempo - estaba de lo más molesta y sin ganas de discutir, por dentro estaba su corazón destrozado.

- Déjame explicarte - le pidió Sirius acercándose a ella, al ver esto Johann retrocedió un poco.

- ¿El porqué tienes nuestras varitas? - pregunto, aún evadiendo las suplicas de Sirius, no podía hablar con él, no aguantaba todo el dolor, ella le creyó, se sentía defraudada y traicionada. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta como para creerle?.

- No preciosa, de eso no - volvió hacer un intento de acercarse con ella, pero de nuevo dio un paso atrás - si no de lo que acabas de ver, déjame explicarte -.

- No tienes que explicarme nada Black, volviste a Hogwarts y estas recordando tus viejos tiempos, no te culpo por eso, tú siempre vas a ser así y aparte no tienes compromiso alguno - dijo toda sería y con un gran despreció en cada palabra que a Sirius se sintió tan mal al escucharlo y más de la persona que tanto ama - no puedo creer que te creí - dijo en un tono casi no audible pero Sirius si lo escucho.

- Preciosa todo lo que te dije es verdad y esa niña no significa nada para mí, ella vino y… - fue interrumpido.

- No me expliques nada, no quiero saber nada - le grito - a lo único que vine e spara que me devuelvas las varitas - Sirius se dio media vuelta rendido ante la situación, abrió una puerta y se adentro en ella, de rato volvió con las tres varitas en mano. Johann no supo como pero reconoció la suya.

- Aquí están - dijo cabizbajo levantando la mano y dándoselas.

- Gracias - agradeció Johann - ahora que ya las tengo, me marcho - se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Sirius triste y solo. Cerro la puerta del aula, y comenzó a dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigas pero al dar la primera vuelta en un pasillo, ya no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar cayendo al suelo, con sus manos abrazó sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza - ¡Qué tonta soy! - se dijo - ¿Por qué le creí? ¿Por qué?, soy una estúpida - se pegaba su cabeza con las rodillas, no se percató de que alguien se había acercado.

- Jo, Jo, ¿qué te pasa? - era su amiga Emily quien había decidido ir tras ella, se hincó para poder estar a nivel de su amiga - ¿qué tienes Johann? - le pregunto, ya que estaba preocupada por su amiga.

- Es- es que - tartamudeo - verdad que tenía que ir p-por las varitas - dijo sollozando, Emily asintió - bu-bueno cuando llegué, me encontré a Sirius besándose con una alumna - al terminar de decir esto volvió a llorar.

- ¡¿Cómo una alumna? - dijo sorprendida Emily.

- S-sí - volvió a sollozar - el trató de explicarme lo que había pasado, pero no lo deje - dijo levantando la cara y algo más tranquila.

- No te preocupes Jo, sabes que aquí estamos tus amigas para todo, siempre te vamos apoyar, aconsejar y animar en todo - dijo tratando de animarla - ¡Anda! Que la clase de Kat ya va a empezar - dijo apresurándola.

- ¡Cierto! - dijo sorprendida y levantándose rápidamente - oye - volteó hacía su amiga - ¿tú sabes dónde esta? - pregunto.

- Sí, anda sígueme - le contestó Emily y comenzaron a correr, Johann quedó anonadada al llegar a las escaleras, que se detuvo y se quedo admirándolas - anda, no te detengas - la apresuro tomándola de la mano.

- Es que es impresiónate verlas - dijo avanzando con la boca abierta y viéndolas moverse.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no hay tiempo - la jalo aún más - corre - corrían por las escaleras para luego correr por los pasillos hasta al fin haber llegado al aula donde Katherin impartía clases.

- ¿Ya… llegamos? - preguntó entrecortado Johann, estaba de lo más agitada por la corrida.

- Si, ya llegamos - contestó Emily - anda, entra y entrégale la varita a Kat - dijo empujándola hacía la puerta.

- Hay vengo - tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla se topó con un salón lleno de alumnos de primer año y con una maestra un poco nerviosa - Buenos días - saludó Johann amablemente y con una sonrisa a todos los alumnos, para luego dirigirse hacía su amiga - disculpe que la interrumpa profesora Murray, pero debo de entregarle algo - se acercó hasta su escritorio y pudo ver como la cara de Katherin se transformo, se puso más tranquila a como estaba.

- Gracias, gracias - le dijo por lo bajo.

- No te preocupes y ya no te pongas tan tensa, tú tranquila, todo saldrá bien - la ánimo.

- Gracias - le dijo mirándola a los ojos y noto que su amiga no estaba bien - estuviste llorando ¿verdad? - le pregunto preocupada.

- Luego te cuento - dijo triste al recordar lo sucedido - no es momento, ni lugar, así que después, tu animo y mucha suerte profesora Murray - le sonrió y Katherin puso una sonrisa nerviosa - bueno me retiro - se dirigió a la puerta y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de los alumnos - con permiso - dijo y salió del aula.

- ¿Cómo le esta yendo? - preguntó Emily al ver a Johann saliendo del aula.

- Está algo nerviosa - dijo - ya sabes como se pone - comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

- Si, lo sé. ¿Tú a qué hora tienes clase? - le preguntó.

- A las nueve - contestó - me toca darle a los de primero -.

- Oye, ¿quieres ver la sala común de Gryffindor? - le pregunto acordándose que no había llevado a sus amigas a ese lugar donde habían pasado tantas cosas juntas, claro sus yo mágicas, pero sabía que yendo a ese lugar las iban a invadir los recuerdos.

- ¡Sí! - dijo efusivamente Johann - pero me gustaría que las demás la vieran junto con nosotras - le sugerio.

- Bueno, pero yo ya la vi - sonrió de forma traviesa.

- ¡Si que eres impulsiva Em! - dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Ya sabes como soy - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - además como llegué días antes aquí en el colegio, quise visitar mi antigua casa - se defendió.

- Te comprendo, yo también haría lo mismo - dijo comprendiendo a su amiga.

- Entonces no me regañes por que ya la vi - le dijo como niña chiquita y enseñándole la lengua.

- Em, ya me tengo que ir - dijo Johann mirando su reloj de mano - tengo que ir a impartir mi clase - dijo algo feliz.

- Pero aún falta tiempo - contestó confusa Emily.

- Si, lo sé - dijo nerviosa, la había cachado en su mentira, ya que quería estar un momento sola - pero quiero hacer una parada en mi habitación - le confesó.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto.

- No, gracias - sonrió levemente - pero deséame suerte para la clase -.

- ¡Mucha suerte Jo! - le dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego darle un abrazo.

- Gracias - le correspondió el abrazo, la soltó y se fue.

Johann iba caminado por los pasillos sola, era lo que quería estar un tiempo a solas después de lo sucedido con Sirius, iba pensando por que le tenía que pasar esto ahora cuando ya estaba decidida de dejar a Ian e irse con él, por que tenía que haber hecho eso, pensaba que todo iba a seguir igual, que ella le iba a perdonar y con una sola palabra iba a caer en sus brazos, pues no era así ya no. Se detuvo en un ventanal y se quedó mirando los terrenos del colegio, la mañana era hermosa, eso la hizo sonreír un poco, volteo a ver su reloj y se sobresalto ya que solo quedaban cinco minutos para que comenzara su clase, corrió para llegar a tiempo al aula, no sabía a donde se dirigía pero por una extraña razón llego sin problemas, aún no había alumnos fuera del aula, eso la tranquilizo, pero al abrir la puerta ahí estaban todos, eso la tenso un poco, pero tenía que tranquilizarse.

- Buenos días clase - dijo al pasar por los pupitres de sus alumnos. Ellos le respondieron con alegría y eso la hizo tranquilizar más y sonreír, sabía que iba a tener una clase genial. Empezó enseñando como transformar un cerillo en una aguja.

Mientras tanto Avi estaba con los de tercero en una de las torres del castillo, le iba de lo más genial, todo el miedo que traía se le quito al comenzar la clas. Katherin ya había acabado de darles a los de primero, así que fue a recorrer el castillo, todavía faltaba por dar otra clase en el día, le tocaba dar a los de quinto año , pero aún faltaba para ello. Mientras Emily esperaba que fuera su hora para poder comenzar a ensevar Runas. Emily y Katherin iban caminando por diferentes corredores, pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina se toparon.

- ¡Kat! -.

- ¡Em! - dijeron sorprendidas al verse.

- ¡Qué susto me diste! - dijo Emily tocándose el pecho, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón.

- A mi también me asustaste - sonrió Katherin - ¿de donde vienes? - pregunto.

- De con Jo - contestó - ya era hora para su clase y pues como me quedé solita, decidí caminar y ¿tu? - le pregunto.

- Ya termine de dar mi clase - le dijo - pero aún me falta otra, aunque para eso falta bastante y ¿por qué no estas con Oliver? - le pregunto algo confusa y curiosa.

- Lo conozco y debe de estar planeando cómo enseñarles a los alumnos técnicas, pases y cosas de Quidditch, así que mejor no lo interrumpo - dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Era típico de su novio hacer eso y más por que era un perfeccionista en lo que se refería a ese deporte.

- Pero su primera clase que no es a los de primer año y a ellos no los dejan entrar al equipo de la casa - dijo confusa.

- Ya lo sé, pero lo conozco muy bien y se lo que va hacer - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo - aparte esto lo hace desde que conoció a Harry y tiene la esperanza que algún chico de primero sea igual - sonrió.

- Oliver no cambia - dijo Kat negando con la cabeza - es un gran aficionado del quidditch.

- Pues, si, así es él y así lo amo - dijo en tono enamorado y con los ojos idos.

- Oye por cierto, ¿pudieron darle también su varita a Avi? - preguntó algo preocupada por su amiga y recordando lo de las varitas.

- La verdad no - contestó - es que después de lo ocurrido con Sirius, luego fuimos a… - no termino la frase, fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- ¿Qué paso con Sirius? - pregunto sería y algo molesta, intuía que era algo malo y relacionado con Johann.

- Pues Jo encontró a Sirius, besándose con una alumna - le conto lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

- ¿Como? - dijo asombrada Katherin y comprendiendo el como había visto a su amiga.

- Así como lo oyes, y ya conoces a Jo, le hizo creer a Sirius que no le había importado, pero sabes cómo es, se traga todo lo que siente y luego explota -.

- Si, lo sé, con razón la vi con los ojos llorosos - dijo recordando cuando su amiga le llevo la varita al aula - pero ella sabe que cuenta con nosotras y que siempre la vamos ayudar en todo -.

- Lo mismo yo le dije y eso fue lo que pasó, por eso anda así- termino de contarle lo que había pasado con su amiga y Sirius.

- ¡Ay!, pobre de Jo, ha de estar destrozada - dijo pensando en su amiga.

- De hecho, pero vas a ver que cuando le preguntes como esta, te contara lo sucedido pero no te dirá que esta mal o dolida y lo que le espera a Sirius en estos días - dijo pensando en lo que podría llegar a pasar al moreno.

- Si, es cierto, espero que lo que vaya hacer no se arrepienta luego - dijo Katherin pensativa y algo preocupada.

- Si, yo también lo espero -.

- Oye ¿no has visto a Avi? - pregunto Katherin cambiando algo de tema y acordándose de su amiga rubia.

- Pues no, te digo que no pudimos llevarle su varita, desde el desayuno que no la veo - le recordó.

- ¿Si vamos a ver cómo le va? - le pregunto emocionada Katherin a su amiga, quería saber como le estaba yendo, ya que recordaba que la más nerviosa de las cuatro era ella.

- Mira, ya seque hacer - dijo pensando Emily en una idea - como Avi y Jo salen a la misma hora, tú ve por Jo y yo por Avi y nos vemos en el Gran Comedor - sugirió la morocha.

- De acuerdo, ahí nos vemos - dijo sonriendo y se despidió de su amiga con un gesto de mano. Cada una se fue por diferente lado, Emily se sabía el castillo como la palma de su mano, después de la guerra contra Voldemort, el castillo había quedado casi destruido, pero al volverlo a construir parecía que nada hubiera pasado. Katherin por el contrario no sabía exactamente donde estaba, se sentía perdida, pero se dejaba llevar por sus pies, sabía muy bien que era guiada por su yo mágica, eso le encantaba, la llenaba de alegría; dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos y vivencias.

Emily por otro lado fue directo a una de las torres del castillo en busca de su amiga, donde estaba dando clases de Adivinación. Mientras iba caminando estaba pensando a dónde llevar a las chicas, puesto que no recordaban muy bien el castillo y todo lo que vivieron ahí, claro también muchas otras cosas más, pero ella les iba ayudar a recordar todo eso: sus siete años en Hogwarts, donde se conocieron, aunque para ellas se conocían desde que estaban pequeñas y no hasta el primer día de clases en el colegió de magia y hechicería, mientras iba caminando todo eso iba pensando, le llegaban los recuerdos maravillosos que tuvieron juntas las cuatro, muchas alegrías, amores, escapadas a horas no permitidas, entrar sin permiso a lugares no aptos, acostarse a las orillas del lago negro, etc, todo esto la hizo sonreír, era increíble todo lo que habían pasado juntas es ese maravilloso mundo, en el cual siempre habían soñado estar y que ahora estaban ahí.

Al llegar a la torre, pasó por la trampilla para poder llegar al aula se dio cuenta que Avi todavía estaba dando clases, por lo que veía, la clase estaba muy atenta a todo lo que su amiga estaba platicando y enseñándoles, los alumnos que estaban en el aula eran de sexto, se dio cuenta de ello ya que había visto a Zoe, la hermana menor de Harry.

- Bueno alumnos, esto es todo por hoy - dijo Avi, para luego voltearse e ir a su escritorio - como hoy es el primer día de clases - se sentó en su silla para poder verle las caras ya que diría algo que les alegraría mucho - no dejaré tarea - vio como se alegraban y aplaudían, esto hizo que se sonrojara y sonrió agradecida - ya pueden irse - les dijo y comenzaron a salir del aula todos emocionados por lo ocurrido y volteando a ver a su maestra y dedicarle una gran sonrisa. Pero una chica pelirroja no hizo lo mismo, si no todo lo contrario se quedo sentada esperando que todos los demás salieran, aunque no sabía de la presencia de Emily, ya al ver que solo quedaban ellas dos, se aproximo a Avi, está la vio y se sorprendió que aún seguía ahí - ¡Zoe! - dijo Avi al verla - ya se acabó la clase puedes irte o ¿quieres hablar conmigo sobre algo? - le preguntó, presentía que eso iba a ser.

- Es que quisiera hablar con usted - dijo amable Zoe.

- Dime Avi, no por que sea tu maestra me vas a dejar de llamar como siempre - sonrió. Tenía curiosidad de que se trataba de lo que quería hablar con ella.

- Bueno, Avi - dijo sonriente la pelirroja - ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? - le preguntó.

- Sí, claro, ¿qué paso? - contestó y le preguntó extrañada.

- Quiero hablar sobre mi hermano - Avi se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la respuesta de Zoe, debió de habérselo imaginado que era sobre eso.

- ¿So-sobre tu hermano? - tartamudeo Avi, y Zoe solo asintió - ¿de… qué quieres hablar? - volvió a tartamudear, si que la había agarrado en curva.

- ¿Quiero saber por quien te decidiste? - le pregunto, si que esta chica era directa, no se iba por las ramas, cuando quería algo lo hacía - si, ¿por Zachary o por mi hermano? - pregunto por cual de los dos chicos la rubia elegiría, Avi se quedo aún más sorprendida.

- Zoe ¿por qué me preguntas esto? - le contesto con una pregunta, estaba de lo más confundida y sorprendida, pero sabía por que se preocupaba por su hermano, eran una familia muy unida y siempre se protegían unos a otros.

- Es que quiero saberlo, por que ayer en el tren Harry me contó todo, se veía algo triste y no me gustaría verlo sufrir, lo quiero mucho, obvio es mi hermano mayor - sonrió - y se que él te ama en verdad - le conto lo sucedido un día antes.

- Yo también lo amo - le confeso, Zoe y puso una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso - pero primero quiero aclarar unas cosas - termino por decirle, era verdad si lo amaba pero eso que pasaba al estar junto a Zachary tenía que aclararlo.

- Pero por favor no le hagas daño - le pidió - no se lo merece -.

- No te preocupes Zoe, nunca le haría daño, te lo prometo - eso era cierto, Avi jamás le haría daño a Harry, nunca lo lastimaría, al escuchar esto Zoe volvió a sonreír - bueno, anda, vete que de seguro tienes otra clase y no quiero ser la culpable de que le quiten puntos a tu casa por llegar tarde - le dijo apresurándola a que saliera del aula. Zoe salió corriendo.

- Adiós cuñada - grito al estar en la puerta y con un ademan de mano se despidió. Avi se ruborizo al escuchar eso, bajo su cabeza y empezó arreglar unos papeles en su escritorio, que ni se dio cuenta que una muchacha se iba acercando hacía ella.

- ¡Así que amas a Harry! - dijo Emily al estar ya más cerca de Avi. Al escucharla la chica se sobresalto en su asiento.

- ¡Emily, me asustaste! - dijo algo alterada por el susto y volteando a ver a su amiga.

- Perdón no era mi intención - sonrío disculpándose - pero dime es cierto eso ¿amas a Harry si o no? - le pregunto, quería saber si su amiga ya había recordado algo más.

- Claro que lo amo, eso bien lo sabes, siempre lo he amado, pero ahora necesito saber y estar completamente seguro de eso, por que cuando estoy cerca de Zachary siento un cosquilleo en el estomago, me ruborizo al verlo - dijo recordando cada vez que el chico estaba junto a ella - por eso quiero saber que es lo que pasa o mejor dicho paso con él en mi pasado, necesito saber -.

- Por eso estoy aquí - dijo Emily apuntándose a ella misma - para ayudarte a recordar - puso una gran sonrisa y Avi se la devolvió.

- Te lo agradezco de todo corazón - se paro de su silla y fue abrazar a su amiga - algo bueno salió de tu desaparición - sonrió.

- Si, algo bueno tenía que salir - se río - pero bueno, anda que tenemos que ir por las demás - dijo agarrándola de la mano y sacándola del aula.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó confusa y sintiendo el tirón que le dio su amiga.

- Quedé con Kat de vernos en el gran comedor, ella iba a ir por Jo y ya de ahí las voy a llevar a una parte - le contó de forma misteriosa mientras iban pasando por la trampilla.

- ¿A dónde? - volvió a preguntar pero esta vez estaba algo entusiasmada.

- No te diré, es sorpresa - negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Iban caminado ya por los pasillos.

- ¡Ash, me caes mal! - dijo deteniéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

- No te detengas - dijo Emily devolviéndose por su amiga - anda vamos - la volvió agarrar del brazo y haciéndola de nuevo a caminar.

Iban directo hacía el Gran Comedor, recorrieron varios pasillos, unos solos otros con alumnos que se dirigían hacía su clase correspondiente. Avi iba feliz al ver su colegio, lleno de gente, ver los cuadros moverse, sabía que aún le faltaban muchas cosas por ver y por descubrir, eso le emocionaba más. Se iban acercando cada vez más al lugar de encuentro con sus amigas, pudieron ver a lo lejos a Johann y Katherin, ya habían llegado.

- Anda, corre - le dijo Emily al ver a sus amigas en la entra del Gran Comedor - Jo y Kat ya están ahí, corre - le volvió a decir.

- Ya voy - le dijo, pero la chica no había visto a sus amigas, ella seguía admirando los cuadros en movimiento - no me apresures - le dijo, pero sin darse cuanta Emily la tomo del brazo y la jalo para comenzar a correr, llegaron en un dos por tres son las demás.

- Hola chicas - saludó alegre Emily al llegar.

- Ho-hola - saludo Avi cansada y agachándose.

- ¿Qué te paso Avi? - pregunto Johann al ver a su amiga algo agitada.

- Esta… loca - dijo apuntando a Emily y respirando profundo - que me hizo correr - dijo agarrándose el estómago - Jo y Kat se rieron.

- Em - habló Johann - Kat me dijo que nos viéramos aquí… - fue interrumpida por una Avi ya recuperada.

- Si, Em, dinos a donde nos vas a llevar - dijo jalándole de la manga como niña chiquita.

- Es sorpresa - les dijo a las tres - y no me jales la túnica - Avi le enseño la lengua - síganme y no hagan preguntas - se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, las tres chicas se miraron extrañadas, pero ellas confiaban en su amiga y la siguieron.

Estuvieron caminando por varios pasillos, subieron por las escaleras movibles, volvieron a caminar por unos pasillos y entonces Emily se detuvo enfrente de un gran cuadro de una señora gorda. Johann recordó que su amiga le quería enseñar la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Granjeas de todos los sabores - fue lo que le dijo al cuadro y éste en unos segundos más se abrió, Avi, Johann y Katherin se sorprendieron mucho ante esto y se emocionaron, parecían niñas pequeñas en navidad. Ya sabían a donde habían llegado.

- Em - le hablo Johann, pero esta no volteo - Em ¿vamos a donde creo que vamos? - pregunto curiosa y emocionada, aunque ella estaba de lo más seguro que si era ahí.

- Jo, dije nada de preguntas - dijo sería.

- Perdón - se encogió de hombros y se disculpo.

Llegaron a una pequeña sala, en ella había unas cuantas mesitas y sillones, una gran chimenea que estaba prendida con fuego bajo, lo que más sobresalía era que prevalecía el color rojo escarlata y había varios posters con una gran león en medio…

- Estamos en la sala común de Gryffindor - dijo Avi emocionada, Emily solo asintió con una sonrisa - está hermosísima - dijo admirando todo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Si que lo está - dijo Katherin también emocionada.

Emily estaba de lo más feliz por la reacción de sus amigas, había logrado su objetivo, Avi, Johann y Katherin recorrieron la sala con los ojos de hito a hito, como si fuera la primera vez que la pisaban, en verdad era así pero en su corazón y recuerdos no era cierto.

- Aquí era donde hacíamos nuestros deberes - dijo Johann acercándose a una mesa que estaba cerca de las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios.

- Si, es cierto - confirmo Avi - y aquí fue donde hablé con Harry por primera vez - dijo acercándose al sillón grande que estaba enfrente de la chimenea.

- Y en ese mismo sillón, es donde siempre platicábamos las cuatro de todo lo que pasábamos en el día y de lo que íbamos hacer en la noche - se río Katherin al recordar.

Los recuerdos las bombardeaban, esto hacía a Emily aún más feliz.

- Ahora síganme - les hablo Emily. Sin decir nada la siguieron, subieron por la escalera de caracol, llegaron a un pequeño pasillo que en cada extremo tenían una puerta, ellas se dirigieron a la que estaba en la derecha, al llegar a ella Emily fue quien la abrió. Entraron a un cuarto circular en el que había siete puertas, cada una tenía escrito el año al que pertenecía y entraron al que decía "Séptimo Curso", al momento de entrar cada una corrió a una diferente cama, excepto Emily, como si algo interno las llevara rápidamente a esos lugares.

- Ésta era mi cama - gritó Johann al llegar a una de ellas.

- Ésta la mía - dijo Katherin sentándose en la cama que recordaba que fue suya.

- ¡Mi cama! - grito Avi eufórica y yéndose acostar en ella - Em, gracias, enserio, muchas gracias por esta sorpresa - le agradecía con una inmensa sonrisa.

- Sabía que les iba a gustar y que iban a empezar a recordad por si solas - les comento a sus amigas, enserio que se alegraba mucho el saber que estaban empezando a recordar.

- Sí, lo sé - dijo Avi que aún seguía acostada mirando hacía el techo - es un poco extraño pero lo recuerdo poco a poco, cada vez más claro - empezó a decirles a sus amigas.

- ¡Por Gryffindor!, hacíamos cada locura - dijo Katherin recordando y con una cara de sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Johann, quería saber lo que su amiga había recordado.

- Acabo de recordad que una noche planeamos ir a las cocinas y que casi nos atrapa Filch, pero por tratar de evitarlo nos topamos con Peeves, que empezó a gritar, huimos de ahí pero nos seguía persiguiendo hasta que llegamos al cuadro del frutero y por fin estábamos a salvo - termino de contar la hazaña de sus amigas y ellas y comenzó a reír.

- Ya me acordé de eso, - dijo Avi riéndose también - después de que entramos nos topamos con la serpiente de Malfoy - contó la otra parte del recuerdo, pero Katherin entristeció al escuchar ese nombre.

- Fue cuando me enamore de él - dijo triste - lo recuerdo muy bien, a pesar que fue en el año que se convirtió en mortífago, nos trató muy lindo - se le humedecieron los ojos.

- Si, es cierto - recordó Johann - él estaba en sexto curso y nosotras en cuarto y como dice Kat esa vez nos trató muy gentil y más contigo - dijo señalando a su amiga pelirroja - por lo que me acuerdo - vio como se puso Katherin al estar recordando a Draco - lo siento Kat - se disculpó.

- Olvidando ese tema - comenzó Avi tratando de hacer de lado eso, ya que su amiga se había puesto triste - ¿se acuerdan cuando estábamos en primero y fue cuando nos conocimos, íbamos en el mismo vagón? - comenzó a recordar más - y cada una de nosotras estaba algo nerviosa -.

- ¡¿Algo? - dijo incrédula Emily - yo digo que la que estaba más nerviosa eras tú y eso que eres de padres brujos, ibas más nerviosa que Kat, que es de padre muggles -.

- ¿Soy de padres brujos? - preguntó Avi sorprendida que casi se cae de la cama de la emoción - ¡wow, que padre! - dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Emily asintió.

- ¿Y yo soy de muggles? - preguntó igual de emocionada Katherin e igual Emily asintió - con razón - dijo sonriendo y comprendiendo muchas cosas.

- Y yo soy mestiza - dijo Johann recordando su linaje.

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto Katherin sorprendida.

- Si - contestó con una gran sonrisa - mi madre es bruja y mi padre muggle -.

- ¡Wow! Que padre - dijo feliz Avi, era la más sorprendida y feliz por estar recordando tantas cosas - ¿y tú Em? - volteo hacía su amiga y le pregunto.

- Yo soy igual que Jo, pero al revés, mi madre muggle y mi padre brujo-.

- Oigan - habló Katherin y todas voltearon hacía ella - ¿se acuerdan cuando nos unimos al ED? - les preguntó a sus amigas.

- Si recuerdo - dijo Avi con la mirada algo ida, estaba recordando más y más.

- ¿Estábamos en tercero, no? - pregunto Johann.

- Sí, estábamos en tercero, por que ya podíamos escoger materias de más - dijo Emily recordándoles.

- ¿Y saben que? - les dije Avi - fue cuando conocimos mejor a Harry, Hermione y Ron - la memorias del trío llegaban a su mente, como los conocieron, como se hicieron amigos, de todo.

- Si, es cierto - dijo brincando de la cama Johann - desde entonces somos amigos - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y yo me enamoré más de Harry - dijo Avi con un suspiro, para luego cambiarle la cara radicalmente a enojo y molestia - también recuerdo que en las sesiones del ED, la estúpida de Cho le coqueteaba y la niñita de Ginny se ponía celosa - dijo furiosa - ¡cómo las odio! -.

- Sí, me acuerdo cómo te ponías de celosa y yo tratando de que no te le aventaras a Cho - río Emily al recordar todas esas escenas de celos de su amiga.

- ¿Pues qué quieres? - dijo molesta - me estresaba esa maldita zorra, que sólo quería a Harry por su fama, yo no iba a permitir eso - dijo toda sería y cruzándose de brazos, parecía niña chiquita haciendo berrinche.

- Por cierto - hablo Johann sentándose en su cama - no recuerdo que les pasó a nuestros padre - dijo tratando de recordar pero nada le llegaba a la mente - ¿tú sabes Em? - le preguntó**.**

- Por cierto - hablo Johann sentándose en su cama - no recuerdo que les pasó a nuestros padres - dijo tratando de recordar pero nada le llegaba a la mente - ¿tú sabes Em? - le preguntó. Emily bajó la cabeza seria y triste, no sabía como decirles que sus padres ya no estaban con ellas o estaban mal heridos.

- Em - se acercó Avi hacía ella - dinos, ¿qué les pasó a nuestros padres? - pregunto intrigada, presentía algo malo.

- Enserio, ¿no recuerdan? - respondió con una pregunta a sus amigas con los ojos tristes, las tres negaron con la cabeza, no recordaban nada. Aún.

- Dinos Emily - se levantó de la cama Katherin - sea bueno o sea malo, dinos - dijo decidida pero en ese mismo momento en la cama donde se encontraba Johann se escucho un sollozó y voltearon rápidamente a verla - Jo ¿Qué tienes? - se dirigió hacía su amiga.

- Recordaste ¿verdad? - le dije Emily con unas lagrimas en el rostro y acercándose también a Johann.

- Em, no puede ser cierto - dijo llorando Johann y tomándola del brazo cuando llego su amiga.

- Lo es Jo, lo es - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Avi, poniéndose de pie a lado de su cama sin comprender aún nada - explíquennos - exigió acercándose al pie de la cama de Johann.

- Mis padres - agarró aire Johann - y los padres de Emily están muertos - Katherin se llevó su mano a la boca.

- Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? - dijo nerviosa Avi, no lo podía creer, era algo que no podía procesar - Em, no es cierto ¿verdad? - volvió a preguntar y le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas a Emily.

- Lo siento chicas de verdad - dijo Katherin abrazando a Johann - pero, ¿cómo fue? -.

- Fue en la batalla contra Voldemort - contesto Emily.

- Pe-pero - Avi seguía sin entender - Jo, tu padre era muggle y Em, tu madre también - las dos asintieron - entonces, ¿cómo fue que ellos murieron? - pregunto tratando de comprender.

- Mi madre era de La Orden - dijo Johann limpiándose las lágrimas - y el padre de Em, también, mi padre murió protegiéndonos de los mortífagos, a pesar que era un muggle nos protegió -.

- Y mi madre también hizo lo mismo - contesto triste Emily.

- ¿Pero no estaban protegidos o algo por el estilo? - preguntó Katherin confusa.

- Si, estaban escondidos, por si llegaban a buscarlos y amenazarlos, pero… - se quedo callada, lo que iba a decir le iba a doler demasiado a Avi, tenía que decirlo con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Pero qué? - pregunto Avi angustiada, Emily y Johann voltearon a verse, para luego voltear a ver a Avi con cara de angustia y tristeza.

- Pero fueron encontrados y los torturaron hasta cansarse y como no dijeron nada, los mataron - dijo y al terminar volvió a llorar y Johann sollozo.

- ¿Cómo fue que dieron con ellos? -pregunto Avi, no podía creer lo que le había pasado a los padres de sus amigas, necesitaba respuesta.

- Avi - le hablo Emily - tus padres… eran… Merlín, no se como decírtelo - en realidad no sabía, era demasiado impactante y lo sabía que hacía iba a ser y más para su amiga.

- Pues, dilo, así como es - le pidió desesperada.

- Eran mortífagos - dijo sin darle tantas vueltas y al grano. Katherin dio un gritito ahogado y Avi se quedo sorprendida, no contesto inmediatamente.

- No, no es cierto - dijo al fin. Negaba con la cabeza, no lo podía creer, se alejaba de donde estaban sus amigas - no es verdad - llegó a su cama y se sentó, necesitaba estar sentada, no sentía sus piernas - no, mis padres no - comenzó a llorar, tenía la mirada perdida - entonces - volteó hacía sus amigas - ¿mis padres fueron los que torturaron a los suyos? - pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Avi, tú no tienes la culpa de eso, tú no decidiste eso - dijo Emily acercándose a su amiga que se veía que estaba destrozada con esa confesión.

- Pero Em, eran mis padres, por ello tus padres y los de Jo están muertos, por su culpa están muertos - grito. No podía creerlo que sus padres fueron o eran mortífagos y menos haber dañado y matado a los padres de sus amigas. Se sentía muy mal por todo esto.

- Avi - Johann también se acercó a ella - tú no tienes la culpa, tú decidiste ser parte del ED, fuiste una Gryffindor, fuiste diferente a tus padres, luchaste por los demás, lo que hicieron tus padres estuvo mal… - fue interrumpida.

- Y no merezco su amistad - dijo llorando - no puedo creer lo que fueron mis padres.

- No digas eso Avigail Somerville - dijo Emily seria, Avi puso cara de asco - como dijo Jo, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hicieron, tú te uniste para luchar contra el mal, luchaste con nosotras, contra Voldemort, si fue muy triste cuando nos enteramos que tus padres habían hecho todo eso, pero no te culpamos por lo que hicieron, ellos obedecieron órdenes de Voldemort, no podían tomar otra decisión, si no obedecían los mataban o te mataban a ti -.

- Ahora recuerdo - aún le salían lagrimas, pero varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente - cuando quedé en Gryffindor, mis padres no estaban tan contentos, por que ellos eran Slytherin, pero aún así disimularon estar felices, ya que era su única hija - dijo cruzándose de brazos - también recuerdo que mis papás eran muy amigos de los Malfoy y a veces iban a la casa gente con túnicas negras y encapuchados, nunca les pude ver la cara, aparte estaba muy pequeña como para saber quienes eran - empezó a caminar por la habitación, y de repente se río, esto hizo que las chicas se contrariaran por su estado de animo - me acuerdo que mis padres querían comprometerme con Draco, nos llevábamos bien, pero no me gustaba como para esposo, por eso creo que se alegraron mucho cuando me puse de novia con Zachary, ya que con él si se dio - comenzaba a recordar varias cosas, eso le agradaba pero no le agradaban esos recuerdos.

- Eso no nos lo habías dicho - dijo Katherin algo sería.

- Pues como si a apenas me voy acordando Kat, no seas celosa - le dijo sacándole la lengua, ya estaba algo más tranquila - y ahora que recuerdo por eso Draco nunca nos trato mal a nosotras.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Johann secándose las lágrimas.

- Porque nos conocemos desde pequeños, ya que como saben nuestros padres eran mortífagos, tenían eso en común - hizo una mueca con la boca - Draco y yo siempre nos llevábamos, cuando entre a Hogwarts, al principio me trató indiferente y pues con obvia razón era Gryffindor, pero cuando nadie lo veía, ninguno de sus amigos, me trataba como siempre - sonrió.

- Entonces ya entendí el porque del buen trato hacía nosotras cada vez que nos topábamos con él - dijo Johann recordando, en eso Avi se detiene en medio de la habitación -

- ¿Qué pasa Avi? - preguntó Emily

- Y… ¿mis padres dónde están entonces? - pregunto temiendo lo peor - ¿murieron o están en Azkaban? -.

- Tu padre murió en la batalla y tu madre esta en Azkaban - contestó Emily.

- ¿Mi madre esta viva? - pregunto en tono alegre y Emily asintió, era obvio que mostrara felicidad su madre estaba viva, eso no se lo esperaba, a pesar de todo era su madre - quiero ir a verla, necesito hablar con ella - dijo decidida, necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas.

- Mañana vamos con Dumbledore y le pedimos oportunidad para que vayamos ¿si? - Avi asintió - obvio no te vamos a dejar sola - dijo Emily.

- Gracias, chicas - agradeció la chica.

- Oigan chicas - hablo Katherin, se habían olvidado un poco de su amiga que seguía en la cama de Johann -y, ¿mis padres? - preguntó nerviosa, tenía miedo de la respuesta y como no ya habiendo escuchado todo lo anterior.

- ¿No te acuerdas Kat? - preguntó Emily y Katherin negó con la cabeza - cuando fuiste raptada y te llevaron a La Mansión Malfoy, antes de eso, tu estabas en casa de tus padres - a Katherin se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos, comenzó a recordar - ahí fue donde te encontraron, tu madre se opuso a que te llevaran, tu trataste de salvarla pero… - se detuvo.

- Mi madre murió y convencí a mi padre que no se opusiera, que me dejara ir con ellos, que no me iba a pasar nada - se le salieron las lágrimas - pero cuando ya me tenían me obligaron a ver como torturaban a mi padre - dijo recordando esos horribles momentos.

- Kat, lo sentimos mucho dijeron sus amigas.

- Gracias chicas, pero si mi madre esta muerta y mi padre está vivo, ¿dónde esta él? - pregunto tratando de comprender.

- Está en San Mungo - contestó Emily.

- También yo quiero ir a verlo Em - le pidió a su amiga.

- Claro que sí Kat, también a Dumbledore le diremos de tu padre, van a ver que no se va a negar - se escucho una pequeña risa, había sido Avi.

- ¿Qué paso Avi? - pregunto Johann.

- Es que me llego un recuerdo de cuando nos fuimos a meter a los vestidores de los jugadores de quidditch - Katherin también se río, también había recordado, se limpio algunas lágrimas.

- Si me acuerdo, esa vez jugo Gryffindor contra Slytherin - dijo Katherin recordándoles - Avi y yo queríamos ir a ver a Harry y Draco y nos metimos hasta los vestidores - dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya me acordé - dijo Johann - por su culpa nos bajaron puntos.

- Ay, ¿qué quieres? - se quejo Avi - ¿cómo íbamos a saber que nos iban a atrapar? -.

**Flash Back**

- Anda Em - estaban en la entrada de los vestidores de los chicos.

- Pero, ¿si nos cachan? - pregunto angustiada.

- No va a pasar nada - dijo Avi haciéndole señas para que entrara - anda apúrate antes de que nos vean en realidad - le dijo viendo hacía todos lados y apresurándola.

- Bueno - entro corriendo. Ya estando ahí adentro las cuatro amigas estaban escondidas.

- Muévete Kat, déjame ver - se quejaba Emily, tratando de hacerse espacio para poder ver.

- Mira a la que no quería venir - dijo Avi mirándola de reojo, Emily se ruborizó - pues no las iba a dejar solas y… y… wow - no pudo terminar la frase al ver algo que la impacto.

- ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo estoy viendo? - les pregunto Johann con la boca abierta. De una lado a otro pasaban chicos en toallas, solo tapándose lo más íntimo.

- ¡Claro que lo estamos viendo! - dijo Katherin con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse nada.

- Chicas, chicas ¿ya vieron? - pregunto toda emocionada Avi - ¡qué brazos, qué abdomen, qué pectorales, qué…! - fue interrumpida por una voz que no pertenecía a ninguna de sus amigas.

- ¿Qué pasa señorita Somerville? ¿Habrá otra cosa que quiera decirle al señor Potter? - era la profesora Mc. Gonagall viendo inquisitivamente a las cuatro chicas, Aví sintió como el color se le subía al rostro - debería darles vergüenza señoritas y más a usted señorita Oldman que es prefecta - dijo sería y con cara de enojo y decepción.

- Lo siento profesora, pero es… comenzó a disculparse Johann pero la profesora la interrumpió.

- Nada, por esto les voy a quitar 10 puntos a cada una - les dijo a las cuatro.

- Pero… - protestó Katherin, en ese mismo momento sintió varias miradas sobre ella y sus amigas, se volteó lentamente y se topó con un chico rubio que se estaba riendo de la situación, todos los chicos de los vestidores estaban viendo la escena de las chicas con la profesora - chicas - dijo por lo bajo - volteen - las tres amigas voltearon y se sorprendieron que los dos equipos las estaban viendo.

- E-e, ¡hola! - saludó Avi, toda sonrojada.

- Señoritas, salgan inmediatamente de aquí - grito McGonagall - antes de que les baje mas puntos - las cuatro amigas salieron corriendo y riéndose del lugar.

**End Flash Back**

- Si, que Harry tiene buen cuerpo - dijo Avi mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos.

- La verdad que sí - confirmó Johann.

- ¡Oye! - dijo Avi viéndola con ojos asesinos, Johann solo se río.

- Jo ¡eras prefecta! - dijo Katherin emocionada.

- No me acordaba de eso - dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa.

- Era lógico que fueras prefecta - dijo Avi por fin sentándose en una de las camas.

- Oigan - se levantó Emily de la cama - ya me tengo que ir, tengo que dar clases - dijo recordando y viendo su reloj de mano.

- Si es cierto - dijo Johann también levantándose de la cama rápidamente y desesperada - yo también tengo que dar clases - corrió hacía la puerta - luego las veo chicas, las quiero - se despidió y salió de la habitación.

- Ahí va la prefecta - se burló Avi.

- Chicas yo también me tengo que ir - se acercó a la puerta Emily - las veo en la comida.

- De acuerdo - dijeron al unísono Avi y Katherin.

- Nos vemos Em - dijo Avi despidiéndose con un ademan de mano.

- Suerte en tu primer día de maestra - le deseo Katherin con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias - agradeció y salió de la habitación para dirigirse ha dar su primera clase, iba nerviosa igual que sus amigas pero sabía que le iba a ir bien.

- Bueno - se levantó Katherin de la cama -¿ahora qué hacemos? - le pregunto a Avi.

- Pues la verdad no sé - contesto su amiga encogiéndose de hombros - yo ya no tengo que dar clases y ¿tu? - le preguntó.

- Hasta las tres, pero aún falta mucho para eso - se quedó callada y pensando - oye - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto curiosa por lo que estaba pensando su amiga.

- ¿Entonces conoces a los Malfoy desde pequeña? - le pregunto recordando todo lo que habían hablado anteriormente.

- Pues, por lo que recuerdo si Kat - le contesto su amiga.

- Con razón reconociste a Zachary en la heladería, ¿te acuerdas? - le preguntó. Se había acordado de aquel día en el Callejón Diagon.

- Si, es cierto, también porque anduve con él - dijo puntualizando ese pequeño detalle.

- Si, eso también - río Katherin - y que cosas, anduviste con un Malfoy -.

- Ni me digas, si me lo hubieran dicho no lo crearía - dijo con cara sorprendida.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - le dijo Katherin.

- Claro Kat, pero ya no sería pregunta - las dos rieron.

- Tú que conoces a Draco, bueno que recuerdas conocerlo, ¿crees que lo que me hizo fue una equivocación? - le pregunto esperando que recordara bien su amistad con el chico.

- Mira - se acercó a ella - la verdad no sé que contestarte por que no recuerdo bien como era él en ese asunto, no recuerdo muchas cosas - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - pero me he dado cuenta que te ha buscado y eso cuenta, deberías escucharlo, se que te decía que no, pero ahora con todos estos recuerdos que hemos tenido apoyo a Emily en que deberías de escucharlo - le recomendó.

- Pues, sí - dijo dudosa - pero si me sale con una mentira, la verdad que ya no me merezco eso - estaba desecha y más ahora con lo que supo de los padres de sus amigas y los suyos ahora también tenía que lidiar con eso y con lo sucedido con Draco, no podía creer que se haya besado con otra y para acabarla con Pansy.

- Kat, ¿sabes cuál podría ser la razón que Draco estaba con Pansy? - dijo tronando los dedos, había pensado en una respuesta que podría ser coherente.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto Katherin.

- Pues, sus padres siguen vivos ¿no? - Katherin asintió - bueno, ellos siempre han querido que sus hijitos se casen con puros sangres limpia y… - fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- Y yo soy una sangre sucia - dijo agachando la cabeza y voz triste.

- Nunca, pero NUNCA te vuelvas a decir así Katherin Murray - dijo gritando y regañándola - tú eres una excelente bruja, mejor que cualquier sangre limpia y tus padres fueron los mejores que pudiste tener, no mereces que nadie te diga así, mucho menos tú - le apunto con el dedo - si vuelvo a escucharte así - levanto su puño amenazadoramente - te golpeo y no dudare en hacerlo - la amenazo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - se rió al ver a su amiga como la amenazaba.

- Anda, así te quiero ver, feliz - pero Katherin se volvió a poner triste - ¿qué paso? - le pregunto preocupada.

- ¿Crees que podamos ir a ver a nuestros padres? - preguntó algo insegura.

- Claro que sí, no creo que Dumbledore se niegue, es nuestro directo favorito, el mejor que Hogwarts haya tenido - dijo alzando la cabeza y orgullosa de su director.

- Tienes razón - sonrió - Dumbledore nunca se negaría.

- Oye - dijo tronando los dedos - ¿si vamos ahorita hablar con él? - le preguntó, era buena idea.

- No sería mala idea - dijo pensando - vamos - dijo Katherin poniéndose de pie, pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta - Avi - esta volteó - no tenemos la contraseña de la gárgola - dijo recordando que necesitaban tenerla para poder subir y hablar con el director.

- No creo que haya cambiado la contraseña de ayer para hoy - la tomo de la mano - anda, vamos - la jaló y salieron corriendo. Salieron de los dormitorios, pasaron por la sala común y ni se dieron cuenta que ya había alumnos en ella, pasaron por el hueco del retrato corriendo, pasaron por varios pasillos esquivando a varios alumnos, en eso…

- Chicas - les hablo un hermoso chico ojiverde, se detuvieron al verlo.

- ¡Harry! - dijeron a dúo, al tiempo en que se detenían en frente de él.

- Hola - saludó con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera - ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día como maestras? - les pregunto.

- A mi excelente - dijo Avi orgullosa de ella misma.

- Me da mucho gusto - dijo sonriendo el chico - porque me acuerdo que andabas muy nerviosa - se acordó como anda la chica con los nervios de punta en la hora del desayuno.

- Si, no lo niego estaba súper nerviosa, pero ya estando frente a los alumnos, me sentí muy segura y con confianza - dijo alegre.

- Y ¿tú Kat? - le pregunto a la pelirroja.

- Me fue bien, algo nerviosa al principio, pero todo bien - sonrió - los alumnos fueron muy lindos y buenos conmigo -.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso - sonrió.

- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó Avi a Harry.

- Ya dí mi primera clase, acabo de salir de ella, nada más me presenté, les expliqué lo que veremos durante el curso, se presentaron ellos y listo, no quise llenarlos de deberes desde el primer día - sonrió - se que es ser alumno y no es bueno ser tan duro desde el principió -.

- Está bien para ser el primer día - dijo Katherin, el muchacho sonrió.

- Chicas, ¿a dónde iban con tanta prisa? - les preguntó curioso.

- Íbamos con Dumbledore a pedirle un favor - contestó Katherin.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? - preguntó el chico, las dos amigas se miraron.

- Si, a lo mejor sí - dijo Avi con una gran sonrisa y volteando a verlo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y haya valido la espera :D**

**Déjenme**** sus opiniones, les gusto o no les gusto...**

**Besos sabor a Black!**


	11. La gran espera

**Hola!**

**Como siempre perdón por la tardanza pero saben que nunca dejaré esta historia abandonada, o mejor dicho sin terminar.**

**Como saben todos los personajes son de J.K. y los que no conozcan son míos obvios jejeje...**

**Ahora si a leer :D**

* * *

**La gran espera**

Así fue como el ojiverde acompaño a las dos chicas al despacho del director, pero lo que los entretuvo un poco fue que antes de subir la escalera de caracol estaba la gárgola cerrada y no ninguno de ellos sabía la contraseña, bueno ellos pensaban que sí, pero no lo era…

Grageas de todos los sabores – dijo Avi, pero la gárgola no se movió ni un poco – grageas de todos los sabores – volvió a decir y de nuevo la ave hizo caso omiso - ¡maldita cosa! – gritó volteándose hacía Katherin y Harry.

Debió de haberla cambiado hoy en la mañana – comentó Katherin de lo más tranquila.

¿Enserio? , no me había dado cuenta de eso – dijo desesperada Avi. Parecía que echaba chispas de los ojos de lo molesta que estaba.

Harry, ¿tu no te sabes la contraseña? – preguntó Katherin volteando a verlo, para luego voltear a ver a su amiga que estaba fuera de sí. Avi ya estaba dándole patadas a la gárgola de lo desesperada que estaba.

La verdad no sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Avi, tranquila, ahorita descubrimos cual es la contraseña – la chica volteo a verlo con una cara de desquiciada y en ese preciso momento la gárgola comenzó a moverse, los tres se sorprendieron ante esto y voltearon rápidamente.

Buenas tardes profesores – saludó cordialmente Dumbledore, había sido él, el que había bajado las escaleras.

Profesor – habló rápidamente Avi – que bueno que es usted, ¿podríamos hablar un momento en su oficina? – pregunto apuntando a su amiga y a ella.

Es precisamente lo que yo quería hacer – las dos chicas se sorprendieron – por favor pasen al despacho, en un momento más las alcanzo – las dos amigas subieron, pero antes de eso se despidieron de Harry con un ademán de mano y después de esto los dejaron a solas.

Harry, quisiera pedirte un enorme favor – dijo el directo serio.

El que sea profesor – dijo cordialmente el chico.

Hable con el señor Malfoy y dígale que mantenga vigilado a su padre – Harry enarcó una ceja.

¿Lucius está tramando algo, señor? – preguntó curioso y algo preocupado.

No estoy seguro, pero por si sucede algo es mejor estar preparados, ahora si me permites voy con las señoritas Somerville y Murray.

Claro señor, hablare con Draco y lo mantendré informado, con su permiso – Harry se retiro y dejo que el director se marchase a su despacho para poder platicar con las dos chicas que lo estaban esperando.

Regaliz – dijo Dumbledore y la gárgola se movió dando paso a las escaleras.

Avigail y Katherin estaban sentadas esperando a que el director subiera…

Se tarda mucho – dijo Avi levantándose de la silla algo desesperada e impaciente.

Tranquila, ahorita llega – trataba de tranquilizarla Katherin – lo más seguro es que este hablando con Harry de algo importante, por eso su tardanza – le explicaba a su amiga, pero en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió.

Lo siento mucho profesoras por hacerlas esperar, tenía que hablar de unos asuntos con el señor Potter – Katherin se le quedo viendo a su amiga como diciéndole "te lo dije" - bueno – dijo acercándose a su escritorio - ¿de que es de lo que querían hablar conmigo? – les pregunto sentándose en su silla.

Pues… - comenzó Avi algo nerviosa – quisiéramos saber más sobre nuestro pasado y también… - fue interrumpida por su amiga al ver que se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Queremos pedirle permiso para poder visitar a nuestros padres – dijo Katherin lo que su amiga iba a decir, Dumbledore no contesto rápidamente pero mientras las observaba con su particular mirada pensadora tras sus gafas de media luna, después de una silenciosa pausa…

Entonces ya recordaron lo de sus padres – las dos chicas asintieron – primero que nada lo siento mucho y espero que no haya sido tan dolorosa la forma en que llego ese recuerdo – a las chicas se le humedecieron los ojos – y por supuesto que pueden ver a sus padres, no hay ningún inconveniente – sonrió.

¿Cuándo podríamos ir? – pregunto ansiosa Katherin.

Cuando ustedes quieran, pero yo les recomendaría ir un fin de semana, ya que entre semana tienen que impartir clases, va a ser un poco difícil – les aconsejó el director.

¿Entonces si podemos ir? – pregunto Avi feliz, Dumbledore asintió - y ¿cómo iremos? – pregunto curiosa en la forma en como irían a visitar a sus padres.

¿Cuándo podremos ir entonces, señor? – pregunto Katherin.

Una pregunta a la vez – sonrió y las chicas se sonrojaron un poco – podrían ir este próximo fin de semana – les aconsejo y las dos asintieron inmediatamente – de acuerdo será el próximo fin de semana, la forma en que irían sería con un traslador que yo conjuraría, primero será a San Mungo y el siguiente lugar sería a Azkaban.

Oh… de acuerdo – dijo Avi algo feliz – entonces sería el sábado a primera hora – el directo asintió – de acuerdo profesor muchas gracias – agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

¿Nos podemos retirar entonces señor? – pregunto Katherin.

Usted si profesora Murray, pero me gustaría que la profesora Somerville se quedara unos minutos más – dijo mirando Avi.

Claro profesor – contestó la chica – bueno Kat, te veo abajo – sonrío algo nerviosa.

Gracias profesor – agradeció Katherin – nos vemos en un rato se despidió con un gesto de mano de su amiga.

Avi no decía nada - _¿de qué querrá hablar conmigo Dumbledore?_ – se preguntaba, no había hecho nada malo, pero en ese momento unos pequeños recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Estaba en ese mismo despacho, pero estaba con sus amigas, fueron llevadas por la profesora Mc Gonagall, siempre vivían metidas en problemas, pero siempre se salían con la suya, una que otra si eran castigadas, pero la mayoría no lo eran. Lo más importante era que siempre estaban juntas para todo, en cualquier lío, alegría o tristeza, siempre estaban las cuatro, las cuatro fantásticas, como solían llamarse, se pusieron así a honor a una serie de televisión muggle, fue gracias al padre de Johann, el era muggle y como desde que entraron al colegio eran inseparables él las nombro así y a ellas les encanto y así se les quedo.

Veo que está recordando – le hablo Dumbledore sacándola de sus pensamientos, meneo un poco la cabeza, se había olvidado que estaba en el despacho del director.

Discúlpeme – dijo volteando a verlo ya que su mirada se encontraba por donde su amiga se había ido, recapacito lo que el director había dicho y lo observo sorprendida – es que… ¿cómo supo que…? – pregunto sin terminar la pregunta.

Mu fácil profesora Somerville, se legeremancia y déjeme decirle que es una cualidad muy útil – sonrió – bueno, de lo que le quiero hablar es sobre un recuerdo en particular, que sé que le ayudará a tomar una buena decisión – Avi no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, pero no supo por que, pero se acordó de su situación con Harry y Zachary, pero ¿cómo Dumbledore la iba ayudar en problemas del amor?

¿De qué se trata? – pregunto nerviosa viendo como el director se ponía de pie.

Acompáñeme – dijo señalando para que ella fuera primero. Avi se levantó de su silla algo nerviosa y comenzó a caminar, no sabía a que parte del despacho ir, eso Dumbledore le habló – ahí esta bien profesora – se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño librero – aquí va a recordar –le dijo.

Pero ¿Cómo? – le pregunto confundida, ¿cómo iba a recordar algo estando frente de un librero?, esa no es una forma para que lleguen los recuerdos, a menos que los toque y la llenen de hechos pasados de su vida y de sus amigas o como le paso a Harry en la cámara con el diario, pero en este caso que el diario no fuera un horrocruxe maldito, sonrío por todo lo que pensó.

Ya lo verá – el director se acerco al librero y con sólo tocarlo se abrió a la mitad y de ahí salió una copa de piedra tallada con varios signos que no podía leer, adentro de la copa había un líquido transparente plateado, parecía como si estuviera en movimiento la copa, ya que el líquido se movía de un lado a otro pero en realidad estaba estática y cada vez que se movía se veían unas tiras que brillaban, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que esa copa era el pensadero.

Señor – volteo hacia el sorprendida – es el pensadero ¿verdad? – Dumbledore asintió – voy… voy a… - tartamudeo.

Si profesora, se sumergirá en el para que pueda ver su recuerdo – Avi se sorprendió aún más – si, es suyo, lo pude tomar antes de que usted llegara a este mundo mágico, a su mundo, ahora si me hace el favor – se puso aún lado del pensadero dándole paso a Avi para que se pusiera enfrente de el y pudiera observar mejor el contenido – adelante.

Se acerco poco a poco Avi, estaba demasiado nerviosa, respiro profundo y se inclino más hacia el pensadero y sintió como una fuerza la atraía y era sumergida en el, sintió como iba despegando los pies del suelo, iba cayendo como en un precipicio sin fondo, no sabía a donde iba a caer y mucho menos que iba a ver. De repente cayó de pie, estaba en uno de los pasillos del castillo, todo estaba en silencio, miraba de un lado a otro, de la nada se escucho una gran explosión, se asusto, pero no le importó su miedo y decidió ir en busca del origen de aquella explosión. Iba corriendo por el pasillo, parecía que se iba acercando al lugar, puesto que comenzaba a escuchar voces, gritos y lamentos, eso no le gusto nada, corrió más para llegar pronto al lugar donde estaba sucediendo todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero de repente se detuvo precipitadamente al momento de verse pasar corriendo por el mismo pasillo que ella estaba, era su otro yo, bueno era ella pero era la del recuerdo, así que decidió ir tras ella, la pudo alcanzar. Llego a una parte del castillo que estaba completamente destruido, vio que estaba luchando contra un par de mortífagos; pudo verse en la batalla – _no soy mala luchando _– pensó. Volteó alrededor y pudo ver a sus amigas luchando contra otros mortífagos, tenían una que otra herida, no eran de gravedad fue lo bueno, también pudo ver a Harry, los hermanos Lupin, Zachary y Oliver luchar, ellos igual que sus amigas estaban heridos, pero no gravemente. Podía ver como todos estaban luchando para defender el castillo y las vidas de los demás, tanto como las suyas…

Emily, ¡cuidado! – gritó Oliver.

Protego – dijo Emily rápidamente antes de que una maldición la alcanzara – gracias – le sonrió al chico.

¡No es momento de coquetear Em! – la regaño Johann.

Avi seguía luchando con la pareja de mortífagos, en uno de los tantos hechizos que lanzaba contra ellos uno dio de lleno en el pecho, esto hizo que cayera al suelo dejando al descubierto su cara, ya que traía puesta la mascara de mortífago, al momento que quiso incorporarse se toco el rostro y se sorprendió al sentir que ya no traía la mascara.

¡Padre! – grito la Avi del recuerdo – no, no puede ser – dijo negando con la cabeza. Sus amigas voltearon al escuchar el grito de su amiga, al igual que Avi se quedaron sorprendidas al ver al señor Somerville con capa de mortífago. En ese momento de sorpresa nadie se percato de Lucius Malfoy, había llegado a la escena que estaba presenciando la Avi actual…

¡Qué conmovedora escena! – dijo Lucius para hacerse notar, seso un poco la batalla en ese lugar y todos voltearon a verlo – la pequeña Avi ya se dio cuenta de lo que son sus padres, mortífagos – dijo acercándose a ellos, Avi se sorprendió más al escuchar que decía padres, era en plural, entonces no solo su padre, si no que también su madre lo era.

¿Mi madre? – pregunto sorprendida.

Si, tu madre también agarro al otro mortífago que estaba junto al padre de Avi y le quito la mascara.

Madre – dijo sorprendida y con una lagrima en el rostro. La madre de Avi era una mujer rubia, de estatura mediana, a pesar de ser guapa tenía mirada triste.

Lo siento hija – dijo con los ojos húmedos. Avi no podía articular palabra alguna. Harry y Zachary vieron como Lucius agarraba su varita, preparándose para atacar, Harry se fue acercando sigilosamente poco a poco y Zachary no hizo ningún movimiento ya que era a su padre a quien iba atacar. El también era un mortífago pero se revelo en la lucha y lucho a lado de lo buenos, esto le costo muchas batallas que lidiar, tenía que cubrirse bien de todos. Fue obligo a ser mortífago por su padre y su tía al igual que sucedió con su hermano mayor. Draco.

Bueno, ya que sabes lo de tus padres – sonrió maquiavélicamente – no me queda otro remedio más que, ¡Crucio! – gritó Lucius lanzándole el maleficio directo al pecho de Avi, cerró los ojos esperando a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo, sentir ser torturada, pero nunca llego esa horrible sensación, abrió los ojos y vio tirado a Harry sufriendo el maleficio por ella. Él había corrido para interponerse entre ella y el hechizo.

¡Harry! – grito, de repente la Avi que estaba observando todo desde lo lejos de la batalla con lagrimas en su rostro, no supo como terminó la escena, sintió como fue atraída hacía arriba siendo arrastrada por una fuerza mágica y en un parpadeo ya estaba nuevamente en el despacho del director. Dumbledore seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar, a lado del pensadero.

Fue así como descubrí lo de mis padres verdad – le dijo a Dumbledore algo triste y sorprendida aún por lo que acababa de ver.

Si, así fue, una gran pena al momento que lo descubrió – la chica comenzó a llorar.

Harry - pudo decir la rubia entre llantos - ¿qué le paso después? – pregunto con lagrimas en su rostro.

Como ya sabrá esta vivo – sonrió – pero después de que recibiera la maldición usted desarmo a el señor Malfoy de una manera sorprendente y de ahí ya es historia – le contó lo sucedido después de lo que vio y le entrego un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas.

¿Le puedo preguntar algo? – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo.

Claro que sí, aunque ya hizo una pregunta – dijo con singular alegría.

¿Por qué me enseño este recuerdo? – pregunto confusa e intuyendo la respuesta.

Es importante saber sobre el pasado de uno y más si no lo recordamos – sonrió – sea cual sea el recuerdo es interesante ver lo que un día hicimos o descubrimos y más si nos hacen pensar y tomar decisiones correctas – Avi no entendía muy bien l que quería decir, ella esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, pero por respeto solo asentía a lo que decía el director – ahora si me permite tengo que mandar unas cartas muy importantes al ministerio – dijo cortando de tajo la conversación y dejando a una chica muy confundida. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Bueno… eh… - no sabía que decir Avi, estaba muy contrariada – gracias profesor – agradeció con una media sonrisa. Salió del despacho aún más confundida y pensativa tratando de entender el recuerdo con lo que dijo el director. Por una parte no podía creer la forma en la que había descubierto a sus padres y más saber que estaba luchando contra ellos – no puedo creerlo, mis padres mortífagos y peleando contra mí_ –_ se decía, aún no lo aceptaba. - ¿Por qué Zachary no hizo nada para defenderme si éramos novios?, ¿Porqué Harry se interpuso entre mi y el maleficio?, entonces ¿me ama de verdad?, ¿lo recibió por mi, pero él estaba con Ginny, no?, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí?, ¿por qué lo hizo? – se hacía toda clase de preguntas tratando de comprender lo que había hecho Harry en el recuerdo, en eso se detuvo en seco den medio del pasillo vació – ahora entiendo - salió corriendo en busca de la lechucería.

No supo como pero llego rápidamente a la lechucería, era la primera vez que se dejó llevar por su instinto – _Gracias, yo mágica_ – dijo en voz alta sonriendo. Subió rápido las escaleras – _ya entendí lo que quiso decir Dumbledore_ – subía poco a poco – _malditas escaleras_ – todavía le faltaba mucho por subir – _ya me decidí, ya me había decidido, solo a ti te he amado, siempre lo he hecho, solo a ti_ – decía al subir las escaleras, por fin pude ver la puerta – _al fin_ – acelero más el paso, llego a la puerta, la abrió y fue directo a la mesita que estaba en medio de todas las lechuzas, en esa mesa se encontró con pergaminos y con un tintero con su pluma, agarró un pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Con impaciencia firmó la carta y se dispuso a ver con cual lechuza mandar la carta, escogió la primera que llego a ella, aunque todas las demás estaban dispuestas hacer el envió, le puso en la pata la carta bien amarrad y la dejo ir – _ojala y me comprendas Zachary_ – dijo al momento de ver la lechuza partir con la carta. Saló de la lechucería y emprendió camino hacía el Gran Comedor, faltaba poco para la hora de la comida.

Iba caminando por los pasillos solitarios mirando a través de las ventanas, a lo lejos estaba el bosque prohibido y el lago negro. Se detuvo en una ventana para admirarlo, se quedo un buen tiempo ahí, el ruido que comenzaron hacer los alumnos al salir de las aulas fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos, se volteó para observarlos y volver a emprender su camino hacía el Gran Comedor, pero una mano la alcanzó a sujetar y la hizo voltear…

Harry – dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Hola – saludo y le sonrió. Avi casi se desmaya al ver su peculiar sonrisa.

Hola – le devolvió el saludo.

¿Cómo te fue con Dumbledore? – preguntó interesado.

Bien – dijo sería y sin relevancia. Se acordó de inmediato de sus padres.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado al ver el cambio de animo de la chica.

Nada, solamente fue que… - se quedo pensativa y cuando iba a contestas el chico la interrumpió.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto intrigado y más preocupado por ella.

Vi u recuerdo mió en el pensadero, que ya había olvidado – le contestó.

¿El te lo mostro o lo viste sin querer? – pregunto ya que a él le ha pasado ambas, sonrió al recordarlo.

No fue sin querer, el sacó el pensadero y yo fui sola a ver mi recuerdo dijo algo triste, vio que Harry iba a volver a interrumpirla, pero no lo dejo – no fue un recuerdo agradable, fue cuando descubrí que mis padres eran mortífagos.

Lo siento Avi – dijo Harry acercándose a ella un poco.

No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor – sonrió, pero aún en la mirada se e podía ver su tristeza.

Y… ¿viste algo más? – pregunto nervioso y agachando un poco la cabeza. Avi agarro la mano de Harry y haciendo que él voltee a verla.

Gracias – dijo acercándose a él – enserio gracias – sin esperarlo lo abrazó. Él se sorprendió pero le correspondió el abrazo gentilmente.

No tienes que agradecerlo, lo hice por que te amo y eres lo más importante para mí y haría lo que fuera por ti – dijo al separarse de ella. Avi se sonrojo y se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocada con la decisión que iba a tomar o mejor dicho que ya había tomado, solo faltaba dejar las cosas en claro.

Harry, ya me tengo que ir – dijo saliéndose del tema y soltando su mano. No quería profundizar más hasta no haber hablado primero con Zachary, a demás quería que fuera sorpresa – quede con Kat de vernos en el Gran Comedor.

Oh! – dijo el chico algo desilusionado, el esperaba que ella le respondiera lo mismo – de acuerdo, si quieres te puedo acompañar.

Si, claro – sonrió – vamos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Avi – le había hablado Emily. Iba corriendo hacía ella, venía de la gran mesa, iba esquivando uno que otro alumno - ¿cómo te fue con Dumbledore? – fue lo primero que le dijo o mejor dicho que le pregunto, ni noto la presencia de Harry - ¿qué te dijo?, ¿estas bien? ¿qué paso?, no te quedes callada, ¡di algo! – grito desesperada.

Pues si me dejas hablar te contestaría todo tu interrogatorio con mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo por como estaba su amiga de desesperada por saber – aparte que modelas, ni saludaste a Harry – en eso la chica se percato del morocho.

Oh!, lo siento Harry – se disculpo, pero cuando el chico iba contestar, Emily volvió a dirigirse hacia su amiga sin dejar hablar al chico – pero dime, ¿qué paso?

Mira – la tomo del brazo – primero vayamos a comer que me muero de hambre y luego nos vamos a las orillas del lago y ahí les cuento a las tres – sugirió Avi mientras caminaban a la gran mesa y Harry las seguía.

Esta bien – dijo insatisfecha. Ella quería saber, se preocupaba mucho por su amiga – anda vamos a comer – se dirigieron a la gran mesa, ya estando ahí se reunieron con Johann y Katherin que estaban hablando.

Entonces, ¿lo volviste haber con la misma alumna? – le preguntaba Katherin a Johann.

Si – contestó triste – yo creí que a lo mejor ella lo buscaba, pero no, yo vi cuando el llegó con ella y sus amigas y le hablaba, para colmo me vio y no hizo nada, si no todo lo contrario se la llevo hacía otro lado – decía triste. Se sentía de lo más infeliz, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué pasa chicas? – pregunto Avi llegando con sus amigas. Vio la cara de Johann y se preocupo de verla triste - ¿qué tienes Jo? – se acerco a ella.

¿Es Sirius verdad? – pregunto a su amiga y ella solo asintió - ¿ahora que te hizo ese maldito infeliz? – estaba toda enojada, el simple hecho de ver así a su amiga triste y por culpa de un hombre la hacía enfurecer.

Jo lo volvió a ver con aquella chica – contesto Katherin.

¿Con la que se beso? – pregunto Emily sorprendida, Katherin asintió.

¿Lo volviste a ver besándose con ella?, ahora si me va a oír ese perro infeliz, va a saber que no se debe de meter con mis amigas – decía una Avi muy enojada. Estaba casi gritando hasta tomo su varita.

No vale la pena Avi – por fin hablo Johann. Se escuchaba toda seria y sin ganas de hablar – déjalo así por favor.

Pero Jo, mírate, estas sufriendo, por que aunque tú creas sabemos que sufres y si crees que no te escuchamos llorar en las noches estas equivocada y sabes que odio cuando la gente le hace daño a mis amigas –

Déjalo así, enserio, te lo agradezco mucho de verdad Avi, pero así déjalo, no vale la pena que vayas y le digas, le entrara por un oído y le saldrá por el otro – volteo Johann a ver a su amiga con la mirada suplicante.

Bueno, esta bien – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – no le haré nada, lo prometo – dijo levantando su mano derecha pero con la izquierdo cruzo sus dedos por detrás de su espalda. Eso no era verdad, nada más esperaba que se le ocurriera algo bueno y le haría recordar a Sirius por el resto de sus días que no debía de jugar con su amiga – bueno, a comer, por que… - un sonido la interrumpió, había sido su estomago el que había provocado aquel ruido.

Si que tienes hambre – dijo riéndose Emily – pero yo también comparto tu apetito, así que al ataque – comenzaron a comer las cuatro amigas. Mientras que estaban comiendo tranquilamente no se percataron de la presencia de un moreno hasta el momento en que hablo.

¿Está rica la comida preciosa? – Sirius le pregunto a Johann, pero ella no le contesto - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna. Y la recibió momentos después, pero no de la castaña, si no de una rubia furiosa.

Mira Black, si quieres saber si la comida esta buena, pues pruébala y primero checa lo que haces y luego preguntas que pasa – le contesto Avi muy molesta.

Tranquila Avi no vale la pena – dijo Johann volteando a ver a su amiga. No podía seguir ahí teniendo a Sirius a su lado y hacer como si nada pasara – chicas, ya se me quito el hambre, luego las veo – se levanto de su silla, se despidió de sus amigas con un gesto de mano y se fue sin decir más y sin mirar a Sirius. Este si comprendía la actitud de la chica, sabía que por su culpa estaba así.

¡Jo, espera! – grito Katherin corriendo de tras de ella. Avi y Emily se quedaron en la gran mesa.

¿Sabes una cosa BlacK?, por tu propia seguridad no te vuelvas acercar a Johann, déjala en paz, lo único que haces es hacerla sufrir – el moreno solo escuchaba a la chica, no decía nada. No entendía por que todo le salía mal si el la amaba, quería estar a su lado por el resto de su vida, no la quería ver sufrir, lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con ella.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pasaron los día y no se volvió a tocar el tema de Sirius y mucho menos el de Draco.  
Avi andaba mucho más feliz y más sonriente, estaba encantada dando clases, al principio creyó que le iba a ir mal, pero no, todo lo contrario, le iba fantástico ya que disfrutaba impartir clase y más enseñado en lo que mejor era buena pero había algo que la ponía nerviosa y era que ya faltaba poco para el viernes, faltaba poco para hablar con Zachary y decirle a Harry que solamente lo amaba a él.

Emily todos los días estaba muy feliz, su relación con Oliver iba viento en popa, cada vez que se les veía juntos estaban beso y beso. Siempre cuando Oliver terminada de dar clases iba y buscaba a su chica para estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, les encantaba dar paseos por las orillas del lago cada tarde, definitivamente eran muy felices juntos. Otras de las cosas que hacían feliz a Emily era que su clase era una de las preferidas de los alumnos, esto la alentaba demasiado.

Katherin a pesar de estar triste hacía todo lo posible por poner una gran sonrisa ante sus amigas y los demás. Las chicas la habían amenazado que si la veían triste por cualquier motivo en especial por un hurón oxigenado la iban a llenar de golpes, obvio no era cierto pero era una buena amenaza. A veces se topaba con Draco en los pasillos del colegio y como no si vivían en mismo lugar e impartían clases a los mismos alumnos, cada vez que sucedía esto ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente, no dejaba que se le acercara o intentara hablarle, no podía perdonarle que la había engañado, estaba demasiado dolida, pero más que nada estaba decepcionada y a él le iba a costar mucho trabajo recuperar su confianza. Dejando todo eso de lado, Katherin se la pasaba muy bien con sus amigas, impartiendo clases la hacía olvidar de todo, la así muy feliz, pero un día sin pensarlo recordó aquel beso que se había dado con Teddy, sin querer sonrió, pero inmediatamente se borro la sonrisa, no podía pensar en amor, no quería volver a sufrir.

Por último Johann al igual que su amiga pelirroja estaba triste, las dos habían sufrido un mal de amores, habían confiado en esa persona que amaban y las traicionaron de la peor manera. Ella estaba destrozada por que en cambio de Draco que buscaba a Katherin para arreglar las cosas, Sirius hacia todo lo contrario, no hacía absolutamente nada para hablar con ella o acercársele por lo menos, cada vez que se topaban él se hacía el indiferente, eso a ella la mataba por dentro. Todas las noches trataba de no llorar, una por que no valía la pena derramar lágrimas por él y la segunda por que también había sido amenazada por sus amigas. Al igual que sus amigas disfrutaba mucho impartir clases, nunca creyó que eso la haría feliz y al igual que Katherin la ayudaba a olvidar por momentos las cosas malas que le habían pasado, pero había una clase en especial que le devolví los recuerdos y era exactamente donde estaba aquella chica con la que Sirius la engaño.

Después de esos días felices para unas y tristes para otras, dio paso al viernes, ya esperaban con ansias ese día, ya querían ir a Hogsmeade, ir a distraerse un poco, ir a tomar uno que otro trago a "Las tres escobas", festejar su primera semana en Hogwarts como maestras, festejar que estaban en su mundo. Ese día se levantaron todas cansadas, habían tenido una semana muy pesada, se levantaron temprano ya que Avi, Johann y Katherin tenían su primera clase a las 10:00am, Emily al contrario su primera clase la tenía hasta las 14:00hrs, pero aún así ella se levanto temprano, Oliver tenía que impartir clase a primera hora (8:00am) y como dormían juntos sintió cuando el se despertó…

Mi amor, ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? – le pregunto somnolienta.

Hoy me toca dar clase a las 8 a los alumnos de segundo curso, mi amor – contesto mientras se ponían la camisa, ya estaba totalmente arreglado – si no créeme que me quedaría en cama contigo – dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Te voy a extrañar – dijo cariñosa con una gran sonrisa.

¿Que te parece que cuando acabe de dar la clase me vengo inmediatamente aquí contigo y nos pasamos toda la mañana metidos en la cama? – le propuso. Emily lo medito por unos segundos.

Me parece perfecto – respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía como su novio terminaba por arreglarse – aquí mismo te espero, no me moveré para nada – sonrió y le hizo señas con los dedos para que se acercara – te amo Oliver – el chico se acerco y ella lo beso.

Yo también te amo Em y no sabes cuanto – ella sonrió – bueno, ya me voy por que si no se me hace tarde – se acerco a ella y le dio un fugaz beso para luego salir de la habitación. Emily se volvió a tirar en la cama esperando a volver a dormir, pero en menos de veinte minutos alguien o mejor dicho unas personitas fueron a tocar a su puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber quienes eran…

¡Anda Emily abre la puerta! – grito Avi tocando a la puerta cada vez más fuerte.

Ya voy, ya voy – decía mientras se levantaba de la cama con pereza y se dirigía abrirles la puerta.

Anda Em – grito Katherin.

¡Ya dejen de gritar! – dijo Emily abriendo la puerta y mirándolas con cara se pocos amigos.

Pues tardaste mucho – se quejo Avi metiéndose a la habitación.

¿Será por que estaba dormida? – les dijo irónicamente – aparte ustedes, ¿qué hacen levantadas tan temprano? – pregunto extrañada, en lo que cerraba la puerta. Eso no era normal en ellas.

Todos los viernes a las tres nos toca impartir clases a las 10am – contesto Johann mientras se sentaba en un silla.

Pero aún así es muy temprano – se quejaba la chica haciendo puchero.

Si lo sabemos – decía Avi. Se le veía en la mirada que aun tenía sueño – pero ya sabes como es Johann de exagerada – la aludida volteo a verla fulminándola con la mirada, para luego sacarle la lengua como niña chiquita.

Y tu, ¿a qué hora te toca dar clase? – Avi le pregunto a su amiga.

Hasta las 2pm, por eso aún seguía en cama, quería seguir durmiendo – dijo resignada a que ya no volvería a dormir.

¿Oliver? – pregunto Katherin al percatarse que el chico no estaba en la habitación.

Ya sé fue – contesto con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué tan sonriente? – pregunto Avi pícaramente.

¿Por qué será?, es más que obvio, ellos dos irradian amor cada vez que están juntos – contesto Johann con tono pícaro.

¡Callen! – estaba toda apenada la chica, se estaba poniendo colorada de la pena que tenía.

Si es la verdad Em – dijo Katherin sonriendo.

Oigan – habló Avi cambiando de tema al ver que como estaba su amiga – ya que hoy es viernes - dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se le escucho como un gran alivio - ¿por qué no nos vamos saliendo de clases a Hogsmeade?, nos vamos a las tres escobas a tomarnos unas bebidas y celebrar que ya cumplimos una semana como maestras y lo más importante, que estamos junta de nuevo las cuatro – se dirigió hacía Emily y la abrazo - y en nuestro lugar favorito, Hogwarts – concluyo con una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla.

Hay Avi no te pongas sentimental que luego nos vas hacer llorar a todas - se limpio Johann una lagrima – y es buena idea esa de salir, as{i nos relajamos un poco.

Si quieren saliendo yo de clases las busco en la sala común de Gryffindor y de ahí ya nos vamos a Hogsmeade – sugirió Emily.

De acuerdo – contestó Katherin – pero… - se quedo callada o mejor dicho pensando y no finalizó la oración. Volteo a ver a Johann.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Emily curiosa al ver que su amiga no termino la oración y había volteado a ver a su amiga.

Es que ninguna de nosotras nos sabemos la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor – contestó Katherin. Aún seguía mirando a su amiga.

Pues vayan a preguntarle a… - ahora había sido Emily la que no termino la frase.

A no, no me miren a mi, yo no iré con Sirius, eso jamás – contesto la castaña cruzándose de brazos – aparte a mi ni me habla, no, yo no iré – negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. Aunque por dentro deseaba ir ella y verlo.

No te preocupes Jo – habló Avi – si quieren yo voy y se la pido – se ofreció amablemente.

¿Enserio? – preguntó extrañada Johann.

Si, no hay problema, déjenmelo a mí – sonrió. Algo se traía entre manos, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, solo que aún no se le ocurría que hacer.

Oigan muchachas – habló Emily – este… - no sabía como decirles que se fueran, que no sonara como si las estuviera corriendo, aunque así era pero no quería ser descortés.

¿Qué pasa Em? – preguntó Katherin volteando a verla.

Es que Oliver y yo queremos estar un tiempo a solas y pues… - no termino de nuevo la frase, pero esta vez una de las chicas entendía lo que pasaba.

¡Oh! – dijo Avi – está bien, dejémosla hacer sus "cosas" - ella y Katherin soltaron la carcajada excepto Emily que las miraba enojada y Johann, aunque también se quería reír pero no lo hizo.

No te preocupes Em, ya entendimos, ¡qué lo disfrutes! – le aconsejo la pelirroja, al terminar de decirlo una almohada salio volando directo hacía su cara.

Enserio que con ustedes dos no se puede – se quejo Johann negando con la cabeza – si ellos quieren estar a solas no necesariamente tienen que hacer lo que ustedes dos están pensando, además si Em y Oliver se aman y ya están seguros de dar ese paso es su asunto y no de nosotras, así que dejen de decir tonterías – habló por su amiga.

Gracias JO – agradeció Emily con una sonrisa.

¡Ay! Si gracias Jo – se burló Avi – Johann enserio que cursi eres – dijo enfatizando la palabra cursi.

Si – concordó Katherin - ¿Por qué no eres una niña normal? – se burló.

Así soy ¿Y? – contesto ofendida.

Ya déjenla chicas – la defendió Emily – y si llegara a pasar algo con Oliver – se les quedo viendo detenidamente – claro que les voy a contar.

Mas te vale Emily – dijo Katherin amenazándola.

Y no vayas a omitir ningún detalle – especifico Avi. Johann nada más negaba con la cabeza.

Si no tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y preparare un veritaserum – comento Katherin. Johann solo se empezó a reír – ¿de qué te burlas? – le pregunto ofendida.

¿Pues de qué será? – pregunto burlonamente. Katherin solo se encogió de hombros – me rió por que para preparar esa poción tienes que pedirle ayuda a Draco ya que el tiene la llave del almacén de los ingredientes y cómo me gustaría ver eso – se río aún más y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Cállate Johann, por que si no tu iras a pedirle la contraseña a Black – le grito molesta. Johann se calló al instante.

¡Ya basta! – grito Emily – ya dejen de discutir – las regaño. Había empleado un tono de madre regañona.

Pero ella empezó – dijo Katherin apuntando a Johann. La castaña solo se cruzo de brazos.

¡Ah! Ahora yo fui la que empezó – se quejo la chica – tú fuiste la que empezaste a decirle cosas a Em – apunto hacía su amiga.

¡Claro que no!

¡Claro que si!

¡Claro que no! La que empezó fue Avi – grito Katherin tratando de zafarse de la situación

¡Ahora yo! – grito ofendida Avi – a mí no me metan en sus problemas.

¡Bueno ya basta! – volvió a gritar Emily. Las tres amigas dejaron de discutir, agacharon la cabeza como niñas regañadas. En ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió.

Mi a… - era Oliver quien había abierto la puerta. Había entrado con una gran sonrisa pero se le quito al ver a las amigas de su novia ahí, ni pudo terminar la oración al verlas – ho – hola chicas – saludo algo sorprendido.

Hola mi amor – sonrió Emily sin darle importancia que sus amigas ahí estuvieran. Se acerco a él para darle un dulce y tierno beso – la chicas vinieron a darme los buenos días y de aquí se iban a ir a desayunar y… - les hizo señas con la mano a sus amigas pero ninguna capto, bueno excepto Johann.

Bueno – habló la chica – ya nos retiramos – se dirigía hacía la puerta.

¿Por qué? – se quejo Avi volteando hacia Johann, esta la fulmino con la mirada - ¡Oh! Cierto ya nos vamos – dijo comprendiendo la situación.

¿En verdad? – pregunto Katherin. Fue agarrada de los brazos por sus dos amigas para salir de la habitación antes de que volviera hablar y de ser corridas por una Emily enfurecida. Pero antes de salir.

Oye Oliver – le habló Avi – no tan fuerte, quiero a mi amiga enterita – ella y Katherin comenzaron a reír.

Se protegen – los señalo la pelirroja que aún no paraba de reír – pero lo disfrutan – les guiño el ojo, Johann negaba con la cabeza.

Discúlpenlas – las tomo de los brazos a las dos – están algo mal de la cabeza , no les hagan caso – estaba tratando de sacarlas de la habitación, pero estaban atacadas de la risa que batallaba un poco – luego nos vemos Em, adiós Oliver – se despidió. Por fin había podido sacar a sus amigas de ahí.

Nos vemos a la hora de la comida Jo – grito Emily, Johann solo asintió – mi amor ya cierra la puerta – le hablo a Oliver, este la cerro. Aún traía la cara roja como tomate, estaba demasiado apenado.

E – Emily – pudo pronunciar Oliver.

Si – contesto de lo más natural la chica.

¿Les dijiste algo? – pregunto algo nervioso.

No – le mintió, como podía ocultárselo a sus mejores amigas eso nunca. Se acercó a él – lo único que les dije fue que quería estar a solas con mi novio – lo beso en los labios.

Pe – pero, ¿entonces por que dijeron todo eso? – pregunto apuntando hacía donde antes habían estado sus amigas.

Amor – lo miro a los ojos – sabes como son Avi y Kat de bromistas – tomo sus manos y trato de tranquilizarlo.

Si, tienes razón – la abrazó – bueno, entonces, ¿en qué estábamos en la mañana? – pregunto sensualmente y olvidándose por completo lo que minutos antes había ocurrido.

Pues – dijo pasando sus manos por el torso de su novio – yo quisiera estar contigo – se ruborizo y agacho su cabeza apenada. Ya había tomado una decisión, quería que el fuera el primero en su vida, también el único. No sabía como decírselo sin que sonara tan ansiosa.

Yo también quiero estar contigo mi amor – le dijo levantándole su rostro para poder verla directo a sus lindos y hermosos ojos cafés – por todo el resto de mi vida – la acercó más a él – te amo Emily – la besó apasionadamente tomándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra su cabeza para hacer el beso más intenso. Comenzó a bajar hacía su cuello besándola delicadamente, ella sentía como los besos la iban invadiendo y cada beso que le daba Oliver era como si dejara un rastro ardiente. La mano del chico fue bajando poco a poco por su espalda haciéndola estremecer, aún traía el camisón puesto era de una fina tela delgada. Él seguía bajando por su cuello hasta toparse con sus pechos que los beso dulcemente, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas para luego subir hacía sus glúteos. Volvió a subir para seguir besando sus carnosos y dulces labios.

Te amo Oliver – decía mientras lo besaba – te amo demasiado – El la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, al llegar ahí la recostó lenta y cuidadosamente. Se quito la palmera dejando ver su bien marcado torso y como no era jugador profesional de quidditch.

Emily – le habló antes de volver acercarse a ella para besarla - ¿estas segura de este paso que vamos a dar? – pregunto antes de llegar a algo mucho más. Él tenía que estar seguro que Emily estaba completamente segura de su decisión, que ese era el momento indicado, no pensaba forzarla hacer algo que no quería. Ella solo sonrió y lo atrajo hacía ella para besarlo - ¿Eso es un si? – pregunto sonriente y feliz.

Claro que si mi amor, estoy completamente segura de lo que vamos hacer, yo te amo, tu me amas y quiero que seas el único en mi vida – fue lo último que dijo y lo volvió a besar tiernamente para luego pasar a un beso más ardiente. Él comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su ombligo, la besaba pero esto le provoco algo de cosquillas a la chica, volvió a subir pero mientras subía le iba quitando el camisón. Luego ella tomo el control y se puso arriba de él, comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, haciendo que los dos quedaran en paños menores, esto hizo que él se prendiera un poco más y volvieron a cambiar lugares, pero esta vez la chica pudo sentir la reacción que ella le provocaba a su novio. Como por arte de magia le quito el sostén sin que ella se diera cuenta, esto causo unas risitas por parte de los dos, los ojos del chico se posaron admirando sus lindos y redondos senos que los comenzó acariciar y besar haciendo que Emily sintiera placer al mismo tiempo que la besaba, una de sus manos jugaba con sus bragas acariciando sutilmente esa parte tan delicada de la mujer, bajo un poco más para poder quitársela, ya era lo último de ropa que se interponía entre ellos dos. Los dos ya estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Em, mi amor te amo – dijo Oliver mientras la iba haciendo suya, era cuidadoso, no quería lastimarla.

Yo también te amo Oliver – sentía como una llamarada la iba invadiendo por todo el cuerpo. Se habían unido, se amaban y lo estaban demostrando de una nueva manera para ellos, eran uno mismo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nuestra pequeñas Emily ya dio el gran paso – decía Katherin dramáticamente simulando como si se limpiara una lagrima.

Ya no es nuestra pequeña – se le unió Avi haciendo como si estuviera llorando. Johann sólo se les quedaba mirando, no podía creer lo dramáticas e insoportables que podían llegar hacer sus amigas. Se dirigían hacía a la habitación.

Bueno, ya déjenla - habló la castaña.

Pero ni nos escucha – dijo Avi volteando a verla.

Pues yo se que no las escucha, pero van a ver que un día ustedes les va a pasar lo mismo – decía sería.

Ay, ojala que sea con Harry – contesto la rubia mordiéndose un labio.

Entonces – dijo Katherin deteniéndose en seco - ¿ya te decidiste? – pregunto curiosa y ansiosa de saber.

Si – contesto sonrojada – me di cuenta que Harry es… es… es mi hombre ideal – dijo con la mirada ida, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Me da gusto Avi – Johann estaba feliz por su amiga, ya era justo que otra de sus amigas fuera feliz – ya era hora de que te decidieras.

Pues sí, pero aún no se lo digo – sonrió nerviosa.

¿Y qué estas esperando? – pregunto Johann confundida.

Hablar con Zachary y aclarar las cosas – contesto sería.

¿Entonces ya estas completamente segura? – volvió a preguntar Katherin y su amiga asintió – me alegro mucho por ti y que sean felices, bueno claro cuando ya se lo hayas dicho a Harry – la felicito.

Pues eso espero yo también – sonrío algo nerviosa – espero también que aún me siga amando y que no se haya cansado de esperarme – se ponía triste de solo pensarlo.

Verás que el sigue amándote igual o más, no creo que se haya cansado de esperar - la reconforto Johann – él si te ama y si te esperará todo el tiempo que necesites – comenzó a decirlo en tono de reproche – él no es como su estúpido padrino – estaba enojada.

Por lo que veo no te ha buscado para aclarar lo que viste ¿verdad? – pregunto Katherin. Johann solo se puso seria.

No y ni lo hará, pero ¿saben qué?, mejor olvídenlo y vayamos a la habitación – corto el tema de tajo y comenzó a volver a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Volvieron a caminar por los pasillos para llegar al dormitorio de las chicas, muchos alumnos iban de un lado a otro felices por el hecho que ya era viernes, estaban de lo más feliz, se les podía ver en la cara. Podían quedarse hasta tarde en sus salas comunes y despertarse al día siguiente a la hora que ellos quisieran.

Las tres amigas llegaron a su dormitorio y cada una fue directo a su cama a recostarse un rato antes de que iniciaran las clases, pero al momento que una de ellas llegara a su cama…

Chicas – grito Katherin vengan rápido – las dos chicas corrieron hacía donde estaba su amiga, se asustaron por como había gritado su amiga.

¿Qué pasa Kat? – pregunto Johann angustiada.

Miren – dijo apuntando hacía su cama. En ella había una caja blanca con hoyos por todos lados, lo sellaba un lazo rojo en forma de moño, parecía un regalo, pero ¿de quién?.

¿Qué será? - pregunto Katherin asustada pero a la vez estaba emocionada, eran dos sentimientos completamente opuestos pero los sentía al mismo tiempo.

La única manera de averiguarlo es abriéndolo - contesto Avi acercándose a la caja.

Pero si es algo malo – comento Johann con miedo.

¿Cómo va a ser algo malo Johann?, ni que Voldemort hubiera revivido y nos hubiera traído un regalito – Katherin se aclaro un poco la garganta – bueno a Kat le trajo un regalito –corrigió – así que hay que averiguar, si no como vamos saber que es – dijo encogiéndose de hombros e irónicamente.

Pero, si Jo tiene razón Avi – ahora estaba más nerviosa Katherin.

Vuelvo a decir como vamos a saber si no lo abrimos – dijo desesperada Avi.

Bueno esta bien, pero tú ábrelo – le ordeno Katherin.

Ten cuidado Avi – le aconsejo Johann. La chica se acercó a la caja cuidadosamente, también tenía un poco de miedo pero no lo demostraba. Estiro su mano para poder alcanzar el moño pero a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia la caja se movió estrepitosamente y la muchacha se sobresalto – Ah – grito.

Ves te lo dije - dijo Johann asustada.

Creo que la que lo debe de abrir es Kat – aconsejo Avi con algo de miedo y aventando a su amiga hacía el regalo.

¿Por qué yo? -.

Por que es para ti, es tu regalo, ya si estuviera en mi cama obviamente que sería mío y yo lo abriría pero como no es así, entonces anda ábrelo tú – la volvió a empujar más. Katherin se acerco poco a poco, tenía miedo no lo negaba, tenía miedo a que se volviera a mover, pero al momento de tocar la caja no se movió, esto la alivio mucho.

Anda ábrela – dijo ansiosa Avi saliendo detrás de Johann.

Ten cuidado Kat –le previno Johann con las manos en la boca. La chica le quito el moño para luego retirar la tapa cuidadosamente.

Aaawww – expresó Katherin con dulzura.

¿Qué es? ¿qué es? – pregunto Avi ansiosa y dudosa de lo que podía haber en la caja. Katherin metió las manos en la caja y saco un animal de ella, era un hurón albino de ojos grises – es un hurón – grito Avi.

¡Qué lindo! – dijo Johann al verlo.

Si – tenía una gran sonrisa Katherin - ¿saben qué? – pregunto observando detenidamente al animal – me recuerda a una personita en especial – dijo mirando al hurón de manera sospechosa.

¿A quién? – pregunto curiosa Johann y acercándose a su amiga y al hurón para verlo mejor.

A Draco – contestó y el hurón se puso algo nervioso – pero no creo que sea él – dijo dejando el tema de lado – ya que el no es animago – termino por decir.

En eso tienes razón – dijo Johann – pero ¿quién te lo habrá mandado? – pregunto curiosa.

La verdad no se – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – no trae nota – estaba buscando dentro de la caja y no había nada.

¿Qué raro no?- pregunto Avi.

Pues si, pero no creo que este hermoso animalito haga daño – lo cargo y le dio un pequeño beso.

Bueno, ¿que nombre le pondrás? – pregunto la rubia.

Pues… - estaba pensando en nombres rápidamente y en eso se le vino uno – Jazz -.

¡¿Jazz? – dijeron confusas sus dos amigas, hasta pusieron cara de asco. No les parecía un buen nombre para ese lindo animalito.

Se escucha muy gay – opino Avi haciendo un ademán.

¿Entonces no? – pregunto inseguro viendo a sus amigas.

Obvio que no – contesto Avi negando con la cabeza pobre animal teniendo por nombre Jazz, será el hazme reír de todos los hurones -.

Bueno entonces le pondré… - volvió a quedarse callada para pensar en que nombre le pondría a su nueva mascota. Lo volvió a ver detenidamente y le recordaba demasiado a Draco, más que nada era en los ojos, esos ojos grises que la hacían flaquear al verlos – ya sé - gritó.

A ver, dinos que horrible nombre le pondrás ahora – habló Avi levantando las manos.

Corad – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella sabía por que seria ese nombre.

¿Corad? – preguntaron al unísono.

¿Por qué Corad? – pregunto Johann tratando de comprender el por que s amiga había escogido ese nombre y aparte nunca lo había escuchado

No sé – se encogió de hombros y mintió – se me ocurrió el nombre.

Esta más decente que Jazz – opino Avi.

Es original y lindo – sonrió Johann.

Entonces se queda Corad – estaba feliz - ¿te gusta Corad? – le pregunto al hurón y este parecía como si sonriera, obvio no le iba a contestar daría miedo eso. Se lo acerco más a ella – pero no les digas que te puse así por Draco – le decía en susurros - solo convine las letras – sonrío la chica.

Oigan chicas – hablo Johann – ya es hora de irnos -.

¿Ya tan rápido? – pregunto quejándose Avi.

Si, faltan quince minutos para las 10, así que andando – las apuro.

Pero no puedo dejar a Corad aquí solito – abrazó más fuerte al hurón, casi se le salían los ojos de sus cuencas.

No le va a pasar nada y primero suéltalo no se vaya a asfixiar - el pobre animal ya estaba de color azul.

Oh, lo siento Corad – lo soltó y se veía como el hurón iba agarrando nuevamente su color natural.

Anda ya vámonos, se nos hará tarde Kat – apresuraba a su amiga – mira – hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció dos recipientes, uno con comida y el otro con agua – así vas a estar más tranquila, con esto no le faltara nada -.

Le faltare yo – lo volvió abrazar con mucha fuerza.

Katherin Murray deja ese animal y vámonos a dar clase ya – grito Johann desesperada, no le gustaba llegar tarde cualquier parte y menos si era dar clases, era muy responsable con las cosas.

Pero… pero… - decía inseguro Katherin.

Nada de peros, anda ya se nos hace tarde – tomo a Corad y lo dejo en el suelo, para luego tomar del brazo a su amiga y sacarla de la habitación - ¡Avi! – grito.

Ya voy, ya voy – dijo saliendo también de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. No quería hacer batallar más a su amiga y mucho menos hacerla enojar, no era nada lindo ver a Johan enojada – Kat no te preocupes ni que se fuera a trasformar en Voldemort – la pelirroja se detuvo en seco y Avi se estampo en ella – Katherin ¿qué te pasa? – dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Es que puedes tener razón – contesto asustada la chica.

Katherin Murray no seas tonta – le grito, aún se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado.

¡No me llames tonta! – le recrimino.

¡Pues no digas estupideces! – volvió a gritar Avi, estaba comenzando a molestarse.

¡No digo estupideces, la que empezó fuiste tú! – grito enojada Katherin.

¡YA CALLENSE! – la que ahora grito fue Johann. Hasta hizo que retumbaran varios cuadros.

Lo sentimos Jo – se disculparon las dos chicas con la cabeza agachada, sabían que no era nada recomendable hacer enojar a su amiga – por favor ya vayamos y compórtense conforme a su edad – ya estaba más tranquila – Kat el hurón va a estar bien no te preocupes tanto, aparte no se puede salir, el cuarto esta cerrado no hay forma de escaparse – le decía tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Pero es que se va a quedar solito – hablaba como niña pequeña y haciendo puchero.

Enserio Kat ¡YA! – la reprendió Johann.

Esta bien – se dio por vencida – pero si le pasa algo será tu culpa – dijo por último.

Después de la discusión, bueno ni tan discusión, cada una se fue a dar por fin su última clase de la semana. Las tres estaban muy contentas al respecto, eran felices impartiendo clases, pero ese día en especial era aún mejor ya que era viernes. Avi y Katherin estaban algo nerviosas por el día siguiente, o mejor dicho estaban con los nervios de punta, iban a ver a sus respectivos padres, no sabía en que condiciones los iban a encontrar, tenían miedo de cómo iban a reaccionar o si se iban a dar cuenta que no eran ellas mismas, por otra parte era emoción a lo mejor al verlos los recuerdos, sus memorias iban a llegar y así no iban a batallar mucho después de todo. Johann por su parte no se sabía muy bien que pasaba con ella a veces se le veía feliz otras triste, en momentos estaba con la risa a todo lo quedaba pero drásticamente cambiaba de humor pero por otro lado con Emily era todo lo contrario y más ahora con lo sucedido con su novio, estaba de lo más feliz, irradiaba felicidad. La chica iba por los pasillos buscando a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

¡Avi, Jo, Kat! – grito al verlas, corrió hacía donde estaban sus amigas – chicas – dijo al llegar con ellas.

Hola Em – saludo Johann con una sonrisa.

Hola – sonrió - ¿A dónde van? – pregunto.

Al Gran Comedor y ¿tú? – contestó Johann.

Las estaba buscando – contesto sonriente Emily.

Para contarnos como te fe con Oliver ¿verdad? – pregunto Avi con tono pícaro.

Avigail – la regaño Johann – no te metas en cosas que no son tu asunto -.

Déjala Jo, Avi tiene razón, para eso las estaba buscando, quiero contarles – la defendió Emily y les conto con una gran sonrisa pero algo sonrojada.

¡Ves! Yo tengo razón – dijo Avi sacando la lengua infantilmente – a parte recuerda que enseño adivinación y lo se todo -.

Entonces – comentó Katherin - ¿lo hiciste si o no? – pregunto ansiosa.

Es más que obvio – comento la rubia - ¿no ves su cara de felicidad? -.

¿Tanto se me nota? – pregunto apenada y roja como tomate.

A kilómetros amiga – contesto Avi haciendo sonrojar aún más a su amiga.

Bueno ya - se sacudió la cabeza – déjenme les cuento -.

Pero no aquí Em – le aconsejo Johann. Algunos alumnos iban saliendo de las aulas y se iban acercando a ellas, las podrían escuchar.

No pasa nada – la tranquilizo su amiga.

Mejor ya sé – habló Katherin, tenía una idea – en vez de que nos cuentes como paso sin detalles, por que es un hecho de que será así estando aquí y ya que queremos saber todo de todo, por que no mejor primero vamos a comer y luego nos vamos a la orilla del lago y ahí nos cuentas – sugirió. No era tan mala idea, ahí nadie las podía escuchar.

No puedo chicas – dijo aguitada. A ella aún le faltaba impartir su clase.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Johann.

Lo más seguro es que se quedo con más ganas y va a volver con Oliver – se burló Avi.

No, no es eso, aunque no es mala idea – se quedo pensativa – si me gustaría – confeso – pero no – volvió a sacudir su cabeza en señal de salir de esos pensamientos – acuérdense que tengo que dar clases después de la hora de comida – les recordó.

Bueno, entonces después de que acabes de impartir tu clase nos vemos… - Katherin fue interrumpida por Avi.

Vamos por ti – propuso.

De acuerdo – sonrió – entonces nos vemos afuera de mi aula a las tres, ¿si saben donde esta? -.

Si, si sabemos – contestó Katherin.

Pues vayamos a comer – habló Johann agarrándose el estomago. Ya tenía demasiada hambre, no había desayunado bien que digamos, en eso un gran sonido salió de su estomago.

Por Merlín, Johann – Katherin estaba sorprendida por tremendo ruido que había escuchado, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

¡Pues qué quieres!, tengo mucha hambre – decía como niña pequeña y la cara de puchero, aún se agarraba su estomago.

Anda vamos a comer – la tomo del brazo Katherin para comenzar a dirigirse al Gran Comedor, pero en eso nuevamente volvió a sonar el estomago de Johann.

Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya vamos a comer – le decía a su estomago mientras lo sobaba.

Si que tienes un moustro ahí adentro – Emily apuntaba al estomago de Johann mientras se reía.

Vamos a comer antes de que el moustro de Jo nos coma a nosotras – se burló Avi, Johann solo la miro con ojos asesinos. Comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse a comer, Avi y Katherin estaban algo decepcionadas, quería saber como le había ido a su amiga con Oliver, querían saber todo con lujo de detalle, pero tenían que esperar hasta que Emily saliera de su clase. Iban las cuatro hablando muy animosamente pero algo hizo que Katherin se detuviera en seco en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Chicas – habló. Tenía la mirada fija en la gran mesa, algo le había sorprendido mucho y no era para menos.

¿Qué pasa Kat? – pregunto Emily algo asustada por la reacción de su amiga - ¿Qué viste? -.

Volteen – apuntaba hacía la gran mesa. Voltearon las tres chicas para ver que era lo que había sorprendido a su amiga, al momento de ver comprendieron la situación. Era Ian Lupin el que estaba sentado muy feliz platicando animosamente con Sirius, Johann al instante se puso tensa y muy nerviosa, eso no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo.

¿Entonces te ha ido bien con los alumnos? –preguntaba Ian a Sirius.

Sí, todo normal – contesto sin darle importancia al asunto. Sirius estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando llego Ian Lupin, su rival de amores, se sorprendió mucho al verlo llegar al colegio, esto solo significaba algo: perdería a Johann para siempre si no hacía algo ya. Al terminar de contestar su mirada se desvió hacía las puertas del Gran Comedor y se encontró con su castaña, los estaba observando, la veía con unos ojos de tristeza.

¡Oh! – escucho decir a Ian sorprendido, ya sabía el por que o mejor dicho la razón de su sorpresa – discúlpame Sirius ahorita vengo – se levanto de su silla – voy por mi chica, la he extrañado toda esta semana – estaba feliz de haber visto a Johann, pero las palabras y lo q iba a ver después iba a afectar mucho a Sirius. Ian salió corriendo hacía donde estaba su novia.

Si me imagino – dijo Sirius entre dientes, más que nada para él. Veía como Ian corría hacía su preciosa, pero pudo ver que Johann lo miraba a él de la misma manera que él la miraba a ella: triste. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ya la había perdido, pero el no sabía que eso no era cierto.

Mi amor – grito Ian al llegar con ella – te extrañe demasiado – la abrazó, ella al principio no correspondió al abrazo pero inmediatamente reacciono y lo abrazó.

Yo también – no mentía, decía la verdad, a pesar de ser su novio antes de serlo era su mejor amigo y lo seguía siendo, él siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. La protegía de todo y la aconsejaba cuando era necesario - ¿cuándo llegaste? – pregunto, aún no entendía cuando había llegado.

Hoy a primera hora – contesto mientras la tomaba por la cintura y volteaba a ver a las demás chicas - ¡hola chicas! – saludó.

Hola Ian – devolvieron el saludo las chicas. Al igual que su amiga estaban algo nerviosas, pero por su amiga, aunque Katherin tenía unos nervios en particular, recordó en particular un beso en la estación de King Cross.

Por cierto Kat – le habló a la pelirroja – ya me contaron – dijo en tono picarón, la chica se tenso. Lo que temía se hizo realidad.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin darle importancia y haciéndose la indiferente. Ella sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

Lo que sucedió en la estación King Cross – la chica se puso roja al recordar aquel beso que se dio con Teddy, en ese momento se sintió culpable pero ahora que no estaba bien con Draco y sabía que andaba de novio con Pansy no se sentía mal, hasta podría llegar a olvidar a rubio con Ted, pero eso no sería lo correcto – pero no te preocupes no diré nada – pero en eso de nuevo el estomago de Johann volvió a sonar – amor – se sorprendió por el ruido y volteo rápidamente verla.

Tengo hambre – habló como niña pequeña – no desayuno bien – tenía la cabeza agachada.

Muy mal – la reprendió – anda vayamos a comer algo. Los cinco se dirigieron hacía la gran mesa, Johann al momento de sentarse quedo entre Ian y Sirius, al estar ahí entre esos dos hombres se puso aún más tensa y nerviosa.

Cuéntame amor, ¿cómo te ha ido? – pregunto el chico a su novia. Johann se estaba sirviendo algo de comer, si no comía iba a empezar a tirar mordidas a la persona que tuviera cerca.

Bien, todo bien – mintió en parte ya que sin contar con lo de Sirius todo estaba de maravilla – los alumnos son muy lindos conmigo – en eso tenía toda la razón.

¿Alumnos y alumnas o solo alumnos? – pregunto algo celoso. Este chico le tenía celos hasta al aire que respiraba la chica, eso era desgastante para Johann pero sabía manejarlo.

Ian no seas así, no empieces con los celos – lo miro sería la chica.

Es que eres tan hermosa que cualquiera se puede enamorar de ti – la tomo de la mano. Hizo que Johann se sonrojara al escuchar tan bellas palabras.

Como yo – susurro Sirius. La única que alcanzó a escuchar fue Johann y en vez de voltear a verlo hizo todo lo contrario, lo tomo para mal y reacciono en contra de él. Lo que iba hacer sabía que lo iba a lastimar, aunque no sabía si iba a se así pero en realidad si lo sería.

No seas exagerado – estaba apenada, pero eso no le impedía comenzar a comer, pero antes de eso – mi amor – le hablo a Ian, era raro que ella le hablara por ese apodo cariñoso – sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti – sonrió. Sus amigas se sorprendieron por el cambio radical que tomo su amiga, pero sabían que era por una razón y esa razón es Sirius Black. Voltearon a verlo y se había puesto más serio de lo que ya estaba.

Por cierto – habló Ian – no te he dado ni un beso, ni el de bienvenida – se acerco a la chica.

No – se escucho casi a los gritos. Había sido el moreno, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos por su reacción, Ian lo veía ceñudo mientras que Johann sentía un vuelco en su corazón.

¿Por qué no Sirius?- pregunto Ian serió - ¿tienes algún inconveniente para que nos besemos Johann y yo? – pregunto contrariado.

Si – estaba nervioso, no sabía que contesta, él y su gran bocota que no sabía controlar.

¿Cuál es, me podrías decir? – lo seguía viendo ceñudo.

El `problema es que Johann es… - titubeo. La chica lo miraba asombrada.

¿Es que? – volvió a preguntar Ian. Johann sentía que no lo podía creer, pensaba que iba a declarar su amor por ella, al principio si iba a ser así, pero algo detuvo a Sirius a decir lo que sentía.

Es maestra y no puede andar besándose enfrente de todo el alumnado – no tuvo el valor para decirlo, se acobardo y prefirió que todo siguiera como antes. Pero aunque esta vez no hablo en un futuro lo haría, Johann tenía que estar a su lado y él a lado de ella.

¡Oh! – contesto el rubio volteando a ver a su novia y luego a los alumnos que estaban en sus respectivas mesas – tienes razón Sirius – devolvió su mirada a Johann – entonces ahorita nos vamos hacer un recorrido por el colegio, revivir viejos tiempos y en un descuido te robo un beso – estaba de lo más feliz el chico por estar de nuevo con ella. De nuevo Sirius no soporto otro comentario y esta vez golpeo la mesa, sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos.

Discúlpenme, no me siento bien – se levanto de su silla sin mirar a nadie en especial y se fue de ahí. Johann tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo tras de él, quería decirle que lo amaba a él y solamente a él, pero no iba a ser ahora ella la primera en decir lo que sentía, ya no.

Mira Kat, ¡quién viene! – Avi señalo hacía la entrada del Gran Comedor. La pelirroja volteó a ver hacía las puertas y pudo ver a un chico rubio que se dirigía hacía donde estaban comiendo, iba con una gran sonrisa, ella se la devolvió sentía que era lo correcto y aparte le nació hacerlo. Al momento de llegar…

Kat, te extrañe mucho – el chico era directo, no se iba por las ramas. La abrazó y ella correspondió con una sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció al momento de separarse de él y ver como un chico de ojos grises los veía a lo lejos, per al igual que Johann tomo una decisión nada correcta. Beso a Ted en los labios y no era un beso cualquiera, no le importo que medio colegio los hubieran visto y lo menos que le importaba era que Draco los viera, era el punto darle celos y que sintiera lo mismo que ella sintió al verlo con Pansy. Draco no podía creer lo que veía, su pelirroja, su Kat, besándose con otro.

Yo también te extrañe Teddy – dijo al separarse de él. Él chico estaba conmocionado, no lo podía creer.

¿Kat, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto. Estaba decidido, con ese beso ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Si, dime – contesto la chica algo insegura.

¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto directo. Katherin no se lo esperaba, por una parte si lo llego a pensar pero aún así le sorprendió mucho que hasta la dejo con la boca abierta y con la respiración algo entrecortada. Ella no quería ser novia de Ted Lupin, quería ser novia de Draco Malfoy, solamente de él, pero la traiciono, la engaño y jugo con ella y si quería vengar lo sucedido con él tendría que aceptar pero sabía que hacía mal al aceptarlo e ilusionarlo.

Si – contesto con una gran sonrisa, era falsa por supuesto – si quiero ser tu novia – dijo. Sabía que era un buen chico, hasta llego a pensar que no sería mala idea al fin y al cabo, a lo mejor podría llegar a quererlo, pero jamás amarlo.

¿Enserio? – pregunto emocionado Ted, ella solamente asintió con una sonrisita. Draco no soporto más la escena que estaba presenciando y decidió abandonar el Gran Comedor. Salió con la mirada triste, eso le partió el corazón a Katherin pero no merecía seguir sufriendo, decidió ser feliz aunque no fuera con él.

¡Felicidades hermano! – Ian abrazó a Ted con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – también a ti Kat, te haz ganado un chico muy bueno, aunque no tanto como yo – se elogio.

Kat, felicidades amiga - se acercó Johann abrazar a su amiga – se por que hiciste esto – le susurraba – sólo espero que no sufras y ni te arrepientas – Katherin negaba con la cabeza – bueno – se separó de ella – te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Felicidades Kat – dijeron al unísono Avi y Emily.

Gracias chica – sonrió la pelirroja.

¿A quién felicitan? – acababa de llegar Oliver.

A Kat, mi amor – contesto Emily dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – es que se puso de novia con Ted.

¡Oh! Muchas felicidades chicos – los felicito.

Gracias Oliver – agradeció Ted, Katherin solo sonrió.

Por cierto Oliver – hablo Avi – gracia a ti también – comenzó a reírse.

¿Por qué? – preguntó confuso. Emily se puso roja como tomate, esta vez su amiga se había pasado, quería esconderse debajo de la mesa.

Por dejarme enterita a mi amiga – seguía riéndose. Oliver se quedo completamente callado, no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar. Emily lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue darle un golpe en el hombro a su amiga – auch eso dolió.

Te lo mereces – contestó Johann.

O-oh – tartamudeo Oliver, apenas pudo pronunciar palabra. Pero no dijo nada más después de lo apenado que estaba.

Pero no te preocupes, no diré nada más – le palmeo la espalda.

¡Ya Avi, déjalo! – habló Katherin.

Si no quieres otro golpe – la amenazo Emily.

¿Qué? – dijo con indiferencia – solo digo la verdad y como buena chica educada tengo que agradecer – se burló.

Lo sé, pero ya deja al pobre hombre, no lo vez como esta de apenado – le susurro Katherin volteando a ver a el chico que aún estaba como trabado.

Está bien – se resigno Avi – ya no diré nada – le habían quitado su entretenimiento a la chica.

Después de la llegada sorprendente de los Lupin, de la casi declaración de Sirius, del nuevo noviazgo entre Katherin y Ted y del agradecimiento de Avi hacía Oliver, por fin todos comenzaron a comer. El estomago de Johann lo agradecía mucho, aunque ella a escondidas había agarrado uno que otro bocadillo, ya que si no hubiera sido así no estuvieran todos para contarlo. Durante la comida nadie hablaba, todo estaba en silencio, o era por que estaba buena la comida o por que era algo incomodo dadas las situaciones. Ya al terminar de comer Emily se despidió de Oliver con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y con un movimiento de mano de sus amigas, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, ya era tarde para impartir su clase.

Bueno chicos, nosotros también nos retiramos – se puso de pie Ian tomando de la mano a Johann.

Nos vemos a las tres en el salón de Runas – se dirigió a sus amigas Johann.

Claro que sí, ahí nos vemos – contesto Katherin

Qué no se te olvide – advirtió Avi.

No, no se me olvida, no te preocupes – sonrió.

No vemos, adiós – se despidió Ian y Johann lo siguió, salieron tomados de las manos.

Adiós – despidieron todos a la pareja.

¿Ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Avi apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Yo me voy a descansar – dijo Oliver poniéndose de pie.

Pues claro, de seguro mi amiga te dejo muy agotado – se volvió a burlar Avi de Oliver.

Avigail – la regaño Katherin.

¿Qué? – la chica no le contesto nada, pero con la simple mirada supo de que se trataba – bueno ya – se cruzo de brazos.

Con permiso – se despidió Oliver – por cierto Ted, en la noche nos iremos a Hogsmeade, solo los puro chicos ya que las chicas saldrán sin nosotros, ¿le podrías avisar a Ian? -.

¡Si! Noche de chicas – grito eufórica Avi.

Claro que sí, yo le aviso – contesto para luego voltear hacía Katherin - ¿A dónde van? – pregunto a su novia.

La verdad no sé, pero lo más probables que vayamos a ir a las Tres Escobas – contestó.

Nosotros a lo mejor también – dijo Oliver.

¡Ah no! – se quejo Avi – eso si que no –decía indignada.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Ted sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

¿Por qué será? – dijo revoleando los ojos al techo – pues por que si van a Las Tres Escobas ya no sería noche de chicas, así que se buscan otro lugar a donde ir – les advirtió.

Hablare con los demás a ver que piensan – propuso Oliver.

No, nada de eso, nada de hablarlo, lo mejor es que ustedes se vayan a Cabeza de Puerco – exigió Avi. Estaba molesta, no iba a permitir que su noche con sus amigas de estropeara por los chicos, quería pasarla solo con sus amigas.

Pero es que… - trato de hablar Ted, pero fui interrumpido.

Pero nada -.

Ya – dijo Katherin cortando con aquella conversación o mejor dicho, inconformidad. Se puso de pie la pelirroja, tomo del brazo a Ted – tu tranquila Avi, nos la pasaremos genial en a noche – sonrió – bueno yo me tengo que ir a la habitación a ver cómo esta Corad – se acordó de su pequeña mascota.

¿Quién es Corad? – pregunto curioso Ted.

Es mi hurón - contesto muy sonriente – llegando a la habitación te lo enseño, solo que estoy preocupada por que esta solito – puso cara de niña pequeña.

¿Desde cuando tienes u hurón? – hizo otra pregunta el chico. Se le hacía raro el hecho.

En el camino te lo explico ¿Si? – contesto – anda que tengo prisa para ver si esta bien – ya estaba enfrente de la gran mesa. Si que tenía prisa esta chica y como no si su pobre animalito estaba solo, pero más que nada quería estar ella con él por que le recordaba a esa persona que tanto ama, a pesar que le causaba remordimiento ya que andaba de novia con Ted.

De acuerdo – se puso de pie el chico y la siguió.

Ya nos vamos – se despidió de Avi y Oliver. Ya eran los únicos que quedaban

Adiós, y a ti también que no se te olvide a las tres en el salón de Runas – le recordó.

Ahí nos vemos – se despidió de su amiga. Salieron del comedor y en el trascurso del camino Katherin le iba platicando a Ted como había sido que Corad había llegado a sus manos. Al chico se le hacía extraño pero no le tomo demasiada importancia.

¿Entonces no venía con ninguna nota? – pregunto curioso y de forma sospechosa, Katherin negó con la cabeza – que extraño – se cruzo de brazos.

Pues al principio lo fue, pero es un animalito de lo más tierno y lindo – decía tiernamente y recordando a su pequeño hurón.

Si a ti te gusta con eso me basta – sonrió el chico al ver a su novia de lo más feliz. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al cuarto de las chicas.

Corad – grito Katherin al momento de entrar a la habitación. Fue directo a su cama – Corad – volvió a gritar. Pero nada, no recibió respuesta alguna, bueno no esperaba que el animal le contestara, pero por lo menos que fuera hacía ella – no está – volteo a ver triste a Ted, él seguía en el umbral de la puerta.

¿Dónde lo dejaste? – pregunto.

Aquí en mi cama – contesto desesperada – pero ya no está – se dirigió a la cama de Avi, pero tampoco ahí estaba, después a la de Johann. Revisaba hasta por debajo de las camas y nada – tampoco aquí esta – se le salía una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos – CORAD – grito desesperada.

De seguro salió – se acero Ted a ella para poder consolarla – no te preocupes no le pasara nada –.

¡Voy a matar a Johann! – grito alejándose de él y dirigiéndose al baño, era su última opción – definitivamente lo voy a matar – salió del baño más furiosa de lo que estaba – ya vera cuando la vea – en esos momentos un chico rubio iba pasando por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de las chicas, escucho todos los gritos de aquella chica que tanto amaba. Se quedo cerca para saber bien que era lo que pasaba.

¿Por qué Johann? – pregunto Ted volviéndose acercar a Katherin para tranquilizarla. En verdad que estaba furiosa y echaba chispas de los ojos.

Por que por ella deje aquí solo a Corad – contesto haciendo puchero.

¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿A donde iban? -.

Teníamos que dar clases – dijo aguitada y volteando de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que saliera su hurón de algún lugar.

Kat, hermosa – la abrazó – Jo tenía razón en que lo dejaras, no te lo podías llevar a dar clase – la consolaba.

Pero yo me lo quería llevar – hablaba como niña chiquita encaprichada.

Ay mi niña pequeña – le acarició una mejilla – no te preocupes seguro ha de andar por los jardines – le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – vas a ver que más tarde regresa aquí contigo - la reconfortaba. Draco por otro lado no aguantaba los celos, lo estaban carcomiendo, pero aún seguía ahí, no quería dejar de oír la conversación.

Si – se sintió algo incomoda al estar tan cerca de él – es lo más seguro – se separó de él y se dirigió a su cama para sentarse en ella - ¿A que hora llegaste? – cambio de tema radicalmente.

Después del desayuno – contesto volviéndose acercar a ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? – le hizo otra pregunta.

¿Ya quieres que me vaya? Me estas corriendo Kat – le contesto con otra pregunta, hasta se hizo el ofendido, pero eso no le impidió acercarse mucho más a ella.

No-no – se puso nerviosa al verlo tan cerca de ella – no es eso, nada… más quería saber – tartamudeo y vio como se sentó a su lado.

Pues eso depende de ti – si pensarlo dos veces el chico la beso. Ella se sorprendió por lo que Ted había hecho, pero luego recordó que eran novios y besarse era normal entre los novios así que reacciono y lo beso también. Ya estaba harta de pensar que le estaba siendo infiel a Draco pero el primero en traicionar su amor fue él.

Aaah – grito Ted separándose de Katherin. Algo lo había mordido.

Corad, ¡no! – grito Katherin. El pequeño animal estaba mordiendo la mano de Ted, lo tenía bien pescado, no lo soltaba ni tantito.

¡Dile que me suelte! – gritaba de dolor el chico, no podía zafárselo.

¡Corad suéltalo ya! – éste no le hacía caso - ¡ya suéltalo por favor! – estaba intentando quitárselo a Ted, pero mejor lo soltó por que a lo mejor le hacía más daño. Pero grito más fuerte y el animal por fin hizo caso y lo soltó.

¡Me duele! – gritaba quejándose Ted y Katherin se acercó a él para verlo y ayudarlo.

A ver, déjame ver – lo tomo de la mano herid y estaba sangrando – muy mal hecho Corad – volteó a ver al animal y regañarlo, el hurón la miro con ojitos de tristeza – no me veas así, sabes que hiciste mal – agarro su varita e hizo aparecer algodón y alcohol. El chico se sorprendió al hacer esto.

¿Para que es eso? – pregunto el chico.

Es para tu herida – contesto. Vio su cara de contrariedad – son formas de curación muggle y pues sabes que mis padres eran muggles así que esto no puede fallar, solo que si te ardera un poco – le advirtió. Le puso un poco en la herida y él chico gimió de dolor – lo siento -.

No te preocupes, me pongo en tus manos – sonrió – se que con esto me curaras, gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Katherin.

De nada – seguía sonriendo – pero discúlpame – agacho la cabeza.

¿Por qué? – pregunto confuso.

Por Corad, no se que le pasó – explicó.

No te preocupes, estaba protegiendo a su hermosa dueña – le volvió a dar otro beso en la mejilla – pero veras que con el tiempo me querrá – Katherin sonrió, pero el hurón lo veía con unos ojos de asesino.

/

Entonces todo bien por acá – iban platicando por los pasillos Ian y Johann. Iban tomados de la mano.

Sí – contestó – todo perfecto – sonrió con desgana. No tenía muchas ganas de ir platicando, el chico no tenía la culpa de lo que ella en verdad sentía.

Dirás que insisto mucho en esto Jo, pero es que no noto que estuvieras bien, te veo como triste, como sin ganas de nada, como si no te hubiera alegrado mi llegada – la chica se detuvo y volteo a ver a su novio.

No, nada de eso, no pienses así – lo calmaba – lo que pasa es que… - a pesar de la situación con Sirius no era solo eso lo que traía ahora en mente la chica, si no también lo de sus padres – es que el primer día que llegamos fue un mar de recuerdos, nos rencontramos con Emily y… - se le comenzaron a humedecer los ojos.

¿Qué paso mi amor? – se aceró a ella para abrazarla.

Recordamos lo de nuestros padres – contestó comenzando a llorar.

No llores hermosa – la abrazó más fuerte – sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, sabes que aquí estaré a tu lado siempre – se separo un poco para poder verla, pero ella tenía la cabeza agachada – siempre tendrás mi apoyo – la tomo del mentón y levanto su cara para verla a los ojos – mírame Jo, aquí estoy a tu lado – le limpio las lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de la chica – en las buenas y en las malas, siempre -.

Gracias Ian – sollozo – eso lo se y nunca se me va a olvidar – sonrió.

No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago por que te amo – la acercó a él y la beso. Johann sabía que todo lo que le decía Ian era dicho desde su corazón, no tenía ninguna pisca de mentira. Ojala y así fuera Sirius, que el hubiera sido quien le dijera todo eso, que él fuera quien estuviera a su lado, pero lamentablemente no era así y no tenía corazón para dejar a Ian, no podía pagarle de esa manera.

La pareja nunca se percato que un moreno había visto y escuchado todo desde lo lejos. Sabía que aparte de que Johann estuviera triste por lo de padres, él era otro motivo por el cual estaba así la chica, se reprochaba mucho no tener el valor para luchar por ella, demostrar el verdadero valor y coraje por pelear por lo que ama. Ir con Johann y explicarle como estuvieron las cosas, hablar con ella sin mentiras, dejar de pensar que seria bueno para ella, ya que todo lo que hacía la dañaba.

Ian – se separó de él Johann – no me haz dicho ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí en Hogwarts? – pregunto cambiando de tema y comenzando a caminar.

La verdad, el tiempo que sea necesario – contesto – te extraño mucho Jo – la detuvo haciéndola que volteara a verlo de nuevo – es la primera vez que estamos separados desde que somos novios – el chico era demasiado expresivo y cariñoso, pero a veces llegaba a empalagar.

No te miento, pero yo también te extrañe – sonrió y lo tomo de la mano – ven vayamos a dar un paseo para recordar viejos tiempos -.

La pareja salió del castillo para disfrutar del día soleado. Llegaron a los jardines y se tumbaron en ellos, estaban al borde del lago negro junto a un gran árbol, que les tapaba la cara del sol, a lo lejos se podía ver como el calamar gigante sacaba uno que otro de sus tentáculos para sentir los cálidos rayos del sol. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en ese lugar tranquilo fuera del tumulto de los alumnos, Johann recordó la cita que tenía con sus amigas, no las iba a dejar plantadas, si lo hacía Avi se lo recodaría por el resto de su vida.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto el chico.

Si, claro – sonrió. De nuevo iban tomados de la mano caminando hacía el colegio. Al momento de poner el primer pie dentro del castillo una chica pelirroja iba corriendo hacía ellos, se veía que estaba furiosa.

Johann Oldman – grito al verla.

¿Yo qué hice? – se escondió detrás de Ian.

Ni te escondas – grito Katherin al llegar a donde estaba la pareja.

A ver Kat, ¿qué paso? – pregunto Ian al ver como iba la chica sobre Johann.

Kat – se escucho un grito, era Ted Lupin que iba corriendo detrás de Katherin, iba cansado, la había estado siguiendo por todo el castillo – Jo no tiene la culpa – hablo al detenerse.

Si, si la tiene – volvió a gritar Katherin, echaba chispas por los ojos.

¿Culpa de qué? – pregunto asomando la cabeza y sorprendida.

De que Corad no este en la habitación, de que se haya ido – le reprocho.

¿Corad? – pregunto Ian confuso. No sabía de quien hablaban.

Su hurón – contesto Johann - ¿Por qué yo tengo la culpa? – pregunto saliendo detrás de Ian – y ¿cómo que no esta? – hizo otra pregunta. Estaba sorprendida, como un hurón pudo haber salido del cuarto sin ayuda de una persona.

Cuando volví a la habitación con Ted ya no estaba y tú tienes la culpa – la apunto con el dedo – me dijiste que lo dejara ahí – le recrimino – estaba solito por eso huyo – estaba triste – pero lo bueno es que ya volvió – sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta chica si que era bipolar.

¿Entonces para que me culpas si a regreso? – pregunto ofendida y cruzándose de brazos.

Es que de solo pensar que estaba solito por ahí, sin mi – se le humedecieron los ojos de solo imaginárselo.

Kat – habló Ted – ya te dije que a lo mejor se aburrió y decidió salir a los terrenos, sentirse libre – le recordó el chico.

¿Pero cómo se salió?, si dejamos todo cerrado – pregunto Johann. No comprendía como pudo haber sucedido eso.

A lo mejor por la ventana – contesto Ian, sugiriendo una posibilidad.

Ves, ves, a mí no me eches la culpa – se defendió Johann – a demás no te lo podías llevar a dar clase -.

Pues, si, pero… -.

Pero nada, lo importante es que ya apareció – concluyo la chica.

Y me mordió – Ted alzó la mano, mostrando la mordida en su mano.

¿Cómo que te mordió? – pregunto sorprendido su hermano - ¿Por qué? –

Lo que paso fue que Kat y yo nos besábamos y el salió en su defensa, el pobre animalito pensó que era un extraño y me mordió – les explicó y abrazó por la cintura a Katherin acercándola a él.

Yo haría lo mismo por mi Johann – le beso la mejilla – la defendería de cualquiera -. Estos hermanos Lupin si que eran unos melosos y exagerados chicos.

Chicos lo sentimos mucho, pero Kat y yo tenemos que irnos – se separó de Ian para dirigirse hacía su amiga.

¿A dónde van? – pregunto Ted.

Quedamos de vernos con Avi y Em, en el salón de Runas para luego irnos a Hogsmeade – contestó Katherin.

Así que ya nos vamos si no queremos ser asesinadas por nuestras amigas – dijo Johann tomando del brazo a su amiga para irse de ahí.

Luego nos vemos – se despidió Ted.

Adiós – gritaron Johann y Katherin, ya estaban algo lejos de los chicos.

/

Llegan tarde – Avi las estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, ya estaba empezando a desesperarse y claro quien no.

Es que esta mujer me hecho la culpa de que su hurón se saliera del cuarto – le contó Johann apuntando a Katherin.

¿Cómo que se salió, si dejamos la puerta cerrada? – pregunto la chica sorprendida.

Lo mismo pregunté al enterarme – contestó Johann – pero Ian dijo algo que puede ser muy cierto y que pudo haber sucedido -.

¿Qué cosa? -.

Como la puerta estaba cerrada, vio la ventana abierta y por ahí se salió, la verdad no es tan descabellada la idea -.

Bueno las cosas ya se aclararon – hablo Katherin y Johann asintió – ¿Emily? – pregunto y Avi solo sonrió pícaramente.

¿Por qué sonríes así? – pregunto Johann curiosa.

Lo que pasa es que Oliver llego hace rato y están ahí desde hace rato, según ellos "platicando" – contesto con ademan de manos.

¿De qué? – pregunto ingenuamente Johann.

Mira la verdad no creo que estén platicando – confesó – pero quien sabe, no se escucha nada -.

Lo más seguro es que insonorizaron el salón – comento Katherin.

Es lo más seguro – decía Avi volteando a ver la puerta del salón donde se encontraban Emily y Oliver – ahora solo nos queda esperar -.

Así es – se sentó Johann en el piso y recargándose en la pared, sus amigas hicieron lo mismo. Pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea – Ya sé – se puso de pie muy rápido haciendo que se asustaran las chicas.

¡Por Gryffindor Johann! Asustas – le grito Katherin tratando de calmarse.

¿Qué se te ocurrió? – le pregunto Avi.

En un momento lo sabrán – contestó con una gran sonrisa y dejando todo en el misterio – si sale antes Em, mándeme un patronus como aviso – les pidió.

De acuerdo – dijeron las chicas.

Bueno no tardo – salió corriendo de donde estaba y se perdió de vista al momento de dar vuelta en una esquina.

¿Qué se traerá esta loca? – pregunto Katherin curiosa.

La verdad, ni idea – contesto Avi encogiéndose de hombros. Pasaron veinte minutos. Emily aún no salía del salón con Oliver y Johann aún no aparecía. Estaban aburridas Avi y Katherin o mejor dicho desesperadas por tanto esperar – Ya me arte – se levanto y comenzó a tocar la puerta como demente.

Espera – se puso de pie Katherin – así no lograras que Emily salga, ni te escuchara – en eso se volteó a ver si de casualidad Johann venía – Mira – dijo animada – hay viene Johann – volteó a su amiga para que viera y dejara de tocar la puerta.

Viene con una gran sonrisa – la observó Avi - ¿qué habrá hecho? -.

Ho – hola – las saludo cansada por tanto correr, pero la sonrisa no se le quitaba.

Escupe, ¿qué hiciste? – pregunto Avi ansiosa.

¿Qué cosa? – se hizo la indiferente.

¿Cómo que cosa?, no te hagas Johann Oldman, ¿A dónde fuiste? Y ¿Qué hiciste? – le volvió a preguntar.

No a salido Emily – las dos negaron con la cabeza – perfecto – sonrió – ahorita lo verá entonces – contestó. En ese mismo momento la puerta del salón de Runas se abrió estrepitosamente. En el umbral estaba una chica que echaba fuego por los ojos, se veía realmente molesta, en su mano traía un papel, se podría ver que era una carta, bueno eso parecía ya que estaba demasiado apretado por la mano de la chica. Johann se escondió detrás de sus amigas, estaba atacada de la risa.

Johann Oldman – grito Emily - ¿Qué te pasa? – estaba roja de lo enojada.

¿Qué hiciste Jo? – le susurro Katherin, pero Emily alcanzó a escucharla.

Esto es lo que hizo – contestó por su amiga. Les mostro el pergamino que traía en la mano y este decía así:

_Señorita Jefferson: _

_Le sugerimos que si va a tener relaciones con su novio, por favor no lo haga  
en un salón de clases, cualquier alumno podría entrar y verla en pleno acto con su  
pareja, eso le dejaría una marca al alumno, así que por favor absténgase o  
le sugerimos de irse a un hotel si no es mucho pedir._

_También quisiera decirle que si quedó en salir con sus amigas y en  
una hora específica cúmplalo y no sea presumida, ya sabemos que goza de  
buenas noches con su pareja y ellas no._

_Ya que no hay otro motivo que comentarle, yo me despido.  
Gracias por su comprensión. _

_Atte.  
Johann Oldman_

_P.D.  
No olvide que se le estima mucho  
y no me gustaría ser asesinada por usted._

Avi y Katherin se quedaron serías al concluir de leerla carta, voltearon a ver a Emily que aún seguía enojada, luego a Johann, estaba con una gran sonrisa y por último voltearon a verse, comenzaron a reírse, no lo podían evitar, hasta se tumbaron en el suelo de la risa que tenían.

No se rían – grito Emily.

Jo, te pasaste – pudo decir Katherin – estuvo genial – se agarraba el estomago, ya le dolía por tanto reír.

¿Verdad que sí? – pregunto sonriendo aún más.

Me sorprendiste Jo – dijo Avi entre risas.

Aprendo de la mejor – la señalo la chica.

No han sido en vano estos años de amistad – contesto la rubia poniéndose de pie.

¡Ya cállense! – grito Emily.

Ay Em – se acercó Avi a su amiga aún riendo – no niegues que estuvo genial – a la chica le empezó a cambiar el semblante.

Pues la verdad sí – susurro. No quería admitir que si había estado buena la carta – pero no se vale – dijo haciendo puchero.

Si se vale – dijo tajante Johann – las cuatro quedamos a una hora y cumplimos nosotras tres, así que tenía que hacer algo – apunto a la carta.

Aunque ustedes llegaron tarde – les recordó Avi apuntando a Johann y Katherin.

Eso no lo niego, pero tú ya estabas aquí desde las tres o antes, así que como dije antes, tenía que hacer algo para que Em saliera de ahí – confesó Johann.

Y la verdad te quedó genial la sorpresita – río Katherin.

¿Así que ustedes no sabían? – pregunto Emily algo sorprendida. Avi y Katherin negaron con la cabeza – entonces solo tendré que atar a una de ustedes – se iba acercando amenazadoramente a Johann, esta se asusto al ver la cara de su amiga.

Em… Emy… Emily – retrocedía poco a poco asustada – acuérdate de la posdata, yo te quiero Em – sonreía con miedo – y aparte era por un bien, por favor no me hagas nada – decía con cara de puchero y con las manos levantadas en forma de defensa – era la única manera de que salieras – sin pensarlo Emily levanto su varita y grito _"Rictusempra" _al instante Johann termino tirada en el suelo llena de cosquillas – basta, basta – se estaba agarrando del estómago – Em, ya basta por favor -.

Anda Em, ya quítaselo, tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade – le recordó Avi.

De acuerdo, aburridas – le lanzó otro hechizo y la chica paro de reír.

Por cierto Em, ¿Dónde esta Oliver? – pregunto Katherin.

Se desapareció – contesto rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero dentro del colegio no nos podemos desaparecer – dijo Johann incorporándose y quitándose unas lagrimas de su rostro después de haber reído tanto.

Bueno esta bien – revoleo los ojos –sigue ahí dentro esperando que nos vayamos para que pueda salir -.

Entonces vayámonos – sugirió Katherin.

Si por favor – suplico Avi.

Las cuatro amigas se fuero del lugar para dirigirse a las afueras del castillo e ir a la taberna de "Las Tres Escobas", pero al momento que estaban por salir un mago alto de gafas de media luna las estaba esperando en el umbral de las puertas principales.

Maestras – les hablo.

Director – contestaron las cuatro. Se sobresaltaron las cuatro, ninguna de ellas lo habían visto, iban demasiado metidas en sus pláticas que ni se percataron de su presencia.

Disculpen si las asuste, pero solamente quería avisarles que mañana a las ocho las espero en mi despacho – Dumbledore vio las caras de las chicas, era de interrogación, no comprendían para que las quería – es para que puedan ir a visitar a su madre señorita Somerville y a su padre señorita Murray – les recordó.

Ah… oh si claro – contesto Katherin comprendiendo y recordando que al día siguiente iba a volver a ver a su padre.

¿Iban de salida? – pregunto el director cambiando de tema.

Si profesor – contestó Emily.

Entonces ya no las demoro más – se hizo a un lado dejando el camino libro hacía la puerta – que tengan una linda velada – les deseo a las chicas para luego retirarse.

Gracias – agradecieron las chicas excepto Avi. Aún seguía callada, por completo se le había olvidado la visita a su mamá.

Ya no me acordaba – dijo por fin la chica.

¿De qué? – pregunto Johann.

Que mañana iba a ver a mi madre – se había puesto triste.

Avi – se acerco Emily a su amiga – sabes que aquí estamos.

Si, lo sé – tenía la cabeza agachada – pero bueno – la alzó con una sonrisa – olvidémonos de eso y disfrutemos de esta noche de chicas.

Por nuestra primera semana de dar clases – alzo la mano Emily.

Por estar juntas las cuatro en todo, tanto bueno como malo – alzo la mano Katherin también.

Por el hermoso re encuentro de esta lindísima amistad que nunca va a morir – se les unió Johann.

Por las cuatro fantásticas que jamás serán separadas por nada y por nadie – concluyo Avi.

Después del gran brindis sin bebida, se dirigieron a Hogsmeade para hacerlo de nuevo pero ahora si con bebidas para cada una. Estuvieron por horas brindando y platicando de todo un poco, al principio platicaban sobre lo acontecido recientemente y era sobre lo que a lo mejor podría pasar al día siguiente, esto entristecía a Avi, no estaba nada orgullosa de que su madre haya o hubiera sido mortífago, esperaba que se hubiera arrepentido de lo que era y haya cambiado su forma de ser para bien. Por otro lado Katherin no sabía cómo iba a encontrar a su padre, en que condiciones iba a estar, si la iba a reconocer, a recordar, tenía miedo de eso, pero la realidad era que ya quería estar a su lado y decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo extrañaba y que lo necesitaba mucho. Avi y Katherin pidieron que cambiaran de tema y así fue, ahora las dos chicas insistían a Emily de que contara bien como fue que sucedieron las cosas con Oliver y ante tanto insistir accedió a contarles. Al terminar Johann se acordó de la pequeña broma que le hizo a Emily y todas comenzaron atacarse de la risa.

Las cuatro chics o mejor conocidas como "Las cuatro fantásticas" estaban muy felices celebrando que ni se dieron cuenta que Harry, Ian, Sirius y Teddy habían entrando al local. Se fueron a sentar a una mesa lejana a la de ellas, no querían incomodarlas.

Se ven tan felices – decía Oliver viéndolas.

Si la verdad sí – un enamorado Sirius veía a su hermosa castaña.

Enserio que extrañe demasiado a Johann – dijo Ian sacando de sus pensamientos a Sirius.

Yo a Katherin – comentó Teddy – por cierto ya me di el sí – tenía una gran sonrisa.

¿Enserio? – pregunto Harry sorprendido, Teddy solo asintió – Muchas felicidades -.

Si, muchas felicidades – lo felicito Sirius.

Ahora solo falta Harry – comentó Oliver.

Sólo estoy esperando a que tome una decisión y la voy a esperar el tiempo que necesite, la amo se que ella a mi también – se escuchaba muy seguro de sí.

¿Quién? – pregunto Teddy curioso.

Es una chica hermosa de lindos ojos azules y cabellera rubia – describía a Avi mientras la miraba.

Ya sé quien es – comprendió de inmediato Ted.

¿Avigail verdad? - pregunto Ian, Harry solo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

¿De qué decisión hablas? – pregunto Oliver, recordando lo que había dicho Harry anteriormente.

De que se decida por mi – contesto el chico.

¿Ente tu y quién? – volvió a preguntar Oliver.

Zachary – contesto – pero se que me ama a mi -.

Veras que si – lo animo su padrino – por que cada vez que estaban juntos a ella se le ve es brillo especial en sus ojos -.

Cada grupo estaba metido es sus conversaciones, cuando dos chicos entraron en el local, ni las chicas y ni los chicos se percataron de eso y no era para menos la taberna estaba llena y como no era el primer fin de semana de regreso a Hogwarts. Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la barra, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, pidieron sus bebidas, mientras esperaban uno de los chicos, para ser exactos el rubio volteo a inspeccionar el lugar, su mirada se encontró con la mesa de los chicos, lo vio que estaban muy animosamente platicando, le dio un poco de rabia al ver a Teddy Lupin. Unas risas de chicas lo hizo voltear rápidamente, era la mesa de las chicas, se veían demasiado felices, eso le agrado mucho y más al ver a una pelirroja en especial, le daba tantas ganas de acercarse y a ella y platicar como antes, besarla de nuevo…

Ya llegaron las cervezas – le dijo su hermano sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se volteo para tomarla y darle un sorbo – por cierto allá esta Avi -.

¿Dónde? – volteo rápidamente Zachary ara buscarla con la mirada.

Al fondo – lo guío – pero te recomiendo que no vayas ahorita, no sería nada apropiado, mejor déjalo para mañana – aconsejo Draco.

Tienes razón – se volteó de nuevo a la barra – no es el momento y ni el lugar.

Se estaban tomando sus bebidas los dos hermanos tranquilamente, pero Draco no aguanto más y volvió a voltear para ver a Katherin. Vio como la chica se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, esto le dio una idea.

Ahorita vengo – le aviso a su hermano.

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto, pero había sido demasiado tarda, Draco ya se había marchado.

Se dirigió a los baños para poder interceptarla, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella, pero en especial poder explicarle lo sucedido con Pansy y que ella le explicara el por que andaba con Teddy Lupin. Estaba exactamente afuera del baño de chicas, esperaba a que saliera de ahí, no pensaba dejarla ir, si no hasta que se aclarara todo.

Katherin salió de lo más tranquila del baño, no se imaginaba que alguien la iba a interceptar saliendo de ahí. Draco la tomo por sorpresa, la tomo de los brazos y la puso de espaldas contra la pared dejándola acorralada.

¿Qué te sucede Malfoy? – le reclamó al momento de ver de quien se trataba.

¿Por qué estas con ese Lupin? -.

Eso a ti no te interesa, así que suéltame – le grito.

Claro que me interesa, yo te amo -.

Ja – se burlo la chica – pues eso no parece y te pido de lo más amable que me suelte – forcejeo para poder zafarse de él, pero la verdad era que no quería que la soltara, no podía negar que le gustaba estar entre sus brazos.

No te voy a soltar – la agarro más fuerte – no te dejaré ir, si no hasta que me respondas -.

Por que lo amo – mintió

Eso no es cierto, tú me amas, así como yo te amo a ti – confesó.

No te creo nada Malfoy, enserio suéltame me lastimas – comenzaba a dolerle donde Draco la tenía sujeta – aparte no creo que a Pansy le agrade esto que me estas diciendo -.

No me importa ella – grito tajante.

Eso no parecía cuando la besabas – le recordó.

Ella me beso -.

Y tú respondiste como buen caballero no – se burló.

No sabía que lo iba hacer – no mentía, decía la pura verdad.

Claro y quieres que te crea – se hacía la fuerte, tenía que serlo, no quería demostrarle que en verdad aún le dolía lo de Pansy, no iba a mostrarse débil.

Kat, yo te amo – la miro suplicante.

Pues demasiado tarde Malfoy – le dolía mucho que le hablara por su apellido, era como una daga atravesar su corazón, hasta a Katherin le dolía y sin pensarlo salió una pequeña lagrima.

¡Lo ves! – apunto a la lagrima y se la quito de su mejilla – yo se que me amas -.

Claro que… - no pudo terminar la frase, Draco la había besado.

Katherin extrañaba tanto esos labios y la pasión de como besaba el chico. Él la beso como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, la amaba con toda su alma; pero como explicarle que estaba con Pansy por que ero lo que su padre quería y le ordenaba, odiaba tanto a su padre pero más no poder desobedecerlo, hacer lo que él quería, todo lo que Lucius decía lo tenía que hacer sin excepciones. Sin pensarlo Katherin se quito y le dio una cachetada, con el beso Draco la había soltado

No lo vuelvas hacer – se alejó de él un poco y comenzó a llorar. Había dejado atrás a Draco, pero no podía volver a la mesa llorando, en ese momento alguien la tomo delicadamente del brazo - ¡Te dije que me soltaras! – grito.

Kat, soy Ted, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupado.

Na… nada – se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas, pero eso no impediría que el chico se diera cuenta, ya las había visto.

¿Cómo que nada?, estabas llorando -.

Enserio no pasa nada – en ese mismo momento iba saliendo Draco de atrás de ellos, Teddy lo vio.

¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy? – lo agarro del brazo para luego empujarlo - ¿fue el verdad? – volteo a preguntarle a Katherin, estaba enojado.

No, el no tiene nada que ver – mintió mientras se ponía entre ellos dos – Ted, estaba llorando por lo de mi padre – por una parte mentía, pero tenía que decir algo antes de que se agarraran a golpes – no se en que condiciones lo encontrare, tengo miedo -.

¿Es verdad eso Kat? – pregunto dudoso, ella asintió – bueno – se tranquilizó un poco. Aún así no le quitaba la mirada a Draco – discúlpame Kat – la abrazó.

No crees que yo también merezco una disculpa Lupin – le reclamo Draco.

Lo siento Malfoy – se disculpo, tenía cara de pocos amigos Ted, no le gusto para nada haber tenido que hacerlo – bueno Kat, deja que te lleve a la mesa con las chicas -.

Si, claro – sonrió con desgana. Ted la tomo de la cintura y se alejaron del lugar y de Draco, dejando a este triste y yéndose de nuevo a la barra con su hermano.

Kat ¿qué te paso? – pregunto Johann a su amiga.

Luego te cuento – contestó sin darle muchos detalles.

¿Pero estas bien? – pregunto al verle lo ojos algo rojos, sabía que había llorado.

Más o menos, pero no es para preocuparse – la tranquilizo.

Bueno – sonrió.

Por otro lado de la mesa.

Entonces estaban celebrando por su primera semana – comento Harry. Los chicos habían llegado a la mesa de las chicas después de haber tomado una decisión de si se acercaban o no.

Si, aunque también se suponía que era noche de chicas, pero… - no termino la frase Avi al ver a Harry demasiado cerca de ella.

Si quieres que me vaya me voy, no hay problema por eso – se hizo el ofendido.

No, no lo digo por ti y ni por los chicos, aunque pensándolo bien, es mejor así – sonrió la rubia y viendo a su alrededor, todos estaban ahí y no era para nada molesto, ya había pasado horas hablando con sus amigas, así que no era mala idea que los chicos estuvieran ahí.

Me da gusto que pienses así – se acerco un poco más, Avi se ruborizo.

¿Co-como te fue en tu primera semana? – pregunto la chica tartamudeando, Harry la ponía nerviosa.

Muy bien – sonrió – aunque un poco incomodo – hizo un pequeño gesto con la boca.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto intrigada.

Varias alumnas de sexto y séptimo me ven muy lujuriosamente y es demasiado incomodo dar clases así – Avi frunció el ceño, estaba celoso, tenía ganas de matar a esas chicas, solo por el hecho de que otras tenían pensamiento impúdicos con su Harry.

Así que te ven así – hablo casi enojada, Harry solo asintió – y tu ¿qué opinas de eso? -.

Yo solo tengo ojos para una linda chica – contestó, esto hizo que a Avi le hirviera la sangre, y cerrara sus manos en puños – es una chica demasiado hermosa, simpática, pero lo que más me encanta de ella es que es muy ocurrente – sonrió, mientras que a ella se le subía el color de lo enojada que estaba.

¡Ah! Que suerte por ella, te felicito – no le mostraba sus celos, debía de serle indiferente ya que ella fue quien lo rechazo de un principio así que no podía enojarse o hacer una escena de celos - ¿cómo es ella físicamente? – preguntaba para poder saber con lo que estaba compitiendo.

Es muy hermosa como un ángel – lo que más le dolía era que Harry le estuviera contando todo eso, le dolía demasiado escucharlo y más sabiendo que no era ella la chica que describía – tiene unos ojos azules, los más bellos ojos que eh visto, me llevan al cielo cada vez que los veo, su piel blanca y tersa como de una muñequita de porcelana, se ve tan delicada, sus labios, esos labios que me dan tantas ganas de besarlos cada vez que los veo y su cabello rubio y largo, cuando los rayos del sol lo iluminan pareciera como si fueran cascadas de oro – termino de describir.

Me da mucho gusto que haya encontrado a alguien tan especial y que la quieras mucho, se nota por la forma en que hablas de ella -.

Si la verdad que si y no solamente la quiero, la amo – eso fue como un golpe bajo para Avi. Ya no tendría oportunidad alguna si ya la amaba, había perdido el amor de Harry y todo por sus indecisiones – y te digo algo más…

Dime – que más podría ser peor, ya lo había dicho todo, habría de casualidad otra cosa con la cual la lastimara más.

¿Quieres que te diga el nombre de ella? – preguntó. Si quería saber, claro que quería.

Si quieres – contesto indiferente. Harry se acerco al oído de Avi, se puso algo tensa.

Eres tú – Avi casi se desmaya ante la respuesta, todo este tiempo estuvo celosa de ella misma, quería atacarse de la risa por todo lo que estuvo pensando.

Y – yo – titubeo.

Claro que eres tu – afirmo – ¿creías que era alguien más? – Avi solo agacho la mirada – yo te dije que te iba a esperar y lo voy a cumplir, yo te amo Avi, nunca lo olvides – le besó la mejilla.

Soy una tonta – se río – pero que bueno que lo aclaraste -.

¿Por qué? – pregunto confuso.

Por que ahorita mismo iba a empezar a buscar a esa chica y la iba a matar – confeso entre risas.

Te pusiste celosa de ti misma – la chica soltó una risita nerviosa – entonces eso quiere decir… - Avi se dio cuenta por donde iba así que lo interrumpió.

Harry, primero quiero hablar con Zachary – se puso seria – quiero dejar las cosas claras -.

Entonces te decidiste por él – dijo decepcionado.

Yo no he dicho eso – se defendió – lo que yo dije fue que tengo que aclarar las cosas para luego hablar contigo y decirte cual es mi decisión -.

No me podrías adelantar algo – pidió con ojitos de gatito de shrek.

Mmm… no – se río la chica.

Anda – suplico.

No seas ansioso, cuando hable con Zachary inmediatamente te buscare, lo prometo -.

Entonces me tendré que esperar hasta que hables con él – se aguito, esperaba que le dijera en ese momento, pero la verdad no era ni el momento ni lugar.

Así es – pero lo que él no sabía es que ella lo había escogido a él, que ella lo amaba, que siempre lo había hecho. En los dos mundos tanto el mágico como en el que ella creció lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Las chicas y los chicos o mejor dicho las parejas y digo parejas ya que Sirius decidió irse antes de llegar a la mesa de las chicas, no quería estar ahí y ver como Johann se la pasaba de lo lindo con Ian, no aguantaba verla con otro. Las cuatro parejas siguieron platicando y brindando por horas. Otro que también decidió retirarse de ahí fue Draco, después del incidente con Katherin obtó por dejar el lugar, haciendo que su hermano Zachary lo siguiera, ya no tenía caso seguir tampoco ahí y mucho menos aguantar ver como Avi se la pasaba de lo más feliz con Harry, ya al día siguiente hablaría con ella.

Después de tanta plática todos decidieron irse al castillo, las chicas tenían que estar a temprana hora del día en el despacho del director, no podían desvelarse mucho y mucho menos tomar de más. Todos regresaron al castillo, Oliver y Emily se despidieron para luego dirigirse a su habitación…

Que descansen – les devolvió el despido Avi – aunque no lo creo, pero inténtenlo – se burló. Emily solo la veía con ojos asesinos, gracias a Merlín que no mataban las miradas si no en ese mismo momento se quedaban sin amiga.

Harry, Ian y Ted acompañaron a las chicas hasta su habitación…

¿Quieren que mañana las acompañemos? – pregunto Harry.

La verdad nos gustaría mucho ir nosotras solas, muchas gracias como quiera – agradeció Avi.

Si, la verdad es mejor así – afirmo Katherin.

¿Seguras? – insistió Ian.

Si, muy seguras, esto es algo que nosotras debemos de hacerlo – contesto Johann.

Como ustedes decidan – dijo Teddy.

Pero si cambian de idea nos avisan – sugirió Harry.

Claro que sí – contestaron con una sonrisa las chicas.

Bueno, que descansen chicos – se despidió Johann – hasta mañana – se acercó a Ian y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Lo mismo hizo Katherin con Teddy.

Hasta mañana Harry – se despidió Avi.

Hasta mañana – se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara – nos avisan -.

Claro – sonrió – adiós – se metió a su habitación. Sus amigas ya estaban adentro, Katherin estaba en su cama y Johann en el baño cambiándose.

Chicas – les hablo Avi desde su cama – estoy algo nerviosa – confeso.

Lo se, yo también estoy igual – contestó Katherin. Como no estarlo iban a volver a ver a sus padres.

No se como vaya a reaccionar al ver a mi madre, sigo sin poder creer que haya sido mortífago y lo peor es que luche contra ella sin saber quien era – aún le costaba mucho asimilar lo que había visto en el pensadero.

¿Cómo? – grito Johann desde el baño.

Es que no les conté – recordó que no les había contado a sus amigas.

No – contesto Katherin acercándose a la cama de su amiga para escucharla mejor.

Bueno verdad que fuimos con Dumbledore – su amiga asintió.

¿Fueron con Dumbledore? – pregunto gritando Johann - ¿cuándo que ni supe? – aún se estaba cambiando, tardaba mucho.

Después de que Em y tú se fueron a dar clases, mejor cámbiate rápido y ven aquí con nosotras no pienso estar gritando -.

Hay voy – volvió a gritar la chica.

No te tardes por favor – pidió la rubia.

No, ya estoy aquí – salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama de su amiga – ahora si cuenta – se sentó y se puso cómoda.

Como estaba diciendo Kat y yo fuimos con Dumbledore para pedirle permiso de ir a ver a nuestros respectivos padres… - comenzó a contarles todo lo que había sucedido después de que Katherin se fuera del despacho. Poco a poco que contaba lo que vio en el pensadero sus amigas hacían ruidos de asombro, estaban sorprendidas por lo que estaba contando su amiga, era de no creerlo.

Entonces ahí fue cuando te enteraste y confirmaste tus sospechas – dijo Katherin.

Así es – contestó triste Avi.

Y también ahí te diste cuenta que Harry te aman desde entonces – decía emocionada Johann.

Ee… si – contestó sonrojada – por eso ya tome un decisión sobre Harry y Zachary -.

¿Cuál es? – preguntaron impacientes sus amigas.

Ya le mande una carta a Zachary para hablar con él – no pudo seguir hablando, sus amigas la interrumpieron con gritos.

¡Te decidiste por Zachary! – gritaron las dos chicas indignadas.

Avi, no te diste cuenta lo que hizo Harry por ti – decía enojada Johann.

Si – contesto Avi, iba a decir algo más pero de nuevo la interrumpieron.

Entonces – dijeron Johann y Katherin al mismo tiempo. No podían creer lo que había decidido su amiga.

¿Entonces que? – pregunto la rubia.

Lo que Jo quiere decir es, ¿por qué vas a elegir a Zachary? – le explicó puntualizando en las últimas palabras.

Yo nunca dije que había elegido a Zachary – dijo indignada – aparte ya les había dicho que elegía a Harry – les recordó.

¿Entonces por que le mandaste una carta? – pregunto Katherin sin comprender lo que había hecho su amiga.

Por que tengo que aclarar primero con él mi decisión, no quiero que se entere por otras personas que al que elegí fue a Harry -.

Eso quiere decir que… - Katherin no termino la frase para que su amiga la terminara.

Quiere decir que amo a Harry desde siempre – termino la frase Avi.

Wiii, elegiste a Harry wiii – gritaban sus amigas.

Me da gusto que no tardaras mucho en tu decisión – la felicito Johann.

Si a mi también me da mucho gusto en verdad – también la felicito Katherin – y ahora si ya a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día – se dirigió a su cama.

Tienes razón – se levanto de la cama Johann para irse a la suya.

Cada una de las chicas ya estaban en sus respectivas camas, se durmieron de inmediato, no batallaron nada para conciliar el sueño. Como había dicho Katherin, al día siguiente tendría un día demasiado pesado, lleno de sorpresas y de emociones, ninguna sabía con lo que se iba a topar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Dejen comentarios, no imparte si les gusto o no, solo quiero saber que piensan!**

**Besos sabor a Black!**


End file.
